My FAMILY (Father And Mother, I Love You)
by qierra.sabian092
Summary: [SEQUEL"Me and You family"]. KuroPika kembali bersama dan kembali ke apartemen mereka, melanjutkan apa yang telah di mulai satu tahun sebelumnya. Hari-hari sebagai pasangan dan orang tua dari Al dan Ares. Akankah semua terus berjalan lancar? atau mereka harus berpisah lagi? Detail summary and warning inside. happy reading. DLDR. New Chap UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

 **(udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :** cerita ini di ambil satu tahun dari setting cerita "Me and You family". Kehidupan 'keluarga' kecil mereka berjalan lancar, sampai muncul seorang tetangga baru yang misterius juga hadirnya seseorang dari masa lalu Kuroro. Mereka mulai mengusik kehidupan keluarga KuroPika. Hal mengejutkan lain pun terjadi. Akan ada anggota baru dalam 'keluarga' mereka. Apa yang akan di lakukan KuroPika selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Aroma kopi dan roti bakar menyeruak dari dapur. Menjadi semangat untuk mengawali hari.

"Mama... Papa... Oha." Sapa seorang anak dengan suaranya yang parau.

Anak batita itu baru keluar dari kamar utama. Tangan mungilnya masih mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih sayu, menolak untuk bangun. Anak itu meregangkan badannya seraya menguap kecil untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya. Ia berjalan lunglai ke arah dapur sambil menyeret boneka beruang yang menjadi kesayangannya sedari kecil.

"Ohayou, Ares." Balas kedua orang dewasa yang di panggil 'mama' dan 'papa' itu, ramah. Sapaan itu menjadi kata favorit untuk sang batita untuk memulai harinya.

Sesosok pria bermata onyx membantu tubuh mungil anak itu untuk menaiki kursinya. Kemudian ia mengacak rambut anak itu yang masih berantakan dengan santai. Tak lupa sebuah senyum pelan di berikan pada anak itu. Jemari lentik pria bermata onyx itu masih barada di helaian rambut raven sang batita itu, kali ini bukan sebuah acakan yang di berikan namun sebuah belaian lembut.

"Adik Ares udah sikat gigi?" tanya sosok lain yang berambut pirang. Ia menaruh botol susu di hadapan anak itu. Sebuah kecupan lembut di puncak kepala batita bernama Ares itu menjadi sapaan lain yang di terima batita itu pagi ini.

Anak itu menggeleng. Ia bersender pelan di punggung kursi. Membiarkan belaian lembut sang ayah di sela-sela rambutnya. Membuatnya kembali terbuai dalam rasa kantuknya. Ia menutup kembali matanya, menyembunyikan iris mata ruby indahnya.

"Nanti gosok giginya ya... kakak Al belum bangun?" gadis itu mengusap pipi gembil Ares yang terasa sangat lembut seraya melirik ke arah kamar utama, tempat anak itu tadi keluar. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada sosok lain yang keluar kamar.

"Dia kan memang hobby tidur... lebih baik kau bangunkan dia, sebelum dia terlambat ke sekolah hari ini." Perintah pria bersuara bariton itu tenang. Ia ikut melirik ke arah kamar dengan ekor matanya, tangan yang tadi di pakai untuk membelai rambut Ares kini berpindah menopang dagu.

"Baiklah... Kau juga harus membujuk Ares untuk mulai sarapan, Kuroro... sebelum dia kembali tidur di meja." Gadis itu melepas _apron_ seraya melirik Ares yang mulai terbuai dalam mimpinya kembali.

Kurapika berjalan menuju kamar utama. Ia melihat sosok sulungnya yang masih asik bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Belum berniat untuk kembali dari dunia mimpinya. Gadis pirang itu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kakak Al... ayo bangun... nanti terlambat sekolah lho." Gadis itu memanggil Al yang ada di balik selimut, tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Al pelan. Mencoba membangunkannya.

Al masih tak bergeming. Ia masih terbuai dalam mimpinya. Anak itu masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Kurapika menyingkap selimut Al. Kini terlihat dengan jelas Al masih tertidur sangat pulas, nafasnya terlihat pelan dan teratur. Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat menghiasai wajah tampannya, itu menjadi tanda bahwa anak itu sedang bermimpi indah. Melihat wajah Al yang tertidur pulas di pagi hari memang pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Kurapika. Gadis pirang itu membungkuk perlahan hingga cukup dekat dengan tubuh Al dan ia mulai menciumi kening juga mata anak itu lembut. Ini adalah cara yang paling ampuh yang di ketahui Kurapika untuk membangunkan Al di pagi hari.

Merasa geli dan terusik karena ciuman di mata dan keningnya, Al mulai bergerak dan membuka mata perlahan. Anak itu terdiam sesaat melihat langit-langit kamar mencoba untuk meraih semua kesadarannya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah Kurapika dengan mata saphirre indahnya.

"Ohayou, Mama." Sapanya kemudian dengan senyum seindah mentari. Al meregangkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mulai bangun. Ia menghadap ke arah Kurapika. Rambut ravennya masih berantakan. Garis-garis halus yang tercipta di pipinya juga masih terlihat, menandakan betapa pulasnya ia dalam tidurnya tadi.

"Ohayou." Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium kening anak itu dengan lembut. Ciuman itu di balas dengan sebuah pelukan erat oleh Al. Ini menjadi seperti rutinitas mereka setiap pagi, sebuah pelukan dan kecupan hangat menjadi sapaan indah untuk menjadi awal mereka memulai hari.

 **Contenyu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : terima kasih buat yang sudah baca cerita sebelumnya #bow.. arigato juga buat yang udah review #bow**

 **sesuai janji, qiessa akan buat sekuel klo review lbih dr 150,** **Qiessa come back dengan sequel cerita 'Me and You Family', sempat bingung dengan ide cerita dan beberapa hal yang akan mendukung cerita tapi setelah diskusi panjang dan semedi yang cukup lama juga, akhirnya qiessa putusin untuk publish cerita ini qiessa memberanikan diri untuk masukin OC di fic yg skrang, hope u like it, minna ^^.**

 **Ok, sekarang qiessa mo blas review yang belum sempet di bales via PM, krena gtw akunnya.**

 **Tsuba-kun : akhirnya sekuel qiessa publish ni ^^... arigatou udah baca fic 'me and you family' #bow... kurang greget ya? Semoga sekuel ni bsa bkin greget hehe ^^. Thx bwat supportnya. Happy reading ^^**

 **Rie Megumi : sekuel is up! ^^... percikan cinta mereka memang belum terlihat ni hehe, mungkin nanti. Hmm... untuk sekarang masih rate T ya, bulan puasa, jaga hati dan pikiran dlu sebelum menistakan mereka hehe... happy reading ^^**

 **Reader addt : yup, akhirnya sampe di penghujung cerita ya ^^... untuk req mu sebenarnya sudah mau di realisasikan di fic yg sebelumnya, tapi krena crita yg terlalu panjang n takut lari terlalu jauh dri konsep awal yg qiessa bwat di fic sblumnya, req itu belum bisa terealisasikan, di fic ni akan di jelasin pelan2 ko semuanya, tentang mimpi jga hubungan KuroPika selanjutnya, silakan menunggu penjelasannya di chapy2 brikutnya ^^.**

 **Arigatou juga udah bersedia baca n review fic sebelumnya ^^, lastly happy reading ^^**

 **Hah : ni sekuelnya. Happy reading ^^**

 **Ok... sgini dlu aj... kali ini chapynya pendek ya minna ^^... mind to RnR minna?**

 **Ohayou to oyasumi ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

 **(udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Mama... mama..." sebuah langkah kecil dari seorang anak laki-laki berumur 2 tahun dengan ekspresi wajah senang ia mendekati sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Tangan mungilnya memegang selembar kertas dengan sebuah gambar atau mungkin lebih tepat di bilang coretan yang menyerupai benang kusut.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kurapika masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Tak ada niatan untuk menoleh ke sosok yang sedari tadi sibuk memanggilinya. Mata kucing Kurapika sibuk meneliti setiap kata di dalam buku resep yang di taruhnya di atas meja. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengikuti setiap petunjuk yang ada.

Merasa tak puas karena sang mama tak melihatnya, anak itu menggembungkan pipinya yang gembil tanda kesal, ia pun menarik-narik celana panjang yang tengah di pakai Kurapika. Jemarinya yang penuh dengan crayon memberi bekas pada celana sang ibu. Bibir mungilnya terus memanggil Kurapika agar segera memberinya perhatian seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kenapa sayang?" kali ini Kurapika mengalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ares yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. Ia melihat Ares dengan tenang. Membersihkan tangannya sendiri yang kotor karena bumbu masakan.

"Ini!" Ares mengangkat sebuah kertas putih yang berisi coretan yang menyerupai benang kusut itu. Kurapika menatap coretan itu dengan seksama, mencoba menebak apa yang ingin di buat batita itu sekarang.

"Wah... Ares buat apa?" setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia tak berhasil menebak gambar itu. Kurapika kemudian bertanya tenang sambil berjongkok di depan bungsunya dan membersihkan jemari Ares yang kotor oleh crayon.

"Menaya Toking!" jawab Ares cepat dengan logatnya yang masih cadel dan sebuah nada bangga terdengar di sana. 'Menaya Toking'. Itu adalah julukan yang di berikan oleh Ares untuk menara Heaven's Arena. Entah dari mana anak mungil itu mendapat julukan 'Menaya Toking', tapi dari awal Kuroro dan ia membawa anak-anak ke sana, Ares segera memberikan julukan 'Menaya Toking' pada bangunan tersebut.

"Waah... Ares pintar... siapa yang ajari?" gadis itu mengusap rambut raven Ares lembut. Sebuah senyum tulus yang menyiratkan kebanggaan terlihat dari gadis itu.

"Hehe... kakak Al!" Ares menjawab dengan sedikit tersipu. Pipi gembilnya merona merah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan ke kiri dan kanan, sebuah gesture yang selalu ia tunjukan bila ia malu saat di puji oleh orang lain.

"Mama... kakak Al juga buat ini." Suara lain terdengar dari arah ruang keluarga. anak laki-laki yang lebih tua tampak tak mau kalah, ia segera mendekati mamanya dan memamerkan hasil karyanya. Sebuah gambar yang lumayan bagus untuk anak seumurnya. Kurapika bisa paham betul apa yang di gambar sulungnya itu adalah foto keluarga, dengan gambar papa, mama, kakak dan adik di sana.

"Hm... biar mama tebak, itu pasti gambar mama, papa, kakak Al dan adik Ares?"

"Um! Ini papa, mama, kakak Al dan adik Ares... kita pergi ke pantai." Al tampak semangat saat menjelaskannya sambil menunjuk gambar saat menjelaskannya pada sang ibu objek yang ia gambar.

"Hebat... nanti kasih tahu papa ya." Kurapika mengelus kepala kedua pangeran kecilnya itu. kebanggaan selalu muncul di hatinya setiap harinya saat melihat kemajuan yang di miliki kedua pangeran kecilnya ini.

"Um!" kedua anak itu menjawab dengan kompak. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari kedua anak itu. pujian dan perlakuan manis dari sang ibu selalu menaikan kepercayaan diri mereka.

Kedua anak itu kembali ke ruang tengah. Mereka terus memandang ke arah lorong masuk apartemen, tak ada tanda-tanda akan kehadiran seseorang di sana. Mereka duduk di atas karpet bulu lembut, menopang dagu menjadi posisi kesayangan saat menunggu seperti ini.

"Papa... ayes mau main cama Papa." Ares mulai merajuk. Rasa rindu pada sang ayah mulai dia rasakan. Kuroro berangkat lebih beberapa hari ini dan hampir selalu pulang larut, jadi ia tak sempat lama bermain dengan sang ayah. Hanya di akhir minggu mereka bisa bertemu, dan akhir minggu masih lah sangat jauh.

"Ya... tunggu sebentar ya. Papa kan janji pulang cepat hari ini." Kurapika kembali dengan kegiatannya. Gadis itu kembali berkutat dengan menu, bahan makanan dan pisau di dapur. Sedikit mengingat sudah sampai mana tadi.

Al dan Ares melihat ke arah Kurapika dengan tatapan kecewa. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mereka, kembali menopang dagu sambil melihat ke lorong. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Karena begitu hafal dengan suara itu, Al dan Ares segera berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Papa!" teriak mereka riang saat mengetahui sosok yang muncul dari balik pintu. Al yang pertama sampai dan langsung memeluk kaki pria bermata onyx yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Kuroro yang sudah bisa menebak kejadian ini, segera menggendong tubuh Al.

"Ayes juga mau! Gendong!" Ares segera protes saat tahu hanya kakaknya yang di gendong oleh sang ayah. Ia menatap Kuroro sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah gembil itu. Dengan sedikit berkacak pinggang, ia menatap ke arah Kuroro dengan tatapan protes dan sedikit iri.

"Ya... ya... adik Ares juga papa gendong." Kuroro segera menaruh tas kertasnya dan menggendong bungsunya itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia melangkah masuk apartemen, menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hey... Kurapika... Ares semakin berat... apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang masih sibuk di dapur. Ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan istrinya itu.

"Makanan yang sama seperti yang kau makan... tapi memang akhir-akhir ini dia semakin banyak makan." Kurapika membalikkan badan dan melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"Memang... dia semakin gembil sekarang." Kuroro kembali berjalan dan duduk di sofa favoritnya lalu memangku kedua anak itu, kemudian ia mencubit pipi Ares pelan.

"Biarlah... kata dokter dan Leorio juga dia memang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Yah... ah ya.. ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bertemu Maria di lift. Dia menitipkan sesuatu kepada ku untuk mu." Kuroro menyenderkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menoleh ke arah Kurapika, melihatnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" gadis itu tampak bingung dan sedikit berpikir, masih tak menengok ke arah Kuroro.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu santai. Ia kembali melihat ke arah Al dan Ares. Sedari tadi ia begitu penasaran dengan secarik kertas yang di genggam Al dan Ares. kali ini apa lagi yang di buat kedua anak itu.

"Dimana barangnya?" tanpa melepas apronnya, Kurapika mendekat ke arah Kuroro, melihat ke kanan dan kiri sofa mencoba mencari barang yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ku satukan dengan belanjaan ku... ku taruh di lorong pintu tadi, kau lihat saja sendiri... aku sedang sibuk di sini." Kuroro memerintah tanpa melihat ke arah Kurapika, ia asik melihat hasil karya kedua anaknya. Jemari lentiknya asik mengusap puncak kepala mereka, memberi sebuah pujian.

Kurapika berjalan ke lorong, ia melihat beberapa tas kertas di sana. Kemudian mendekat ke arah tas kertas beraneka warna itu.

"Kau beli mainan lagi?" tanya Kurapika, ia sudah hafal betul dengan beberapa tas kertas yang ada di sana. Hampir dua minggu sekali tas itu datang ke tempat mereka.

"Mainan? Al mau!" pendengaran tajam anak itu segera menangkap pertanyaan Kurapika tadi. Ia segera menengok ke arah lorong dengan tatapan penuh antusias.

"Ayes juga!" batita itu ikut riang. Ia juga ikut melihat ke arah lorong, bersiap untuk berlari ke lorong saat urusannya dengan sang ayah selesai.

"Itu titipan shal... aku hanya membawanya... besok ia ambil." Jawab Kuroro santai. Membuat kedua anak itu sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Bukan buat Al?" Al menatap Kuroro kali ini, terlihat jelas sirat kekecewaan dari iris sahirre anak itu.

"Kalian baru beli mainan minggu lalu... nanti lagi."

Kedua anak itu tampak tak semangat, mereka kembali ke posisi semula. Kuroro hanya tersenyum santai melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Jadi... apa yang di berikan Maria pada mu, Kurapika?" Kuroro bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Kurapika. Apa yang ada di dalam bingkisan Maria tadi membuatnya sedikit penasaran.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika. Hanya ada helaan nafas berat. Ia masih diam di tempat sambil melihat isi tas kertas itu.

"Kurapika?" mengetahui tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika, membuat Kuroro lebih penasaran. Ia menengok ke arah Kurapika.

Gadis itu masih tak menjawab. Ia diam melihat kotak yang ada di dalam salah satu tas kertas tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang di pikirkan gadis itu juga isi dalam kotak itu.

"Hey... Kurapika...?" Kuroro kali ini berbalik badan menghadap ke arah Kurapika, begitu juga dengan kedua pangeran kecil yang berada di pangkuannya. Mereka melihat Kurapika dari balik bahu ayahnya.

Kali ini Kuroro meninggikan suaranya. Mencoba untuk mendapat perhatian Kurapika dengan lebih baik. Namun, masih tak ada jawaban. Kurapika hanya terpaku kepada kotak yang ada di genggamannya yang tadi di titipkan Maria untuknya. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sedang di pikirkan gadis itu sampai mengabaikan panggilan Kuroro.

"KURAPIKA!... MAMA!" teriakan dari tiga orang pria itu pun terdengar. Mereka mulai jengah karena tak di pedulikan, terutama Kuroro. ia tak biasa di acuhkan seperti ini.

"Eh?!... ya... kenapa?" Kurapika terkesiap mendengar panggilan itu. dengan refleks ia menutup tas kertas yang ada di genggamannya itu dan segera menengok ke arah ruang utama.

"Kau yang kenapa? Dari tadi aku memanggil mu." Jawab Kuroro dengan sedikit nada kesal.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kurapika membereskan kotak itu dan tas kertas lain yang ada di sana lalu segera kembali ke dapur.

Kuroro hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengikuti langkah Kurapika dengan mata onyxnya, mencoba meneliti apa yang terjadi dengan 'istrinya' itu. Ia melirik ke arah kotak juga tas kertas yang di taruh Kurapika di atas meja. Otak pintarnya mencoba menebak apa isi kotak itu, sampai membuat Kurapika mengacuhkan panggilannya barusan. Tak lama berpikir, ia menghela nafas. Ia dapat menebak apa yang ada di dalam tas itu mengingat siapa yang memberi, di tambah dengan reaksi aneh Kurapika tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah menjelang, waktunya untuk para keluarga menghabiskan waktu bersama, begitu pula dengan keluarga kecil Lucifer, mereka sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Si sulung, Al tengah menceritakan semua kegiatannya selama di sekolah hari ini. Sedang si bungsu Ares, sedang sibuk dengan makanannya. Anak itu sudah bisa makan sendiri sekarang, walau masih sangat berantakan, namun Kuroro dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk membiarkannya agar Ares bisa belajar dan semakin mandiri.

"Hm... aku lihat tiara di dekat mainan Al tadi... apa Lucy main ke sini lagi?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika. Kembali membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Hu um... dia di sini sampai sore tadi." Kurapika menjawab sambil membersihkan pipi Ares yang penuh kuah kare.

"Dia semakin rajin ke sini... biasanya dia juga akan bermalam di sini. Apa anak Sawa juga ikut main?"

"Malam ini ayahnya pulang, jadi ibunya menjemputnya sore tadi. Tidak. Reon-kun tak ikut main, mungkin mereka sedang keluar. Karena dari kemarin malam aku tak melihat mereka." kali ini Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroro.

"Sou... Al benar-benar populer." Kuroro menopang dagu melihat ke arah sulungnya yang sibuk menyingkirkan wortel yang tak begitu ia suka, tapi wortel-wortel itu kembali di masukan Kuroro ke piringnya lagi dan menghasilkan ekspresi kesal bercampur malas dari Al.

"Yah." Kurapika kembali diam. Ia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia memikirkan tentang bingkisan yang di berikan Maria tadi siang padanya.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan tentang bingkisan tadi?" tebak Kuroro, ia menopang dagu melihat ke arah gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Ini bukan urusan mu." Jawab Kurapika acuh. Gadis itu kembali makan untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kuroro darinya.

"Apa baju tidur _sexy_ lagi? Sama seperti yang di berikan Neon?" tebaknya lagi. Jemari lentiknya mengambil gelas minuman yang ada di dekat piring makannya.

"Eh? Uhuk2... uhuk2..." Kurapika yang terkejut langsung tersedak saat mendengar tebakan dari 'suaminya' itu. tangannya mencari-cari gelas sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan panik.

Kuroro menyodorkan gelas yang tadi di ambilnya ke arah Kurapika, seakan ia bisa mengetahui reaksi seperti ini lah yang akan terjadi bila pernyataan itu terlontar darinya. Kurapika yang panik segera mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya sampai setengah.

"Jadi benar ya? Hmm... mereka semakin sering memberi barang yang tak berguna itu pada kita," Kuroro kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan santai.

Kurapika kembali terdiam. Ia menyeka mulutnya. Diam-diam ia melirik ke arah Kuroro yang duduk di sebrangnya. Iris saphirrenya mencoba menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkan pria yang terpaut usia 9 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Namun Kurapika tahu itu hal bodoh, ia tak akan bisa menebak jalan pikiran pria berwajah _stoic_ itu.

"Daripada tak terpakai, lebih baik kau berikan kepada orang lain... lemari kita sudah lumayan penuh dengan baju-baju tidur yang tak terpakai itu." lanjut Kuroro tiba-tiba. Ia tak menatap Kurapika, masih membiarkan gadis itu meneliti wajahnya dan mencoba menebak jalan pikirannya.

Memang sudah banyak barang-barang seperti itu yang di berikan pada mereka, khususnya Kurapika. Dan barang yang paling banyak adalah baju tidur _sexy_. Sedang barang-barang yang di berikan pada Kuroro tak jauh dari majalah dan film porno, yang akan segera berakhir di tempat sampah sesaat setelah Kuroro membawanya pulang.

"Yah... nanti akan ku buang atau ku sumbangkan." Jawab Kurapika sambil menghabiskan makanannya.

Kuroro kembali diam dan sibuk dengan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Kurapika, Al dan Ares. Kurapika kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya, sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Kuroro, lalu ia melihat ke arah bingkisan yang di beri Maria tadi, lalu menghela nafas berat. Hal itu terus berulang. Sedang Kuroro bersikap seakan-akan ia tak mengetahui tindak-tanduk gadis kuruta itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Skip time**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah berganti siang, matahari telah meninggi, kegiatan orang-orang pun hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Namun lain halnya dengan seorang gadis pirang yang tengah berjalan menembus keramaian jalanan kota. Gadis itu berjalan santai, langkahnya yang begitu lincah di dukung dengan tubuh yang mungil mampu membuatnya dengan mudah menembus keramaian pedestrian kota.

 **Drrrt... drrt...**

Getaran ponselnya beberapa kali terdengar dari saku bajunya. Beberapa panggilan ia acuhkan saat ia lihat nama sang penelepon di layar, namun berbeda kali ini, Kurapika segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut saat tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Moshi-moshi." sapa Kurapika ramah. Ia melambatkan langkahnya dan menutup telinga sebelah kanannya agar ia bisa mendengar jawaban lebih baik.

"Moshi-moshi, nyonya Lucifer?" jawab suara dari seberang sana, suara yang begitu ramah dan ia kenal sebagai wali kelas Al.

"Ya... saya sendiri, ada masalah apa sensei?" mata saphirre Kurapika menyapu sekitar, mencoba mencari tempat yang lebih tenang untuk bicara.

"Begini nyonya Lucifer... Al bertengkar lagi dengan temannya." Suara dari sebrang sana terdengar ragu dan sedikit berbisik.

"Eh? Lagi?" Kurapika segera menghentikan langkahnya. Ini sudah kali ke empat di bulan ini Al bertengkar dengan temannya. Tak biasanya Al seperti ini, dari dulu ia selalu menjadi anak manis yang penurut namun entah apa yang terjadi dengannya dalam sebulan ini, ia jadi begitu brutal. Ia lebih emosional bila berada di sekolah dan tak jarang hal itu berujung pada terlibatnya ia dalam pertengkaran bersama temannya.

"Yah... dan kali ini Ares juga ikut memar, nyonya."

"Ares juga terlibat? Apa mereka terluka parah?" Kurapika lebih cemas sekarang, membayangkan bungsunya ikut terluka membuatnya lebih takut.

"Luka Ares tak perlu di cemaskan nyonya.. hanya memar kecil, namun luka Al lumayan banyak nyonya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana... kebetulan aku sudah dekat sana."

"Baik nyonya... kami tunggu."

Tak lama Kurapika segera memutuskan telepon dan segera berlari menembus keramaian jalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurapika berlari masuk gerbang _day care_. Nafasnya terengah seakan ingin berhenti, ia melanjutkan berlari di lorong yang langsung menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Permisi... saya Kurapika Lucifer, ibu Al dan Ares." gadis pirang itu mengetuk pintu perlahan sambil membenarkan nafasnya yang terengal.

"Silakan masuk." jawab suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Permisi." Kurapika menggeser pintu perlahan.

"Eh?... Kuroro...?" gadis itu terkejut saat mendapati sosok pria berambut raven sedang duduk di depan kepala sekolah. Di sebelahnya ada Al dan Ares yang tengah berdiri sambil tertunduk. Walau samar, Kurapika dapat melihat luka memar di sekitar tubuh mereka. Kuroro hanya melirik ke arahnya sekilas dan kembali fokus kepada sang kepala sekolah.

"Silakan duduk, nyonya Lucifer." kepala sekolah mempersilakan. Pria paruh baya itu menunjuk tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Kuroro.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Kurapika segera duduk di sebelah Kuroro. ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kurapika berbisik perlahan.

"Aku lebih dulu di telepon tadi." Jawab Kuroro dengan suara berbisik juga.

Kurapika mengangguk perlahan. Tanda mengerti, ia kini bersender di punggung kursi, memandang ke arah sang kepala sekolah.

"Awalnya saya menghubungi anda, nyonya... tapi nomor anda sulit di hubungi jadi kami menghubungi suami anda." Kepala sekolah itu membantu menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Ah ya... tadi saya sedang rapat, maaf... jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak apa-apa... tadi Al bertengkar lagi dengan teman sekelasnya, Zack. Awalnya mereka rebutan mainan, lalu tak lama kemudian mereka kembali bertengkar. Al memukul tangan teman Zack dengan balok kayu, lalu Al mendapat balasan yang sama dari Zack. Al terluka di kepala dan sekitar tubuhnya. kali ini Al tidak mau memberi tahu apa alasan mereka bertengkar." Sang kepala sekolah menjelaskan sesuai dengan laporan yang ia terima.

"Lalu Ares terluka kenapa?" Kurapika melihat ke arah kedua anak itu. sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas luka-luka yang ada di tubuh mereka. Baju Al kotor penuh lumpur dan tanah. Ada sobekan di celana pendeknya, Kurapika menebak sobekan itu di dapat saat Al jatuh. Sedang baju Ares tak begitu kotor, hanya ada beberapa bekas tanah dan lumpur di celananya. Sebuah perban kecil melingkari kepala mungilnya.

"Tadi Ares ada di dekat mereka dan terkena lemparan balok mereka," Kali ini guru pendamping Ares yang menjelaskan. Guru muda itu maju perlahan, berdiri di belakang Ares, ia membenarkan posisi kaca matanya yang sedikit turun.

"Kami memang sedang kegiatan di luar kelas... mungkin awalnya Ares berniat untuk melerai mereka tapi yang terjadi Ares malah terkena lemparan balok." Guru muda itu menambahkan.

Kurapika mengangguk perlahan dan kembali melihat ke arah Al. Anak itu tertunduk diam. Kepalanya dan luka-lukanya sudah di obati, sedang Ares yang berdiri di sebelahnya mulai terisak menangis, tangan mungilnya menggenggam ujung baju Al kencang.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan teman Al? Apa dia juga terluka?"

"Dia juga terluka... dia sedang berada di ruang lain... kami sedang menunggu orang tuanya kemari." Jelas sang kepala sekolah.

"Saya juga harus meminta maaf untuk ini... Al juga harus minta maaf ya." Kurapika menatap ke arah Al, namun anak itu hanya diam. Enggan untuk menjawab ucapan sang ibu.

"Al-kun." Guru kelas Al yang sedari tadi menemaninya berusaha untuk membujuk.

Al masih tetap diam, ia membuang wajah. Berkeras dalam sikap diamnya. Bibir bawahnya sedikit gemetar menahan tangis.

"Biarkan dia dulu... dia jauh lebih keras kepala saat sedang kesal atau marah." Kuroro melihat ke arah guru wanita itu. mencegahnya untuk membujuk Al lebih jauh. Kuroro melihat Al, ia tahu betul bahwa gengsi sedang menguasai pikiran anak itu sekarang.

"Eh? Baik." guru itu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mundur dan kembali ke tempatnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan dari luar, sang kepala sekolah melirik pintu dan mempersilakan masuk. Tampak seorang ibu muda berpakaian seperti seorang pekerja kantoran masuk ruangan, rambut panjangnya di gulung rapi ke atas, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, dari wajahnya yang tegas Kurapika berani bertaruh ibu muda seumuran dengan Kuroro. Ibu muda itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Silakan duduk nyonya Serafini... mari saya perkenalkan, ini tuan dan nyonya Lucifer, orang tua dari Alpha Lucifer, anak yang bertengkar dengan Zack hari ini."

Kurapika segera berdiri dan membungkuk tanda sopan. Wanita itu hanya melirik Kurapika sekilas lalu duduk. Tak lama anak yang bernama Zack itu di bawa masuk. Kurapika bisa melihat banyak luka di tubuhnya, kerah baju anak itu pun ikut robek. Kurapika tak bisa membayang kan sebrutal apa Al memukul anak itu. ia kembali melirik ke arah Al. Anak itu melihat wajah Zack, tatapan bersalah bercampur kesal terlihat di iris saphirrenya yang indah. Bibir bawahnya bergetar semakin hebat menahan tangis. Tatapan Kurapika bertemu dengannya, Kurapika tersenyum lembut, sedang Al segera menunduk tanda bersalah.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" ibu muda itu segera bertanya dengan nada ketus bercampur kesal.

"Awalnya mereka bertengkar karena rebutan mainan lalu tak lama mereka kembali bertengkar. Al memukul Zack dengan balok kayu, kemudian Zack membalas dengan memukul kepala Al... dan pertengkaran mereka pun tak bisa terelakan lagi." Wali kelas Al kembali menjelaskan kepada ibu muda itu. Berbeda dengan tadi, guru muda itu terlihat tenang saat menjelaskan kronologi keadaan pada Kuroro dan Kurapika, tapi kali ini guru itu terlihat lebih gugup saat harus menjelaskan pada ibu muda itu.

"Apa alasan mereka bertengkar?" kali ini nyonya Serafini mencoba tenang. Ia tak ingin imagenya jadi buruk karena terbawa emosi.

"Sampai sekarang Al tidak mau memberi tahu apa alasannya memukul temannya." Sang kepala sekolah yang kini menjawab.

"Al yang mulai duluan!" sergah anak bernama Zack itu segera. Ia menatap wajah sang ibu mencari pembelaan. Matanya berlinang penuh airmata, suaranya terdengar bergetar karena bercampur dengan isak tangis.

"Eh?" semua melihat ke anak itu.

"Al pukul Zack duluan... Zack balas... Al nakal!" lapor anak itu sambil menangis tersedu. Kurapika melihat ke arah Al, anak itu masih tetap diam, kini ia tertunduk makin dalam. Isak tangis Ares semakin jelas terdengar.

"Benar itu, Al-kun?" wali kelas Al kembali mendekat dan berjongkok di depannya.

Al masih kukuh dengan sikap diamnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, masih mencoba menahan airmata yang akan turun. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping badannya.

"Kalau Al-kun ga' bilang sensei ga' tahu... nanti Al-kun kena hukum... Al-kun cerita ya... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" guru itu mengelus rambut Al, lembut. Mencoba membuatnya nyaman. Biasanya Al akan luluh dan mulai bercerita kepadanya dengan di ikuti dengan sela tangis.

Al menatap guru itu, kemudian menatap kedua orang tuanya. Air mata berlinang di ujung matanya. Bila biasanya pendekatan secara halus mampu membuatnya luluh, namun kali ini cara itu tak berhasil dengan baik. Al masih tetap dalam egonya untuk tetap diam.

"Al-kun... bisa cerita ke sensei kenapa?" kini kepala sekolah pun mulai membujuk Al.

"... Men..." Al menggumam pelan di sela isak tangisnya. Tak jelas apa maksud anak itu.

"Eh? Apa? Bicara yang jelas kakak." Kurapika bangkit dan hendak mendekat.

Melihat Kurapika mendekat, Al mundur perlahan dan segera berlari keluar ruangan.

"Eh? Al?" Kurapika bingung dengan sikap sulungnya itu segera mengejarnya keluar ruangan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" nyonya Serafini mulai tak sabar melihat sikap Al tadi. Nadanya kembali terdengar ketus, ia mendelik ke arah Kuroro dengan ekor matanya, sinis.

"Harap tunggu sebentar, kita tak bisa memaksa mereka cerita." Kepala sekolah itu menatap nyonya Serafini.

"Kalau memang benar anak itu yang salah, lebih baik ia di hukum." Sergah nyonya Serafini kemudian, tampak jelas ia sangat kesal kali ini. Nada bicaranya pun ikut meninggi sekarang.

Mendengar perkataan wanita itu, Ares segera mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat wajahnya dengan mata berkaca, lalu menangis dengan kencang. Anak itu sudah membayangkan hukuman yang akan di terima oleh kakaknya itu, dan itu sangat sulit ia terima.

Kuroro yang mendengar tangisan Ares terkejut lalu segera bangun dan menggendong Ares, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia mengusap punggung batita itu, menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di atas bahunya, menyembunyikan isak sang anak dalam pelukannya.

"... Gomen... hiks... papa... jangan... hiks... mayah... kakak Al... hiks... baik..." lapor anak itu di sela tangisnya, wajahnya ikut merah, bulir air mata mengalir deras. Anak itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Kuroro.

Kuroro menatap anak itu dalam, lalu menyenderkan kembali anak itu dalam pelukannya. Menyesap puncak kepala batita itu seraya mengusap rambut ravennya lembut.

"Kakak Al... hiks... baik... ga nakal... hiks... Ayes... cayang... hiks... kakak... hiks... papa... gomen... huaaa...!" tangis Ares semakin tak terkendali. Rasa nyaman yang di berikan oleh Kuroro semakin membuatnya sedih dan bersalah. Ia menggenggam baju Kuroro erat.

"Ssst... ya... Papa tahu... Papa juga sayang kakak Al... jangan nangis lagi." Kuroro memeluk tubuh mungil Ares lebih erat.

"Ga mayah?... hiks..." mendengar perkataan Kuroro tadi, Ares mengangkat wajah kembali dan menatapnya dengan iris ruby indahnya.

Kuroro menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu, Ares memeluk Kuroro erat dengan semampunya dan kembali menangis. Ia lebih lega sekarang, sang ayah mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Itu cukup untuknya.

"Sepertinya hari ini kita tak bisa menanyai mereka... mereka sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik... bagaimana kalau kita lanjut besok?" Kuroro melihat kepala sekolah. Ia membiarkan Ares yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ayes... ga mau... cekolah... hiks... pulang... Papa..."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukannya Ares suka sekolah?" Kuroro melirik Ares dengan penuh tanya.

Ares menggeleng kencang. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pelukan Kuroro. terus menggumamkan penolakannya akan sekolah.

"Huft... saya akan menghubungi anda nanti... maaf atas keributan yang terjadi hari ini." Kuroro menunduk sopan. Ia berjalan pelan untuk mengambil tas kedua anaknya.

"Maafkan kami juga... karena kami lengah terjadi hal seperti ini." Kedua guru wanita pendamping Al dan Ares juga kepala sekolah membalas menunduk.

"Maafkan kelakuan Al... mari kita bahas lagi semua ini setelah kedua anak saya lebih tenang... kalau kalian ingin ganti rugi, jangan ragu untuk menghubungi saya... ini kartu nama saya, anda bisa menghubungi saya di nomor itu... sekali lagi maaf kan kelakuan Al hari ini." Kuroro menunduk sopan kepada nyonya Serafini sambil memberi kartu namanya.

"Aku tak perlu uang mu... aku hanya butuh kejelasan... bagaimana bisa seorang anak bisa sebrutal ini? Bagaimana cara kalian mendidiknya?" jawaban ibu itu terdengar ketus. Ia mengabaikan niat baik Kuroro untuk memberi kartu namanya.

"Saya tak bermaksud untuk membela diri atau membela anak saya atas kelakuannya, dia jelas salah karena sikapnya ini... tapi saya paham betul anak seperti apa Al, dia tidak akan memukul orang tanpa alasan yang pasti, di tambah lagi dengan perkataan Ares tadi. Saya yakin betul ada hal lain yang membuat anak anda di pukul, alasan itu yang akan saya cari tahu," Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ibu muda itu. onyxnya tampak tak ragu sedikit pun. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada kedua anak itu.

"Walaupun waktu saya sebagai ayah lebih sedikit di banding kan ibu mereka, tapi saya cukup hafal dengan sikap kedua anak saya ini... jadi harap kita sama-sama merenungkan semua ini dengan baik-baik dan kepala dingin... saya rasa itu adalah tugas kita selaku orang tua... saya permisi." Tambahnya lagi, Kuroro sekali lagi menunduk dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Kuroro melangkah keluar gedung. Ares masih terisak dalam pelukannya. Ia melihat Kurapika yang sedang membujuk Al di dekat mobil hitamnya, kemudian ia mendekati mereka. Berdeham pelan untuk menyadarkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan pertemuannya?" Kurapika segera bertanya saat menyadari kehadiran Kuroro di sampingnya.

"Kita undur dulu sampai mereka berdua lebih tenang... lebih baik kita pulang sekarang... ayo kakak Al, kita pulang." Putusnya kemudian. Kuroro membuka pintu mobil dan menaruh Ares di car sitnya.

"Ya... kita pulang sekarang dan mandi ya... kalian juga harus ganti baju... tadi mama beli kue untuk kalian."

Al menatap mereka dan mengangguk pelan, tak ada siratan semangat di matanya. Ia mengikuti langkah Kurapika dengan sangat tenang, begitu pun dengan Ares, hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar darinya. Batita itu menyenderkan tubuhnya di _car sit_ nya dengan lemas.

 **contenyu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : huaaawaaahhh... akhirnya updte juga.. sebenarnya uda lama di ketik, tpi bnyak yg harus di edit #curcol. Akhirnya masuk ke chapter 1 juga, masih perkenalan aja... ok, sekarang waktunya balas review**

 **Moku-chan : yup... sesuai janji, ada sekuelnya... ni udah updte ko, tpi gbsa kilat... hope u like it ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz : ini udah lanjut ko ^^.. suka genre family ya? Qiessa juga ska ko ^^... pinginnya c bwat banyak yg genre kya gni, tpi lhat mud jga ^^.. happy reading, hope u like it ^^**

 **Sora Hinase : ada doong.. kan sesuai janji hehe ^^... smua harapan smoga terjawab di fic ni ya ^^... umur Ares 2 tahun, d jelasin di chap ni... happy reading ^^**

 **Tsuba-Kun : yup.. udah updte, gmen agak telat... di usahakan g telat, smoga aja idenya juga ga mandek jadi bsa trus nulis ^^... thanks udah baca hope u like this chap ^^**

 **Iruma Akatsuki : udah updte irchin~~ ^^... smoga ga mngecewakan ^^, happy reading ^^**

 **Guest : new chapter is up! Hope u like it ^^**

 **Lilo : ada ko ^^... arigatou ^^**

 **MIKYO : arigatou ^^... hehehe.. ga nyangka juga bnyak yang minta sekuel dri fic itu.. ni udah updte ko, happy reading ^^**

 **Manda : ya ni, keluar juga sekuelnya ^^... yup, rencananya gitu, di tunggu aja datangnya OC ^^... arigatou bwat supportnya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Ok, segitu dulu ya minna ^^... semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutannya... mind to RnR?**

 **Ohayou to Oyasumi ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Suara TV di ruang tengah terdengar begitu ramai, sedang diputar acara anak di sana, lantunan lagu terdengar sepanjang acara. Namun, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, kali ini tak terdengar suara Al juga Ares yang mengikuti lagu-lagu itu dengan penuh semangat. Mereka berdua duduk dengan tenang sambil melihat TV. Mereka sudah selesai mandi dan makan siang, luka-luka mereka juga sudah diobati lagi dan di beri plester yang lucu-lucu kesukaan mereka.

Kuroro yang baru saja selesai mandi berjalan mendekat dan duduk di antara mereka. Ia bergabung dengan kedua anaknya itu menonton TV. Jemari lentiknya asik memainkan rambut raven kedua anak itu, mencoba untuk mengusik mereka dari pikirannya. Kurapika ikut bergabung sambil membawa susu mereka dan cemilan.

"Ini susu kalian... minum yang banyak ya... supaya cepat besar." Kurapika memberi botol susu Ares dan gelas Al, senyum hangat terkembang di wajahnya.

Al melihat Kurapika, lalu mengambil gelas susu itu. Ia dan Ares tak segera meminumnya, mereka hanya diam. Al menunduk dan mulai menangis lagi. Kurapika mengelus rambut Al lembut, tak lama anak itu memeluk Kurapika erat dan menangis dipelukannya.

Melihat Al yang menangis, Ares pun ikut menangis dan segera memeluk Kuroro. Sekitar sepuluh menit lamanya mereka hanya menangis sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu dengan erat. Kini mereka sudah lelah menangis dan hanya terisak pelan.

"Kenapa? Mau cerita sama mama?" Kurapika mengelus rambut Al lembut.

"Hiks... Men... hiks..." ucap anak itu pelan disela tangisnya.

"Hm? Apa? Minum dulu ya" Kurapika menyodorkan air putih ke arahnya.

Al meminum pelan air itu dan kembali menatap Kurapika. Kurapika menyeka air mata Al dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tak akan memaksa anak itu lebih jauh, ia akan sabar menanti anak itu yang bercerita.

"Al sayang Ares... adik Ares anak baik." Al terlihat ragu untuk memulai, ia kembali menunduk.

"Eh? Kenapa bilang gitu?" Kurapika tampak bingung.

"Ayes... bukan... hiks... monstey... huaa...!" kali ini Ares yang menjawab dengan suara yang bercampur isakan lalu tangisnya kembali pecah, wajah putihnya kini kembali memerah.

"Eh?" Kuroro dan Kurapika saling menatap. Mereka sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. Ini hal yang mereka takut kan selama ini. Anggapan 'monster' untuk Ares. Karena selain matanya yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan, kemampuan _Nen_ Ares yang belum terkendali membuatnya terkadang tampak 'aneh' bagi sebagian orang.

"Ares bukan monster... Ares anak baik... mama sayang Ares." Kurapika mendekat ke Ares dan mencium ujung kepala bungsunya itu. Cara paling mudah namun ampuh untuk menenangkan anak itu.

Tangis Ares mulai mereda, ia melihat ke arah Kurapika. Iris _scarlet_ nya yang indah menatap lurus ke sosok ibunya itu, ada sirat kelegaan di sana. Kurapika yang mengetahui itu mengelus rambut Ares lembut. Sebuah senyum tulus terlihat diwajahnya.

"Jadi karena itu kakak Al marah tadi?" Kuroro melirik Al. Jemarinya bermain di kepala Ares.

Anak itu menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Ia menyeka air matanya. Kuroro menarik nafas panjang dan beralih mengacak rambut anak itu.

"Gomen Papa." Ucap anak itu pelan seraya menunduk semakin dalam tanda menyesal.

Kuroro mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Al dan mencubit anak itu pelan. Ia sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan sulungnya itu, baginya anak itu telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan membela adiknya, tapi sebagai ayah yang harus memberi contoh ia harus memberi Al sedikit hukuman karena sikapnya.

"Itu hukuman karena kakak Al bertengkar tadi dan ini hadiah karena kakak Al mau bela adik Ares." Kuroro memberikan sebungkus permen yang sedari tadi disimpannya disaku celananya.

Al melihat Kuroro, meneliti apakah pria marah atau tidak. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian Al tersenyum lebar. Ia segera mengambil permen yang ditawarkan Kuroro, tahu sang ayah telah memaafkannya.

"Al sayang Papa!" anak itu berucap. Ia melihat Kuroro, beranjak dari pangkuan Kurapika lalu mencium ayahnya itu tepat dibibir.

"Ayes juga cayang papa." Ares segera bangkit dari pangkuan Kuroro dan ikut mencium bibir ayahnya.

Kuroro yang terkejut dengan serangan mendadak kedua anak itu hanya bisa diam sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu. Kurapika melihat mereka dan tertawa kecil karena ekpresi yang ditunjukan Kuroro secara singkat tadi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Kuroro melirik gadis itu dengan sinis. Ia menyentuh bibirnya yang terkena kecupan basah Al dan Ares, menyeka bekas liur mereka.

"Melihat wajah kagetmu itu aneh." Ucap Kurapika santai disela tawanya dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Gadis pirang itu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Siapa yang mengajari mereka seperti tadi itu?" Kuroro kini menopang dagu melihat kedua anaknya yang sudah asik dengan susu mereka.

"Coba kau tanya mereka." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menengok ke arah Kuroro, ia tengah sibuk membersihkan dapur bekas susu tadi.

"Ares... belajar dari mana yang tadi itu?" tanya Kuroro tenang, ia melirik ke arah batita yang berada tepat disampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Chu?" tanya anak itu polos. Ia masih meminum susu botolnya dan tampak berpikir kemudian menunjuk ke arah Al.

"Al yang ajari? Al belajar dari mana?" pria itu kini melirik sulungnya.

Al balik menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk ke arah Kuroro.

"Papa? Papa ga pernah ajari itu." Kali ini Kuroro menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. Ia mencoba mengingat kapan ia mengajari hal itu pada mereka.

"Papa waktu itu chuu mama.. di kamar." Jawab Al polos. Ia mengambil cemilan yang tadi dibawakan Kurapika untuk mereka dan memakannya.

Kurapika yang mendengar itu terkejut dan langsung melirik ke arah mereka, sedang Kuroro mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan kira-kira mereka memergokinya dan Kurapika berciuman.

"Kapan?" Kurapika segera bertanya ke arah Al. Tatapan gadis itu kini terlihat berburu, menunggu jawaban.

"Waktu pulang dari taman." Al menjawab santai sambil meminum susunya lagi.

Kurapika terdiam. Seingatnya, itu sekitar tiga hari yang lalu. Saat itu Kuroro menciumnya secara tiba-tiba setelah membaringkan anak-anak di tempat tidur. Kurapika tidak tahu kalau Al masih bangun saat itu. Kontan, wajahnya mulai memerah mengingat ciuman mereka itu.

"Mama Tako!" celetuk Ares yang melihat perubahan warna diwajah ibunya.

"Eh?" Kurapika segera menutup wajahnya dan membalik badan membelakangi mereka.

"Mama mirip tako ya?" Kuroro meledek. Ia melihat Kurapika dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, dia tahu pasti bahwa gadis itu kini sedang mengingat ciuman panas mereka tempo hari.

"Um!" jawab Ares. Ia mulai mengucek-kucek matanya, tanda mulai mengantuk.

"Kalian tidur dulu ya... kalian pasti lelah."

Kedua anak itu mengangguk pelan, Kuroro kemudian bangkit dan menggendong mereka. Ia baru akan berjalan meninggalkan ruang utama.

"Bobo cama Papa." Ares bersender dibahu Kuroro.

"Bobo disana." Al menunjuk kamar Kuroro.

Kuroro menuruti mereka dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka sudah tidur?" Kurapika melihat Kuroro yang baru saja kembali dari kamar setelah hampir satu jam didalam. Ia duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca buku.

"Yah... mereka tidur sangat pulas setelah lelah menangis dari tadi." Kuroro ikut bergabung dengan Kurapika di sofa panjang. Ia mengambil majalah yang ada di rak bawah meja kaca dihadapannya.

"Kau juga ikut tidur?" Kurapika melihat rambut Kuroro yang sedikit berantakan.

"Yah... aku ketiduran saat menemani mereka." Kuroro menguap pelan, berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa kantuknya.

"Tumben." Celetuk gadis pirang itu tenang, terdengar sedikit menyindir.

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa dan menutup matanya perlahan. Majalah yang tadi diambilnya sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

"Kita harus mengajari anak-anak untuk memakai kamar mereka sendiri." Celetuk Kurapika tiba-tiba. Iris _saphirre_ nya masih tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya pria itu, ia masih enggan membuka matanya untuk sekedar melihat ke arah Kurapika.

"Mereka memergoki kita berciuman tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab gadis itu, dengan nada sedikit keberatan bila harus membahas tentang tragedi tempo hari itu.

Jeda tercipta di antara mereka. Kurapika pun kembali terdiam, menunggu. Saat itu ia kembali teringat tentang ciuman itu, wajahnya sempat memerah saat mengingatnya, namun sebelum Kuroro memergoki perubahan wajahnya, ia berhasil mengembalikan pikiran tenangnya dan bersikap biasa.

"Lalu apa kau mau kita hanya tidur berdua saja di kamar itu?" Kuroro membuka mata perlahan dengan masih berada diposisi yang sama, ia melirik Kurapika dengan mata obsidiannya.

"EH? Aku tak bilang seperti itu!" sergah gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu? Bukankah dulu kau yang berkeras mereka akan tetap tidur di kamar itu sampai mereka cukup besar dan umur untuk tidur di kamar mereka sendiri? Atau sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran dan lebih memilih untuk hanya tidur berdua denganku?" Kuroro mencoba mempertegas. Seperti biasa, nada bicaranya penuh intimidasi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku tak ingin tidur berdua di kamar denganmu." Gadis itu menjawab. Ia baru ingat bahwa Kuroro memang pernah memintanya untuk mengajarkan anak-anak memakai kamarnya sendiri, namun ia selalu menolak dengan ribuan alasan dan sialnya sekarang semua alasan itu siap digunakan Kuroro juga untuk menyerangnya lagi.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Kuroro membenarkan posisinya, kini ia menghadap Kurapika dan menatapnya langsung.

"Mauku? aku mau kau lebih hati-hati dalam bertindak, anggap kejadian kali ini adalah teguran untukmu karena selalu bersikap seenaknya padaku dan juga ciuman kemarin itu sepenuhnya salahmu." Sergah gadis itu kemudian. Ia mentap Kuroro sekilas dengan sinis dan kembali membaca buku sambil meminum secangkir teh.

"Yah... aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi lain kali, anggap saja itu memang salahku. Salahku, karena membuatmu begitu terbuai dengan ciumanku sampai kau tak sadar bahwa Al bangun dan melihat kita," balas Kuroro tenang. Ia ikut membaca majalah yang ada digenggamannya.

Kurapika segera menatap pria itu, tampak jelas gadis itu terkejut bercampur kesal. Mendengar perkataan Kuroro barusan, Kurapika yakin bahwa Kuroro sebenarnya tahu bahwa Al bangun dan memergoki mereka, tapi ia tetap saja melanjutkan hal tak senonoh itu padanya. Kurapika mendelik tajam Kuroro yang hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter dengannya.

"Awalnya aku hanya berniat menggodamu dengan ciuman singkat, tapi tak kusangka setelah perlawanan sengit darimu, kau malah tampak begitu menikmati dan menyukainya. Kau membiarkan aku menciummu bahkan sampai memelukku." Tambah pria itu tenang. Walau begitu, nada mengejek terisrat dengan jelas diucapannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya!" sergah Kurapika kemudian. Nada bicaranya meninggi. Ia membanting buku dengan cukup keras ke arah bantal yang ada dipangkuannya, menatap Kuroro dengan geram.

Kuroro hanya diam dan menatap gadis pirang dihadapannya itu dengan intens, tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan mudah.

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyangkal?"_ gumam Kuroro pelan, terlalu pelan bagai sebuah bisikan.

"Apa?" hardik gadis itu segera, tak dengar ucapan Kuroro tadi.

Kuroro menggeleng pelan . "Lebih baik kita bahas untuk besok... bagaimana kita akan membujuk mereka." Ia kembali pada posisi bacanya.

"Ah ya... kita harus menjelaskan masalah ini ke pihak sekolah." Kini nada bicara Kurapika kembali tenang. Ia ingat bahwa ia juga tadi sedang memikirkan hal itu.

"Tapi kita punya masalah lain, Ares menolak untuk pergi sekolah, begitu juga dengan Al... dia yang lebih berkeras untuk tak sekolah."

Kurapika menarik nafas panjang dan berat. Membujuk Ares bukan hal yang sulit untuknya, secara garis besar sifat batita itu hampir mirip dengannya, ia hanya perlu membujuk Ares dengan baik-baik dan lembut maka ia pun akan luluh. Namun, hal itu tak akan berlaku pada sulungnya, Al. Kurapika hafal betul dengan watak anaknya itu. Al begitu keras kepala dan tak akan mudah dibujuk bila sudah pada pendiriannya, perlu upaya lebih untuk membujuk anak itu.

"Memberi waktu untuknya sendiri adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini." Kurapika memutuskan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sekolah besok." Putus Kuroro kemudian.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku mau mandi sekarang." Gadis itu beranjak ke arah kamar. Kuroro hanya diam dan tetap membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KURAPIKA'S POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dengan langkah berat, membuka baju satu persatu kemudian duduk dipinggiran bathtub, tanganku masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi air, kemudian mulai berendam disana. Kusenderkan punggungku dipinggiran _bathtub_. Aku mendongak dan menatap nanar ke atas langit-langit kamar mandi.

 _"Haaah... tak terasa sudah dua tahun sejak drama ini dimulai... sampai kapan kami harus seperti ini?"_ Gumamku pelan. Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kejadian selama dua tahun ke belakang ini, berawal dari mimpi aneh yang selalu menghantui, menjadi orang tua untuk dua orang anak yang menjadi korban ilmuwan gila bernama Pitou, harus berpartner dengan orang yang paling kubenci, kehilangan kedua anak itu dan kini kembali bersama mereka dan melanjutkan drama keluarga bahagia ini sampai saat ini.

Kini aku kembali ke tempat ini, ke apartemen ini. Tempat dimana drama ini di mulai dulu. Kami kembali kesini sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu. Al dan Ares juga sudah kembali ke sekolah mereka lagi, kembali bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang dan teman-teman. Kini mereka sudah tumbuh besar, Al sudah 5 tahun sekarang dan Ares akan berumur 2 tahun 2 bulan lagi.

Aku membenamkan separuh wajahku di dalam _bathtub_ , membuat gelembung kecil di air dengan mulutku.

 _"Sekarang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"_ pikirku. Aku kembali melihat ke langit-langit kamar mandi. Mencoba mencari jawaban, namun nihil.

Pikiranku kembali melayang jauh. Semua berjalan sangat lancar selama satu tahun belakangan ini, bahkan terlalu lancar sampai membuatku sendiri takut. Takut semua kebencian terhadap para _Ryodan_ menguap begitu saja. Takut rasa sayang yang tumbuh kepada anak-anak itu bertumbuh semakin besar dan akhirnya aku terlalu egois sampai tak ingin melepas mereka pergi. Takut kalau semua ini membuatku terlalu terbuai dan melupakan tujuan hidupku yang sebenarnya. Semua ketakutan itu terus menghantuiku, datang bertubi-tubi membayangi semua kebahagiaan.

Aku menutup mata perlahan. Mencoba berpikir tenang, menghilangkan setiap pikiran.

 _"Setidaknya Al dan Ares tumbuh dengan baik di lingkungan yang baik juga. Semua sesuai harapan."_ Ucapku pelan, berusaha menghibur diri sambil tertawa getir. Kenyataan tentang kedua anak itu yang tumbuh dengan baik juga sebanding dengan kehadiran Kuroro yang selama ini bersedia membantunya, juga para tetangga yang siap menolongnya kapanpun, walau itu kadang membuatnya canggung dan risih. Tak lupa teman-temannya yang tetap mendukungnya selama ini.

 _"Ahhhh! Semua ini membuatku gila!"_ rutukku kemudian. Aku mengacak-acak rambut tanda frustasi dan kembali membenamkan seluruh tubuh ke dalam _bathtub_.

 **End of Kurapika's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari pagi telah bersinar, tanda bahwa hari baru dimulai oleh semua orang, terkecuali untuk sesosok anak berambut raven yang masih diam dibalik selimutnya. Ia memegang ujung selimut dengan begitu erat, tanda tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Al... ayo bangun... ini sudah pagi." Kurapika berdiri disebelah tempat tidur.

Al masih kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk tetap diam didalam selimut.

Kurapika menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik sosok anak lain yang baru saja bangun. Batita itu mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba meraih semua kesadarannya. Ia meregangkan tubuh mungilnya sekilas.

"Adik Ares turun ya... terus ke meja makan, temani Papa." Ucap Kurapika pelan pada batita itu seraya mengelus pipi gembilnya.

Ares mengangguk pelan. Rambut ravennya masih acak-acakan . Iris _ruby_ nya masih terlihat sayu. Perlahan batita imut itu menuruni tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar sambil sesekali menguap.

"Ayo kakak Al... adik Ares juga udah bangun... sekarang kakak harus bangun dan sarapan." Kurapika kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada si sulung.

"Ga! Al ga mau sarapan! Al ga mau sekolah!" jawab anak itu dari balik selimutnya.

"Kakak Al dan adik Ares ga sekolah hari ini."

"Ga sekolah? Benar?" Al menurunkan selimutnya dan memperlihatkan iris _saphirre_ indahnya. Ia menatap Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Janji ya... Kakak Al ga sekolah."

Kurapika kembali mengangguk.

Al tersenyum puas. Kemudian keluar dari selimut dan segera turun dari tempat tidur. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar dan ikut bergabung dengan adiknya di meja makan.

Kurapika menggeleng perlahan melihat sikap anak itu. Ia harus mengalah kali ini, karena kalau ia tetap memaksa Al, anak itu akan semakin keras kepala dan masalah akan semakin rumit.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan mampir ke sekolah mereka dulu." Ucap Kuroro sebelum meninggalkan apartemennya.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Hari ini mereka berbagi tugas. Kuroro bagian yang mengurus ke pihak sekolah dan menjelaskan tentang semua ini. Sedang Kurapika bertugas untuk membujuk mereka untuk kembali ke sekolah. Gadis itu sengaja mengambil libur hari ini.

"Ittekimasu." Ucap pria itu tenang.

"Itterashai!" jawab kedua anaknya riang.

"Kalian jangan nakal ya." Pesan Kuroro sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Um!" jawab mereka lagi.

Kurapika hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Kurapika mengajak anak-anak berbelanja hari ini dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah super market ditengah York Shin city. Kurapika mendorong _trolly_ yang mulai terisi. Ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan daftar barang yang harus dia beli. Sosok batita asik duduk didalam _trolly_ tersebut. Ares sibuk memperhatikan sekitar. Bibirnya ikut mengumandangkan lantunan lagu yang tengah dinyanyikan sang kakak yang berjalan di samping _trolly._

Sang kakak, Al berjalan disamping trolly sambil mengumandangkan lagu kesukaannya. Sesekali ia menirukan tarian dari lagu tersebut. Kurapika membiarkan dirinya dan anak-anak jadi pusat perhatian karena tingkah polah mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Mama... Kakak Al mau itu." anak itu berhenti bernyanyi seraya menunjuk ke arah makanan kecil yang ada didepan mereka.

Kurapika melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk. Itu adalah makanan kecil yang sedang digemari anak-anak. Dengan pengemasan yang lucu dan rasa yang gurih, menjadi daya tarik anak-anak. Setiap iklan produk itu dipasang, Al dan Ares akan ikut menari dan bernyanyi. Sebuah ide terlintas dikepala Kurapika.

"Boleh, kita beli yang banyak ya."

"Boleh beli banyak? Asiik!" Al melompat senang.

"Boleh, nanti kita bagikan buat teman-teman Al di sekolah besok ya." Kurapika tersenyum.

Al terdiam. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Ia tampak tak begitu semangat mendengar hal itu.

"Kenapa? Kok kakak Al diam? Ayo kita ambil makanannya." Kurapika mendorong pelan trolly menuju stand makanan itu.

Tapi alih-alih mengikuti langkah Kurapika, Al malah terdiam.

"Kenapa Al?"

"Ga mau... ga jadi beli makanannya. Kakak Al ga mau sekolah." Jawab anak itu ketus.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan kakak Al suka sekolah... disana kan ada sensei, ada teman-teman juga." Kurapika mencoba membujuk, walau ia yakin ini tak akan berhasil dengan mudah. Ditambah dengan melihat cara bicara dan perubahan ekspresi Al barusan.

"Ga mau sekolah, Mama." Anak itu menatap Kurapika, tajam. Itu kini jadi kebiasaannya saat marah. Akan menatap langsung orang yang membuatnya kesal dan bicara dengan nada tajam. Entah sikap itu ditiru dari siapa.

Kurapika hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Al memang keras kepala sama sepertinya, jadi akan sulit untuknya membujuk anak itu. Akan semakin sulit jika ia memaksa Al sekarang, mood anak itu akan semakin buruk. Disaat-saat seperti ini, Kurapika membutuhkan Kuroro untuk membujuknya.

"Ya sudah... kita beli makanannya untuk kakak Al dan adik Ares aja ya." Sekarang ia hanya bisa kembali mengalah.

"Ga mau." Dan mood anak itu sudah terlanjur buruk.

"Ga jadi beli makanannya?"

Al menggeleng kuat dan tetap diam di tempat. Ia membuang muka dari Kurapika

Kurapika kembali menarik nafas panjang. Ia mendorong _trolly_ nya menjauh dari _stand_ makanan kecil itu, ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk membujuk Al.

"Ayes..." suara Ares terdengar pelan dan ragu.

"Eh? kenapa sayang?" Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Ares yang duduk didalam _trolly_.

"Ayes mau itu, mama." Pinta batita itu pelan. Ia menunjuk makanan tadi.

"Eh? Ares mau? Ya udah kita beli ya."

Ares segera memegang tangan Kurapika yang mau mendorong _trolly_ kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa? Ares mau kan?"

Batita itu kembali menggeleng. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Al yang masih marah. Walau masih kecil, tapi ia mengerti kalau kakaknya sedang marah dan sulit dibujuk. Ares yang sensitif tahu kalau kakaknya tak akan dengan mudah merubah pikirannya, jadi ia memilih untuk mengalah.

"Kakak Al ga marah sama Ares ko... kita beli ya." Bujuk Kurapika, ia tahu betul Ares takut kakaknya marah.

"Ga mama." Jawab anak itu.

Al melirik ke arah Ares. Ia melihat wajah adiknya kecewa dan sedih saat mereka tak jadi membeli makanan itu. Ia luluh dan berjalan ke arah _stand_ makanan tersebut, mengambil makanan yang ada di rak paling bawah. Dua. Untuknya dan Ares. Al kembali berjalan mendekati _trolly_ dan memberikan makanan itu pada Ares.

"Eh? Kakak Al yang ambil?"

Al mengangguk.

"Tuh... kakak Al ga marah sama Ares... ambil ya, terus jangan lupa bilang apa?" Kurapika melihat mereka.

"Arigatou, kakak Al." Ares mengambil makanan itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Al ikut tersenyum, wajah kesal sudah sirna dari wajahnya.

Kurapika melihat mereka. Semarah dan sekesal apapun Al tapi Ares selalu berhasil membuat mood Al kembali baik. Al tak pernah tega melihat Ares sedih atau kecewa. Begitu pun dengan Ares, dia tak pernah bisa melihat Al marah atau kesal. Mereka akan mencoba untuk saling memperbaiki mood mereka. Seperti itulah mereka. Kini Kurapika tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Al, maka ia harus membujuk dan meluluhkan Ares lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Kurapika kini sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Ares tertidur digendongannya sedang Al berjalan disampingnya sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan yang ringan. Mood anak itu sudah lebih baik sekarang, ia terlihat beberapa kali mengucek matanya tanda mengantuk.

"Nyonya Lucifer, anda libur hari ini?" sapa Zaburo saat bertemu mereka di lobby apartemen.

"Ya, aku mengambil cuti hari ini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Aku juga mau berbelanja dengan anak-anak hari ini."

"Anda belanja banyak ya hari ini, Nyonya. Mari saya bantu." Pria berbadan gempal itu melihat kantong belanjaan Kurapika yang memang cukup banyak dan bersedia dengan senang hati membawakannya.

"Maaf merepotkan." Menolak bantuan kali ini bukanlah menjadi pilihan yang baik. Kasian juga Ares yang harus tak nyaman dalam gendongannya karena banyaknya belanjaan yang ia bawa.

"Tak perlu sungkan, ini juga bagian dari tugas saya nyonya, lagipula sepertinya Al juga mulai mengantuk. Anda akan semakin repot kalau Al ikut tertidur juga." Jawab Zaburo seraya berjalan menuju lift yang diikuti oleh Kurapika dan Al.

"Ah ya, Zaburo-san, apa ada yang akan pindah hari ini?" seingat Kurapika tadi, ada mobil truck pengangkut barang didepan apartemen.

"Ya, penghuni baru untuk apartemen Tachibana-san sudah datang hari ini."

"Ah... jadi apartemennya akan segera di isi hari ini?" pasangan Tachibana memutuskan keluar dari apartemen ini dan kembali ke rumah mereka di pulau sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan sejak itu apartemen mereka yang tepat berada disebelah Kurapika kosong. Menurut kabar yang didengar Kurapika dari Maria memang akan ada penghuni baru disana, tapi penghuni itu belum datang juga sampai sekarang.

"Belum Nyonya, baru barang-barangnya saja yang dibawa hari ini untuk dibereskan, rencananya apartemen itu mau dibersihkan dulu hari ini dan mulai diisi besok atau lusa."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti, ia membenarkan posisi tidur Ares dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berjalan dengan tenang ditikungan jalan, langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat cukup elit. Pria itu mundur perlahan dan berjalan ke sebrang jalan. Ia duduk disebuah tembok pendek dengan menangkat sebelah kakinya, menaruh tas gitar yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya disebelahnya. Pria itu memakai hoodienya dan membenarkan kaca matanya, ia kembali menatap ke arah gedung apartemen itu.

Cukup lama pria itu terdiam ditempatnya sambil memandang gedung apartemen. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Sesekali alunan lagu terdengar dari bibirnya. Tak banyak gerakan yang ia buat saat mengawasi gedung tersebut, seakan tak lelah ia tetap terdiam dalam posisinya.

Setelah hampir satu jam ia hanya diam melihat apartemen, ia pun meregangkan badan dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun, sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari tempat itu iris _Amber_ sang pria misterius itu melihat hal yang menarik. Ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang bersama dengan seorang anak berambut raven keluar dari salah satu kamar apartemen dan berjalan menuju teras. Kurapika dan Al sedang memandang keluar teras, senyum tipis terlihat diwajah mereka disela-sela percakapan mereka, hembusan angin membelai rambut mereka yang indah. Pria itu mendongak, memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, ekspresi bahagia yang terlihat dari mereka membuat senyum ikut terukir diwajah tirus nan tampan pria itu. Belum lama ia memandang mereka dari kejauhan, mereka kembali masuk ke apartemen.

"Kita akan segera bertemu. Sebentar lagi." Ucap pria itu sebelum ia kembali melangkah dan ikut menghilang ditikungan.

.

.

.

Bunyi pintu dibuka terdengar diikuti dengan suara langkah tenang memasuki lorong apartemen.

"Tadaima." Suara bariton bernada tenang terdengar.

"Okaeri." Jawaban terdengar dari dalam apartemen.

Kuroro melihat sekitar kemudian melangkah masuk apartemen.

"Kemana anak-anak?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis pirang yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah sambil membaca buku.

"Mereka tidur. Sepertinya masih lelah karena acara belanja tadi."

Kuroro hanya mengangguk, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di ruang tengah, jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Sepertinya penghuni apartemen sebelah sudah datang." Kuroro kembali membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Belum. Menurut Zaburo-san hari ini mereka hanya akan membersihkan apartemen dan membereskan barang-barang. Kemungkinan apartemen baru akan diisi besok atau lusa."

Kuroro kembali mengangguk. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Ah ya, bagaimana dengan rapat dengan pihak sekolah tadi?" kali ini Kurapika yang memulai pembicaraan mereka. Ia melirik ke arah Kuroro.

"Aku mengambil izin untuk kedua anak itu." jawab Kuroro tenang. Ia mendekati Kurapika dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Ambil izin? Berapa lama dan untuk apa?" Kurapika menghadap ke arah Kuroro. ia menaruh bukunya dan menatap langsung ke arah pria bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Satu minggu. Kita tak bisa memaksa Al meminta maaf seperti yang diharapkan oleh ibu dari anak itu, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Kalau kita terus memaksanya ini akan menyakiti perasaannya. Kita perlu menenangkannya dan memberinya sedikit waktu untuknya berpikir, kita perlu liburan." Kuroro membalas tatapan Kurapika. Tak ada tatapan penuh dominasi atau perintah, namun dengan melihatnya Kurapika mengerti ini adalah pilihan yang baik.

Kurapika menunduk, ia mencoba menimbang-nimbang tentang keputusan Kuroro tadi, ia masih ingat betul reaksi Al tadi saat ia menyinggung tentang sekolah. Memang Al tampak tak dalam mood yang bagus untuk dipaksa. Kurapika kembali menarik nafas panjang.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Kuroro.

"Baiklah... aku setuju, kita akan ambil liburan untuk mereka. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar kota untuk mendapat sedikit suasana baru?" usul gadis pirang itu.

Kuroro tersenyum pelan mendengar jawaban dari gadis itu. Kurapika memang gadis yang pintar, jadi tak perlu usaha lebih untuk membuat gadis itu mengerti maksudnya dengan baik. Ia menepuk kepala Kurapika pelan.

Kurapika menatap Kuroro sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingung, beberapa hari ini Kuroro sering mengusap kepalanya tanpa ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Anggap itu sebagai sebuah hadiah karena kau bisa mengerti apa yang kuinginkan dengan baik." Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Kurapika, Kuroro menjelaskan dengan tenang. Ia bersender dipunggung sofa sambil menangkat satu kakinya.

Kurapika hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya, bukankah sejak awal pria ini memang sulit untuk ditebak? Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

 **Kuroro's POV**

Aku melangkah memasuki perpustakaan kecil disudut ruangan didekat kamar anak-anak. Membuka pintu kemudian meraba-raba dinding untuk mecari saklar lampu. Aku melangkah menuju meja baca berukuran sedang yang berada di ujung ruangan didekat jendela. Sinar rembulan separuh yang memasuki celah-celah jendela yang gordennya dibiarkan terbuka terlihat menari-nari dimalam pertengahan musim panas ini.

Aku duduk di kursi dan memutar kursi menghadap jendela, memandang bulan yang malu-malu terlihat dibalik awan. Menaruh buku tebal yang sedari tadi kubawa di meja kayu jati berukiran sederhana dihadapanku ini, kemudian mengangkat sebelah kakiku. Aku menopang kepala dengan tangan yang bersender ditangan kursi, mataku masih menatap keluar, ke langit malam.

"Sudah dua tahun ya?" aku berucap pelan pada diriku sendiri. Menghela nafas panjang dan kembali diam.

Kini aku bersender dipunggung kursi, ku alihkan pandanganku menuju bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja. Sebuah bingkai foto yang diambil sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Foto yang diambil saat mereka mengunjungi kebun binatang. Ada empat orang yang ada difoto itu, diriku yang sedang menggendong Ares yang sedang memakai jaket bertema tupai dibahu, disebelahku ada Kurapika yang sedang menggandeng Al yang sedang memakai topi berbentuk kepala rubah dengan ekor yang menjuntai dibelakang topi. Kami semua sedang tersenyum, termasuk diriku, meski samar dan hanya sebuah senyum tipis, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri aku juga sangat menikmati momen itu.

"Sampai kapan semua ini akan berlangsung? Dan sejauh apa aku bisa bertahan?" bisikku pada ruang kosong disekitar. Jemariku menyentil pelan wajah yang terpotret difoto itu.

Aku menopang dagu diatas meja, menatap foto itu lebih dalam. Pikiranku melayang membayangkan apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya selama ini, semua pengorbanan yang harus ia lakukan demi kedua anak itu, pujian yang harus terlontar darinya demi membuat kedua anak itu nyaman, menciptakan sosok ayah idaman yang selalu setia menjaga dan menolong mereka. Senyum kembali terukir diwajahku, mungkin memang terdengar gila, tapi aku semakin menikmati peranku sebagai ayah, juga sebagai Tuan Lucifer yang baik hati. Ini membuatku nyaman.

"Aku akan bersabar sebentar lagi." Putusku kemudian. Aku kembali menyenderkan tubuh dipunggung kursi, mencoba membuat nyaman diriku sendiri. Kututup mata perlahan, mencoba untuk pergi ke dunia mimpi.

 **End of Kuroro's POV**

 **Contenyu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : akhirnya rampung juga chapter baru ini dan akhirnya di publish juga, kasusnya sama seperti chapter sebelumnya, banyak yang harus diedit dan dirombak secara total. Ide baru banyak muncul seminggu ini dan rencana awal berubah hampir 80% #curcol... ok deh, saatnya balas review ^^**

 **Moku-chan : sekarang ud updte chapter baru ^^... alasannya ud dibaca kan disini? Hope u like it ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz** **:** **waaahh... arigatou buat koreksinya, sudah qiessa usahakan untuk dirapikan lagi dan belajar lagi dalam cara penulisannya ^^, jujur aja, selama ini qiessa ga terlalu perhatiin EYD krena jrang ada yang singgung tentang itu n sjauh ni banyak yg paham sma jlan critanya ^^, tpi qiessa harus bilang sekali lagi, arigatou untuk koreksinya yang membangun... sayang sekali kamu ga nulis lagi, padahal qiessa mau baca hasil karyamu kan bisa belajar juga ^^... semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini ya, kalo belum terjawab, silakan baca chapter2 berikutnya, biar ga penasaran ^^... oya, untuk tas kertas, hmm... itu tas kertas biasa yang mirip goodie bag yang ada talinya, kebayang kah? ditunggu koreksinya lagi kalau memang masi banyak yang salah dipenulisannya ^^... Lastly, happy reading ^^**

 **Alluka-chan : slam kenal alluka ^^... penasaran ya? Silakan tunggu kelanjutan chapter2 berikutnya ^^... untuk OC itu, silakan ditunggu ya ^^ #plak. Qiessa akan berusaha buat perkembangan cinta yang manis untuk mereka dan akan banyak tingkah polah Al dan Ares di chapter2 ke depan, fic ni akan lbih banyak bhas mreka c #spoiler... happy reading, alluka-chan ^^**

 **dindachan06 : udah updte ^^.. happy reading ^^**

 **tsuba-kun : qiessa usahakan ga terlalu telat updtenya, mumpung kampus masih libur dan belum ketumpuk tugas kampus ^^ (berharap ide terus ngalir ^^;) awas jatoh, jingkrak2 terus hehe ^^... happy reading, tsu-chan ^^**

 **: thx juga mau baca kelajutan fic ni ^^... semoga kamu tetap suka dan mau nunggu stiap klanjutannya ^^... semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab di fic ni, kalau ada yang belum terjawab, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter selajutnya, matte ne~~ #plak. Lastly, happy reading ^^**

 **chiimao13 : ga telat ko ^^... makasih juga udah mau baca sekuelnya ^^... penasaran ya? Silakan liat perkembangannya dilanjutan chapternya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **bunny : arigatou udah sempetin review n baca dr fic awal smpe sekuelnya ini ^^ #bow... semoga mreka ga terpisah lagi ya dan masih bisa mengurus Al juga Ares terus ^^. Kayanya memang Kuroro harus bertindak cepat ya ^^;. Thx udah suka sama tema cerita ini, untuk slight pairnya, kita lihat kedepannya ya bagaimana pengaruh mereka untuk KuroPika #evilsmirk. Skali lagi thx untuk sempetin review n bca.. hope u like it ^^**

 **Ok, segitu dulu ya minna ^^... semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan lanjutannya... mind to RnR?**

 **Ohayou to Oyasumi ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Rate : sementara masih T (main aman dulu ^^)**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Esoknya.**

Kurapika sudah sibuk sejak pagi tadi. Sibuk menyiapkan semua kebutuhan mereka untuk liburan kali ini. Ia sudah masak perbekalan selama perjalanan dan saat berada disana nanti.

"Kuroro kau sudah membangunkan anak-anak?" gadis itu melihat ke arah Kuroro yang baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar. Handuk masih terkalung di bahunya.

"Mereka sudah kubangunkan dan selesai kumandikan, sebentar lagi mereka akan keluar kamar. Lebih baik kau juga mandi." Kuroro menjawab sambi melangkah ke ruang keluarga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setelah selesai sarapan, aku akan segera mandi." Kurapika kembali sibuk di dapur.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel terdengar menggema disepanjang lorong apartemen. Kuroro melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 08.00 kemudian melirik ke arah lorong. Mencoba menebak siapa tamu yang berkunjung di pagi hari seperti ini. Kuroro bangkit kemudian jalan ke arah lorong.

"Ohayou! Gomen mengganggumu di pagi-pagi seperti ini, Kuroro." sebuah sapaan memburu ketika Kuroro baru saja membuka pintu apartemen.

"Ohayou Maria. Sudah biasa melihatmu bertamu di jam seperti ini." Balas Kuroro tenang.

"Hehe... Maaf ya selalu mengganggumu, Kuroro. Aku dengar kalian mau berlibur hari ini?"

"Kau tahu ini dari Kurapika?"

Maria menggeleng pelan. "Ares yang memberi tahuku. Ia sangat senang saat bercerita tadi malam."

Kuroro mengangguk pelan. Ares memang Main ke tempat Maria semalam untuk menemani anaknya berMain, mungkin saat itu Ares bercerita tentang rencana mereka hari ini.

"Kalian memang perlu liburan... eh? Kurapika, apa kami mengganggumu?"Maria melirik Kurapika yang muncul di balik punggung Kuroro.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan dan berdiri di sebelah Kuroro.

"Aku datang kemari untuk minta oleh-oleh pada kalian."

"Tentu kami akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh, tapi mungkin tak banyak yang menarik disana." Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Aku dengar di Tsuki Jima, tempat tujuan kalian nanti terkenal dengan prakarya laut dan pernak-pernik dari kacanya, aku mau minta kalian belikan aku pernak-pernik itu." Maria memasang wajah memohonnya.

"Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk itu, nanti akan kami belikan untukmu." Kali ini Kuroro yang menjawab.

"Benarkah? Arigatou! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.. ah ya! kalian berangkat jam berapa hari ini?"

"Sekitar dua jam lagi kami berangkat."

"Baiklah... akan kuberi tahu Sawa, katanya ia ingin bertemu kalian dulu."

"Baiklah." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Setelah Maria menghilang, mereka menutup pintu dan kembali pada kegiatan mereka lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurapika kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya seorang wanita saat melihat Kurapika keluar apartemen dengan membawa beberapa tas.

"Eh? Ya, Laura... kami baru saja akan berangkat." Jawab Kurapika ramah, ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan menggandeng Al.

"Disini pasti akan sepi tanpa kalian seminggu, tapi sepertinya Ares masih mengantuk." Laura melihat Ares yang berada dalam gendongan Kuroro, anak itu membelakanginya dan bersender di bahu Kuroro.

"Ga kok... tadi Ares habis nangis jadi sedikit manja sama Kuroro."

"Eh? Kenapa? Tumben Ares nangis."

"Tadi rebutan sama Al." Jawab Kurapika lagi.

"Walaupun mereka sangat akur, pasti ada juga momen mereka bertengkar ya." Laura tertawa pelan mengingat betapa dekatnya kedua kakak beradik ini saat bersama dan betapa kacaunya keadaan saat mereka bertengkar.

"Begitulah. Mereka masih suka rebutan di rumah."

"Kalian sudah mau berangkat ya?" terdengar suara lain menyapa mereka. Kali ini Maria dan Mai yang mendekat, diikuti oleh para suaminya.

"Ya... kami akan segera berangkat."

"Tak keberatan bila kami temani sampai lobby?" Mai meminta izin.

"Tentu kalau kalian tak keberatan." Jawab Kurapika tenang.

"Kami tak keberatan kok, lagipula Yuna ingin memberi salam kepada kedua kakak kesayangannya, ya kan sayang?" Maria membenarkan posisi gendongan bayi berumur sekitar sepuluh bulan menghadap ke arah mereka. Bayi cantik itu tersenyum manis melihat Al dan Ares.

"Yuna." Sapa Al dan Ares bersamaan. Al mendekati Maria yang berjongkok di dekatnya. Al menggenggam tangan mungil bayi berambut ikal itu.

"Ayes juda mau pedang Yuna Papa... kecana Papa, Yuna..." rajuk Ares.

Kuroro berjalan mendekat ke arah Maria dan mendekatkan Ares pada bayi itu. Ares segera memeluk yuna.

"Waah... sepertinya Al dan Ares sudah mau punya adik lagi nih, kapan kalian akan berikan adik untuk mereka?" goda Gill.

"Betul kata Gill, Ares juga sudah cukup umur untuk dapat adik baru, semoga kalian bisa cepat memberi adik untuk mereka ya." Luis menimpali ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Kuroro dan Kurapika hanya tersenyum tanpa ada niat menjawab.

"Kakak Al mau punya adik lagi ga?" tanya Mai tenang sambil berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Ga. Al ga mau punya adik. Adik Ares aja." Jawab anak itu dengan cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kan biar adik Ares ada teman juga. Kakak Al suka adik bayi kan?"

"Al suka bayi tapi ga mau adik. Ga mau ada adik." Al menatap tajam, moodnya kembali buruk.

"Sudah... sudah... mungkin Al belum mau ada saingan lagi." Maria mencoba menenangkan Al.

"Sepertinya mood Al sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini." Bisik Luis pada Kuroro.

"Dia sedang kesal karena urusan sekolah jadi gampang tersinggung."

Luis mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

 **. . .**

Mereka sudah sampai di lobby, taxi yang dipesan Kuroro sudah menunggu di depan gedung.

"Sawa mana ya? Kok mereka belum datang juga?" Mai memandang cemas ke arah lift.

"Mungkin ia masih lelah, mereka baru tiba pagi ini kan? Biar kan mereka istirahat." Kurapika menjawab dengan tenang.

"Tapi tadi dia bilang akan mengantar kalian ke lobby lagi pula ada oleh-oleh untuk kalian juga."

"Tak perlu repot seperti itu dan untuk oleh-oleh bisa diberikan saat kami pulang nanti kan?"

"Tidak boleh! Itu minuman, nanti bisa basi kalau kalian tak membawanya sekarang. Kalian bisa menunggu sebentar lagi kan?" Mai menatap Kurapika dengan tatapan memohon.

"Lima menit, tidak lebih."

"Baguslah." Mai terdengar lega.

"Ah! Itu Sawa datang." Ucapan Maria berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua orang ke arah lift. Sawa berlari dengan terengah mendekati mereka. Pulir keringat membasahi wajahnya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat terburu-buru.

"Maaf... hhh... aku... ter... hhh... lambat." Ucapnya di tengah nafasnya yang tersengal seakan-akan berhenti.

"Tak apa, kami belum berangkat. Kau aturlah dulu nafasmu, Sawa." Kurapika menatap iba, ia tak tega melihat Sawa yang harus terburu-buru seperti ini hanya untuk mengantarnya ke lobby.

Sawa mengatur nafasnya pelan. Ia meregangkan tangannya ke depan, menyodorkan dua buah botol minuman ke arah Kurapika. Ia tak berkata apa pun karena terlalu sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang seakan-akan berhenti.

"Ini untukku?" Kurapika mengambil botol tersebut dan melihat kemasannya dengan seksama.

Sawa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Kini nafasnya lebih teratur. Ia mengambil nafas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Itu minuman khas desaku. Jus itu sangat segar dan enak. Aku ingin kau dan Kuroro juga merasakannya, tapi karena itu difermentasi, lebih baik tak kau berikan pada anak-anak ya. Aku takut mereka mabuk karena alkoholnya. Mereka juga sudah mencoba dan menyukainya," Jelas Sawa dengan tenang.

"Sou... arigatou." Ucap Kurapika tulus.

"Kau tak bisa terlalu lama menyimpannya, terutama di dalam kulkas nanti rasanya akan berubah." Tambahnya lagi.

"Pantas saja kau terburu-buru. Baiklah, malam ini kami akan meminumnya. Sekali lagi, arigatou." Kurapika menunduk sopan.

"Jangan sungkan. Ah ya... ini untuk anak-anak." Sawa kembali menyodorkan dua botol pada Kurapika. Botol kali ini berisi susu.

"Itu susu segar yang diambil dari Peternakan. Jangan disimpan terlalu lama juga ya."

"Waah.. Al dan Ares pasti akan sangat senang. Aku juga akan memberikan ini pada mereka malam ini."

"Ok... selamat jalan dan sampai jumpa ya."

"Hu um... arigatou." Kurapika bersiap untuk pergi, ia melihat sekitar dan menemukan Kuroro sedang mengobrol dengan para suami yang lain.

 **. . .**

 **Sementara itu,**

"Ini untukmu, Kuroro." Gill menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat yang lumayan tebal. Ia memberikan itu sambil merangkul badan tegap Kuroro.

"Biar kutebak, majalah lagi?" ucap Kuroro dengan nada bariton yang mengalun tenang. Pria itu sudah bisa menebak isi bingkisan itu yang tak akan jauh dari majalah-majalah yang berisi wanita berpakaian dan berpose seksi. Artikel yang ada dimajalah itu pun tak akan jauh dari 'sex'.

"Kau memang pintar, Kuroro." kekehan pelan terdengar dari Gill.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengoleksi semua majalah ini ya."

"Kadang-kadang aku membacanya untuk bahan refrensi." Jawab pria berambut coklat itu tenang.

"Tapi maaf, kali ini aku tak bisa menerimanya. Tujuan kami berlibur kali ini bukan untuk hal itu, kami ingin membujuk Al untuk kembali ke sekolah." Tolak Kuroro halus.

"Itu juga bisa dilakukan sambil membujuk Al kan." Kali ini Peter yang angkat bicara.

"Jangan sia-siakan maksud baik kami, Gill sudah berusaha untuk mencarikan yang paling baik di antara semua koleksinya untukmu." Luis pun ikut membujuk.

 _"Semua koleksi itu selalu berakhir ditempat yang sama saat aku masuk rumah."_ Pikir Kuroro, tenang.

"Huft... baiklah... akan kuterima ini... aku pergi dulu, nanti kami bisa terlambat." Karena tak mau buang waktu lebih lama, Kuroro menerima map itu dan segera memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia berniat untuk membuangnya di bandara nanti.

"Ok... selamat jalan... semoga selamat sampai tujuan." Gill menepuk bahu Kuroro dan melepas rangkulannya.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Ucap Luis dan Peter bersamaan.

Kuroro hanya membalas dengan senyum dan berjalan menjauh, mendekati Kurapika yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurapika turun dari mobil sedan hitam milik Kuroro yang diparkir di depan bandara, ia menggandeng Al memasuki area bandara, melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Masih tersisa 20 menit sebelum pesawat mereka berangkat. Ia masih bisa bersantai. Al mengikuti langkah Kurapika dengan sedikit tergesa, tangan kirinya terus memegangi kertas gambar yang setia menemaninya. Sedang Kuroro berjalan santai di belakang mereka sambil menggendong Ares yang masih saja manja. Ares memeluk leher Kuroro erat seakan pria itu akan pergi menjauh darinya.

Tak jauh dari mereka ada keramaian orang-orang yang berkumpul. Al menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kurapika juga ikut berhenti. Al memandang ke arah kerumunan orang-orang itu. Penasaran. Samar terdengar dentingan gitar dari balik kerumunan itu. Al melepas genggamannya dan segera berlari ke arah kerumunan tersebut.

"Eh? Al?" Kurapika mengejar Al dengan bingung.

Dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang mungil, Al berhasil menyusup kerumunan orang-orang itu dengan mudah. Kini ia ada dibarisan paling depan. Dengan sedikit upaya, Kurapika berhasil berdiri di samping Al. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut raven yang dikuncir dengan sedikit asal, membiarkan beberapa anak rambut keluar, kaca mata persegi membingkai iris Ambernya yang indah. Sebuah gitar klasik bertengger manis dipangkuan, jemari lentiknya memainkan senar gitar dengan indah.

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, i'm always by your side_

 _Whatever you said, kimi o omou kimochi_

 _I promise you 'forever' right now_

 _I don't need a reason_

 _I just want you baby_

 _Alright alright_

 _Day after day_

Itulah sepenggal lagu yang dinyanyikan merdu oleh pria itu. Sebuah lagu romantis yang tak terdengar cengeng dan picisan. Ia terlihat menikmati setiap bait yang dinyanyikannya dan mampu membius para penonton yang menyaksikan, sesekali senyum ringan terlihat di wajahnya. Kurapika baru pertama kali mendengar lagu itu, meski sesaat, namun ia pun ikut terbuai oleh lantunan suara merdu yang diiringi oleh gitar pria itu.

 _Wherever you are, I'll always make you smile_

 _Wherever you are, i'm always by your side_

 _Whatever you said, kimi o omou kimochi_

 _I promise you 'forever' right now_

Sang pria menyelesaikan nyanyiannya dan menghasilkan tepukan meriah dari orang-orang, tak sedikit yang dengan suka rela melemparkan uang mereka ke arah pria itu. Pria itu sempat terkejut, namun ia kembali tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Hebat! Mama! Kakak Al juga mau yang kaya gitu! Beli ya ma." Teriakan spontan dari Al sontak membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Al melompat-lompat senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pria itu.

"Eh? Al mau gitar?" Kurapika melihat Al bingung.

Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti tentang alat musik itu, namun ia tahu alat musik itu sangat bagus.

"Paman! Itu beli dimana? Al juga mau punya." Tanya Al polos, ia dengan tenang menunjuk gitar.

"Eh? Ini? Kau belum bisa memainkannya, nak. Kau harus belajar dulu dan tunggu cukup besar untuk bisa memainkannya." Pria itu berjongkok di depan Al dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Al sudah besar! Sudah TK besar! Al juga minum susu terus biar cepat besar!" protes Al dengan cepat. Ia membusungkan dadanya sambil berjinjit, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Uwaah! Paman kaget! Kau tumbuh dengan cepat ya, kalau begitu nanti kau bisa main gitar." Pria itu mundur perlahan, berpura-pura terkejut.

"Tapi itu beli dimana? Al ga tahu." Tanya Al lagi dengan sedikit memelas.

"Sebelum kau beli, kau harus belajar dulu."

"Tapi Al ga bisa. Mama bisa?" Al mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika menggeleng perlahan. Ia belum pernah belajar memakai alat musik sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu paman yang ajari, mau?" tawar pria itu, santai.

"Mau! Tapi..." Al kembali tak bersemangat.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Al mau pergi sama Mama dan Papa... Al ga mau ditinggal, tapi Al mau belajar." Anak itu mencoba menimbang-nimbang mana yang sangat ia inginkan sekarang.

Pria pengamen itu ikut berpikir. Mereka tak sadar bahwa tingkah mereka ini menjadi tontonan lain bagi sekumpulan orang ini.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau paman berikan ini padamu?" pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Al.

Al tak menjawab, ia melihat kepalan tangan yang diarahkan padanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Pria itu membuka kepalan tangannya dan memperlihatkan sebuah choker berwarna merah berhiaskan lonceng di tengahnya. Itu lebih mirip choker yang biasa diberikan pada hewan peliharaan.

"Kalau kau pakai ini, kita mungkin akan bisa bertemu lagi dan nanti saat kita bertemu lagi paman akan mengajarkanmu bermain gitar." Jelas pria itu sambil memakaikan choker tersebut di pergelangan tangan kanan Al.

"Benar? Bisa ketemu lagi?"

Pria itu mengangguk mantap dan kembali tersenyum.

"Jaga baik-baik ya." Pesannya sambil mengusap rambut Al.

"Um!" Al menjawab dengan antusias. Ia tampak senang saat mendapat choker itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zeppline sudah mengudara, memperlihatkan pemandangan indah kota di bawahnya, gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat bagai setitik jarum dari atas sini. Ares merosot turun dari gendongan Kuroro dan berjalan mendekati jendela besar dekat tempat duduk mereka. Melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'O' besar tanda kagum, ia berbalik ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika kembali.

"Mama... Papa... itu apa? Yang itu apa? Teyus itu? itu?" tangan mungilnya aktif menunjuk ke segala arah dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Itu pemandangan kota... semua terlihat dari sini... rumah kita juga terlihat dari sini." Jawab Kurapika tenang.

"Yumah Ayes? Mana?"

"Hmmm... mungkin disana." Tunjuk Kurapika asal ke sembarang arah.

"Itu? kok keciy? Yumah Ayes besay Mama... beeeeessssaaaayyy." Anak itu memeragakan dengan tangannya sambil sedikit berjinjit.

"Karena dilihat dari atas jadi kecil, Ares... kita kan lagi naik Zeppline." Kali ini Kuroro yang menjawab.

Ares sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh sang ayah. Ia menggigit jari telunjuknya sambil kembali melihat keluar.

"Pokoknya kalau dilihat dari atas jadi kecil." Kuroro mendekat, kemudian menggendong batita itu tinggi ke udara.

"Uwaaah! Ayes juda tinggi!" teriak Ares senang. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

Kuroro membiarkan posisi Ares seperti itu untuk beberapa lama, kemudian ia sedikit melempar tubuh Ares ke udara kemudian kembali menangkapnya, hal yang sama yang sering ia lakukan dulu saat Ares masih bayi. Dari bayi Ares tak pernah takut saat dilempar ke udara seperti itu oleh Kuroro, anak itu selalu menikmati sensasi angin yang membelainya saat ia jatuh kembali dan kemudian ditangkap oleh Kuroro. Senyum lebar dan tawa riang akan selalu terlihat darinya.

"Hati-hati saat melemparnya ke udara seperti itu, kalau kau gagal menangkapnya bisa sangat berbahaya." Kurapika menegur pelan. Ia tahu Kuroro akan selalu berhasil menangkap tubuh Ares, tapi tetap saja ia takut hal buruk terjadi pada anaknya itu.

"Aku tak akan seceroboh itu. Aku akan selalu menangkapnya, bagaimana pun keadaannya." Kuroro kini menggendong Ares di bahu kirinya dan anak itu segera memeluk kepala Kuroro dengan tenang. Ia berjalan ke bangkunya dan duduk disana sambil memangku Ares.

Kurapika mengikuti kemudian duduk disebrang Kuroro tapat disebelah Al yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kertas gambarnya. Gemerincing lonceng terdengar pelan saat ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambar, namun ia tak tampak terganggu dengan suara itu, ia masih sibuk dengan kertas dan crayon banyak warna di depannya.

"Kakak Al buat apa?" Kurapika melirik ke arah Al, penasaran.

"Buat gambar." Jawab Al singkat.

"Gambar apa?"

"Gambar Papa, Mama, Kakak Al dan adik Ares."

"Terus yang ini siapa?" kali ini Kuroro yang bertanya, ia menunjuk sebuah gambar yang tergambar di dekat mereka dan ditumpuk dengan warna crayon hitam. Gambar itu tak terlihat jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa." Al menjawab dengan nada datar. Ia kembali mencoret gambar yang ditunjuk Kuroro tadi dengan warna hitam, membuat gambar itu semakin tak terlihat.

Kuroro yang melihat reaksi Al barusan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bingung, ia menopang dagu dan berpikir, mencoba menebak hal apa sebenarnya yang mengganggu Al selama ini, kenapa anak itu jadi emosional dan lebih sulit diatur akhir-akhir ini. Gemerincing lonceng yang terikat di tangan Al kini mengusik perhatiannya. Ia penasaran dengan benda merah yang terikat di tangan Al itu.

"Hei, Kurapika, dari mana Al dapat choker itu?" tanya Kuroro pada gadis di sebrangnya.

"Seorang pengamen di bandara tadi yang memberinya. Sepertinya Al sangat tertarik dengan permainan gitar pengamen itu dan ia meminta untuk membelikannya tadi," jelas Kurapika tenang.

"Lalu?"

"Choker itu diberikan sebagai pengikat janji mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti."

"Semoga pengamen itu akan menepati janjinya, kalau tidak kita yang akan repot."

"Semoga saja."

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai ditujuan mereka, Tsuki Jima. Pulau yang sempat ditinggali oleh mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ini adalah tujuan yang paling cocok untuk mereka, keindahan pemandangan dan suasana nyaman yang kental terasa di pulau ini akan memudahkan Kuroro dan Kurapika untuk melancarkan rencana mereka. Selain itu anak-anak sudah merindukan rumah mereka yang ada di pulau ini.

"Kita akan langsung ke rumah atau mau berjalan-jalan dulu di kota?" tanya Kuroro saat mereka akan memasuki bus yang akan mengantar mereka dari bandara.

"Hm... kita langsung ke rumah saja. Makanan untuk hari ini sudah kusiapkan, jadi kita bisa belanja besok."

"Baiklah." Kuroro duduk sambil memangku Ares.

 **. . .**

"Uwaaah! Yaut! Mama, Ayes mau beyenang!" teriak Ares bersemangat saat ia melihat pemandangan pantai dan laut dari jendela rumahnya.

"Kakak Al juga! Papa kita Main pistol air lagi ya, Pa!" pinta Al ikut semangat.

"Ayes mau pistoy aiy! Main Pa! Ayo main!" Ares melompat-lompat senang.

"Ya, nanti kita main. Pistol airnya masih disimpan disini kan?" Kuroro menjawab tenang sambil membawa koper mereka ke kamar.

"Ada!" jawab kedua anak itu bersemangat. Mereka berlari ke ruang tengah dan mendekati sebuah lemari dinding yang ada di pojok ruangan. Masuk ke dalam lemari itu, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak plastik yang cukup besar dari sana. Al menarik disatu sisi dan Ares mendorong disisi lainnya. Baju dan wajah mereka sedikit kotor tertempel debu.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kotak tersebut, mereka bergegas membuka tutupnya dan melihat isi kotaknya. Semua mainan yang mereka miliki masih tersimpan dengan baik didalam kotak itu. Ares mulai mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu, mencoba mencari yang ia inginkan, begitu juga dengan Al. Mereka sibuk mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut dan membuat berantakan ruangan.

"Ketemu! Ada!" mereka mengangkat tinggi pistolan air yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus utama mereka.

"Papa!" teriak mereka bersamaan kemudian berlari ke arah kamar, tempat dimana Kuroro terakhir mereka lihat sambil membawa pistol air mereka.

"Ayo main Papa. Main pistoy aiy." Ucap Ares pertama saat ia menemukan sosok Kuroro yang sedang membereskan baju mereka dilemari.

"Tunggu. Papa taruh baju dilemari dulu. Lebih baik kalian isi pistolnya dengan air dulu," jawab Kuroro tenang.

"Aiy! Aiy! Mama!" Ares berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya menuju luar kamar.

"Tapi sebelum itu, ganti baju kalian dulu. Pakai ini." Perintah Kuroro sambil memberikan baju ganti pada Al.

"Um! Ganti baju. Ares, ini." Al mengambil bajunya dan memberikan pada Ares.

"Ganti baju? Um!" Ares segera mengambil bajunya dan menaruhnya dilantai.

Ares melihat Al yang membuka bajunya satu persatu dan mulai menggantinya dengan baju yang baru. Ia meniru Al dan mulai membuka bajunya satu persatu. Dimulai dengan kaosnya, berhasil walau dengan wajah yang memerah karena perlu usaha untuk mengeluarkan bajunya dari kepala. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah membuka kancing celana jeans pendeknya juga menurunkan retsletingnya. Ares kebingungan saat harus membuka kancing, ia belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

"Ares bisa? Mau Mama bantu?" Kurapika yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Ares. Bersiap membantunya.

"GA! Ayes bica! Biay Ayes aja." Tolak anak itu. Ia masih berusaha membuka kancing itu.

"Mau kakak Al bantu?" Al mencoba menawarkan, ia sudah selesai berganti baju dan sibuk memperhatikan adiknya.

"GA! Ayes bica, kakak~." Tolaknya lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha lebih keras dan berhasil membuka kancing celana walau harus mengorbankan jari-jarinya jadi merah.

"Wah! Ares pintar, bisa buka kancing sendiri." Puji Kurapika tulus.

Ares tersipu malu, ia kembali mengoyang-goyankan tubuhnya ke kiri dan kanan sambil sedikit tersipu. Lalu sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menurunkan retsleting celananya, namun karena terlalu bersemangat, ia menurunkan retsleting terlalu cepat dan tak sadar mengenai jarinya.

"Eh? Tatiit! Huaa! Mama!" tangisnya langsung pecah saat jarinya terjepit retsleting celananya sendiri.

"Eh? Sini, Mama lihat." Kurapika segera memangku Ares dan melihat jarinya.

"Tatiit Mama! Beydayah... huaaa! Mama~!" lapor Ares kemudian, ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan memperlihatkan bekas yang membiru juga darah yang sedikit keluar dari jemarinya itu. Airmata mengalir deras.

"Nanti Mama obati ya... udah jangan nangis... kan mau main air sama kakak dan Papa." Kurapika mencoba membujuk.

"Tatiit~!" Ares masih tetap merajuk.

"Iya. Kakak Al, tolong ambilkan obat ya."

Al mengangguk dan segera berlari kembali ke ruang tengah, ia sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambil kotak obat yang ada di rak dekat TV. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke Kurapika dan memberinya kotak obat. Ia duduk di sebelah Kurapika sambil mengusap rambut Ares, mencoba menenangkannya dari tangis. Kurapika mulai mengobati tangan Ares.

"Kenapa? Kok Ares nangis?" Kuroro yang sudah selesai, keluar kamar dan melihat mereka.

"Ares terluka karena percobaan kecil." Jawab Kurapika tenang sambil mengobati tangan Ares.

"Percobaan kecil?... Ares kenapa? Kok nangis?" Kuroro berjongkok depan Ares dan melihat ke arahnya.

"Papa~... tatiit... jayi Ayes... hiks... yuka... hiks... kena... hiks... cetting... bey... hiks... dayah... tatiit Papa~" jelas Ares disela tangisnya, ia mengangkat jarinya yang sudah selesai diobati Kurapika. Melaporkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _"Papa, sakit. Jari Ares luka. Kena retsleting? Berdarah?"_ pikir Kuroro. Mencoba menebak ucapan Ares yang tak begitu jelas didengar. Ia akan meminta Al atau Kurapika bercerita lebih jelas nanti.

"Sekarang masih sakit?" tanya Kuroro. Ia mengambil Ares dan memangkunya.

Ares menangguk pelan sambil terisak. Ia membiarkan Kurapika menggantikan bajunya. Ares bersender manja di tubuh Kuroro.

"Berarti Ares ga ikutan main pistol air ya, Kakak Al aja"

"Eh? Ikuut~" rajuk Ares kemudian.

"Tangan Ares kan lagi sakit, nanti ga bisa main. Besok aja ikut mainnya ya. Sekarang Ares bantu Mama aja." Goda Kuroro tenang.

"Ga mau... Ayes mau ikut... Ayes main Papa." Rajuknya lagi.

"Bisa mainnya? Nanti sakit lagi."

"Bica Papa... ayo main."Ares kini berdiri, mencoba menarik tubuh Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum pelan, tapi ia tetap duduk tenang.

"Ayo Papa... Main... ayo... Mama... Papana ga mau Main." Kali ini Ares mencari pembelaan dari Kurapika.

"Papa mainnya sama kakak Al aja ya. Ares sama Mama."

"Um. Kakak main sama Papa, Ares sama Mama." Al ikut menggoda adiknya, kini ia berdiri sebelah Kuroro sambil memegang pistol yang sudah diisi air. Bersiap untuk main.

"Mama~... Papa cama kakak Al ga mau ajak Ayes." Anak itu berlari ke arah Kurapika dan mengadu.

"Papa sama kakak bercanda kok. Ares diajak."

"Ares ga diajak. Yee~~" goda Al, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengajak Kuroro berdiri. Mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Ayes ikuuuut! Ikuut! Huaaaa!" Ares menjatuhkan badannya ke lantai dan mulai menangis lagi. Ia meronta-ronta minta diajak.

"Kuroro Lucifer. Alpha lucifer. Berhenti menggoda Ares dan segera ajak dia." Kurapika menatap kedua pria itu, sinis. Perempatan muncul disudut pelipisnya tanda kesal.

Kuroro dan Al saling menatap kemudian tertawa pelan. Mereka memang sangat kompak kalau berurusan untuk menjahili Ares. Ares yang sangat cengeng dan mudah digoda menjadi sasaran empuk mereka, terutama Al yang mulai jahil. Mereka mendekat ke arah Ares yang masih menangis dilantai.

"Sudah. Jangan nangis. Nanti benar ditinggal lho." Ucap Kuroro tenang.

Ares mulai berhenti menangis dan melirik Kuroro juga Al dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ayo ambil pistolnya, kita main ya." Bujuk Al tenang sambil menyeka airmata di pipi adik kesayangannya.

"Ayes ikut?" tanya Ares dengan suara agak parau.

Mereka mengangguk pelan. Ares tersenyum riang dan bangun perlahan.

"Tapi ga boleh nangis lagi ya." Perintah Kuroro.

"Um!" jawab Ares semangat sambil menyeka sisa airmatanya dengan ujung bajunya.

.

.

.

"Mama... Mama..." langkah mungil Ares mendekati Kurapika yang berada di ruang tengah rumah. Ia meninggalkan ayah dan kakaknya yang sedang memandang bintang di balkon rumah.

"Mama." Panggil Ares lagi, ia memeluk punggung Kurapika yang sedang duduk di karpet. Manja.

"Eh? Kenapa Ares?" Kurapika yang sedang membereskan mainan anak-anak terkejut dan segera memeluk anak itu.

"Ayes mau cucu Mama." Pinta anak itu.

"Ah ya... Mama belum kasih Ares susu ya... abis minum susu Ares bobo ya."

Ares menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya ingin minum susu dan masih mau bermain bersama ayah dan kakaknya.

"Ini sudah malam. Besok kita main lagi." Bujuk Kurapika yang tahu niat anak itu.

"Mau cucu, bobona nanti aja."

"Ya sudah, susunya di gelas ya." Kurapika ingat, dia juga masih belum berhasil membujuk Ares berhenti minum dari botol susu. Ares masih terbiasa minum dibotol, bahkan masih mengemut dot atau jempolnya saat tidur.

"Ga. Dibotoy aja."

"Botolnya ketinggalan. Mama lupa." Kurapika mencoba menipunya. Ia tadi sempat menembunyikan botol susu Ares di rak teratas dapur.

"Ada. Ayes bawa." Jawab anak itu tenang.

"Eh? Ares bawa?"

"Um!" angguk Ares mantap. Ia berlari ke arah kamar, tak lama ia kembali sambil membawa botol susu di tangan kanannya dan dot di tangan kirinya.

Kurapika hanya bisa terdiam sambil terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa Ares juga berhasil menyelundupkan botol dan dot di kamarnya. Ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil terkagum dengan ide anak berusia hampir 2 tahun itu.

"Pake ini Mama." Ares memberikan botol susu dengan polos.

"Ok. Kamu tunggu sama Papa dan kakak Al ya." Kali ini ia harus mengalah pada Ares lagi. Kurapika menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan ke dapur, sedang Ares kembali ke tempat Kuroro dan Al.

. . .

Anak-anak baru saja tertidur di ruang keluarga. Setelah mengobrol dan menghabiskan susu dari Sawa, mereka langsung tertidur. Mungkin mereka kelelahan dengan semua kegiatan seharian ini. Hari ini memang hari yang panjang untuk mereka. Kurapika berjalan mendekati mereka dan segera menyelimuti juga memberi mereka bantal.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita pindahkan mereka ke kamar?" tanya gadis itu pada Kuroro yang sedang mengatur pencahayaan lampu ruang keluarga agak tak terlalu terang untuk anak-anak.

"Biarkan mereka sebentar lagi, mereka baru tidur, kasian kalau harus terganggu lagi." Jawab Kuroro tenang. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk tanda setuju, ia mengusap rambut kedua anak itu. Mereka tidur tenang, walau mata mereka masih terlihat bergerak-gerak tanda belum pulas tertidur, tapi mereka terlihat cukup damai sekarang. Kurapika melihat dot yang tengah di emut Ares, ia berniat untuk mencabutnya, namun Ares segera menggigit dan mengemut dot semakin keras.

 _"Hihi... Refleks yang bagus."_ Gumam Kurapika pelan disela tawanya.

"Hei. Kurapika, ini apa?" Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika sambil mengangkat botol minuman yang diberikan Sawa tadi pagi.

"Ah! Itu oleh-oleh yang diberikan Sawa tadi. Katanya itu minuman khas dari desanya, yang lain sudah dapat jatah mereka dan menyukainya." Kurapika melihat ke arah Kuroro dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Kuroro mengangguk pelan. Ia membuka botolnya dan mencium aroma dari botol tersebut.

"Baunya agak manis, tapi sepertinya sedikit mengandung alkohol." Ucap Kuroro tenang.

"Ya, tadi Sawa juga bilang itu minuman fermentasi dan mengandung alkohol makanya jangan sampai anak-anak meminumnya, sebagai gantinya ia berikan anak-anak susu. Sawa juga bilang, kita jangan terlalu lama menyimpan minuman itu atau rasanya akan berubah."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menghabiskannya malam ini. Kau mau?" Kuroro berjalan mengambil gelas.

"Boleh. Aku juga sedikit haus."

Kuroro mengambil gelas dan menuangkan minuman itu kemudian memberikannya pada Kurapika.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 **Beberapa jam yang lalu, di lobby apartement.**

"Bagaimana? Kalian sudah berhasil memberikan majalah itu pada Kuroro?" tanya Maria pada suaminya saat mereka selesai mengantar keluarga kecil itu ke lobby.

"Sudah. Kami berhasil membujuknya untuk membawa majalah itu."

"Ah baguslah. Senang mendengarnya. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Gill mengoleksi semua majalah itu."

"Sudah, jangan bahas itu dulu. Kalian sendiri bagaimana? Apa kalian berhasil memberi minuman itu?" Gill yang tersipu segera mengganti arah pembicaraan sebelum ia terpojok.

"Sawa hampir saja gagal memberinya, tapi ia datang tepat waktu dan mereka sudah membawanya." Kali ini Mai yang melaporkan.

"Baguslah. Sawa kau yakin minuman itu sangat manjur?" tanya Peter.

"Tentu saja, minuman itu sudah kucampurkan obat perangsang yang terkenal dari desaku. Obat itu tak berasa dan berbau bila dicampur dengan minuman lain, kalau mereka meminumnya malam ini, aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka. Mereka akan mengalami bulan madu paling indah," jawab Sawa penuh percaya diri, wanita itu tersenyum puas.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak? Apa mereka tak akan mengganggu?" Laura tampak sedikit cemas.

"Tenang, untuk itu aku sudah mengaturnya. Mereka sudah kuberikan susu."

"Kau tak mencampur susu itu dengan obat tidur kan?" kali ini Maria yang tampak cemas.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak akan tega mencampurnya, tapi kandungan disusu itu memang membuat tubuh rileks, beberapa anak yang sudah minum susu itu akan tertidur tenang tanpa terganggu sampai pagi."

"Sukurlah. Semoga rencana kita ini berhasil ya. Aku tak sabar melihat mereka punya bayi lagi. Pasti akan selucu Ares dulu." Maria tersenyum puas.

"Semoga." Yang lain mengaminkan permohonan Maria.

 **End of flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurapika berjalan lunglai menuju kamar utama. Kepalanya terasa berat, pandangannya kabur. Ia tadi tertidur di ruang keluarga bersama anak-anak namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa dingin dan berniat untuk mengambil selimut di kamar. Ia meraba-raba dinding, mencoba mencari pintu kamarnya. Memegang kepalanya dan mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk ke lantai.

Kurapika membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Mengucek matanya perlahan, mencoba mengembalikan pandangannya yang semakin kabur. Ia melihat sosok Kuroro yang sudah tertidur dengan setengah telanjang. Kurapika menghela nafas panjang dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Masuk ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata.

Tak lama, ia kembali terbangun. Tiba-tiba badannya terasa panas, keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya. Dengan setengah sadar, ia membuka baju atasnya. Ia kini hanya memakai celana panjang dan bra, kemudian kembali berbaring di dalam selimut. Ia bergerak di dalam selimut, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Kuroro yang terusik, membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat gadis pirang itu sudah tertidur di sebelahnya. Ia bergerak setenga sadar, memeluk pinggang gadis itu dari belakang. Kurapika yang merasa ada tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya segera berbalik dan balas memeluk Kuroro. Bersender di dada bidangnya.

Kuroro yang hafal aroma tubuh Kurapika, mengeratkan pelukan mereka sambil membelai rambut Kurapika lembut. Membuatnya nyaman. Kurapika terbuai dengan rasa nyaman itu, mencium dada bidang Kuroro. Kuroro membiarkannya, mengelus punggung mulus Kurapika.

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan, masih setengah sadar. Melihat Kuroro yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu nan intens. Kurapika menatap dalam iris onyx pria itu, seakan terhipnotis dengan iris sekelam malam itu. Begitu pun dengan Kuroro, ia sungguh terbuai dengan keindahan iris saphirre Kurapika yang terbingkai indah di mata kucingnya. Mereka mendekat dan terpaut dalam sebuah ciuman ringan yang memabukan. Saling berbagi rasa yang tak bisa terucapkan dengan mudah lewat kata-kata. Menyuguhkan candu lain untuk mereka.

 **Contenyu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : akhirnya Up juga... gomen lama, tpi sebelumnya, qiessa mau ucapin Happy Ied Mubarak buat yg merayakan #edisitelat... chap kali ini termasuk yag panjang dr edisi sebelumnya, qiessa keasikan ngetik lagi ni hehe.. ok, ga mau lama2, langsung balas review deh**

 **Chiimao13 : yup... akan ada saingan Kuroro yang datang ni ^^ #spoiler... qiessa akan berusaha munculin bnyak adegan mereka di chapter2 selanjutnya, Arigatou udah baca ^^**

 **Moku-chan : yup, OC mulai muncul ni ^^... silakan baca biar tw lanjutannya, happy reading ^^**

 **fatmaRoraima : yup... ibu Zack harus bnyak blajar ni dr KuroPika soal anak ^^**

 **Tsuba-kun : penasaran ya? Baca terus lanjutannya ya ^^.. hehe... memang kurapika disini agak keibuan, tpi tenang, sifat dasar kurapika yg tomboy ga akan hilang sepenuhnya ko, nnti juga muncul lagi ^^, belum ada momennya aja ^^**

 **Kurapika x kuroro : thanks ^^... yup, they are going to vacation ^^... here is the next chapter, happy reading, hope u like it ^^**

 **Guest : kurapika kan kerja sama asosiasi hunter, itu ud d bhas d fic sebelumnya (me and you family)... nanti akan di bahas soal tetangga barunya itu ^^**

 **Plastic manda : waah... arigatou ^^... hehe, tunggu lanjutannya ya biar bsa lhat char yg muncul nanti ^^... wah, konflik internal RT KuroPika akan di bahas d chap2 selanjutnya, soal kuroro juga ^^, tunggu lanjutannya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Rin asakaze : hehe... slama bisa d jawab, akan qiessa jawab ko ^^... hmm... killua n gon mungkin nnti akan muncul sbgai cameo, blum tw mreka mo dpet bgian apa ^^ #peace.. happy reading ^^**

 **lavender sapphires chan : hehe... okaerinasai VenVirchan ^^... hisashiburi da ne ^^... di kira kamu udah gmw mampir k fic q lgi ^^.. hehe... daijoubu, gpp ko ^^... thx udah mau baca n review sekuel ni ^^... hehe, yg main gitar cuma orang lewat (?) wkwk... ibunya Zack y? dy memang sosok rese, kita bkar sama2 ya ^^... hehe, qiessa jga jadi lpar ni ^^... y ud, silakan lanjut bca ya ^^, happy reading ^^**

 **Ok, segitu dulu ya ^^... maaf telat updte ^^... hope u like it, minna ^^, mind to RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kuroro's POV**

Rasa keram di tangan kiri mengusikku dalam tidur. Aku mencoba menggerakkan jemariku perlahan, kebas. Masih dengan mata tertutup, aku mencoba mengangkat tangan kiriku, namun sesuatu yang berat menahan tanganku. Dengan enggan karena masih mengantuk, aku membuka mata.

Aku terdiam, memperhatikan sebuah pemandangan asing yang ada dihadapanku. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang tertidur dengan pulas di atas tanganku. Gadis itu adalah Kurapika. Bukan Kurapika yang membuatku asing, namun Kurapika tertidur pulas dengan berbantalkan tanganku dan tubuhnya yang polos dibalutkan selimut. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mencerna keadaan ini. Aku merubah posisi terlantang dan kembali melirik ke arah Kurapika yang masih tertidur di sampingku. Aku menarik tanganku pelan, mencoba untuk lepas.

"Ehm... hmm..." Kurapika melenguh pelan, ia sedikit terganggu dengan gerakanku.

Aku kembali diam. Membiarkan ia kembali terbuai mimpinya, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.

 _"Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi tadi malam."_ Pikirku pelan.

"Ehm..." Kurapika kembali melenguh. Ia kembali terusik entah karena hal apa. Ia terlihat gusar, ia membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku dan kembali tertidur.

Aku terdiam, memperhatikan punggungnya yang mulus dan terlihat lembut itu. walaupun ia terlihat cuek, tapi ia masih memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan merawatnya dengan baik. Ada bercak-bercak merah disepanjang punggung dan bahu mulus Kurapika. Melihat itu, membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kami semalam.

Kurapika kembali bergerak, kini ia kembali menghadap ke arahku dan sedikit mendekat ke pelukanku. Aku kembali terdiam. Merasakan tangannya yang menyentuh dadaku.

 _"Mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur seperti ini? Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, Nona."_ Ucapku dalam hati.

Seakan bisa mendengar kata hatiku, Kurapika kembali bergerak pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan aku lebih memilih untuk kembali menutup mata, berpura-pura tidur.

 **End of Kuroro's POV.**

 **. . .**

 **Kurapika's POV**

Sebuah gerakan pelan di bawah kepalaku mengusikku dalam tidur. Aku tahu betul itu bukan bantal yang biasa kupakai, benda ini lebih keras tapi terasa halus, mungkin ini kulit.

"Ehhmm... hmm..." aku mengeluh pelan, mencoba protes dalam tidurku kepada siapa pun yang menggangguku ini. Gerakannya terhenti dan aku kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Rasa lelah yang teramat sangat membuatku masih enggan untuk membuka mata. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku sangat kelelahan.

Aku hampir saja kembali tertidur sebelum rasa perih di bawah tubuhku menyerang, walau hanya sekilas tapi itu sangat mengganggu.

"Ehmm..." aku kembali melenguh. Bergerak pelan dan membalikkan tubuhku. Rasa perih itu kembali terasa saat aku bergerak tapi kembali hilang secepat rasa itu datang. Aku kembali bisa tertidur.

Sebuah aroma maskulin nan lembut yang khas kali ini mengusik tidurku. Aroma itu bercampur dengan aroma shampoo yang kupakai. Mungkin itu datang dari sesuatu yang kujadikan bantal ini. Aku kembali berbalik dan sedikit bergerak mengikuti aroma maskulin itu. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu.

 _"Apakah ini kulit? Ah ya... aku tidur dengan Al dan Ares semalam... mungkin ini mereka."_ Pikirku. Aku ingat tadi malam ia tidur bersama anak-anak di ruang keluarga. Aku juga ingat kalau aku mau ke kamar untuk mengambil selimut.

Aroma maskulin semakin menyeruak di sekitarku, mengusik penciumanku. Aku ingat pernah mencium aroma ini dan aku yakin ini bukan aroma anak-anak. Aku kembali bergerak dan membuka mata. Pemandangan dada yang bidang dan atletis langsung terlihat di depan mataku. Aku terdiam sesaat dan mendongak ke atas, mencoba melihat siapa gerangan orang dengan aroma maskulin itu.

 _"Ku... Ku... KURORO?!"_ pekikku dalam hati saat mengetahui orang yang tidur di sebelahku.

Dengan refleks, aku segera bergerak menjaga jarak dengannya.

 _"A... Apa yang...?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

 **End of Kurapika's POV**

 **. . .**

 **Author's POV**

Kurapika melihat sosok pria yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengucek matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan bahwa pandangan matanya tak menipunya. Bahkan ia mencubit pipinya dan meninggalkan bekas merah menyala di kulit putihnya.

 _"Ini bukan mimpi!"_ pekiknya dalam hati.

Kurapika bangun. Selimut putih yang tadi menutupi tubuh polosnya sedikit terjatuh, memperlihatkan tubuh atasnya yang polos. Kurapika tak kalah terkejut melihat hal itu. Matanya terbelalak, membulat dengan sempurna. Iris saphirrenya berubah jadi scarlet. Entah emosi apa yang lebih dominan ia rasa, marah, terkejut, malu dan bingung semua bercampur menjadi satu. Ia kembali menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan kembali melihat ke arah Kuroro.

Pria itu masih (terlihat) tidur tenang. Nafasnya terlihat sangat teratur. Kurapika meneliti dan berpikir. Selimut yang sama yang juga menutupi tubuhnya dan Kuroro kini sedikit tersingkap karena ditarik Kurapika. Kini terlihat jelas bahwa Kuroro juga dalam keadaan hampir telanjang, sisa selimut masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh pria itu. Nafas Kurapika tercekat seakan berhenti. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menendang pinggul Kuroro.

 **BRUUUK!**

Suara dentuman keras terdengar diikuti dengan tubuh Kuroro yang terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Aahh..." Kuroro meringis pelan. Meski ia sudah bangun sebelum Kurapika, namun rasa lelah yang teramat sangat masih menguasai tubuhnya ditambah lagi dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Kurapika, menjadi pelengkap yang sempurna untuknya pagi ini. Kuroro berdiam sebentar di bawah. Mencoba untuk meraih semua kesadarannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH!" teriak Kurapika pada Kuroro yang masih terbaring di bawah.

"Bukankah itu harusnya jadi pertanyaanku, Nona? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menendangku sampai jatuh seperti ini?" tanya Kuroro, tenang. Ia menutup matanya lagi dengan punggung tangan sambil menarik selimut dengan tangan yang lain.

"JANGAN TARIK SELIMUTKU!" teriak Kurapika lagi menahan selimutnya agar tetap menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ini juga selimutku atau kau lebih memilih melihatku polos?" Kuroro bangkit dan menatap Kurapika yang masih menutupi tubuh atasnya dengan selimut. Kuroro dapat melihat jelas sinar mata scarlet itu menatapnya tajam. Gemerincing rantai terdengar dengan salah satu anak rantai mengarah padanya.

"Jangan konyol! Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" tak ada teriakan kali ini, tapi nada bicaranya masih tetap terdengar geram.

"Aku yang tidur di kamar dan kau lebih memilih tidur bersama anak-anak. Kau yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar, jadi jangan tanya apa yang terjadi padaku." Kuroro menjawab masih dengan tenang.

"Aku kemari untuk mengambil selimut, lalu..." Kurapika menggantung ucapannya. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia masuk kamar untuk mengambil selimut. Namun nihil. Ia tak ingat.

Kuroro terdiam. Ia juga mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Melihat keadaan mereka sekarang, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka semalam. Namun sekeras apa pun usahanya untuk ingat, ia tetap tak menemukan bagian yang hilang dalam ingatannya.

"A... apa... apa yang terjadi di antara... kita...?" tanya Kurapika pelan. Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar karena luapan emosi yang terasa, kini kebingungan yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Kuroro terdiam sejenak. Melihat perubahan ekspresi dan nada bicara Kurapika. Mata Kurapika telah kembali berubah saphirre, namun kabut kebingungan terlihat jelas disana. Anak rantai yang mengarah padanya pun tak setajam tadi. Kuroro menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tak bisa ingat apa pun. Aku hanya ingat kalau aku masuk kamar dan tidur, setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi." akunya dengan jujur.

"Ti... tidak terjadi apa-apa kan di antara kita...?" tanya Kurapika dengan ekspresi mengambang.

"Aku harap begitu," Jawab Kuroro pelan.

"Tapi melihat keadaan kita sekarang dan kondisi kamar sekarang..." lanjut Kuroro lagi. Ia melihat sekitar. Baju mereka tersebar di sekitar tempat tidur. Tergeletak tak berdaya. Kurapika ikut melihat kamar. Ekpresinya kembali berubah.

"Tak terjadi apa pun! Tak Ada!" tolaknya cepat. Ia kembali melihat Kuroro tajam.

Kuroro kembali diam.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Suara kenop pintu diputar menginterupsi mereka.

"Mama. Papa." Panggil Ares dari luar kamar.

"Eh?" Kurapika melihat ke arah pintu.

"Mama... Papa... buta... Ayes mau macuk."

Kurapika tak menjawab, ia belum bisa mencerna dengan baik semua hal ini.

"Tunggu disitu... Papa keluar nanti." Jawab Kuroro tenang. Ia mengambil celananya yang ada didekatnya dan segera memakainya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu dan segera keluar." Ucap Kuroro terakhir sebelum ia keluar kamar. Kurapika tak menjawab.

"Papa!" seru Ares riang saat melihat Kuroro keluar kamar. Ia segera memeluk kaki Kuroro.

"Ko Papa ga pake baju?" tanya Ares polos.

"Papa kepanasan." Jawab Kuroro asal.

.

.

.

 **Kurapika's POV**

Aku terdiam melihat sosok Kuroro yang keluar kamar. Kini mataku melihat sekitar. Bajuku masih tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah tempat tidur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam?" tanyaku pelan pada ruangan kosong. Aku memeluk lutut, erat.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan dengan ketua laba-laba itu?" rutukku frustasi. Tanganku terkepal erat, kupaksa otakku untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku ingat semua bagian sampai masuk kamar ini, tapi apa yang terjadi setelah itu, tak ada yang bisa kuingat sama sekali.

Aku melepas pelukan dan turun tempat tidur. Melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Langkahku terasa lunglai seakan aku berjalan di atas awan. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Berhenti di depan kaca besar yang ada didekat pintu kamar mandi.

Aku melihat refleksiku dikaca. Aku begitu kacau, rambutku terlihat berantakan, tubuhku terasa lengket karena keringatku sendiri, bibirku memerah dan sedikit bengkak.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan bodoh?" tanyaku pada bayanganku dikaca.

Tak ada jawaban dari sana. Bayangku hanya menatapku balik dengan tatapan yang sama bingungnya denganku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dalam keadaan yang kacau seperti itu? kenapa kau bisa tidur berdua dengan pria itu? terlebih lagi kau bangun dalam keadaan telanjang." tanyaku lagi padanya.

Aku kembali terdiam, memandang dalam bayanganku dikaca.

"Huh! Bodohnya aku bertanya padamu. Bukankah kau juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi, sama sepertiku? Mungkin aku sudah gila." Cibirku pelan. Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menutup wajah. Melihat bayangan diri dari sela-sela jemariku sendiri dan ikut menertawakan bayangan diriku yang terlihat menyedihkan disana.

Aku menghela nafas dalam dan berjalan menuju shower. Menyalakan air kemudian berdiri di bawahnya, membiarkan tubuhku terguyur air dingin. Mencoba untuk mengambil kembali ketenanganku. Cukup lama aku berdiam di bawah shower sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar tenang dan kembali berpikir jernih.

Kini aku sudah bersih. Sudah kembali segar. Aku berjalan kembali ke kaca, melihat refleksi diriku dikaca lagi. Aku membalut tubuhku dengan handuk, menutupi dadaku sampai ke tengah paha. Handuk kecil melingkari bahu.

"Tetap berpikir tenang, jangan biarkan kepanikan menguasai ketenanganmu. Jangan bersikap seperti gadis bodoh, kau gadis pintar, Kurapika Kuruta." Ucapku lagi pada bayanganku. Kini aku sudah bisa berpikir lebih tenang. Tersenyum pelan dan keluar kamar mandi.

 **End of Kurapika's POV**

.

.

.

"Mama!" Ares segera berlari mendekati Kurapika yang baru saja selesai mandi dan keluar kamar.

"Ohayou Ares. Apa kau mimpi indah tadi malam?" sapa Kurapika seraya menggendong Ares.

"Um!" angguk Ares semangat.

"Baguslah. sekarang Ares mandi dulu ya, setelah itu kita sarapan."

"Um!" Ares mengangguk semangat dengan senyum manis terhias di wajahnya.

"Biar mereka mandi denganku." Kuroro mendekati mereka, ia menggandeng Al yang sepertinya baru bangun. Pria itu berdiri di depan Kurapika, ia belum memakai bajunya lagi.

"Cama Papa!" Ares terlihat bersemangat, merentangkan tangannya ke depan, meminta digendong Kuroro.

Kurapika hanya diam, memberikan Ares pada Kuroro. Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Kuroro sebelum akhirnya membuang wajahnya dan beralih melihat Al yang berada digandengan Kuroro.

"Kakak Al baru bangun ya?" tanya Kurapika. Ia menunduk menghadap Al seraya mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Mama." Ucap Al pelan seraya memeluk leher Kurapika.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kurapika berjongkok dan memeluk Al.

Al diam. Ia masih memeluk Kurapika dan bersender di bahunya.

"Sepertinya ia mimpi buruk semalam, dari dibangunkan tadi dia minta dipeluk terus." Kuroro menjelaskan.

"Eh? Kakak Al mimpi buruk?" tanya Kurapika pelan. Ia mengusap rambut Al lembut.

Al mengangguk pelan. Ia memeluk Kurapika semakin erat. Kurapika membetulkan posisi Al dan mendudukannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Itu cuma mimpi sayang, kakak jangan takut ya. Kakak Al mandi dulu ya, nanti sarapan."

Al mengangguk perlahan, melepaskan pelukannya pada Kurapika dan menatap ibunya dalam.

"Kakak Al mau mandi sama Mama?" tanya Kurapika lagi. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mimpi buruk itu berakibat sangat besar untuk Al. Ia terlihat sangat tertekan sekarang.

Al menggeleng pelan. "Sama Papa aja. Al mau mandi sama adik Ares." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ya sudah, kakak mandi dulu, terus kita sarapan."

Al mengangguk dan kembali menggandeng Kuroro. mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Mereka sedang menghabiskan sarapannya sekarang. Al masih saja terlihat sedikit murung. Ia tak bersemangat menghabiskan makanannya. Begitu pun dengan Ares, melihat kakaknya yang murung, membuatnya ikut tak bersemangat. Ia lebih banyak memperhatikan kakaknya.

Kuroro mengusap rambut Al pelan, membuat Al menatap ke arahnya. Al terdiam sebentar kemudian melompat turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Kuroro, dengan bantuan Kuroro, ia berhasil duduk dipangkuan Kuroro. Al kembali memeluk Kuroro.

Kuroro membiarkan Al, menunggu ia mau cerita sendiri.

"Tadi malam Al mimpi buruk, Pa. Seram. Al takut." Lapor Al pelan.

"Mimpi apa?" bisik Kuroro.

Al menggeleng, menolak untuk bercerita.

"Seburuk itu mimpinya?" kali ini Kurapika yang bertanya sebelum Kuroro angkat bicara.

Al mengangguk mantap. Ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Kuroro.

"Tadi malam Al cari Mama dan Papa. Tapi ga ada. Mama dan Papa kemana? Al takut. Al takut bobo sendiri." Aku Al, ia melirik Kurapika dengan sebelah matanya. Terlihat dengan jelas sinar kekecewaan, kesedihan juga ketakutan dari sana.

Melihat itu, hati Kurapika merasa sakit. Seakan ada benda tajam yang menusuknya. Ia telah membiarkan anak itu ketakutan sendirian. Walau ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kenyataan bahwa ia telah meninggalkan anak-anak tidur sendirian di luar tak bisa berubah.

"Maafkan Mama... Mama pindah ke kamar tadi malam. Mama mau cari selimut. Kakak Al takut ya?"

"Jangan pergi lagi. Al ga mau bobo sendiri."

"Um. Mama ga akan pergi lagi. Kita tidur sama-sama lagi ya."

"Sama-sama terus? Papa juga." Al melirik Kuroro kali ini.

Kuroro mengangguk pelan. Tanda setuju.

"Ayes juda. Bobo cama Mama Papa."

"Iya. Kita tidur sama-sama ya nanti."

"Um!" jawab kedua anak itu semangat.

"Sekarang lanjut makan lagi ya." Ajak Kuroro.

.

.

.

Kurapika sedang mencuci piring di dapur. Kuroro mendekatinya sambil mengambil sebotol minuman yang ada di dalam kulkas. Kuroro melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya. Sedari pagi tadi Kurapika berusaha untuk menghindarinya, sejauh ini berhasil tapi ini tak bisa terus menerus terjadi. mereka harus bicara.

"Kurapika." panggil Kuroro saat ia menutup pintu kulkas. Ia mengubah posisinya, menghadap Kurapika.

Kurapika tak memberi respon, ia menaruh piring dan gelas yang sudah dicuci ke rak.

"Kita harus bicara tentang semalam," Kuroro kembali berucap.

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Tidak terjadi apa pun diantara kita semalam. Kita hanya tidur bersama." Kurapika segera memotong pembicaraan Kuroro. Ia terdiam sebentar dan berbalik, menghadap Kuroro. Mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Kuroro menatap Kurapika, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Tak terjadi apa pun jadi tak ada yang harus dibicarakan atau pun dijelaskan lagi." Tambah Kurapika, tenang.

"Itukah yang kau pikir?" Kuroro menatap Kurapika sambil bersender dikulkas.

"Itu yang kupercaya. Untuk masalah kita yang sama-sama telanjang, mungkin ada kesalah pahaman disini, aku masih belum ingat semua yang terjadi semalam. Mungkin setelah aku ingat semua akan jadi lebih jelas."

"Baiklah kalau kau pikir begitu. Aku akan menghargainya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang. Seharusnya tak ada alasan untukmu untuk tetap menghindariku sekarang, ingat tujuan kita kesini adalah untuk membujuk Al dan Ares kembali ke sekolah dan semua tak akan berhasil kalau kau terus menghindariku. Jangan menambah masalah dengan terus menghindariku."

"Maaf untuk itu, aku masih belum nyaman kalau bertemu denganmu." Aku Kurapika jujur.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kuberitahu padamu," Kuroro bersiap untuk pergi.

Kurapika hanya menatap Kuroro. Menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku meyakini bahwa terjadi sesuatu diantara kita semalam. Tak sepertimu yang menganalisa dan mempercayai sesuatu yang ingin kau percaya. Aku menganalisa dan mempercayai apa yang harus kupercayai. Melihat keadaan kita tadi pagi, mustahil kalau tak terjadi apa pun. Aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk percaya bahwa tak terjadi apa pun diantara kita, jadi kuharap kau juga menghargai keputusanku untuk percaya hal yang sebaliknya." Lanjut Kuroro sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dapur.

Kurapika terdiam. Walau berat, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia juga meyakini hal yang sama dengan Kuroro, namun ia masih tak mau mengakui itu.

.

.

.

Kini mereka sadang dalam perjalan menuju kota. Mereka harus membeli bahan makanan selama seminggu tinggal disini. Kurapika berjalan menggandeng Al sedangkan Kuroro menggendong Ares di bahu. Ares yang asik melihat sekitar sambil memainkan rambut Kuroro.

"Papa... tuyun... Ayes mau jayan adja." Pinta Ares kemudian.

Kuroro melirik Ares kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi ga boleh lari-lari ya... pegang tangan Papa." Ucap Kuroro, mengingat anak itu sering tiba-tiba berlari kemudian menghilang di tengah keramaian.

"Um." Ares mengangguk tanda setuju. Walau dalam sekejap ia akan segera melupakan ucapan Kuroro.

Kuroro menurunkan Ares dan segera memegang tangannya sebelum anak itu sempat berlari menjauh dan kemudian menghilang.

Ares menggandeng Kuroro dan mengikuti langkahnya sambil sesekali lompat-lompat kecil kegirangan. Tapi belum lama berjalan, Ares tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Kuroro yang ikut berhenti melihat Ares dengan tatapan bingung.

"Papa dendong." Ares kembali merentangkan tangannya, minta digendong.

"Ares cape?" Kuroro kembali menggendong Ares di bahunya. Anak itu cepat sekali berubah pikiran.

"Papa yayi... hudjan." Ares segera memeluk kepala Kuroro.

Kuroro melihat ke langit. Cerah. Sangat cerah. Tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"Kenapa?" Kurapika melirik ke arah mereka.

"Ares tiba-tiba memintaku untuk berlari. Katanya akan turun hujan." Kuroro berjalan di sebelah Kurapika, masih mengabaikan permintaan bungsunya.

"Eh? Hujan? Tapi langit sangat cerah." Kurapika ikut melihat ke langit, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda akan turun hujan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya asal bicara."

"Ayo Papa yayi. Hudjan Papa." Pinta Ares lagi.

"Ga hujan sayang. Langitnya sangat cerah hari ini." Kurapika angkat bicara.

"Hudjan Mama... hudjan." Ucap anak itu bersikeras.

"Tapi langit sangat cerah sayang. Ga hujan." Kurapika ikut bersikeras.

"Iiih... hudjan Mama. Hudjan!" Ares tampak gemas sendiri karena tak ada yang mau mendengarnya.

"Hujan Mama." Kini Al ikut mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Eh? Kok kakak Al ikutan? Langitnya sangat cerah sekarang."

"Mungkin maksud mereka sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke mall atau tempat belanja lain yang bisa dipakai berteduh." Kuroro mencoba menengahi pertengkaran anak dan ibu ini.

"Huft... baiklah. Kalau tidak salah dua blok dari sini ada mini swalayan." Kurapika akhirnya mengalah dan melihat ke jalan.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana." Kuroro berjalan duluan di ikuti Kurapika di belakang.

 **. . .**

 **Zaaaaazzz... zaaaazzz...**

Hujan lebat turun di luar swalayan. Langit yang awalnya cerah dalam sekejap berubah menjadi hitam kelam. Baru sekitar 15 menit Kurapika dan Kuroro masuk ke dalam swalayan untuk berbelanja, namun keadaan kota sudah dibasahi oleh air hujan yang turun sangat deras.

"Ternyata benar-benar turun hujan." Kurapika melihat keluar jendela. Mereka sudah selesai berbelanja dan berniat untuk pulang saat mereka tahu, mereka tercegat hujan.

"Sepertinya hujannya akan lama. Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam dan belikan anak-anak jas hujan. Baru pulang." Kuroro melirik keluar. Ia kembali menggendong Ares.

"Kurasa itu lebih baik."

"Kau juga harus beli jaket. Bajumu tak terlalu tebal. Jangan sampai kau juga sakit." Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang hanya memakai T-shirt tipis khas musim panas.

"Tak perlu cemaskan aku, yang penting anak-anak tak sakit."

"Jangan mulai berdebat. Anginnya juga lumayan kencang di luar, jadi lebih baik kau turuti kata-kataku. Aku bisa repot kalau kau sakit." Perintah Kuroro.

Kurapika melihat keluar jendela lagi. Memang angin dan hujan di luar sangat lebat, pasti akan sangat dingin kalau ia harus menembus hujan dikondisi seperti itu. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

Akhirnya mereka kembali masuk untuk membeli jas hujan anak-anak dan jaket Kurapika.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai rumah sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Anak-anak sudah selesai makan siang dan bermain, sekarang waktunya mereka untuk tidur siang. Waktu memang masih menunjukan siang hari, tapi langit di luar sana kelam sekelam malam. Hujan masih saja turun dengan lebatnya belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Minum susunya terus bobo ya." Kurapika mendekati Al dan Ares yang sudah bersiap di atas tempat tidur. Ia membawa gelas dan botol susu milik mereka.

"Papa mana?" Al melihat sekitar, mencari sosok Kuroro.

"Papa lagi ambil penghangat, bia kalian ga kedinginan. Di luar kan masih hujan." Kurapika duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menyodorkan susu ke mereka. Ares yang sudah berbaring, segera mengambil botol susu dan meminumnya.

"Ga. Papa disini aja. Papa." Al menolak gelas susunya kemudian turun tempat tidur dan segera berlari keluar kamar, menuju tempat Kuroro.

"Eh? Al? Mau kemana?" Kurapika bingung dan bersiap untuk mengejarnya.

"Mama cini adja... cama Ayes." Ares segera menahan tangan Kurapika dan memeluknya. Tak membiarkan Kurapika menjauh darinya.

"Eh? Ga ko. Mama disini." Kurapika naik tempat tidur dan bersandar di sebelah Ares.

"Mama bobo juda. Cini." Ares bergeser sedikit, memberi ruang pada Kurapika untuk berbaring.

"Eh? Tapi Mama belum mau bobo." Tolak Kurapika halus.

"BOBO!" teriak Ares, matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca, meminta Kurapika untuk segera tidur di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Ya ampun. Iya, Mama bobo." Kurapika menggeleng pelan dan berbaring di sebelah Ares. Melihat Ares yang tersenyum puas kemudian kembali meminum susu dari botolnya. Anak itu semakin rewel kalau sudah mengantuk.

"Ayo cepat Papa. Ayo!" terdengar suara Al dari luar kamar.

Kuroro hanya mengikuti langkah sulungnya dengan santai. Karena gemas sang ayah tak juga menyusulnya, Al segera menarik Kuroro sekuat tenaga untuk ke kamar.

"Papa juga bobo." Ucap Al sambil menarik Kuroro menuju tempat tidur.

"Papa ga ngantuk. Papa temani disini aja ya." Kuroro diam didekat tempat tidur dan bersiap manarik kursi kecil.

"Bobo juga. Al ga mau bobo sendiri. Temenin." Rajuk Al kali ini.

"Kan ada Mama. Ga sendirian."

"Sama Papa juga." Al memasang ekspresi memelas.

"Papa juda bobo cini. Ayo~." Kali ini Ares ikut merajuk.

Kuroro hanya menarik nafas panjang dan mengalah. Kalau dibiarkan mereka berdua akan menangis dan pada akhirnya Kurapika pun akan angkat bicara untuk membuatnya menuruti perkataan mereka berdua. Jadi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Kuroro lebih memilih untuk mengalah. Kuroro naik tempat tidur dan berbaring disana. Ia membiarkan anak-anak berada diantaranya dirinya dan Kurapika.

"Sekarang Mama Papa sudah disini. Al dan Ares habiskan susunya dan tidur ya." Kurapika melirik mereka.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali meminum susunya. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun terbuai ke alam mimpi. Melihat mereka yang sudah tertidur, Kuroro bangkit pelan dan merapikan selimut mereka. Begitu pula dengan Kurapika, ia bangkit kemudian mencium kening kedua anak itu. Mereka berdua pun keluar kamar pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

 **Al's dream.**

Aroma bunga yang terbawa angin mengusik indra penciumanku. Wangi bunga yang sangat kukenal. Ini aroma yang sama dengan bunga di sekolah. Aku membuka mata perlahan. Hamparan langit biru yang cerah tersaji di depanku. Aku mengucek mata perlahan. Melihat sekitar. Disekelilingku hanya ada hamparan bunga warna-warni. Aku bangun perlahan. Aku tak kenal tempat ini.

"Al dimana?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar.

"Mama? Papa?" aku melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sosok yang biasa menjaga dan melindungiku.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran mereka dan bahkan orang lain disini. Dengan panik aku berlari, semakin lama semakin cepat. Mataku terus melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari kehadiran lain selain padang bunga.

"Mama? Papa? Ares? Kalian dimana? Papa! Mama! Ares!" teriakku di tengah keputus asaanku.

"Mama. Papa." Aku tertunduk. Menutup mata dan mulai putus asa.

Seseorang memegang bahuku pelan. Aku mendongak, melihat siapa gerangan sosok itu.

"Mama!" teriakku lega sambil memeluk sosok Mama yang begitu kusayang. Aroma tubuhnya yang khas selalu membuatku nyaman dan betah berlama-lama dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menangis? Kan sudah sering kubilang, anak laki-laki jangan cengeng." Suara lain terdengar di belakangku. Aku sangat kenal suara itu. Itu suara ayahku. Suara yang selalu membuatku nyaman.

"Papa." Seruku pada sosok lain yang ada di belakangku. Jemari lentiknya mengusap kepalaku. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan. Aku merentangkan, memintanya untuknya bergabung dengan kami dan memelukku.

Papa yang paham keinginanku langsung memelukku. Aroma tubuhnya kini ikut tercium, bercampur dengan aroma Mama. Aroma Papa lebih kuat tapi tetap membuatku nyaman.

"Mama Papa disini aja. Al ga mau sendirian." Ucapku pada mereka berdua.

Sebuah anggukan terasa di dekat kepalaku. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Bersama mereka selalu membuatku senang, aku tak takut apa pun saat bersama mereka. Mereka akan selalu menjaga dan melindungiku.

Mama menggerakan tubuhku pelan dan menaruhku dipangkuannya. Aku tetap memeluknya dan bersender di tubuhnya. Kembali menutup mata. Kurasakan tangan Papa bermain dengan rambutku, membuatku terbuai.

Tiba-tiba perasaanku tak tenang. Firasat buruk menyerang. Aku segera membuka mata. Pemandangan berubah drastis. Tak ada lagi hamparan bunga yang indah dan langit biru yang cerah. Kini semua menjadi gelap dan kelam. Langit dipenuhi awan gelap. Petir menyambar disana-sini. Aku tak lagi berada dalam pelukan Mama dan Papaku.

"Mama? Papa?" aku kembali melihat sekitar. Mencari sosok mereka yang kembali tak bisa kutemui. Aku kembali panik karena tak bisa menemukan sosok mereka.

Aku berlari kembali, mencari sosok mereka. Gemuruh petir di belakang seakan mengejar. Aku melihat sekitar dengan tatapan nanar.

"MAMA! PAPA!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

"AL!" suara Mama terdengar menjawab panggilanku. Aku melihat ke kanan, ke arah suara itu berasal. Aku melihat Mama dari kejauhan. Aku berlari mendekat.

Saat aku mendekat ke Mama, aku melihat sosok raksasa berkalungkan sebuah papan dengan tulisan aneh di dada juga mendekati Mama. Raksasa besar berambut hitam panjang itu mengambil Mama lalu pergi menjauh.

"MAMA!" teriakku lagi, kembali berlari mengejar sosok raksasa yang membawa Mama. Tubuhku terangkat, aku melihat ke belakang. Papa kini menggendongku, kami berlari mengejar raksasa itu. Aku mulai ketakutan. Memanggil Mama berulang kali.

Dari samping tiba-tiba seekor laba-laba besar datang mendekat. Seekor laba-laba berkaki empat berlari mengejar Papa dari samping.

"Papa, Al takut." Bisikku pelan sambil memeluk leher Papa.

"Jangan takut. Papa disini." Papa balas berbisik padaku.

Aku memeluk leher Papa erat. Melihat kearah laba-laba berwarna merah kecoklatan itu. firasatku semakin buruk. Tiba-tiba dadaku sakit. Aku menggenggam dada erat.

Laba-laba itu tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Papa. Aku terjatuh dan terlepas dari gendongan Papa.

"Papa." Aku melihat Papa yang terbaring di bawah, lalu tak lama kemudian diambil oleh laba-laba itu. Laba-laba itu ikut berlari menjauh membawa Papa. Berlari ke arah yang sama dengan raksasa itu.

"PAPA! MAMA!" teriakku kencang. Aku berlari semampuku bisa untuk mengejar mereka. Berlari dan terus berlari, tapi Papa dan Mama tak lagi terlihat. Semua jadi gelap sekarang. Tak ada apa pun di sekitarku.

"Papa? Mama?" Panggilku lirih. Aku melihat sekitar. Tak ada apa pun, tak ada pemandangan atau pun suara. Aku mulai menangis pelan sambil berjalan pelan, berharap ada sosok Papa dan Mama menungguku disatu tempat.

"Papa... Mama..." suaraku terdengar pelan.

"PAPA! MAMA!" teriakku lagi.

 **End of Al's dream.**

 **JLEGAAAAR!**

 **CTAAAK!**

Al terbangun dengan pulir keringat yang mengalir deras di wajah dan tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan cepat. Suara petir yang sangat kencang dan mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialami membuatnya terbangun. Ditambah dengan listrik yang tiba-tiba ikut padam membuatnya semakin takut.

"Papa? Mama?" panggilnya pelan. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar, mencoba mencari sosok Kuroro dan Kurapika. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang menyerang.

Sadar tak ada sosok Kuroro dan Kurapika didekatnya, Al mulai panik. Ia segera menyingkat selimut yang memberinya kehangatan. Dengan perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidur. Mencoba untuk berjalan ke arah pintu. Kakinya terantuk sesuatu karena ruangan yang terlalu gelap.

"Papa. Mama." Panggilnya lagi, pelan. Suaranya bergetar, menahan tangis. Tangannya berhasil menyentuh pintu kamar. Ia mencoba mendorong pintu untuk terbuka. Namun pintu itu terkunci.

Al menggedor-gedor pintu, airmatanya mulai menetes pelan. Ia semakin putus asa.

 **JLEEEGAAAAR!**

Suara petir kembali terdengar memecah langit.

"Eh? PAPA! MAMA! HUAAAA!" Al yang terkejut, kontak menangis kencang. Memukul-mukul pintu kamar dengan kencang dan tanpa sadar ia mengaktifkan _En_ miliknya untuk mencari keberadaan Kuroro dan Kurapika.

 **Contenyuu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : gomen kalo lama... tpi akhir chappy kemaren terasa kaya boomerang bwat qiessa, krena qiessa sndri stuck soal lnjutan critanya tpi akhirnya qiessa putusin bwat bkin lnjutan yg kya gni. Smoga ga mengecewakan. Ok, langsung aja, blas review ya.**

 **Moku-chan : hehehe... baca trus aja lnjutan'y ya, biar tau gmna kra2 nasib KuroPika slanjutnya, hope u like it ^^**

 **Alluka-chan : wah... sugee! Beberapa tebakanmu tepat! #clap... mungkin alurnya terlalu terbaca ya? ^^... untuk beberapa pertanyaanmu, akan di jawab plan2 d chappy2 brikutnya ^^, tunggu aja ya... soal bkat Al n Ares emang udah d mnculin dri fic sblumnya, tpi mmang g jd line utama critanya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **HitsugayaFreya : mulai panas ya? Hehe ^^... ni udah lnjut, hope u like it ^^**

 **Guest #1 : udah updte ko, happy reading ^^**

 **Guest #2 : hehe... baca aja kelanjutannya ya ^^ happy reading ^^**

 **Guest #3 & #4 : udah updte ko ^^... happy reading ^^**

: **thx jga udah baca ^^... wah... masih jauh k end, klimaks aja blum, jdi blum tw mo kya gmna end'y ^^... di liat lnjutannya aja ya ^^... thx bwat smangatnya, sangat membantu ko ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz : yokatta kalo makin rapi deh ^^... gpp ko, qiessa udah sneng klo km masih mau bca lnjutan fic ni n sempetin bwat review d ch 4 kmaren , thx ^^... qta sma2 blajar ^^... nnt qiessa baca ficmu n smpetin coret2 juga deh d klom review ^^.. ni udah lnjut ko ^^**

 **Ok, segitu dulu ya minna ^^... semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan lanjutannya... mind to RnR?**

 **Oyasumi ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **PREVIEW**_

JLEEEGAAAAR!

Suara petir kembali terdengar memecah langit.

"Eh? PAPA! MAMA! HUAAAA!" Al yang terkejut, kontak menangis kencang. Memukul-mukul pintu kamar dengan kencang dan tanpa sadar ia mengaktifkan _En_ miliknya untuk mencari keberadaan kuroro dan kurapika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JLEEEGAAAAR!**

Suara petir kembali terdengar memecah langit.

"Eh?" Kurapika yang terkejut dengan refleks menutup kupingnya. Ia memang biasa mendengar suara petir, namun petir barusan memang sangatlah keras. Kaca ikut bergetar karena getaran petir tadi.

 **Ziiiinnng~~~**

Tiba-tiba sebuah aura aneh muncul di sekitar Kurapika.

" _En_ siapa barusan?" gumamnya dalam hati. Meski hanya sebentar, namun gadis itu yakin aura aneh yang baru ia rasakan tadi adalah En dari seseorang.

Kuroro melangkah mendekati Kurapika dengan dua buah senter ditangannya. Sinar salah satu senter menyorot wajah Kurapika, membuat gadis itu memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah Kuroro.

"Kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Kurapika pada pria itu sambil mengambil senter yang disodorkan padanya.

"Yah... walau hanya sebentar dan auranya masih tipis, aku masih bisa merasakannya. En tadi menyebar cukup luas sepenjuru rumah dan aku yakin itu bukan darimu." Kuroro menjawab santai.

"Jadi maksudmu...?" Kurapika menggantungkan pertanyaannya, tak percaya dengan kesimpulan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Itu mungkin saja. Tapi yang pasti sekarang kita harus kembali ke kamar. Al dan Ares pasti sudah terbangun. Aku tak mau dengar tangisan mereka lebih keras dari sekarang." Kuroro berjalan ke arah kamar. Suara tangisan Al melebur dengan suara hujan deras di luar rumah.

"MAMA! PAPA! HUAAAAAA!" suara tangisan terdengar sangat jelas ketika Kurapika dan Kuroro sampai di depan pintu kamar mereka. Sebuah gedoran pintu yang keras pun terdengar dari dalam. Kuroro memutar kunci pintu.

 **Cklek! Cklek!**

Suara kenop pintu terbuka, Al dan Ares mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Mereka sedikit mundur dari pintu agar pintu bisa terbuka lebar. Sinar senter yang menyorot ke tubuh mereka membuat mereka sedikit silau.

"Kenapa kalian nangis?" Kurapika bertanya pertama. Ia mendekar ke arah kedua anak itu. mengusap kepala mereka lembut.

"MAMA!" Al yang pertama memeluk sosok Kurapika dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang ibu.

"Papa~" Ares berjalan ke arah Kuroro dan memeluk kaki pria berbadan tegap itu. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kuroro berjongkok kemudian menggendong Ares dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya lagi. Berniat membaringkan Ares kembali disana, namun Ares menghentikan tindakannya dengan memeluk leher Kuroro erat.

"Geyap Papa... tatuut." Bisik Ares pelan.

"Nanti Papa nyalakan lilin, sekarang Ares disini dulu."

Ares menggeleng kencang, tak mau lagi jauh dari Kuroro. Melihat itu, Kuroro hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. Ia duduk di tempat tidur sambil memangku Ares. Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika yang masih bersama dengan Al. Gadis itu membenarkan posisi Al dan menggendong anak itu menuju tempat tidur.

"Kakak Al kenapa? Takut karena petir?" Kurapika bertanya pelan. Ia duduk di sebelah Kuroro. tangannya dengan lembut mengusap rambut Al, membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

Al enggan menjawab. Ia hanya terisak sambil memeluk Kurapika. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Melihat kakaknya seperti itu, membuat Ares juga ikut sedih, ia memeluk Kuroro lebih erat dan membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher ayahnya.

"Apa kakak Al mimpi buruk lagi?" kali ini Kuroro menebak. Dia bertanya pelan dengan suara rendahnya.

Al terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia membuka mata dan beralih menatap Kuroro. keadaan kamar yang hanya disorot oleh senter yang ditaruh oleh Kurapika di nakas tempat tidur masih mampu menangkap sosok ayahnya, walau tak begitu jelas tapi Al masih bisa bertatapan mata dengan Kuroro.

"Kakak Al mimpi buruk lagi?" ulang Kuroro dengan tenang.

Al masih menatapnya dalam diam. Kuroro dapat melihat dengan jelas mata anak itu bergerak dengan gusar. Ia masih takut untuk bercerita. Kuroro mengelus pipi anak itu lembut. Kurapika yang juga menyadari kegusaran Al, memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks... Mama Papa bohong... hiks... kakak takut." Ucapnya kemudian. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dengan deras air mata yang terus turun. Tangan mungilnya menyentuh tangan Kuroro dengan gemetar.

"Eh? Bohong kenapa?" Kurapika yang bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini mengendurkan pelukannya seraya melirik ke arah Al.

"Mama Papa bilang ga pergi... Bobo bareng, tapi Al bangun Mama Papa ga ada. Al sendirian." Protes anak itu dengan segera.

"Eh? maaf, tadi lampunya tiba-tiba saja mati. Papa keluar mencari lilin dan juga senter, lalu Mama haus jadi Mama keluar ambil minum. Mama ga tahu kamu bangun."

"Mama tunggu Papa, jangan pergi. Al ga mau sendirian." Protes anak itu lagi. Kali ini ia menatap Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu maaf. Mama yang salah." Kurapika menunduk sekilas. Harus diakui, sifat Al yang keras kepala dan argumentatif ini terkadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kakak Al takut gelap? Atau takut petir? Kenapa nangis?" Kuroro kembali bertanya.

Al menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali mentap Kuroro. Ingin rasanya ia pindah ke pangkuan Kuroro dan bercerita, tapi kini ia harus mengalah karena sang adik lah sekarang yang ada dipelukan ayahnya.

"Kakak mimpi apa?" Kurapika kini yang bertanya, ia penasaran mimpi apa yang sedari tadi mengganggu anaknya ini.

"... Kakak mimpi... Mama pergi dibawa raksasa besar, rambutnya hitam panjang. Kakak Al kejar sama Papa, kakak Al panggil-panggil Mama terus, tapi Mama jauh. Terus...," dengan ragu Al mulai bercerita. Ia dapat mengingat dengan baik mimpi yang dialaminya barusan. Kuroro dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu dengan tenang lanjutan cerita Al.

"Terus... Papa dikejar laba-laba besar, kakinya empat, warnanya coklat. Al peluk Papa kencang, takut. Papa terus lari, tapi Al jatuh, Papa diambil laba-laba. Papa sama Mama pergi, Al kejar tapi ga bisa. Terus gelap, Mama Papa ga ada, Al panggil ga jawab sampai teriak... Al ga bisa lihat. Al sendirian. Takut." Al mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada sendu. Ia kembali tertuduk, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kuroro sedang tangan yang lain menggenggam ujung baju Kurapika.

Kuroro dan Kurapika terdiam mendengar penjelasan Al barusan. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Bagi mereka mimpi barusan bukanlah mimpi buruk biasa, pasti lah ada makna tersendiri di balik mimpi tersebut. Tapi rasa penasaran mereka harus sedikit ditekan sekarang, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama mereka sekarang.

"Itu cuma mimpi. Jangan takut. Papa disini." Ucap Kuroro kemudian.

"Ya. Mama juga disini. Kakak Al jangan takut lagi, mungkin kakak Al mimpi buruk karena banyak suara petir di luar. Sekarang kakak bobo lagi ya." Bujuk Kurapika lembut, ia kembali mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Ares juga udah bobo lagi ni." Kuroro membenarkan posisi Ares yang sudah kembali tertidur dipelukannya. Batita itu masih saja mengemut jempolnya saat tidur.

"Dia pasti masih sangat mengantuk, terbangun karena suara petir, gelap dan Al yang menangis pasti membuatnya kaget." Kurapika melihat Ares iba.

"Yah... dan akhirnya bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang. Kakak Al juga bobo ya." Kuroro melirik ke arah Al setelah membaringkan Ares dan menyelimutinya.

"Tapi Papa Mama disini, jangan keluar lagi." Pinta Al kemudian.

"Ok. Sekarang kakak Al bobo lagi aja ya. Nanti malam kalau hujannya berhenti, kita main kembang api ya."

"Um!" Al mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia sangat menyukai permainan kembang api disini. Kalau di apartemennya ia tak bisa bebas bermain kembang api.

Kurapika mengelus rambut Al lembut dan membaringkannya kembali di tempat tidur. Ia melirik Kuroro yang sedang menyalakan lilin di sekitar kamar agar kamar tak terlalu gelap.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung apartemen yang terlihat cukup mewah di kawasan elite kota York shin. Ini bukan kali pertama pria itu datang ke tempat ini, dalam seminggu ini dia datang ke tempat ini hampir setiap hari. Dengan menggunakan sebuah _hoodie_ berwarna maroon dan celana jeans belel, gaya yang selalu dipakainya hampir setiap hari. Ia duduk di tempat biasa, di sebuah pagar pendek di sebrang gedung apartemen. Seperti kebiasaannya, ia mendongak ke atas, melihat ke arah salah satu kamar yang ada di gedung tersebut. Iris ambernya mengamati kamar itu dengan seksama.

Keadaan kamar itu berbeda dari biasanya. Bila pada umunya di jam seperti ini, jendela kamar itu terbuka dan samar terdengar percakapan dari dalam sana, namun kesunyian yang hari ini terlihat dari sana. Jendela kamar tak terbuka, bahkan tak ada celah yang tercipta dari _gordyn_ kamar tersebut, menandakan sang pemilik kamar sedang pergi. Meski menyadari hal itu, namun pria misterius itu masih saja menatap ke arah kamar dengan seksama. Pikirannya mengawang terbang jauh.

"Anooo..." sebuah sapaan pelan mengusik lamunan pria itu.

Pria misterius itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini di depannya berdiri seorang ibu muda yang sedang menggendong anak bayinya yang baru berumur sekitar 10 bulan. Rambut wanita itu yang bergelombang dengan panjang sebahu dihias dengan sebuah jepitan manis. Pria itu masih belum menjawab. Ia sedikit menarik _hoodie_ nya, memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Maaf. Apa anda ada keperluan di apartemen ini?" tanya wanita itu sopan.

"Ah? Maaf. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan tempat yang akan jadi rumahku ini. Memperhatikannya dari luar juga menyenangkan." Jawab pria itu sopan dengan sebuah senyum ramah yang menghias wajahnya. Ia melepaskan _hoodie_ nya dan menatap wanita itu langsung.

"Eh? Anda penghuni baru disini?"

"Begitulah. Aku baru pindah hari ini. Aku penghuni kamar 508."

"Ah! Jadi kamu pengisi baru apartemen Tachibana-san? Kebetulan sekali, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita akan bertetangga. Perkenalkan, namaku Maria Smith dan ini anakku, Yuna Ayleen Smith. Beri salam pada paman, Yuna." Maria melihat anak yang ada digendonannya. Seakan mengerti dengan ucapan sang ibu, bayi itu melihat ke arah pria itu dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Waah... anak yang sangat manis dan cantik, pasti menuruni gen ibunya. Suamimu pasti pria paling beruntung karena memiliki dua wanita paling cantik disisinya." Puji pria itu santai.

"Eh? Gombal. Tapi terima kasih untuk pujiannya, semoga saja memang seperti itu keadaanya." Jawab Maria, wajahnya sedikit tersipu mendengarnya.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum santai. Ia tampak santai melihat sikap dari Maria tersebut. Ia asik memperhatikan bayi mungil nan cantik yang ada digendongan wanita itu. Iris biru kelabu Yuna menatap pria itu dengan atraktif.

"Ah? Maaf, telat memperkenalkan diri, namaku Loki Crevar Laufey. Kau bisa memanggilku Loki." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan tenang.

"Eh? Ya. Salam kenal. Kau mau ikut masuk bersama kami?" tawar Maria sopan seraya membalas salam dari Loki.

"Tidak usah. Masih ada yang harus kuurus. Mungkin nanti malam aku baru kembali kemari dan mulai mengisi kamar apartemenku," Tolak Loki halus. Ia kembali memakai tudung _hoodie_ nya.

"Aku permisi. Bye, yuna." Lanjut loki santai, ia melambaikan tangan pada Yuna dan segera pergi menjauh, menyisakan raut wajah bingung di wajah Maria.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan teriknya, jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul sembilan, bukan waktu yang pas untuk sang mentari mencapai puncaknya, namun suaca pagi ini memang sangat cerah. Seakan menjadi tebusan dari cuaca kemarin yang mendung seharian. Kurapika sedang berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan cemilan untuk anak-anak nanti. Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan ketika mendengar teriakan panggilan dari dalam kamar.

"Mama! Mama!" terdengar suara Ares yang memanggil dari dalam kamar.

Kurapika menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan melirik ke arah kamar, memastikan panggilan tersebut memang tertuju untuknya.

"Mama!" Panggilan itu kembali terdengar, kini lebih jelas.

Kurapika mengeringkan tangannya dan segera melangkah ke kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar. Matanya terbelalak seketika dan segera menunduk melihat lantai. Menghindari dari pemandangan di depannya.

Kuroro melihat ke arah Kurapika yang baru saja masuk kamar. Kuroro mengambil handuk kecil dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan santai. Ia membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang masih dibalut oleh handuk putih. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dengan anak-anak.

"Mama!" Al dan Ares berlari ke arah Kurapika dan segera memeluk kaki Kurapika.

"Kalian jadi mandi? Bukankah kalian cuma mau sikat gigi dan cuci muka? Nanti kita kan mau berenang?" Kurapika berjongkok dan mulai mengeringkan rambut kedua anak itu.

"Ayes main aiy Ma... Papa bacah... kakak Ay juda... teyus mandi." Lapor Ares riang.

"Tadi Ares main selang air Ma... kakak Al sama Papa disiram air. Jadi basah semua deh. Kata Papa mandi aja." Al mencoba menjelaskan kejadian dengan lebih detil.

"Ya ampun... kalau begitu kalian cepat ganti baju ya. Langsung pakai baju renang aja ya. Kita kan mau berenang. Minta Papa carikan baju renang kalian, Mama mau ambil _sun block_ untuk kalian." Perintah Kurapika dengan tenang. Setelah mendapat anggukan tanda mengerti dari kedua jagoannya itu, ia kembali keluar kamar.

Kurapika memegang dadanya saat tiba di luar kamar. Jantungnya berdetak tak menentu.

 _"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan kencang? Tak mungkin karena melihat pria menyebalkan itu kan?"_ gumam Kurapika dalam hati sambil mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya. Ia berjalan ke ruang utama dan mengambil _sun block_ dari salah satu laci kemudian kembali ke kamar.

Ares dan Al sudah selesai di pakaikan baju oleh Kuroro, kini tinggal pria itu yang belum selesai berganti pakaian.

"Kenapa kau belum ganti pakaian?" Kurapika melirik ke arah Kuroro, pria itu sudah kembali berdiri dan kemudian berbalik membelakangi Kurapika untuk mengambil pakaiannya sendiri di dalam lemari. Punggungnya yang bidang dan terbentuk atletis terlihat dengan jelas di hadapan Kurapika. Jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat, dengan usaha lebih Kurapika berhasil menahan detak jantungnya itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat konyol di depan Kuroro karena detak jantungnya yang tak bisa terkendali ini.

 _"Ini mungkin karena aku masih kesal dan marah dengan yang terjadi kemarin."_ Simpulnya kemudian saat ia berhasil menenangkan jantungnya lagi.

"Anak-anak terlalu banyak bergerak saat dipakaikan baju. Jadi aku belum sempat pakai bajuku sendiri." Jawab Kuroro saat selesai mengambil bajunya dan berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi lagi untuk berganti pakaian.

Kurapika terdiam, ia mengolesi kedua anaknya dengan _sun block_ dan membiarkan kedua anak itu berceloteh riang tanpa ada yang benar-benar ia dengar.

. . .

Kini mereka sudah ada di pantai. Kurapika duduk di atas tikar yang sengaja ia pasang untuk menjaga makanan yang ia buat tak kotor. Duduk di bawah bayang-bayang payung pantai besar sambil memperhatikan kedua anaknya bermain di tepi pantai sambil ditemani oleh Kuroro. Ia tak ikut main dan lebih memilih untuk melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Tawa riang Al dan Ares terdengar samar karena bercampur dengan suara debur ombak yang pecah di bibir pantai. Kedua anak itu berlari mengejar air laut yang menepi ke pantai. Sebuah kegiatan yang terlihat sederhana untuk para orang dewasa namun terasa menyenangkan saat kedua anak itu memainkannya. Kuroro memperhatikan mereka sambil berjaga-jaga takut satu diantara kedua anak itu tergulung ombak yang tiba-tiba datang. Kurapika melihat Al mendekat ke arah Kuroro dan berbicara ke arah pria itu, apapun yang dibicarakan mereka, Kurapika melihat anggukan tanda setuju dari Kuroro dan Al melirik ke arahnya.

"Mama!" teriak Al sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Anak itu berlari mendekat dan segera duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

"Kenapa?" Kurapika melihat Al dan menaruh bukunya, walau buku itu tak dibaca sedikit pun.

"Kakak Al mau berenang sama Papa. Papa janji ajarin renang," Al bercerita dengan antusias. Matanya berkilat penuh semangat.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Ia tak keberatan sedikit pun kalau anak itu belajar berenang.

"Tapi kata Papa pakai pelampung, biar ga tenggelam." Lanjut anak itu lagi.

"Sou. Ada ko pelampungnya." Kurapika melihat ke belakang. Melihat kotak kayu berukuran sedang yang tadi dibawa Kuroro dari gudang, isi kotak tersebut adalah segala perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan untuk berenang. Kurapika membuka kotak kayu tersebut dan mangambil sepasang pelampung tangan berwarna hijau dengan gambar hiu dan lumba-lumba kecil. Memasangkannya pada kedua lengan anak itu.

"Itu apa?" Ares mendekat ke arah mereka dan melihat kedua pelampung di tangan sang kakak. Batita itu menggigit ujung jarinya sambil terus memperhatikan pelampung itu dan duduk di atas pangkuan Kurapika.

"Ini namanya pelampung." Jawab Kurapika tenang. Membiarkan Ares duduk.

"Pempung?" Ares mengulang jawaban Kurapika.

"Bukan. Pelampung." Ulang Kurapika pelan agar lebih jelas.

"Peyumpang?" ulang Ares lagi. Ia mendongak melihat Kurapika sambil bersender di badannya.

"Pelampung sayang. .pung." Kurapika mencoba mengajari anak itu pengucapan yang lebih baik.

" .pang." ulang Ares dengan wajah polos.

 _"Aku harus mengajarinya mengucapkan kosa kata yang lebih mudah nanti. Kata pelampung masih terlalu sulit untuknya."_ Putus Kurapika kemudian.

"Al sudah siap?" Kuroro mendekat ke arah mereka. Kulit albastanya yang terkesan pucat terlihat sedikit kemerahan di bawah sinar mentari yang terik di tengah siang ini. Kurapika ingat pria itu tak memakai _sun block_ tadi.

"Sudah. Ayo." Al kembali berdiri dengan antusias.

"Ituuut." Ares ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kuroro.

"Kakak Al mau belajar renang dulu. Ares tunggu sini ya." Kuroro melirik ke arah bungsunya. Mengajak Ares saat mengajari Al berenang bukanlah pilihan yang baik, apalagi mengingat sifat Ares yang tak bisa diam. Anak itu bisa saja tenggelam atau terbawa ombak.

"Ituuut~~." Rajuk Ares lagi. Ia melihat ke arah Kuroro dengan tatapan memelas minta diajak.

"Kurapika, kita masih punya pelampung untuk Ares?" Kuroro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kurapika.

"Ada. Kalian pergi duluan saja, nanti aku yang akan menemani Ares bermain di laut." Kurapika kembali membuka kotak dan mencari pelampung cadangan disana.

"Ares sama Mama ya. Nanti kalau sudah pakai pelampung, susul Papa."

Ares mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia mendekati Kurapika dan memperhatikan yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Peyumpang Mama, buat Ayes." Ucap Ares terus menerus.

Kurapika yang sudah menemukan pelampung segera memakaikan pelampung berwarna kuning tersebut di tangan Ares, setelah selesai ia segera menggendong Ares menuju tepi pantai. Al dan Kuroro sudah memulai sesi pelajaran renang mereka. Kuroro mengajari Al di laut yang agak lebih dalam, dalamnya sekitar dada pria itu. Ia mengajarkan dasar-dasar gerakan renang pada Al dan anak itu bisa mengikuti segala instruksi dengan baik sejauh ini.

"Mama." Ares menunjuk ke arah Al, dengan ekspresi penasaran bercampur bingung.

"Kakak Al belajar berenang." Jawab Kurapika santai. Ia berjalan sambil menggendong Ares ke tempat yang airnya lebih dalam. Kini mereka ada di pantai yang tinggi airnya hanya mencapai dada Ares.

"Yenang? Kaya ikan?" tanya Ares lagi.

"Ya. Renang kaya ikan."

"Nanti kakak Ay jadi ikan?... iihhh... diniiinn~~." Ares sedikit bergidik ketika ujung kakinya menyentuh permukaan air laut saat Kurapika menurunkannya dari gendongan. Ares segera kembali memeluk Kurapika.

"Dingin ya? Ga apa-apa kok. Ayo coba lagi." Kurapika kembali menurunkan Ares dan menahan setengah badannya di dalam air laut. Riak ombak menyapu dadanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Ares terbiasa dengan air laut, ia tampak senang sekarang. Sensasi geli yang dirasakannya di telapak kakinya yang berdiri di atas pasir membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Kurapika memperhatikan tingkah Ares dengan santai. Dirinya ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah polos anak itu. ia kemudian melirik Kuroro dan Al yang masih sibuk dengan pelajaran renangnya. Al tampak sangat antusias saat terus belajar. Senyum Kurapika terkembang semakin lebar, perasaan bangga menyeruak di dalam dadanya.

 **BYUUUURRR!**

Sebuah hentakan keras dari air mengagetkan Kurapika, ia segera melihat ke arah Ares. Anak itu sudah menghilang dari tempat terakhir kali Kurapika melihatnya. Kurapika melihat sekitar dengan panik. Tak jauh dari tempat Kurapika berdiri ia melihat pelampung Ares menyembul dari dalam air. Kurapika segera berlari mendekat, tempat itu lebih dalam dari tempat tadi dengan kedalaman yang mencapai dadanya. Ares yang terkejut karena kakinya yang tak lagi menyentuh pasir bergerak dengan panik menendang-nendang air di sekitarnya, membuat tubuhnya semakin sulit mengambang. Kurapika segera mengangkat tubuh bungsunya itu.

"PUAAHH!" teriak Ares saat tubuhnya berhasil di tarik keluar. Wajahnya berubah merah dengan air yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Kurapika segera menggendong Ares dan membawanya ke tepi. Kuroro yang melihat kejadian tenggelamnya Ares tadi segera membawa Al ikut ke tepi. Kurapika mendudukan Ares di pantai dan melihat ke arahnya dengan cemas.

Ares menggosok-gosok wajahnya yang merah dan masih terlihat terkejut.

"Mama~~." Panggil Ares dengan pelan dan suara sengau yang terdengar darinya.

Kurapika segera memeluk Ares erat, merasa menyesal karena kecerobohannya ini terjadi. Ares terbatuk pelan dalam pelukan Kurapika.

"Maaf ya. Mama ga lihat Ares ke sana." Bisik Kurapika pelan seraya mencium puncak kepala Ares.

"Mama." Panggil Ares lagi pelan.

"Ya?" Kurapika melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Ares. _"Dia pasti nangis karena takut."_ Pikir Kurapika.

"Ayes tadi yenang. Kaya ikan. Byuub! Byuub! Gitu ma." Lapor anak itu dengan polos. Matanya berkilat bahagia.

"Eh?" terkejut melihat reaksi Ares yang di luar dugaan, Kurapika hanya bisa diam.

"Ares hebat. Mau belajar renang juga sama kakak Al?" puji Kuroro.

"Mau! Ayo!" Ares segera melompat senang. Ia lebih bersemangat sekarang, meski wajahnya masih memerah akibat kejadian tadi.

Kuroro tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengajak Ares dan Al kembali bermain di laut. Kurapika mengkuti langkah mereka dari belakang dan berjalan santai. Mereka melanjutkan sesi pelajaran renangnya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menyingsing. Setelah hari yang melelahkan karena sesi pelajaran renang yang dilanjut pada sore harinya, kini Kurapika dan Kuroro mengajak Al dan Ares unutk menikmati suasana malam yang tenang bersama. Stamina Al dan Ares yang masih sangat banyak masih membuat mereka tak bisa malam hari ini. Kuroro dan Kurapika memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka berdua berlarian mengitari halaman belakang rumah.

"Mama." Ares tiba-tiba berhenti berlari dan berjalan agak lunglai mendekati Kurapika. Al mengikuti adiknya dari belakang sambil memegangi kupingnya

"Eh? Kenapa?" Kurapika segera mendekat dengan cemas.

"Ayes pucing Mama. Mutey-mutey. Ayes macih kaya ikan Mama." Lapor Ares dengan tak jelas.

Kurapika menyentuh kening Ares, memeriksa apakah anak itu demam. Suhu badan Ares normal walau wajahnya memang memerah.

"Kenapa?" Kuroro mendekat sambil membawa sebotol soda dingin.

"Katanya Ares pusing, kepalanya berputar. Tapi kuperiksa dia ga demam."

"Sou... kakak Al kenapa?" Kuroro beralih melirik Al yang masih saja memegangi kupingnya.

"Kuping Al sakit. Bunyi terus, 'ziiiing' gitu. Badan Al kaya kebawa air, Pa." Lapor Al dengan tenang. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

"Kalian terlalu lama berenang tadi." Simpul Kuroro kemudian. Mengingat kedua anak itu berenang hampir 5 jam dan tetap tak mau ke tepi kalau tak diberi ancaman.

"Benar kata Papa, kalian terlalu lama berenang. Sekarang kita tidur aja ya." Bujuk Kurapika.

"Ga. Ayes ga mau bobo. Nanti aja." Tolak Ares dengan cepat.

"Kakak Al juga ga mau bobo Ma. Belum ngantuk."

"Terus kalian mau apa?" tanya Kuroro.

"Disini aja. Sama Mama Papa. Papa duduk." Pinta Al sambil menarik tubuh Kuroro semampunya.

Kuroro ikut duduk. Cukup lama mereka diam. Hanya suara deburan ombak dan semilir angin yang membelai pepohonan yang menemani mereka. Kuroro sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sambil menyesap soda dingin di tangannya. Kurapika sibuk bermain dengan rambut raven Ares sambil memandang ke laut lepas dihadapan.

"Al ga kangen sekolah?" tanya Kuroro kemudian. Ia hampir melupakan tujuan awal mereka ke sini.

Al hanya diam. Raut wajahnya kembali berubah, meski tak sekeras sebelumnya, namun raut wajah tak senang masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kakak Al ga kangen teman-teman di sekolah? Sama sensei ga kangen?" Kurapika melirik Al, ia tahu ini belum saatnya, tapi terus membiarkan anak itu dalam keadaan seperti ini juga tak baik.

"Ga kangen main sama Lucy lagi?" tambah Kurapika lagi.

Al menggeleng singkat.

"Al bisa main sama Lucy di rumah."

"Kalau sama temen yang lain gimana? Ga kangen? Al ga kangen main kejar-kejaran? Baca buku cerita? Nyanyi di kelas? Tanam bunga? Kejar kelinci?" Kurapika mencoba membujuk dengan segala kegiatan yang disukai Al selama di sekolah.

Al kembali terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam, membayangkan semua kegiatan itu dilakukan olehnya.

"Atau Al mau pindah sekolah aja? Nanti Papa cari sekolah yang baru, ganti teman, ganti guru, ga ada tanam bunga lagi, kejar kelinci lagi. Al mau kayak gitu?" Kuroro angkat bicara menawarkan solusi pada sulungnya itu.

Al segera mengangkat wajah. Ia jelas terkejut dengan penawaran Kuroro barusan. Begitu pun dengan Ares, ia memandang Kuroro dengan seksama kemudian memeluk Kurapika. Ares jelas tak mau pindah dari sekolah itu.

"Gimana? Al mau kaya gitu? Papa telepon sensei nanti." Kuroro mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Janan! Ga mau! Ayes mau cekoyah. Janan Papa." Teriak Ares dengan cepat. Ia melihat Kuroro dengan tatapan khawatir.

Kuroro hanya diam dan melirik ke arah Al lagi. Anak itu masih bersikukuh dalam sikap diamnya.

"Janan Mama. Ayes mau cekoyah. Ayes cuka cekoyah. Ayes cayang cencei. Janan." Kini Ares beralih ke Kurapika. Berdiri di atas pangkuannya, menatapnya dengan berlinangan air mata, mencoba mencari pembelaan.

Kurapika juga ikut diam. Ia hanya mengusap air mata Ares yang mengalir deras. Kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah Ares.

"Janan Papa. Ayes mau cekoyah dicitu. Ayes mau telinci... hiks.. Ayes mau bunna... hiks... Ayes mau nannyi. Ayes mau ceyita... hiks... Ayes mau cencei." Kembali melihat Kuroro, berharap ayahnya akan berubah pikiran.

"Adik Ares mau sekolah. Al mau sekolah ga? Kakak Al mau beda sekolah sama Ares?" tawar Kuroro lagi.

Al terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah Ares, melihat adiknya menangis dengan wajah yang sangat terluka membuatnya juga ikut sedih.

"Ayes mau cekoyah, kakak... hiks... cama kakak... cekoyah yagi. Cama cencei. Ayo cekoyah kakak. Ayo." Ares menatap Al penuh harap sebagai usaha yang terakhir. Ia bersender di bahu Kurapika. Dengan suara sengau sambil menangis tersedu terus memandang ke arah Al.

Al mengangguk pelan. Menyetujui keinginan Ares untuk kembali sekolah. Ia tak tega melihat adiknya terus menangis.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang lusa ya, nanti Al dan Ares sekolah lagi." Putus Kuroro lagi.

Kurapika tersenyum pelan sambil membelai rambut Ares lembut. Benar dugaannya, akan lebih mudah membujuk Al kalau Ares ikut terlibat dalam negosiasi kecil mereka.

"Tapi Al ga mau sekelas sama Zack. Pindah kelas." Tawar Al kemudian. Rasa kesalnya pada teman sekelasnya itu masih tersimpan di dada.

"Ya, nanti Mama yang minta ke sensei. Al pindah kelas ya."

Al kembali mengangguk. Kuroro mengusap kepala anak itu santai. Tujuan utama mereka tercapai dengan baik. Tak perlu banyak debat dan tenaga seperti yang dibayangkan Kuroro sebelumnya. Lusa mereka akan kembali dan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

 _"Semua sukses. Semua akan kembali seperti semula,... semoga."_ Pikir Kuroro.

.

.

.

 **Kuroro's POV**

Aku bergerak pelan dalam selimut. Membalikkan badan. Sebuah tangan kecil berada di atas dadaku. Nafas yang pelan dan teratur terdengar di sebelah. Aku membuka mata dan menemukan Al tertidur dengan pulas sambil memelukku. Aku bergerak pelan, memindahkan tangan Al dari atas tubuhku, mencoba sepelan mungkin agar anak itu tak terganggu dalam tidurnya. Bangkit dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

Kamar yang diterangi temaram lampu tidur hanya bisa membuatku melihat wajah Al dengan samar. Ia tertidur dengan pulas. Kualihkan pandanganku pada Ares yang tertidur di sebelahnya, batita itu pun tidur dengan pulas dengan dot yang masih tertempel dengan baik di mulutnya. Sesekali terdengar racauan tak jelas dari mulutnya. Kualihkan lagi pandanganku ke arah Kurapika yang tertidur di sebelah Ares. Gadis pirang itu juga tidur tenang. Tangan mulusnya memeluk tubuh mungil Ares.

"Entah apa yang terjadi dengan kita kemarin." Ucapku pelan bagai bisikan. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Langkahku terhenti saat merasa ada sebuah tangan mungil yang menahanku.

"Papa? Mau kemana?" tanya Al pelan dengan suara parau. Ia mengucek matanya melihat ke arahku.

"Papa mau minum. Kamu tidur lagi ya." Perintahku pelan sambil memegang dahi anak itu, menggunakan sedikit kemampuanku untuk membuatnya kembali tertidur.

"Tidurlah pulas dan mimpi yang indah." Bisikku sambil membenarkan selimut Al. Aku kembali melangkah keluar.

 **End of Kuroro's POV.**

 **Contenyuu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : hyaaaa! Akhirnya updte juga... gomen lama banget, hehe... fic ini memang enguras banyak waktu buat ngetiknya hehe... entah kenapa akhir chappy kmaren bkin stuck juga, tapi untung masih bisa dilanjut, ok.. langsung balas review deh.**

 **Moku-chan : eh? Masa c sedkit? Kayanya udah cukup panjang deh hehe... ni udah updte ko (kyanya bkal terasa sdikit juga ^^) tapi gomen ga kilat updtenya, hope u like it ^^**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : hehehe... smoga kamu suka dengan lanjutannya ya ^^. Happy reading ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz : wah... pendek ya? Nanti buat lebih panjang lah... semoga banyak bhan buat ketik ^^... gomen ga bisa updte kilat ya... penasaran ya sama kuroro? hehe... happy reading ^^**

 **Lilo : arigatou ^^... hehehe... untuk sementara ini di sensor dulu ya :p. Hai! Ganbari masu!**

 **Plastic Manda : hehe... ares kan memang imut ^^... pengamennya mencurigakan? Hmm... thanks ^^. Happy reading ^^**

 **Guest #1 : I did a big mistake? Hmm... jalan ceritanya memang mau di arahkan kesana kok. Akan ada penjelasan di beberapa chappy ke depan, I hope you will be waiting patiently ^^ and enjoy this chapter (sorry for my bad english ^^). Happy reading ^^**

 **Guest #2 : (Did you forget us?) Off course no! Hehehe... (Where are you) I'm here. In my room, stucked with a new chapter :p. Udah updte ko, Happy reading ^^**

 **Selesai juga dengan review dan updtenya ^^. Untuk yang masih setia menunggu dan baca, arigatou ^^. Sekali lagi, mind to RnR?**

 **Ohayou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

Malam sudah datang ketika _zeppline_ mendarat di bandara York Shin. Kurapika menuruni tangga sambil menggendong Ares yang tertidur dalam pelukannya, merapatkan jaket batita itu untuk menghalau angin dingin yang berhembus kencang. Kuroro mengikuti di belakang sambil membawa Al yang juga tertidur pulas, melihat jam di layar ponselnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam. Mereka terlambat dua jam dari jadwal awal keberangkatan dikarenakan insiden kecil di bandara.

"Kita akan naik taksi atau mobil? Aku bisa menyuruh salah satu dari _Ryodan_ datang kemari." Kuroro bertanya pada gadis pirang di depannya, matanya tak sedikit pun berpaling dari layar ponsel sambil membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah meminta Leorio menjemput kita." Jawab Kurapika tenang sambil memasuki gedung bandara. Melihat sekitar, mencari sosok tinggi berambut jabrik yang sangat ia kenal.

Kuroro yang mengikutinya ikut mencari sekitar. Keadaan bandara tak begitu ramai ditambah dengan perawakan Leorio yang seperti itu, tak sulit bagi mereka menemukan dokter muda itu. Kurapika berjalan mendekati Leorio yang sedang tertidur dengan pose yang menyedihkan – kepala menengadah ke atas sambil bersender ke punggung kursi, dengan mulut setengah terbuka – di salah satu kursi tunggu bandara. Kurapika menepuk bahu Leorio dengan agak keras, membuatnya terbangun.

"Eh? Ah... Heh?" terkesiap dengan tepukan Kurapika, Leorio hanya bisa meracau sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya dan memandang nanar ke arah keluarga kecil itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Kurapika tulus. Ia tahu pria tinggi itu pasti sangat kelelahan. Beberapa puntung rokok yang terlihat di sekitar, membuktikan betapa bosannya pria itu saat menunggu mereka tadi, kantung mata hitam di bawah mata pria itu juga membuktikan betapa lelahnya Leorio sekarang. Sebersit perasaan bersalah muncul di hatinya.

"Tak apa. Hooaaamm! Aku mau cuci muka dulu, kalian tunggulah di mobil. Aku memarkirnya di depan bandara." Perintah Leorio sambil berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang teramat sangat.

Kurapika mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar bandara, Kuroro sempat berhenti di depan _vending machine_ untuk membeli sekaleng kopi, sebagai tanda terima kasih pada Leorio karena menunggu mereka. Tak lama menunggu di mobil, Leorio datang dan mereka pun segera meluncur ke apartemen.

. . .

"Biar aku yang gendong Ares, kau pasti lelah terus menerus menggendong anak itu selama perjalanan ini." Pinta Leorio saat mereka keluar dari mobil.

"Eh? Tak usah. Nanti dia terbangun."

"Selama kau memberikannya dengan perlahan kurasa semua akan baik saja, Ares juga sudah tertidur sangat pulas sekarang." Jelas Leorio tenang sambil melihat Ares yang tidur pulas sambil mengemut jempolnya.

"Lebih baik kau berikan pada Leorio. Akan lebih mudah untukmu saat membuka pintu nanti tanpa Ares digendongan." Perintah Kuroro tenang.

"Baiklah." Kurapika yang tak ingin berdebat terlalu lama akhirnya memberikan Ares kepada Leorio. Ia memastikan batita itu tetap tidur tenang. Setelah merubah posisi tidurnya, Ares kembali tertidur tenang dengan mulut yang bergerak-gerak mengemut jempolnya.

Kuroro berjalan di depan kali ini. Gerbang dan tempat parkir masih dibuka, Kuroro sempat menghubungi Zaburo saat mereka masih di _zeppline_ tadi, berjaga-jaga bila mereka sampai apartemen lewat tengah malam. Benar saja dugaannya mereka sampai pukul satu dini hari. Lobby apartemen sangat sepi dengan suara TV yang terdengar samar dari ruang penjaga. Ketiga orang dewasa itu menunduk sopan kepada seorang penjaga yang telah membiarkan pintu lobby tetap terbuka dan terus berjaga di dekat pintu lobby. Kurapika memutuskan akan mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Zaburo esok hari. Mereka bertiga menunggu lift.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka. Aroma alkohol yang kuat menyeruak dari dalam lift. Kurapika segera menutup hidung dan melihat ada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di salah satu sudut lift. Kepala pria itu tertuduk dalam dengan kaki yang memanjang, tangan kanannya memegang sebotol besar alkohol, sebuah dengkuran pelan bercampur cegukan terdengar dari sosok itu. Kurapika memasuki lift, berdiri di sisi lain lift, Leorio berdiri di sebelahnya, Kuroro yang berdiri paling dekat dengan pria itu mendorong kaki pria itu dengan kakinya.

Pria mabuk yang terkejut karena dorongan di kakinya itu terkesiap. Ia membuka matanya yang kemerahan karena pengaruh alkohol dan kantuk yang amat sangat.

"A~~h. Aku ter.. hiks! Tidur." racaunya tak pada siapa pun di dalam lift itu.

Kurapika melirik pria itu sekilas dan kembali melihat ke depan. Pria itu yang mengetahui tatapan sekilas Kurapika, menatap gadis pirang itu lama, memperhatikannya dengan sekasama.

"Elle..?" racau pria itu lagi.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menggubris. Pria itu berdiri tegak, berjalan dengan terhuyung mendekati Kurapika.

"Elle... kau kah itu? hik! aku me... hik!... rindukanmu." Ucapnya lagi sambil memegang bahu Kurapika dan membalikan tubuh Kurapika menghadapnya.

Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melepaskan tangan pria itu dari bahunya. Menatap pria itu tegas sambil menutup hidung, tak tahan dengan bau alkoholnya.

"Maaf Tuan anda salah orang." Jawab Kurapika dengan sopan. Leorio dan Kuroro melihat ke arah mereka.

"Elle... akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Pria itu menatap Kurapika dalam dengan iris ambernya yang bagaikan permata.

"Sudah kubilang Tuan, anda salah orhmmp.." belum sempat Kurapika menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria itu sudah mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir mungil nan ranum milik Kurapika. Aroma alkohol yang pekat menyeruak dari sentuhan di bibir mereka. Kurapika yang telah berhasil mengakses otaknya setelah keterkejutan singkat ini segera memukul pria itu, tepat di ulu hati.

Pria itu terhuyung karena serangan yang tiba-tiba dan luar biasa sakit itu. Ia memegang perutnya dan terbatuk pelan tapi bisa kembali bangkit.

"Apa kau masih marah padaku, Elle? Aku minta maaf." Pria itu kembali mendekati Kurapika dan berniat untuk memeluk gadis itu, namun sebelum niat itu berhasil terlaksana Kurapika menarik tangan pria itu dan membantingnya ke lantai lift dengan keras. Sebuah suara dentuman keras terdengar, lift sempat bergoyang pelan karena guncangan yang terjadi.

"Uh!" ucap Leorio pelan. Melihat keadaan pria itu yang kini tak bergerak karena pingsan.

Kuroro hanya diam, menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding lift. Ekor matanya melirik Kurapika yang menatap pria itu dengan mata scarletnya. Penggambaran jelas akan kemarahan yang kini sedang dialami gadis kuruta itu. dalam hatinya ia bersyukur tak mengalami hal yang sama dengan pria itu setiap kali ia mencuri ciuman Kurapika.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Kali ini di waktu yang sangat tepat. Leorio segera menarik tangan Kurapika keluar lift, menjaga agar gadis itu tak semakin brutal. Tak ingin hal buruk kembali terjadi. sebelum keluar, Kuroro sempat menekan tombol lift. Lift itu akan segera menuju lobby apartemen, semoga saja pria itu segera ditemukan pihak keamanan disana.

"Aku akan memeriksa pria itu nanti." Ucap Leorio pelan saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat Kurapika.

"Biarkan saja dia." Balas Kurapika dingin.

"Sebagai dokter aku tak bisa membiarkannya, apalagi mengingat keadaannya sedang mabuk saat menerima pukulan dan bantingan darimu, itu bisa saja membunuhnya. Aku tak mau kau terlibat kasus pembunuhan karena hal bodoh yang dilakukan pemabuk." Jelas Leorio tenang.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Kurapika lagi, dingin. Ia memasuki apartemennya dan segera mengambil Ares dari gendongan dokter muda sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamar utama, meninggalkan Kuroro dan Leorio di belakang.

Leorio melirik ke arah Kuroro yang hanya di balas dengan ekpresi datar dari pria itu. Leorio menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Baiklah aku akan turun dan memeriksa pria tadi, setelah itu aku akan pulang. Kau istirahatlah." Pamit Leorio akhirnya.

"Yah. Kabari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada pria itu."

"Aku harap tak terjadi apa-apa dan pria itu hanya pingsan saja." Jawab Leorio sambil keluar apartemen.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan melihat Ares yang tertidur di tempat tidur sendirian. Cahaya menyusup dari celah-celah pintu kamar mandi, menandakan ada seseorang disana, Kurapika pasti sedang di dalam.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, matahari baru saja terbit dengan binarnya yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan. Kurapika baru saja keluar dari lift, ia berjalan melalui lobby menuju ke tempat pembuangan sampah di dekat apartemen. Ini memang masih terlalu pagi untuknya pergi membuang sampah, tapi tadi malam ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan akhirnya ia sudah terbangun pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Setelah selesai membuang sampah ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen.

Sebuah taman kecil yang berada tepat di sebelah apartemen menjadi tujuannya. Kurapika berjalan memasuki taman tersebut dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Bangku yang masih lembap karena embun pagi yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kurapika memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara pagi yang lembap. Berbeda dengan udara tsukijima yang beraroma laut, disini aroma rumput yang lebih mendominan. Suasana yang begitu tenang.

Samar terdengar denting gitar yang terbawa hembusan angin. Kurapika membuka mata, ia melihat sekitar dan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara gitar semakin jelas terdengar. Mengalun lembut bagai menyatu dengan suara angin. Kurapika yang penasaran, segera bangkit dan kembali melihat sekitar. Ia melihat seorang di sebrangnya, berada di luar taman, duduk di sebuah dinding pembatas jalan. Pria itu memakai sebuah _hoodie maroon_ yang menutupi wajahnya, dengan gitar yang berada di pangkuannya. Entah kenapa Kurapika seakan tersihir dengan sosok pria misterius itu. Sebuah suara merdu terdengar, mengalun menjadi sebuah nyanyian. Gadis kuruta itu kembali menajamkan pendengarannya.

 _Evanescent_

 _We'll only behind wonderful memories_

 _Ah, in the changing seasons_

 _I'm dreaming of you and can never return_

 _But every time I remember the pain echoes_

 _Will the shadows that falls into black_

 _Be burned as bright as the shining sun?_

 _You smiled_

 _So I embraced you without speaking of eternity_

 _So you wouldn't fade away to some place I could never reach.~_

Lantunan lagu yang bagai memiliki sihir terus membuai dan menarik perhatiannya, ia begitu terbuai dengan lantunan suara merdu yang diiringi gitar di pagi hari ini. Lagu yang begitu tenang dan bermakna dalam. Kurapika terhanyut, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatinya. Dentingan gitar dan alunan nyanyian itu berhenti.

Kurapika membuka mata. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah pria itu duduk sambil memainkan gitarnya. Pria itu tak lagi memainkan gitarnya, ia kini beralih menatap Kurapika. Meski wajahnya tertutup hoodie, namun Kurapika yakin betul bahwa pria itu sedang menatapnya, mereka saling bertatapan. Meski samar Kurapika dapat melihat sinar mata yang mengintip dari balik hoodie itu. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap. Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, bibirnya bergerak seakan berbicara sesuatu, Kurapika memicingkan matanya berusaha menangkap gerakan bibir pria itu, namun nihil.

Kurapika maju selangkah, namun pria itu melambaikan tangannya perlahan seraya pergi sambil memberikan senyuman lembut nan misterius. Kurapika baru saja ingin mengejarnya saat dia merasa ada seseorang menepuk bahunya. Gadis kuruta itu berbalik.

"Nyonya Lucifer? Apa yang anda lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini?" sapa seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal dengan wajah yang ramah dihiasi garis senyum di sekitar mata.

"Eh? Zaburo-san? Ah... aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan mencari udara segar." Jawab Kurapika ramah. Ia sempat melirik ke arah mana pria misterius itu pergi dengan ekor matanya.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk anda jalan-jalan Nyonya Lucifer? Apa anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Ah... tidak. Aku hanya tak bisa tidur lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan pagi kebetulan aku juga mau pergi berbelanja." Dusta Kurapika sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ini juga masih terlalu pagi untuk berbelanja Nyonya. Anda tak minta Tuan Lucifer menemani? Akan lebih aman kalau Tuan Lucifer bersama anda."

"Tak perlu, ia masih tidur. Ia pasti kelelahan karena perjalanan kami kemarin, dia jauh lebih lelah daripada aku. Lagipula kalau dia menemaniku maka anak-anak akan sendirian dan mereka pasti menangis kalau tahu kami tak ada di kamar." Jelas Kurapika tenang, kali ini ia tak berbohong. Kuroro memang masih tertidur saat ia keluar tadi.

"Kalau begitu anda ingin saya temani?" tawar pria paruh baya itu dengan sopan.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri. Tapi kalau Zaburo-san tak keberatan boleh tolong panggilkan taksi kemari? Aku lupa membawa ponselku." Tanya Kurapika tenang. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu taksi, tapi menolak kebaikan Zaburo yang begitu tulus dan terlihat mencemaskannya itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ia harus menghargainya.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati Nyonya. Mari kita tunggu di lobby agar lebih mudah." Zaburo tampak senang karena Kurapika akhirnya mau menerima niat baiknya.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengikuti Zaburo. Sebelum ia keluar taman, gadis itu sempat melirik ke arah jalan yang tadi dilalui pria misterius itu. Menghela nafas panjang sejenak, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu lobby. Tanpa sepengatahuannya pria misterius itu masih ada disana. Memperhatikannya dari balik pohon sambil tersenyum.

"Kita akan segera bertemu, Kurapika." Ucap pria itu pelan dan kemudian menghilang.

.

.

.

 **Kuroro's dream.**

Angin kering yang membawa butir pasir berhembus di sekitarku. Desir angin yang menabrak puing bangunan terdengar lembut. Aku membuka mata, pemandangan kota yang hampir hancur dengan pasir kecoklatan menutupi hampir seluruh kota terhampar dihadapanku. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku kenal tempat ini, tempat yang pernah ku kunjungi beberapa tahun silam. Tak ada kenangan berarti di tempat ini, tapi aku lumayan suka berada disini.

Aku menopang dagu dengan buku yang berada dipangkuan. Lama aku menikmati pemandangan padang pasir luas di hadapanku.

"Kuroro." suara itu mengejutkanku. Mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Seorang gadis cantik berdiri dihadapanku. Dengan warna rambut yang khas miliknya, ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku terdiam melihat sosoknya mendekat ke arahku kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku mengenal gadis itu.

"Kuroro." Ia kembali memanggil namaku kemudian mulai berbicara, meski aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang ia bicarakan, namun melihat senyum yang terukir di wajahnya meyakinkanku kalau hal itu pastilah sangat menarik untuknya.

Aku kembali menutup mata dan bersender pada puing bangunan besar yang ada di belakangku. Mencoba untuk kembali mendengar suara desir angin ini.

Criing... criing...

Gesekan rantai mengusik pendengaranku, kembali membuka mata dan melihat ke arah gadis di sampingku. Ia kini sudah menghadapku. Mataku tertuju pada sebuah rantai perak yang melingkari lehernya, sebuah pendant dengan tanda khas menggantung disana. Aku tersenyum pelan melihat kalung perak itu.

Gadis itu kembali bergerak, kali ini ia memelukku. menyembunyikan tubuh rampingnya di balik tubuhku. Memelukku semakin erat. Aku membiarkan gadis itu terus memelukku erat dan aku kembali bersender sambil memangkunya.

 **End of Kuroro's dream.**

. . .

Kuroro terusik dalam tidurnya, perutnya terasa berat oleh sesuatu. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Ares yang tertidur di atas perutnya sambil memeluknya. Batita itu masih tertidur pulas.

"Pantas saja mimpi itu terasa nyata, ternyata..." Kuroro kembali berbaring. Menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya.

 _"Tapi sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku melihat gadis itu, bahkan dalam mimpi."_ Batin Kuroro. Ia menyentuh dahinya, menelusuri _tatoo_ aneh di dahinya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Kuroro bangkit pelan dari tidurnya, memindahkan Ares sangat perlahan dan membaringkannya di sebelah Al. Pria bermata _onyx_ itu baru menyadari bahwa Kurapika tak ada di tempat tidur. Kuroro melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul 05:45. Masih terlalu pagi untuk gadis itu keluar rumah.

Kuroro turun tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar, mencoba mencari gadis itu di luar. Di dapur tak ada, di ruang keluarga juga tidak, di kamar anak-anak dan seluruh ruangan juga ia tak berhasil menemukan sosok gadis kuruta itu. Ia melihat ponsel gadis itu di atas meja ruang keluarga. Samar terdengar suara taksi dari bawah. Kuroro berjalan ke teras.

Ia melihat gadis yang ia cari, Kurapika berjalan ke arah taksi dengan di antar Zaburo.

"Anda bisa menelepon ke sini bila anda butuh sesuatu Nyonya." Kuroro mendengar suara Zaburo samar. Keadaan sekitar masih sangat sepi, jadi mudah baginya untuk mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kurapika hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi. Tak lama taksi itu kembali berjalan menjauh dari apartemen. Kuroro kembali masuk, berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Kuroro terdiam, kembali teringat pada mimpi yang baru saja ia alami tadi.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat gadis itu? setahun? Dua tahun? Atau lima tahun?" tanya Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali menutup mata, bayangan gadis itu kembali terlihat. Kalung yang dikenakan gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya kini dan teringat jelas dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Kurapika duduk di sebrang kepala sekolah dengan Kuroro yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Ares yang berada di pangkuannya, sedangkan Al, ia menolak turun dari mobil dan tetap berkeras menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Jadi, bagaimana Nyonya Lucifer?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan tenang stelah ia selesai mendengarkan cerita orang tua muda di depannya ini.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, Al mau sekolah tapi untuk sementara ia tak mau satu kelas dengan Zack." Jelas Kurapika lagi.

"Untuk sementara?"

"Sebenarnya Al tak mau sekelas dengan Zack, tapi saya pikir itu juga tak baik untuknya kalau ia dibiasakan memilih dalam berteman apalagi kalau dia harus menaruh dendam. Jadi saya putuskan untuk meminta anda memisahkan mereka sementara waktu, kalau keadaan sudah lebih baik kita bisa menyatukan mereka lagi."

"Apa anda yakin ini jalan terbaik?" kepala sekolah itu tampak ragu mengingat betapa bersikerasnya Al dalam sikapnya.

"Kami akan mencoba membujuknya juga di rumah, mungkin perlu waktu tapi kami akan tetap berusaha. Ini untuk kebaikannya juga."

"Baiklah kalau ini keputusan anda berdua."

"Aku tak sepenuhnya setuju dengan keputusan ini." Kuroro angkat bicara.

"Eh? Jadi anda punya keputusan lain, Tuan Lucifer?"

Kuroro menggeleng kemudian tersenyum tenang. Pria paruh baya itu tak mengerti dengan sikap Kuroro hanya bisa menatap pria bermata _onyx_ itu dengan bingung.

"Aku tak berniat untuk menentang keputusan istriku. Dia yang lebih mengerti anak-anak kami. Aku hanya akan mengawasinya saja dan membantunya bila ia butuhkan. Saya hanya minta selama Al dipisah kelas dari Zack, anda tetap harus sering mempertemukan mereka. Al juga harus belajar bahwa ia akan terus bertemu dengan orang yang tak disukainya dan lari bukanlah jalan keluar terbaik."

"Baiklah. Saya hargai keputusan kalian berdua. Semoga kita cepat menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalah ini."

. . .

Sementara itu di luar.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pelan di kaca mobil mengalihkan perhatian seorang anak yang berada di dalam mobil. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Gurunya ada di luar dengan senyum ramah khasnya. Al terdiam, menunduk kemudian menggenggam gelang choker merah, meMainkan loncengnya pelan.

"Al-kun. Tolong turunkan kacanya." Suara guru muda itu terdengar teredam dari dalam. Al kembali melihat kaca. Ia terlihat ragu dan menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya menurunkan kaca mobil perlahan.

"Al-kun, bagaimana keadaan Al-kun? Sudah lebih baik? Sensei kangen." Sapaan yang bertubi segera terdengar dari guru itu. Senyum ramah terus saja terkembang di wajah manisnya, tak ada sedikit pun kemarahan disana.

"Sensei." Sapa Al pelan.

"Wah... Al-kun agak hitam sekarang. Al-kun Main di pantai terus ya?"

Al hanya mengangguk pelan, masih meMainkan lonceng di chokernya menghasilkan suara gemerincing pelan.

"Eh? Al-kun beli gelang disana? Bagus ya." Guru muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda merah yang melingkar di tangan Al.

Al menggeleng pelan.

"Eh? Al-kun dapat dari mana? Dibelikan Papa? Atau Mama?"

"Bukan. Kakak gitar yang kasih. Katanya kalau Al pakai ini terus nanti bisa ketemu kakak lagi terus Al diajari Main gitar." Aku Al pelan. Ia tak tahan untuk tak cerita pengalamannya pada sang guru.

"Waaah! Hebat! Berarti nanti Al-kun bisa main gitar dong? Kalau Al-kun sudah pintar main gitar, ajari sensei ya." Pinta guru itu dengan nada semangat.

"Eh?... Um! Nanti kakak Al ajari." Jawab anak itu semangat. Ia sangat senang saat tahu gurunya itu juga ikut semangat saat tahu ia akan main gitar.

"Janji ya."

"Um! Janji." Jawab Al mantap.

"Sensei ga sabar nunggu kakak gitar datang dan ajari Al-kun main gitar, pasti keren." Sang guru memuji dengan tulus.

Al hanya tersipu malu, semburat merah mucul di wajah putihnya.

"Ah! Itu Mama Papa sudah kembali." Guru itu berdiri pelan, melihat ke sebrang mobil, tepat ke arah Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan. Al ikut melihat ke arah sekolah dan tersenyum pelan.

"Al besok mulai sekolah lagi ya. Mama tadi sudah bilang sama sensei dan kepala sekolah." Ucap Kurapika pertama kali saat ia berdiri di dekat mobil dan menengok ke arah sulungnya.

Al mengangguk mantap. Ia sudah siap kembali ke sekolah besok. Kurapika tersenyum dan memberi salam kepada guru muda itu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti oleh Kuroro. Setelah anak-anak memberi salam, mobil sedan Kuroro pun keluar halaman sekolah dan kembali ke apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

Sore telah menjelang saat Kuroro tiba di apartemennya. Ia tadi berpisah dengan Kurapika dan anak-anak setelah urusan mereka di sekolah sudah selesai. Mengunjungi markas _Ryodan_ dan mendengarkan laporan dari para _Ryodan_ adalah tugas utamanya sekarang, semua urusan _Ryodan_ telah teratasi seperti dugaannya.

Kuroro berjalan memasuki lobby sambil menjinjing dua buah kantong kertas di tangan kanan.

"Selamat sore Tuan Lucifer. Anda baru pulang?" sapa seorang penjaga muda. Posturnya tinggi, memiliki otot-otot yang cukup terlatih dan berkulit _tan_. Dengan senyum ramah, ia selalu menyapa setiap penghuni yang baru saja tiba.

"Selamat sore juga Rinda-san. Ya, aku baru saja pulang. Apakah istri dan anakku keluar tadi?" sapa Kuroro ramah pada pria itu. Kuroro tahu bahwa pria itu memiliki ingatan yang cukup baik.

"Tadi Nyonya Lucifer memang keluar tapi sudah pulang sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan sepertinya Ares menangis tadi Tuan." Lapor Rinda sambil mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Menangis?" Kuroro terlihat penasaran.

"Yo! Kuroro!" sapaan lain terdengar dari belakang, dari arah pintu masuk. Kuroro berbalik badan.

"Selamat sore Tuan Gill, Tuan Luis." Sapa Rinda terlebih dulu saat melihat kedua pria itu berjalan mendekati Kuroro.

"Selamat sore Rinda." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Kapan kau kembali, Kuroro?" Gill segera bertanya sambil melihat pria tinggi itu. Ia berdiri di sebelah Kuroro.

"Aku sampai tengah malam tadi. Terjadi sedikit masalah di bandara jadi kami telat sampai sini." Jawab Kuroro tenang. Setelah memberi salam kepada Rinda, ia berjalan menuju lift diikuti oleh Gill dan Luis.

"Pantas saja, kami kira kau baru akan pulang hari ini." kali ini Luis yang angkat bicara.

"Kami tak bisa menunda kepulangan kami, banyak urusan yang harus kami lakukan disini. Kurapika juga harus kembali masuk kerja, dia sudah tak sabar masuk kerja. Ares juga tak sabar masuk sekolah lagi begitu pun dengan Al." Terang Kuroro dengan tenang. Ia berjalan memasuki lift yang sudah datang.

"Berarti misi liburan kalian kali ini berhasil?" Gill kembali bertanya sambil ikut masuk lift. Ia menekan tombol lantai mereka.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Berkat kerja sama Ares kami berhasil membujuk Al untuk kembali ke sekolah."

"Senang mendengarnya."

"Ah ya... ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian?" Kuroro menatap ke arah mereka.

Luis dan Gill melihat ke arah Kuroro, mereka terlihat penasaran. Selama dua tahun mereka mengenal Kuroro, pria tinggi itu jarang menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka bahkan pada yang lain. Kuroro selalu menjadi orang yang serba tahu dan penerima informasi yang baik.

"Sebenarnya minuman apa yang kalian berikan pada kami saat liburan itu?" tanya Kuroro penasaran. Meski pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bernada tenang, namun ada aura kelam di balik pertanyaan itu.

Meski terasa samar tapi Gill dan Luis menyadari adanya aura kelam dipertanyaan Kuroro dan itu membuat bulu roma mereka sedikit meremang. Mereka menghindari kontak mata dari Kuroro.

"Apa kalian memberi kami suatu ramuan aneh? _Aphrodiastac_ misalnya?" tebak Kuroro lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama namun kali ini ia menatap langsung dua pria yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tak perlu melakukan usaha lebih Kuroro sudah bisa menebak apa jawaban mereka, dilihat dari mereka yang salah tingkah dan berusaha untuk tetap menghindari tatapan Kuroro membuatnya yakin bahwa kedua pria itu merasa bersalah.

"Eh?... hmmm... ano..." Gill tergugup menjawab pertanyaan Kuroro. Berada di bawah tekanan Kuroro yang terasa mengintimidasi terlalu lama tak akan baik untuk jantungnya.

"Kami tak tahu apa yang diberikan pada kalian. Itu Laura dan Peter yang berikan pada kalian kan?" Luis ikut menjawab, membantu Gill untuk berkilah. Keadaan Luis tak lebih baik dari Gill, meski bisa menjawab dengan lancar, namun tangan pria itu gemetar, matanya menatap Kuroro tak fokus.

Kuroro memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, saat berniat untuk bertanya lebih jauh pintu lift terbuka menginterupsinya. Terdengar nafas lega dari kedua pria itu. Kuroro keluar lift kemudian diikuti oleh kedua pria itu.

"Kau beli mainan lagi Kuroro?" Gill berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melihat ke arah dua kantong kertas yang dibawa Kuroro.

"Yah. Ini janjiku pada anak-anak. Tadi mereka tak mau kutinggal, jadi aku menjanjikan mereka mainan." Kuroro berjalan santai menuju apartemennya.

Luis dan Gill mengangguk-angguk dengan santai. Mereka cukup senang karena pengalihan topik pembicaraan mereka telah berhasil membuat Kuroro tak lagi membahas soal ramuan itu.

"Sepertinya istri kalian ada di apartemenku sekarang." Kuroro melirik ke arah dua pria itu. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, samar terdengar obrolan wanita dari dalam.

"Eh? Dasar wanita, mereka senang sekali berkumpul." Gill menggeleng-geleng pasrah, membayangkan apa saja kegiatan yang dilakukan para wanita itu di dalam.

"Kalian mau ikut bergabung?" tawar Kuroro sebelum ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan, kami akan segera mengajak mereka pulang." Luis menerima tawaran Kuroro dengan sedikit berat hati. Ia tahu betul bahwa pasangan muda itu pasti masih sangat lelah karena perjalanan mereka semalam.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia membuka pintu dan mempersilakan kedua tetangganya itu untuk masuk dan bergabung dengan 'kunjungan' para istri. Kuroro berjalan memasuki lorong.

"Tadaima." Ucap Kuroro santai saat masuk ke dalam apartemen, berjalan menuju ruang utama tempat dimana keributan terjadi.

"Okaeri, Papa!" Al dan Ares segera berlari menuju Kuroro saat melihatnya. Kedua anak itu segera memeluk kaki Kuroro dan bergelayutan disana.

"Hei... apa kalian jadi anak baik hari ini?" Kuroro berjongkok sambil melihat kedua anak itu.

"Kakak Al pintar hari ini. Sayurnya kakak Al makan sampai habis hari ini, Pa." Lapor Al pertama kali yang dihadiahkan usapan rambut oleh Kuroro.

"Ayes tadi naniis Papa. Tapi Ayes makanna pintey. Abis makanna." Laporan Ares menyusul, anak itu tak begitu semangat saat melaporkannya. BerMain ujung bajunya sambil menatap Kuroro dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kenapa nangis?"

"Ayes dimayahin paman catpam Papa. Tatuut. Ceyem. Ga paman Cabuyo, ga paman Yinda juda. Pamanna beda Papa." Jelas Ares tanpa dimengerti maksudnya. Kuroro terdiam sebentar untuk menunggu anak itu selesai bicara dan mengolah ceritanya.

"Satpam dimana?" tanya Kuroro lagi saat mengerti maksud cerita bungsunya itu.

"Di mall Papa. Tadi Ares naik-naik ke rak toko, terus ada satpam yang lihat. Ares dimarahi, Ares kaget terus nangis." Jelas Al dengan tenang.

"Ares mau ambil apa? Kok naik-naik?"

"Boya Papa." Aku Ares dengan tenang.

"Kau sudah pulang Kuroro? wah... kau bersama suamiku dan Gill ya." Sapaan Maria menginterupsi pertanyaan Kuroro. Ia datang mendekati Kuroro. Ibu muda berambut ikal itu tersenyum ramah.

"Yah... tadi kami bertemu di lobby dan saat kudengar suara kalian di luar, aku mengajak mereka untuk bergabung." Kuroro melihat Maria dan berdiri tegap sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Wah.. suara kami terdengar sampai luar ya? Maaf ya." Ucap Maria santai, tanpa ada penyesalan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tak apa, sudah biasa. Ah ya... Kurapika dimana? Aku belum melihatnya." Kuroro melihat sekitar, mencari sosok Kurapika.

"Mama dicana." Jawaban Ares terdengar pertama, batita itu menunjuk ke arah kamar dan kembali berlari untuk ikut berMain bersama Al dan Yuna.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah khusus untukmu disana." Mai muncul di belakang sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hadiah?" melihat senyum Mai barusan menimbulkan rasa curiga di pikiran Kuroro. Pasti mereka telah menyiapkan sesuatu dan hal itu pasti berhubungan dengan Kurapika yang ada di dalam kamar.

"Sudahlah. Cepat ke kamar sekarang dan lihat hadiahmu." Laura dan Sawa mendorong tubuh tegap Kuroro menuju kamarnya dengan susah payah. Kuroro hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengikuti para ibu muda itu.

Kuroro membuka pintu pelan dan masuk ke kamar dalam diam. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang diciptakan pria itu.

"Nee.. apa kau yakin aku harus pakai baju seperti ini, Maria?" tanya Kurapika padanya. Kurapika yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya salah mengira bahwa Kuroro adalah Maria.

Kuroro tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, melihat Kurapika dari belakang. Gadis Kuruta berperawakan tinggi semampai itu tengah mengenakan dress _one piece_ sepanjang tengah lutut. Dress berwarna merah itu terbalut dengan sempurna di tubuh Kurapika, mengekspos kulit mulus Kurapika dengan baik, tak terlalu vulgar namun tetap terasa menggoda, ditambah dengan warna merahnya yang dipadankan dengan kulit Kurapika yang putih, menambah kesan seksi. Kuroro berani bertaruh itu pastilah salah satu dari ribuan koleksi baju tidur yang dimiliki pada ibu muda itu dan Kurapika pasti telah dipaksa untuk memakai baju seperti itu.

"Maria? Kenapa kau diam?... eh?!" Kurapika yang tampak bingung segera membalik badan dan menemukan sosok Kuroro lah yang ada di dalam kamar bersamanya sekarang.

 **BRUUUUUGHT!**

Sebuah bantal melayang dengan sempurna ke arah Kuroro namun kali ini berhasil ditangkis dan dilempar kembali oleh Kuroro ke lantai.

"Sssst!" Kuroro segera menaruh jemari di depan bibirnya mengisyaratkan Kurapika untuk diam, saat ia melihat gelagat wanita itu akan mengamuk ke arahnya.

"Aku akan segera keluar sekarang, jadi kau tak perlu teriak. Keadaan rumah ini sudah ramai, jangan buat semakin ramai." Lanjut Kuroro dengan tenang. Ia segera berbalik dan keluar kamar.

Kurapika hanya diam melihat Kuroro yang menghilang dari balik tali saat melihat Kuroro muncul di dekat mereka. Ibu muda berambut pirang sebahu itu tampak penasaran.

"Hadiah apa? Aku tak menemukan apapun di dalam kamar. Aku mencarinya sampai ke tempat tidur tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Apa kalian yakin menaruhnya di kamar?" tanya Kuroro tenang sambil duduk di bangku kesayangannya yang sengaja kosong.

"Eh? Apa kau melihat Kurapika di dalam?" Sawa dan Maria bertanya hampir bersamaan. Penasaran.

"Kurapika sedang di kamar mandi tadi dan saat kutanyakan tentang hadiah padanya, ia pun tak tahu apa-apa soal hadiah." Dusta Kuroro. Ia berekspresi seakan semua yang ia ungkapkannya adalah kebenaran yang mutlak.

Para ibu muda itu tampak kebingungan, beberapa kali mereka mencuri pandang ke arah Kuroro, mencoba untuk menerka pikiran Kuroro, namun semua nihil. Tak ada hasil.

"Ah ya... ngomong-ngomong kami sudah membelikan oleh-oleh untuk kalian, karena kalian sudah datang kesini akan kuberikan sekarang oleh-oleh kalian." Kuroro bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Eh? Oleh-oleh kami nanti saja kau berikan di pesta penyambutan kalian malam ini." Maria segera mencegah Kuroro.

"Pesta penyambutan?" Kuroro sangat penasaran kenapa orang-orang ini sangat menyukai melakukan pesta.

"Ya, malam ini kami akan melakukan pesta penyambutan untuk kalian dan tetangga baru kita. Pesta malam ini akan diadakan di tempatku." Jawab Mai.

"Jadi penghuni baru apartemen Tachibana-san sudah datang?"

"Dia baru datang kemarin, makanya kami putuskan untuk melakukan pesta penyambutan, sekalian dia bisa mengenalkan diri secara formal pada kita kan?"

"Apa kau sudah mengajak tetangga baru itu?" sang suami Gill bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Dia sepertinya sangat suka dengan ide pesta penyambutan ini. Dia orang yang menyenangkan, kalian pasti akan cepat akrab nanti."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kapan pestanya?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Pukul 6 sore ini, sebelum makan malam." Kali ini Maria yang menjawab.

"Baiklah." Kuroro menyanggupi.

.

.

.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel membahana di dalam apartemen. Tak perlu lama menunggu pintu sudah terbuka, mempersilakan sang tamu masuk.

"Permisi." Kuroro dan Kurapika masuk dengan kedua anak di sebelah mereka.

"Permisi. Mici." Al dan Ares mengikuti dan masuk dengan lompatan kecil mereka.

"Silakan. Wah... kakak Al dan Ares imut sekali." Mai menyambut mereka, melihat Al yang memakai celana jeans panjang yang modelnya sedikit digulung dan hoodie lengan pendek berwarna biru bergambar tupai dengan tambahan kuping tupai di atas hoodienya. Ares yang memakai celana pendek berwarna coklat pendek dan hoodie berwarna salem dengan gambar rubah, tak lupa tambahan kuping rubah di hoodienya sama seperti Al.

"Bibi, Ayes ada ekoy." Ares bercerita sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan aksesoris tambahan berupa ekor rubah di belakang bajunya.

"Eh? Rubah kecil yang lucu. Imut sekali." Mai berseru dengan gemas sambil mencubit pipi gembil Ares.

Ares hanya tersenyum senang, membiarkan Mai mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas. Kurapika dan Kuroro melihat mereka santai, begitu pun dengan Al.

"Ah ya... sampai lupa, ayo cepat masuk, Maria dan Laura sudah menunggu di dalam." Mai baru teringat bahwa para tamunya itu masih saja diam di depan pintu.

"Apa kami terlambat?" Kurapika bertanya sambil berjalan di lorong.

"Ga kok. Yuna juga sudah menunggu kedua kakak kesayangannya."

"Eh? Yuna?... Yuna!" mendengar nama bayi itu disebutkan menarik perhatian Al dan Ares, mereka segera berlari ke dalam apartemen menemui bayi itu.

"Mereka langsung semangat mendengar nama Yuna."

"Mereka senang main sama Yuna, waktu mau pulang kemarin mereka sudah tak sabar bertemu Yuna." Jawab Kurapika. Ia melemparkan senyum ke arah Maria dan Laura yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang." Sapa mereka ramah.

"Maaf kami terlambat."

"Tak apa, acara belum mulai ko lagipula Sawa dan Laura belum datang dan Loki juga belum datang."

"Loki?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Ya, Loki. Nama tetangga baru kita. Tadi siang aku lupa memberi tahu nama tetangga kita."

Kuroro dan Kurapika hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti sambil duduk. Mereka melihat ke arah Al dan Ares yang mengikuti Yuna merangkak di atas karpet. Kurapika tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ares jadi semakin mirip dengan rubah kecil ditambah dengan baju seperti itu." Peter angkat bicara pertama mengomentari tingkah ketiga anak itu.

"Dimana kalian dapat baju itu?" Laura tampak penasaran.

"Entah. Kuroro yang membawanya waktu di pulau kemarin, saat kami belanja, dia datang sambil membawa kedua baju itu. Sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh menyamakan kedua anaknya dengan hewan-hewan itu." Kurapika menjawab tenang.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Gill tak mengerti maksud ucapan Kurapika.

"Kuroro selalu bilang kalau Ares mirip rubah sedangkan Al mirip tupai. Jadi kalau ia melihat aksesoris atau baju yang berbentuk atau bergambar kedua hewan itu pasti akan dibelinya untuk mereka."

"Ares yang lincah memang mirip rubah kecil tapi kenapa kau menyamakan Al dengan tupai?"

"Kau harus melihat saat dia makan nanti, akan mirip sekali dengan tupai. Dan wanita yang satu ini, mirip dengan kucing hutan." Kuroro menjawab sambil melirik Kurapika yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalau aku kucing hutan, lalu kau apa? Serigala?" Kurapika menjawab sambil mendelik ke arah Kuroro.

"Bisa kau samakan dengan itu."

"Ah.. bagus sekali ya, keluarga kita seperti hutan, sangat beragam. Dengan ayah serigala, ibu kucing hutan, anak tupai dan rubah." Kurapika berucap santai, seulas senyum terlihat di wajah manisnya.

"Menarik kan?" pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban. Kuroro bersender sambil masih melihat ketiga anak itu.

Kurapika hanya tertawa pelan. Untuk yang melihat mereka, suasana yang terbangun ini terlalu berharga untuk dirusak. Maria dkk memilih untuk membiarkan pasangan muda itu mengobrol santai.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel mengiterupsi mereka. Mai segera berlari ke pintu.

"Sawa dan Laura sudah datang." Ucap Mai dari arah pintu.

"Waah... sudah lengkap. Berarti acara sudah bisa dimulai." Maria angkat bicara.

"Eh? Bukankah Loki belum datang? Bukankah kita harus menunggunya?" Kurapika angkat bicara.

"Tak apa, kita bisa memulai sekarang. Loki izin terlambat hari ini, dia harus mengurus beberapa pekerjaannya hari ini." jelas Maria tenang sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Kurapika mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian mengikuti Maria dan yang lain ke dapur.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, acara sudah dimulai beberapa jam yang lalu, Kurapika dan yang lain pun sedang menikmati pesta penyambutan sambil terlibat beberapa obrolan ringan. Kuroro menyaksikan mereka dari teras apartemen, ia memilih bergabung dengan para suami di luar sambil mendengar obrolan para istri dan memperhatikan anak-anak. Al dan Ares masih saja asik berMain dengan Reon dan Yuna, mereka tak terlihat lelah sama sekali. Kuroro bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Kuroro?" tanya Peter.

"Toilet." Jawab Kuroro tenang. Ia berjalan masuk dan berjalan ke salah satu sudut ruangan.

Para suami kembali larut dalam obrolan mereka yang terkadang vulgar.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel kembali menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ah! Itu pasti Loki, dia benar terlambat untuk pesta ini." Mai segera bangkit, sambil melirik jam dinding wanita itu berjalan ke pintu. Mempersilakan salah satu tamu utamanya masuk.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Pekerjaanku sangat menyusahkan ternyata, apa kalian menikmati pesta malam ini?" Loki yang baru saja masuk segera memohon maaf. Pria yang memakai _hoodie_ biru itu membungkukan tubuhnya tanda penyesalan. Tas gitar yang dibawanya hampir jatuh, tak lama ia bangkit dengan suara gemirincing dari gantungan di tas gitar miliknya.

"Kakak gitar!" Al segera berlari mendekati Loki. Dengan senyum berbinar ia menatap arah pria yang baru datang itu.

"Eh?" semua melihat ke arah Loki dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Loki memiringkan kepalanya, ikut bingung.

"Ah? Kau pengamen yang waktu itu kan? Kau ingat sekitar seminggu yang lalu kau bernyanyi di bandara dan ada seorang anak kecil yang mendekat dan minta di ajari gitar?" Kurapika yang menyadari sosok Loki segera menjelaskan.

"Ah? Anak yang kuberi _choker_ merah itu ya? Sepertinya kau masih memakainya ya? Tak kusangka kita benar-benar bertemu lagi, mungkin kita memang ditakdirkan bertemu ya, nak." Ucap Loki tenang sambil berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Al lembut.

"Namanya Alpha Lucifer, kau bisa memanggilnya Al." Jelas Kurapika lagi.

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal Al. Namaku Loki Crevar Laufey, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Loki, paman Loki atau kakak Loki." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Al. Menatap anak itu dari balik kacamata berbingkai hitamnya.

"Salam kenal kakak Loki." Sapa Al riang. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu Loki, membayangkan akan diajari gitar oleh pria itu membuatnya sangat semangat.

"Waah... kalian utang cerita pada kami. Siapa sangka kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Keberuntungan yang sangat bagus ya." Maria angkat bicara.

"Tak ada yang harus diceritakan. Kami hanya pernah bertemu sekali dan itu pun tak sengaja."

"Kalau memang dia adalah pengamen yang di bandara, berarti kau sudah bertemu dengannya dua kali Kurapika." Kuroro yang baru saja kembali dari toilet mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Dua kali? Aku tak ingat bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kau harus mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Lebih tepatnya kejadian pemukulan dan membanting seorang pria di lift." Jelas Kuroro tenang sambil duduk di lengan sofa.

Kurapika yang teringat kejadian itu, refleks mengusap bibirnya dan menatap horor ke arah Loki kemudian menatap Kuroro. memastikan.

"Yah... dia lah pria yang menciummu kemarin di lift dan akhirnya kau banting." Seakan mengerti, Kuroro menjawab.

"EHHH?!" semua terkejut dan saling memandang kemudian melihat ke arah Kurapika, Kuroro juga Loki secara bergantian.

 **Contenyuu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : gomeeeeen... lamaaa banget g updte... mood sempet n hilang entah kemana buat lanjut ini, tpi syukurnya masih bisa di lanjut... hehehe.. ok, it's time for answer reviews!**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : loki baru di munculin di chap ini lagi, mungki d chap depan akan lebih banyak bahas soal dy.. hehe.. harap bersabar ya ^^**

 **Moku chan : gomen gbsa updte kilat apalgi sangat kilat... nnti akan di usahakan lebih cepat #nungguinspirasi :p**

 **Rianthi risma : hai... ketemu lagi y ^^.. wah lebih ska Al n Ares d crita seblumnya ya? Smoga Al n Ares dsni g kalah imut ya ^^.. orang ketiga akan cepat muncul ko (di uasahakan :p)**

 **Chafujiatoz : waaah.. untuk itu nanti akan di bahas lebih jauh ya... misterius ya? Hehe,, sengaja.. gomen updtenya lama banget**

 **Juzumone : hehe.. berhasil ni buat orang kepo... nanti juga muncul ko cewenya, sabar ya ^^**

 **Plastic manda : hehehe.. chap kemaren memang masih muter2 soal kakak Al n ayes... smoga d chap ni g terlalu buat gmes critanya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Guest : sorry for long time... here is the update... hope u like it, happy reading ^^**

 **Arigatou buat reviewnya, minna... happy reading, RnR please ^^**

 **Happy sunday ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **A/N : gomen lama banget apdetnya... qiessa lagi dilanda penyakit males apdet ni :p #plak... oya di chappy ini, qiessa mo ijin hiatus dlu skitar 2-3 minggu cz bkal ada bnyak yg di urus d real life n qiessa mau UAS dlu... smoga c haitusnya ga keterusan n bsa cpet balik k fandom ini ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

 **Flashback**

"Kau harus mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Lebih tepatnya kejadian pemukulan dan membanting seorang pria di lift." Jelas Kuroro tenang sambil duduk di lengan sofa.

Kurapika yang teringat kejadian itu, refleks mengusap bibirnya dan menatap horor ke arah Loki kemudian menatap Kuroro. memastikan.

"Yah... dialah pria yang menciummu kemarin di lift dan akhirnya kau banting." Seakan mengerti, Kuroro menjawab.

"EHHH?!" semua terkejut dan saling memandang kemudian melihat ke arah Kurapika, Kuroro juga Loki secara bergantian.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian ini?" Gill yang tertarik dengan obrolan ini segera ikut ke dalam diikuti para suami yang lain.

"Jadi kau wanita yang semalam ya? Bantinganmu sangat luar biasa, kurasa aku langsung pingsan semalam." Jawab Loki tenang. Kekehan pelan terdengar di sela-sela ucapannya, sambil mengusap pinggang belakangnya.

Kurapika menatap Loki, nanar. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di hadapan pria itu. Bila mereka bertemu tak disini mungkin Kurapika akan bersikap acuh dan cuek seperti umumnya dia bersikap, tapi kali ini ia berhadapan dengan para tetangga dan bersikap acuh bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Meminta maaf juga bukan pilihan yang baik bahkan tak ada dalam pilihannya, kejadian semalam itu tak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya salahnya. Loki juga salah.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Itu juga salahku. Kau pasti kaget dicium pria asing secara tiba-tiba." Seakan bisa menebak yang dipikirkan Kurapika, Loki hanya tersenyum santai. Menaruh tas gitarnya dan duduk di sebrang Kuroro.

"Ma... maaf." Dengan berat hati Kurapika mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Haha... tak perlu dipikirkan, aku yang salah. Tadi malam aku terlalu mabuk sampai bicara ngawur, aku pasti salah mengira kau dengan salah seorang kenalanku." Loki menjawab santai sambil bersender di punggung sofa, memperhatikan Al yang sudah kembali bermain.

"Yaah... itu refleks, kau mengejutkanku dengan memanggilku pakai nama orang lain dan langsung mendekatiku." Aku Kurapika, ia duduk di sebrang Loki, tepat di sebelah Kuroro.

"Pasti orang itu sangat berkesan ya untukmu, sampai kau salah seperti itu." Maria terlihat tertarik dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Begitulah. Kalau dilihat sekilas, dia memang mirip dengan gadis itu."

"Gadis itu? ah! Pasti pacarmu ya?" Maria muali menyelidik. Para istri yang lain pun ikut tertarik dan segera merapat.

Loki hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi para istri muda itu, tak ada sedikit pun jawaban darinya. Ia memainkan jarinya di atas bibir gelas.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Kuroro mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah? Baik ko. Kata penjaga, ada seorang dokter yang merawatku dengan baik, setelah memastikan keadaanku cukup baik, dokter itu baru pulang. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."

"Akan kusampaikan padanya nanti." Kurapika angkat bicara.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ya, aku lumayan dekat dengannya."

Loki hanya tersenyum, memandang Kurapika dengan tatapan yang intens.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Kurapika, sinis. Ia benci di tatap seperti itu, terlebih lagi oleh pria.

Loki menggeleng pelan, sambil tertawa pelan.

"Matamu indah. Aku suka. Mata saphirre yang tenang dan mata seindah ruby yang penuh hasrat. Kombinasi yang sangat indah, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku tertarik." Puji Loki, dengan senyum ramah ia menjelaskan ketertarikannya pada Kurapika.

"Hei. Jangan menggodanya, dia sudah menikah dan punya dua orang anak." Laura berkomentar.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau sudah menikah?"

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Anak yang tadi mendekatimu adalah anak sulungnya, Al. Dan yang bungsunya ada disana." Hazuki ikut menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Ares yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan.

"Wah. Tak kusangka dia sudah menikah. Dia masih terlihat sangat muda."

"Umurmu berapa?" lanjut Loki yang tampak penasaran segera bertanya pada Kurapika.

"21 tahun."

"Waaah... kau bahkan lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. Lalu siapa suamimu? Apa dia ada disini?"

Tak ada yang menjawab, semua hanya melirik ke arah Kuroro sambil tersenyum. Kuroro pun tak menjawab. Loki melihat sekitar, bingung.

"Papa! Ayes mau pipis. Kebeyet." Ares mendekat sambil memegang celananya.

Kuroro mengangguk, kemudian menggendong Ares ke kamar mandi.

"Eh? Papa?... anak itu... dia... jadi...?" Loki berusaha menerima informasi yang ia terima.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Mereka seakan mengerti tentang apa yang ada dalam pikiran Loki saat ini. Loki masih tampak terkejut.

"Jadi kau suaminya?" tanya Loki kemudian setelah melihat Kuroro keluar kamar mandi.

"Yah, akulah suami dari gadis yang kau puji tadi. Ayah dan orang yang bertanggung jawab dari kedua anak ini. Juga saksi hidup atas kejadian ciuman dan pembantingan di lift semalam." Jawab Kuroro tenang sambil kembali duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

Loki segera berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Kuroro. Pria tinggi itu segera membungkuk, sebagai permohonan maaf.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku semalam. Aku benar-benar mabuk semalam, tak tahu kalau istrimu yang kucium semalam." Loki terdengar sangat menyesal.

"Tak apa, itu bukan hal yang besar. Kau mabuk semalam, maafkan juga kelakuan istriku semalam."

"Kau tak marah dengan kejadian semalam?" Loki mengangkat wajah, menatap Kuroro.

Kuroro hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas, sambil memainkan rambut Ares yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Hm... kalau begitu aku boleh mendekati istrimu? Soal semalam aku memang tak sengaja, tapi aku jujur soal pujianku tadi." Loki menyeringai pelan.

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia menatap pria di hadapannya itu dengan seksama. Atmosfer diantara mereka perlahan berubah, tak terlalu kentara tapi mampu membuat orang di ruangan menahan nafas, menunggu jawaban Kuroro.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa menaklukannya dengan mudah. Perlu usaha yang lebih untuk mendapatkannya." Jawab Kuroro.

"Bukankah itu yang menjadi daya tariknya?" tanya Loki, sinar matanya berubah, lebih liar. Kuroro tak menjawab. Atmosfer yang tercipta semakin tak enak, namun tak ada satu pun yang berani mencairkan suasana disini.

"Sayang aku bertemu dengannya saat ia sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan dengan dua orang anak. Kalau kami bertemu lebih cepat, dia pasti akan memilihku." Lanjut Loki lagi. Ini adalah pernyataan perang secara terselubung.

"Kalau pun kalian bertemu lebih cepat, aku tak yakin ia akan memilihmu sebagai pendampingnya. 'Ikatan' diantara kami terlalu kuat, ia tak akan bisa menjauh dariku, ditambah dengan dua orang anak membuatnya semakin tak bisa menjauh dariku." Balas Kuroro pada akhirnya. Manatap Loki dengan intens dengan iris onyxnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Apa aku bisa mengambil perhatian istrimu atau tidak?" tantang Loki dengan tenang.

"Loki!" para istri segera berteriak, mengingatkan.

Byuuur!

"Eh?" semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kurapika yang menyiram kepala Loki dengan air yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Sepertinya bantinganku semalam membuat otakmu tak beres dan kurasa pengaruh alkohol belum sepenuhnya hilang. Semoga air ini bisa menyadarkanmu." Jelas Kurapika dingin. Ia menatap Loki dengan acuh.

Loki hanya tersenyum pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dan sedikit lengket karena air sirup Kurapika. Menatap gadis kuruta itu.

"Kurasa ini sudah malam. Kami pamit pulang ya. Al dan Ares harus sekolah besok. Ayo Al." Pamit Kurapika pada yang lain sambil menggandeng tangan Al. Seakan mengerti kekesalan ibunya, Al tak menolak saat digandeng menjauh dari Yuna dan reon.

"Eh? Ya... kalian harus istirahat." Mai mengizinkan sambil berdiri dan bersiap mengantar mereka ke pintu keluar.

"Terima kasih atas pestanya malam ini, maaf tak bisa menemani kalian sampai pesta berakhir. Maaf juga sudah membuat kalian repot seperti ini." Kurapika membungkuk pelan, meminta maaf.

"Jangan sungkan. Selamat malam, mimpi indah ya untuk kalian." Mai melirik ke arah Al sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kuroro yang baru saja bangkit, berjalan mendekati Loki sambil menggendong Ares dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Loki sempat terkejut dan kemudian tertawa pelan. Kurapika hanya menatap mereka, dingin.

Kuroro berjalan mendekati Kurapika kemudian jalan keluar apartemen. Mereka kembali membungkuk sopan saat di luar apartemen, lalu menjauh dan berjalan dalam diam.

"Mama." Ucap Al pelan sambil melirik ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika tak menjawab dan masih tetap berjalan ke depan.

"Mama mayah?" tanya Ares yang melirik Kurapika dari gendongan Kuroro.

"Eh? Ga ko. Mama ga marah." Dusta Kurapika, ia memang tak marah, tapi ia sangat kesal, teramat kesal.

"Beney ga mayah?" Ares menatap gadis itu dengan seksama.

Kurapika tersenyum pelan kemudian mengangguk, berharap anak itu akan percaya.

Ares hanya diam menatap Kurapika cukup lama kemudian merentangkan tangan minta di gendong. Setelah berpindah ke gendongan Kurapika, Ares segera memeluk gadis itu erat dan menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher gadis itu.

"Ayes cayang Mama. Mama janan mayah." Bisik anak itu pelan.

"Eh?" Kurapika melirik Ares pelan, kemudian memeluknya erat. Seakan tersihir, semua perasaan kesal Kurapika menguap begitu saja.

Al berjalan mendekati Kuroro dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kakak Al ga peluk Mama juga?" tanya Kuroro.

Al menggeleng pelan kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke arah Kuroro. minta gendong. "Al sama Papa aja." Ucap anak itu saat Kuroro menggendongnya.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya.**

Seperti biasa di pagi hari seperti ini Kurapika sudah sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal mereka semua. Sudah dua tahun mereka hidup bersama, kemampuan memasak Kurapika sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Mama~." Sapa seorang anak dari arah kamar utama.

"Ohayou, kakak Al. Sudah cuci muka?" sapa Kurapika dari arah dapur. Ia melihat anak sulungnya itu berjalan sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

Al menggeleng kemudian duduk di atas kursi makannya. Ia bersender dan masih sedikit menguap, melepas kantuk.

Kurapika tersenyum kemudian memberikan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Al di meja.

"Mama~~." Panggilan lain terdengar, kali ini lebih cocok di bilang rengekan. Ares baru saja terbangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Dengan menarik boneka beruang kesanyangannya, ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Rengekan terdengar dari setiap langkahnya.

"Mama dendong~." Rengeknya dengan suara parau.

Kurapika menurutinya. Ares segera menaruh kepalanya di bahu Kurapika dan mengucek kedua matanya.

"Papa?" Ares sadar belum menemukan kehadiran Kuroro pagi ini. Sang ayah tak ada di kamar dan di meja makan. Ares melihat sekitar, mencari sosok Kuroro.

"Papa keluar sebentar, nanti juga kembali." Jawab Kurapika sambil berjalan ke dapur.

"Papa keyja?" tanya Ares panik, tak mau di tinggal oleh sang ayah.

"Ga, Papa ke lobby dulu sebentar. Nanti juga kembali."

"Tuyun. Ayes mau Papa." Ares segera merosot turun dan jalan menuju pintu depan.

"Eh? Ares Papa sebentar lagi juga kembali ko. Kita cuci muka dulu yuk." Kurapika segera mengejar.

"Nda. Papa. Ayes mau cama Papa." Ares tetap berjalan ke arah pintu, melompat-lompat kecil berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu terbuka dan Kuroro masuk sambil membawa koran pagi.

"Papa!" Ares segera memeluk kaki Kuroro.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun? Mau kemana?" Kuroro membiarkan anak itu dan melihat mereka bingung.

"Ayes mau itut Papa." Jawab anak itu riang, sambil berusaha memanjat kaki Kuroro dan naik ke gendongannya.

"Dia tadi mau mengejarmu ke lobby, mungkin dia pikir kau sudah pergi kerja duluan." Jelas Kurapika tenang.

"Sou." Kuroro mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti dan segera menggendong Ares sebelum anak itu membuat celananya terlepas.

"Apa kau mencium bau gosong, Kurapika?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

"Ah! Sarapannya! Astaga!" Kurapika segera berlari ke dapur karena terigat tentang masakannya.

"Karena Ares lari-larian tadi, Mama jadi lupa kalau lagi masak." Tegur Kuroro pelan sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ayes mau cama Papa. Nanti Papa peygi cendiyi, ayes di tindal."

"Ga ditinggal, kan Papa yang bawa mobil. Ya ampun, Al." Kuroro berjalan ke meja makan dan melihat Al yang kembali tertidur di atas kursinya.

"Kakak Ay bobo ladi." Ares melihat ke arah Al yang tertidur pulas.

"Yah... harus cepat dibangunkan, nanti terlambat." Kuroro mau menaruh Ares di kursinya.

"Nda. Cama Papa aja." Ares melingkarkan kakinya di badan Kuroro, menolak untuk di duduk kan di kursinya.

Kuroro mengalah, membiarkan Ares duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Al, membangunkannya.

"Sarapannya jadi sedikit gosong, tapi masih bisa di makan." Kurapika mendekati meja makan sambil membawa sarapan.

"Ayo kita sarapan." Lanjut gadis itu lagi sambil memberikan masing-masing jatah sarapan mereka.

"Kenapa kau ambil bagian yang hancur?" tanya Kuroro saat melihat makanan di piring Kurapika yang paling tak berbentuk.

"Biar aku yang makan ini, aku tak yakin dengan rasanya karena aku baru mencoba menu ini, semoga rasanya tak semengerikan bentuknya." Jawab gadis itu dengan sedikit senyum getir.

"Sudah dua tahun kita hidup bersama, kurasa lidahku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan masakan buatanmu, jadi tak ada masalah buatku." Kuroro berdoa sejenak sebelum mulai makan.

"Maaf saja kalau makananku selalu tak enak. Aku memang tak ahli masak." Ucap Kurapika, ketus.

"Tidak juga, makananmu jauh lebih baik sekarang, hanya wujudnya saja yang tak bisa dibilang indah tapi untuk rasa lumayan enak dan sarapan ini juga enak."

"Eh? Aku tak butuh pujianmu." Jawab Kurapika ketus. Wajahnya yang tertunduk sedikit bersemu merah.

"Masakan Mama enak ga, Ares?" Kuroro melirik Ares.

"Um! Enyaak!" jawab Ares dengan cepat, mengangguk dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Enak ga, Al?" Kuroro melirik pada sulungnya yang kini sedang sibuk mengemut makanannya dengan mata yang hampir terpejam.

Al yang terkejut karena diberi pertanyaan tadi refleks mengunyah makanannya kemudian mengangguk sambil menaikan jempolnya ke udara.

"Bukan cuma aku yang bilang, anak-anakmu juga bilang begitu." Ucap Kuroro santai sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"U... urusai. Baka." Kurapika menutup mulut dengan tangan kirinya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah hingga ke kuping.

.

.

.

Matahari telah mencapai puncaknya, pertanda siang telah datang. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah bangunan yang hancur, seakan menari-nari. Langkah kecil seorang anak terdengar diikuti dengan suara tawa riangnya.

"Papa!" Teriak anak itu seraya berlari mendekati sesosok pria berambut raven. Anak itu berusaha menaiki puing dan duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

Kuroro hanya melirik ke arah pangkuannya dan membiarkan bungsunya itu duduk disana. Iris onyxnya kembali melihat kertas di hadapannya. Ia sedang di tengah rapat dengan para _ryodan_ sekarang, mereka akan turun misi kali ini dan semua harus dipersiapkan dengan matang.

"Itu apa?" tanya Ares penuh ingin tahu melirik tumpukan kertas putih yang heanya berisi tulisan di depannya.

"Ssst.. Papa lagi kerja, Ares diam dulu ya." Perintah Kuroro pelan.

"Ssst." Ares segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Jadi Danchou..." Shal angkat bicara.

"Ssst!" Ares segera mengitrupsi dan menyuruh pria muda itu diam.

"Eh?" Shal menatap pria kecil itu, kebingungan.

"Papa yadji keyja, jannan beyicik. Ssst!" ulang batita itu dengan suara berbisik dan ekspresi wajah serius.

Shal yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan. Kuroro melirik Ares. Membiarkan anak itu tetap disini akan membuat rapat ini semakin lama. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Paku dan mengisyaratkan anak buahnya itu untuk membawa Ares pergi. Paku mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati Ares.

"Ares sama Paku dulu ya."

"Nda. Cama Papa!" tolak anak itu dengan cepat. Ia segera berdiri di pangkuan Kuroro dan memeluk pria itu erat.

"Tuan Ares, kita ambil es krim yuk. Ambilkan buat Papa juga." Bujuk paku pelan.

"Es kim?" Ares melirik wanita itu dengan mata berbinar.

Paku hanya menganguk pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Ada kue?" tanya Ares berusaha menimbang-nimbang.

"Tentu saja. Kue coklat dengan strawberry yang besar di atasnya." Goda paku dengan tenang. Ia tahu betul bahwa anak kecil itu sangat menyukai kue coklat dan strawberry.

"Kue toktat cama tubuyi?" binar mata Ares berubah semakin antusias. Ia segera melepas pelukannya pada Kuroro dan melompat ke gendongan paku dengan cepat.

Pakunoda yang sigap segera menggendong anak itu dan berjalan menjauh dari Kuroro juga teman-temannya yang lain.

. . .

Rapat baru sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, sekarang para anggota _ryodan_ tak semua berada di markas, sebagian dari mereka sudah berpencar mengikuti intruksi dari sang _Danchou_.

Kuroro sendiri berada di tempat biasanya ia duduk, bersama dengan buku kesayangannya. Hal yang tidak biasa disana adalah, hadirnya seorang anak batita yang asik bermain di sekitar Kuroro. Mulut mungilnya terus asik berceloteh sambil memainkan beberapa mobilannya.

Para _ryodan_ yang tersisa di markas mencuri pandang ke arah ayah dan anak itu. Memang tak banyak interaksi di antara mereka. Sang _Danchou_ hanya asik membaca buku sambil memperhatikan anaknya bermain atau sesekali menjawab pertanyaan anak itu. Sang anak pun tak tampak keberatan dengan sikap dingin ayahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anak itu lagi disini." Ujar salah seorang anggota _ryodan_ yang berbadan cukup besar dan selalu memakai jersey itu.

"Yah... terakhir kali anak itu kesini saat dia masih bayi." Balas anggota lain yang bertubuh mungil. Menatap sang _Danchou_ dengan mata tajamnya dan wajah yang hampir tertutup pakaian.

"Kata _Danchou_ , Ares sangat rewel di sekolahnya dan terus meminta untuk ikut, jadi dengan terpaksa _Danchou_ membawanya kemari." Jelas anggota lain yang berwajah manis berambut coklat.

" _Danchou_ mau menuruti kata-kata anak itu? sungguh luar biasa." Celetuk anggota berbadan besar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tangisan Ares memang sangat mengganggu, Phinks." Balas pria berwajah manis bernama Shal. Pria muda itu sibuk di depan layar ponselnya.

" _Danchou_ sedang memainkan perannya sebagai seorang ayah."

"Begitulah, Feitan."

"Aku hanya penasaran, kira-kira apa reaksi 'dia' saat mengetahui ini?" celetuk Phinks dengan santai. Pria itu memang terkenal suka memberi provokasi pada setiap pembicaraan yang terjadi.

Mendengar ucapan Phinks tadi membuat kedua pria itu terdiam. Shal mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kuroro.

"Kenapa kalian senang sekali bergosip?" tanya seseorang lain dari arah belakang. Gadis itu bertanya sinis sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Kami hanya mengobrol, Machi." Jawab Phinks.

"Kenapa kau tak tanyakan saja padanya? Bukankah 'dia' teman baikmu, machi?" Feitan melirik ke arah wanita berambut ungu itu.

"Kami tak berteman, kami hanya pernah berpartner saja sebelumnya," Jawab machi datar.

"Tapi firasatku mengatakan akan ada masalah besar kalau 'dia' sampai kembali. Mungkin tak akan lama lagi kita akan bertemu lagi." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

Ketiga pria itu kembali terdiam. Firasat machi tak bisa dianggap angin lalu. Setiap firasatnya hampir bisa dipastikan kebenarannya. Jauh dalam diri mereka masing-masing berharap firasat machi kali ini salah.

. . .

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...**

Getaran di ponsel Kuroro menginterupsi kegiatannya. Pria itu segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan melihat nama penelepon di layar.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" tanya pria itu saat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kenapa kau bawa Ares?" dari nada bicaranya gadis itu terdengar kesal.

"Ares rewel minta ikut denganku tadi, pihak sekolah meneleponku dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya."

"Aku tahu soal itu, tapi kenapa kau tak bawa dia pulang? Kenapa harus ke markas?"

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga punya urusan yang tak bisa kutinggal seenaknya dan membawa Ares kesini pun jadi pilihan terakhir." Jawab Kuroro dengan dingin.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia tahu bahwa sang ketua ryodan itu pasti mulai sibuk, seminggu keluar kota tanpa ada kontak sedikit pun dengan para anggota pasti membuatnya sibuk sekarang.

"Aku akan menjemput Al nanti, setelah itu aku akan langsung pulang." Ucap Kurapika akhirnya.

"Aku akan pulang malam hari ini, kalian makan malam tanpa kami saja."

"Baiklah. Apa Ares sudah makan?"

"Dia makan dengan lahap disini, sekarang dia sedang main bersamaku disini."

"Bagaimana dengan susunya? Apa dia meminumnya?" tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Belum, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan minta susu, dia mulai ngantuk." Kuroro melihat ke arah Ares yang mulai menguap berkali-kali.

"Kau mau bicara dengannya?" tawar Kuroro.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin mendengar jawabanmu tadi. Aku akan tutup teleponnya sekarang, sampai ketemu di rumah."

"Yah, sampai ketemu di rumah." Tak lama Kuroro menutup telepon.

.

.

.

Matahari telah bergeser ke barat, menandakan sore telah tiba. Kurapika baru saj turun dari taksi bersama dengan Al di gandengan. Mereka berdua jalan menuju lobi apartemen. Al masih bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sekolah seharian tadi.

"Selamat sore nyonya lucifer."

"Selamat sore, Zaburo." Balas Kurapika ramah.

"Dimana tuan Ares?" Zaburo melihat sekitar, merasa janggal dengan tidak adanya Ares disitu.

"Ares ikut dengan Kuroro, mungkin mereka baru pulang nanti malam."

Zaburo mengangguk tanda mengerti sambil mempersilakan mereka pergi.

"Yo!" sapa Loki yang tiba-tiba muncul dan masuk ke dalam lift bersama mereka.

"Kakak Loki." Sapa Al ramah.

"Hai, Al. Lho? Adikmu mana?"

"Ares ikut sama Papa."

"Sou... ne, Al-kun mau makan malam di rumah kakak malam ini?" tawar Loki seraya berjongkok di depan anak itu.

"Dia tidak bisa, malam ini dia akan makan malam bersamaku." Potong Kurapika kemudian, tak menatap pria itu sedikit pun.

"Hei... kau masih marah dengan kejadian di lift itu ya? Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Loki segera berdiri dan melihat Kurapika.

Kurapika tak menjawab. Tak lama lift berhenti di lantai mereka, Kurapika segera keluar lift dan menuju apartemennya, kunci sudah disiapkan olehnya.

"Ayolah, aku mabuk waktu itu. kali ini aku berniat baik untuk minta maaf, apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku? Anggap saja undangan makan malam kali ini adalah undangan damai dariku, bagaimana?" Loki segera berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap gadis kuruta itu

Kurapika terdiam dan menatap pria itu, dingin. Mendorong tubuhnya sedikit ke samping

"Aku tak tertarik." Tolak Kurapika segera, berniat masuk ke apartemennya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan minum kopi bersama? Aku tahu kafe yang enak sekitar sini." Tawar Loki terakhir kali, sambil sedikit menahan pintu.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Kurapika melepas tangan Loki dari pintu dan segera menutup juga menguncinya.

Kurapika melangkah ke dalam ruamh diikuti Al yang menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mama." Panggil Al pelan.

"Ya?" Kurapika sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan ditanya anak itu.

"Kenapa kita ga makan sama kakak Loki?" tanyanya kemudian sambil membuka tasnya dan mengikuti Kurapika ke dapur.

"Kita belum izin Papa, nanti kalau Papa pulang dan kita ga di rumah, Papa bisa bingung." Jelas Kurapika setengah berdusta.

"Kita bisa telepon Papa dan bilang ada di rumah kakak Loki."

"Papa sedang sibuk sekarang, jadi jangan di ganggu terus. Al mau Papa marah?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap sulungnya.

Al menggeleng dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah. Memang selama ini ia tak pernah melihat sang ayah benar-benar marah, tapi kalau hanya sekedar melihat sang ayah kesal atau kehilangan kesabarannya, Al sudah melihatnya beberapa kali. Itu tentu bukan kenangan yang bagus untuknya, membayangkan Kuroro marah dan mendiamkannya tentu bukan hal baik pula.

Kurapika tersenyum samar melihat ancaman kecilnya barusan berefek lumayan baik. Kuroro yang marah adalah pilihan terburuk untuk Al saat ini, karena saat pria bermata onyx itu kesal saja sosok Kuroro yang selalu memanjakan anak-anak akan hilang. Aura di sekitarnya pun akan berubah kelam. Kurapika sudah pernah merasakannya beberapa kali.

"Papa kapan pulang, Ma?" tanya Al kemudian.

"Papa pulang malam hari ini, jadi kita makan malam duluan ya."

Al mengangguk santai.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu, di tempat lain.**

Di sebuah _cafebar_ , aroma kopi menyeruak memenuhi seisi kafe. Sebuah suasana nyaman tercipta dengan interior yang dipenuhi oleh furnitur kayu dan penerangan yang di buat sedikit redup. Alunan musik-musik mengalun syahdu dari panggung kecil di tengah kafe. Pengunjung hari ini tak terlalu banyak tapi mereka tampak menikmati suasana di kafe ini, mereka rela berlama-lama di sini untuk menikati kopi dan kue yang di sediakan oleh kafe ini.

Seorang gadis memasuki kafe. Langkah yang tercipta dari sepatu bootnya yang bergesekan dengan lantai menggema pelan di dalam kafe. Sebuah sapaan dari seorang pramusaji pria menyambutnya, gadis itu hanya membalas dengan tersenyum pelan lalu berjalan ke lantai 2 kafe, mendekati sebuah kursi di dekat jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Kursi itu selalu kosong seakan menunggu kehadiran pelanggan setianya.

Gadis _burgundy_ itu duduk kemudian melepas topi yang tadi memabayangi seluruh wajahnya. Menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela, menatap ke arah laut lepas, ia membuka pelan jendela, membiarkan angin laut menyambutnya. Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan pria berjalan mendakatinya sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan menaruhnya di meja gadis itu.

"Seperti biasa nona. Espresso coffe half cream." Ucap pelayan itu saat bertemu pandang dengan sang gadis. Ini bukan kali pertama gadis itu kemari, ia telah menjadi pelanggan setia sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Thanks, Atsuya." Ucap gadis itu. sebuah suara lembut nan anggun terdengar darinya di tambah dengan senyum tipis pada pelayan yang setia melayaninya.

"With pleasure, miss." Balas pelayan itu sebelum undur diri.

Gadis itu menatap sang pelayan hingga ia menghilang di anak tangga. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kursi kosong di depannya. Kursi yang juga selalu di kosongkan olehnya. Menutup mata, membayangkan sosok yang dulu selalu menemaninya di kafe ini. minum kopi bersama. Tak ada yang di lakukan gadis itu dulu, hanya menemani prianya itu menghabiskan bacaannya. Mereka bukan pasangan kekasih saat itu, tapi bersamanya membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Ia tersenyum pelan sambil menopang dagu. Membuka matanya, tatapannya tak pernah terlepas dari kursi kosong itu.

"Sudah lama ya sejak kita bertemu, Kuroro. satu tahun? Dua tahun? Atau lima tahun kita tak bertemu? Apa sekarang kau memikirkanku?" tanya gadis itu pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyentuh kalung yang melingkari leher jenjangnya, menelusuri bentuknya dengan ujung jemarinya kemudian kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kuroro keluar lift sambil menggendong Ares yang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur anak itu agar tak terjatuh. Melangkah santai ke arah apartemennya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Lumayan larut untuknya pulang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau lupa dimana apartemenmu, Loki?" tanya Kuroro pada sesosok pria berhoodie yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk. Loki sepertinya tertidur saat sedang menunggu. Kuroro sedikit berbungkuk dan mengguncangkan tubuh pria itu sampai terbangun.

"Eh? Ah... Kuroro... hoaammh~~ _ohayou_..." racaunya di tengah kantuknya. Ia mengucek matanya dan mendongak melihat Kuroro yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau lupa dimana apartemenmu?" Kuroro mengulang pertanyaannya barusan.

Loki menggeleng pelan dan bangkit pelan. membersihkan celana jeansnya dari debu dan meregangkan tubuhnya sambil mengeluarkan sedikit suara erangan.

"Aku sedang menunggu istrimu disini." Jawabnya kemudian.

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu, aku kemari untuk membawa perdamaian untuknya. Bukan untuk mendekatinya atau mungkin belum. Akan sulit mendekatinya kalau dia masih memusuhiku kan?"

"Lalu, apa dia menerima salam perdamaian darimu?"

Loki menggeleng pelan. "Dia wanita yang sulit, sangat keras kepala. Aku ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya dan dia membuatku menunggu di depan sini hampir seharian."

"Kurasa kau yang menunggunya bukan dia yang menyuruhmu menunggunya disini."

"Apa kau juga marah?"

Kuroro menggeleng santai dan berniat melewati pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum di tempatku? Anggap saja ini juga salam perdamaian dariku untukmu." Tawar Loki tenang.

Kuroro terdiam sebentar sambil menatap pria asing dihadapannya itu.

"Tak akan lama, aku janji." Lanjut Loki menyadari keraguan di mata Kuroro akan tawarannya kali ini.

Akhirnya Kuroro mengangguk, setuju.

. . .

"Kau bisa membaringkan Ares di sofa." Ucap Loki saat mereka masuk apartemennya. Setelah selesa dengan sepatunya ia segera berjalan ke arah dapur.

Kuroro melangkah masuk, melihat sekitar. Berbeda dengan apartemennya, apartemen ini terlihat kosong. Hanya ada sebuah TV berlayar 42inch dan _sofabed_ di ruang tengah, minimnya furnitur membuat tempat ini terlihat semakin luas. Kuroro berjalan menuju sofabed dan membaringkan Ares disana sambil menyelimutinya dengan mantelnya.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau kita duduk di bawah? Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada kursi lagi disini," Tanya Loki yang baru datang dapur sambil dua kaleng minuman.

"Ternyata yang ada di kulkasku hanya bir, jadi tak keberatan kan kalau kita minum bir?" lanjut Loki lagi.

"Tak masalah bagiku. Aku bisa minum alkohol." Jawab Kuroro santai. Ia duduk di bawah, di dekat _sofabed_ untuk menjaga Ares.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Loki memberikan kaleng bir bagian Kuroro dan duduk di dekatnya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya diam, saling menikmati bir mereka. Beberapa kali Kuroro melirik ke arah Ares, memastikan anak itu tidur tenang.

"Apa Kurapika selalu seperti itu? sulit untuk didekati?" Loki membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Yah... bisa dibilang begitu. Sampai sekarang sifatnya yang seperti itu membuatnya sulit didekati bahkan oleh orang yang sudah mengenalnya. Dia memang keras kepala."

Loki mengangguk sambil kembali meneguk birnya.

"Apa Kurapika benar-benar mirip dengan kekasihmu?" kali ini Kuroro yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran?" Loki menyeringai pelan sambil melirik Kuroro penuh arti.

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia kembali meneguk birnya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau terlalu peduli, tapi entah kenapa hal ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tak bisa dibilang sangat mirip, tapi saat pertama melihat Kurapika bayangan gadis itu yang langsung muncul di mataku. Aku juga tak mengerti apa yang membuat mereka terlihat sama. Mungkin aku terlalu mabuk saat itu," jelas Loki tenang sambil memainkan kaleng birnya.

"Atau mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya dan penyesalan yang tak bisa hilang begitu saja." Lanjut Loki. Ekspresinya berubah sendu dengan sinar mata yang meredup.

Meski hanya sekilas Kuroro dapat menangkap perubahan ekspresi Loki itu. ia memutuskan untuk tak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Kuroro bersender di sofabed dan menaruh kaleng birnya di hadapannya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Loki membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Apanya?" Kuroro melirik ke arah Loki.

"Apa kau pernah memiliki seseorang di masa lalu yang tak bisa dilupakan? Seseorang yang kau cintai sebelumnya mungkin?"

"Bukan orang yang ku cintai, lebih tepatnya menarik perhatianku dan akhir-akhir ini aku mulai memikirkannya lagi." Jawab Kuroro dengan tenang.

"Jadi benar ada ya? Benarkah? Gadis seperti apa dia?" Loki penasaran dan semakin tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Dia gadis yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Kurapika, sikap dan sifat mereka jauh berbeda, tapi dalam beberapa hal mereka terlihat mirip. Keras kepala mereka mirip."

"Waah... Apakah karena itu kau akhirnya menikahi Kurapika. Keras kepalanya sama dengan gadis itu." selidik Loki.

Kuroro menggeleng pelan sebelum menghabiskan birnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ini sudah larut. Terima kasih untuk jamuannya." Pamit Kuroro sambil menggendong Ares pelan.

"Eh? Tapi kita belum selesai bicara. Aku masih ingin bertanya banyak hal, aku juga belum tahu alasan kalian menikah." Tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Kuroro yang menggantung, Loki mengejar Kuroro ke pintu depan.

"Kenakalan remaja yang membuat kami seperti ini. bye." Jawab Kuroro sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Eh?" Loki terdiam melihat pintu.

"Kenakalan remaja saja tak akan membuat kalian bertahan sampai sekarang dengan semua masalah kalian, ditambah dengan kehadiran Ares sekarang, tuan lucifer." Gumam Loki pelan sambil tersenyum penuh arti menatap pintu.

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus agak kencang malam ini. seorang gadis berprawakan kecil diri di atas puncak salah satu gedung pencakar langit di york shin city. Rambut violetnya menari-nari di hembus angin malam yang terasa menuruk tulang. Mata tajamnya memandang jauh ke sekililing kota. Tempatnya sekarang berada adalah spot paling pas untuk melihat keadaan kota. Cukup lama gadis itu berdiam di tempatnya, tak banyak pula yang ia lakukan. Hanya terdiam.

Sosok lain datang mendekati gadis itu. berdiri tepat di sebelah gadis berambut violet itu. Sosok itu pun tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya memutar-mutar kartu joker di ujung jarinya. Sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hisoka?" tanya gadis itu tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Tak ada, aku hanya bosan. Mencari angin segar, mungkin."

"Tubuhmu aroma darah."

"Fufufu~." Hanya seringai mengerikan yang keluar sebgaia respon dari pria menyeramkan itu.

Mata kecilnya manatap langit berbulan sabit di atas. Hembusan angin malam menelusup rambut merahnya yang bergaya mengikuti angin.

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...**

Getaran ponsel dari si gadis violet mengintrupsi mereka. Si gadis mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Ia terdiam membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

Hisoka melirik gadis di sampingnya, menyadari ekspresi tak begitu bagus dari gadis itu. ia menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan pesan itu.

"Kadang aku benci firasatku yang terlalu tepat sasaran dan bagus." Jelas gadis itu tanpa perlu di tanya. Gadis itu memberikan ponselnya pada hsioka kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menajuh.

-Aku akan kembali- begitu isi pesannya. Tak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi melihat ekspresi Machi barusan pastilah bukan hal yang baik.

"Firasatmu memang sangat bisa diandalkan, Machi. Fufufu~." Hisoka tertawa pelan sambil mengikuti machi keluar gedung.

"Apakah 'dia' yang kalian cemaskan kemarin?" tanya hisoka santai.

"Yah, 'dia' orangnya. Mantan no #4 _ryodan_. Sumber masalah kami. Dia akan segera kembali dan semua akan mulai kacau sekarang." Jawab machi tenang.

"Sepertinya semua akan semakin menarik."

 **Contenyu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : ayo balas review!**

 **Moku-cha : emang seru ya ^^... pika mlai sadis n gahar lagi ^^.. pika hamil? Hmmm #mikir keras... .tsu ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz : itu lihat nanti ya ^^.. gomen ya masih lama apdetnya ya, smoga msih bsa inget alurnya, wlopun sedikit ^^**

 **Fujiwarajannah : ni udah apdet... gomen lama ^^**

 **Juzumone : kepo ya? Hehe ^^... smoga makin kepo d chappy ini ^^**

 **plastic manda : porsi loki disini mlai meningkat ko ^^, smoga ga terlalu jauh dri bayangan ya ^^... hehe, alurnya lambat y? Itu juga yng jadi harapan, klimaksnya pas n gregetnya dapet, qiessa akan berjuang buat bkin klimaksnya pas ^^... thanks buat reviewnya ^^**

 **oyachuu minna ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **A/N : gomeen baru bisa apdet #dogeza... rasanya kemaren qiessa ijinnya Cuma 2-3 minggu ya, tapi ternyata kebablasan hiatusnya n ketakutan qiessa bner kejadian, hiatus yang kelamaan... hontouni gomen nasai... ok, ga mau lama2, silakan menikmati chapy ini, happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kuroro's dream.**

Semilir angin membelai rambutku. Aku melihat keluar jendela besar, hamparan laut uas terlihat dari sini. Ini tempat yang sangat kukenal. Rumahku di Tsuki jima, disinilah kuhabiskan banyak waktu bersama anak-anak dan juga Kurapika. Suara tawa riang samar terdengar terbawa angin. Aku bangkit dari tempatku dan berjalan mendekati beranda. Melihat sosok anak-anak bermain di pantai bersama Kurapika dari kejauhan. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

 **Grep!**

Sebuah tangan menghalauku. Aku menengok ke belakang. Sosok seorang gadis memegang tanganku dengan erat. Aku mengenal sosok itu dengan baik, sosok yang sangat kukenal dari masa lalu.

"Jangan pergi." Ucapnya pelan padaku. Ia menatapku lurus. Aku dapat melihat mata indahnya.

Aku hanya terdiam, kembali melihat ke sosok anak-anak jauh di depan sana. Aku melihat mereka melambai ke arahku dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan, Kurapika ikut tersenyum menatap ke arahku, tak pernah kulihat ia tersenyum seperti itu padaku.

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Kuroro. Tetaplah disini bersamaku." Sosok itu kembali berucap, kali ini ia mendekat dan memeluk tubuhku erat, aku melihatnya dengan ekor mataku.

Suara tawa riang yang awalnya terdengar kini berganti rengekan tangis kesedihan. Aku kembali memandang jauh ke depan. Ares berada dalam gendongan dengan tangis. Ia terus menangis, Kurapika dan Al memandangku dengan mata berkaca. Suatu sakit di dada menghantamku seketika melihat hal itu. Aku berusaha lepas, namun pelukan wanita itu semakin erat menjeratku. Kurapika hanya memandangku dari jauh, bulir air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, membawa anak-anak. Aku berusaha semakin keras. Ingin aku berteriak memanggil nama mereka, namun tak satu pun kata keluar.

 **End of Kuroro's dream**

Kuroro terbangun dengan pulir keringat membasahi pelipisnya, nafasnya terengal. Iris _onyx_ nya terbelalak memandang langit-langit kamar. Pria itu menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya, kembali mengatur nafasnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya seorang gadis pelan.

Kuroro menurunkan tangannya, memandang gadis yang duduk di sebrang tempat tidur. Tak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh pria itu, ia hanya memandang gadis itu dengan intens.

"Tadi kau terlihat sangat gelisah. Tak kusangka, kau juga bisa bermimpi buruk dan gelisah karena itu." Ujar gadis itu kemudian kembali membaca dengan tangan yang masih saja mengelus rambut Al yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku tetap manusia," Jawab Kuroro kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk.

"Apa anak-anak terganggu?" ia membenarkan posisi tidur Ares dan memberi bantal di pinggir tempat tidur agar anak itu tak terjatuh saat tidur.

"Mereka tidur dengan sangat tenang. Tak terganggu sedikitpun."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku mau ke ruang tengah, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Kuroro, melirik Kurapika dengan ujung matanya.

"Hm... aku ikut, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu." Kurapika menutup bukunya, turun tempat tidur kemudian mengikuti langkah Kuroro keluar kamar.

Kuroro berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air mineral, meminumnya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tawar Kuroro seraya menyeka bibir menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Air putih saja." Jawab Kurapika kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tengah.

Kuroro mengambil segelas air putih dan sekaleng kopi dingin untuk dirinya sendiri. Duduk di sebelah Kurapika sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Arigatou." Kurapika memegang gelas dan memainkannya.

"Hm." Respon Kuroro, ia membuka kaleng dan menyeruput kopi kalengnya. Tatapannya jauh keluar apartemen. Pulir keringat masih terlihat membasahi pelipis dan sebagian bajunya. Nafasnya kini sudah lebih baik dari beberapa saat lalu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bahas denganku?" Kuroro melirik gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sibuk beberapa minggu ke depan?"

"Hm... tak terlalu, tak sepertimu, aku bisa menyesuaikan jadwal kerja sesuka hatiku. Ada apa?"

"Aku akan sibuk dengan misiku selama beberapa minggu ke depan, mungkin aku akan sering pulang larut, kau bisa temani anak-anak selama aku misi?"

"Misi baru? Kau pergi dengan dokter itu?"

"Tidak, kami beda misi kali ini."

"Sou. Aku akan menemani anak-anak, tapi ada syaratnya." Kuroro mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Kurapika, menatapnya langsung di mata.

"Eh? Syarat?" Kurapika memandang Kuroro. Pria itu terlihat serius.

"Jangan pulang lewat tengah malam, akan sulit kalau kau sering pulang malam. Saat weekend kau harus pulang cepat. Lupakan misimu saat di rumah. Itu syarat dariku. Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangmu dan aku yakin kau tak akan mendengarkan perkataanku untuk berhenti, tapi aku hargai kau mau tetap bahas ini denganku dan memintaku bekerja sama. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menjaga anak-anak." Ucap Kuroro dengan tenang. Seperti biasa, tak ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam setiap perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Aku terima syarat darimu. Arigatou." Kurapika mengangguk setuju. Tak ada alasan untuknya tak setuju dengan syarat itu. Ia masih harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu untuk anak-anak.

"Ah ya... satu lagi, jangan sakit. Aku akan lebih repot kalau kau sakit." Lanjut Kuroro kemudian sambil menyeruput kopinya kembali. Ucapannya kali ini terdengar lebih seperti perintah.

"Aku tak akan sakit kali ini, jadi jangan terlalu repot memikirkan kemungkinan itu." jawab Kurapika penuh percaya diri.

"Kau percaya diri sekali, nona?" Kuroro bersender pada punggung sofa dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"Yah... kau bisa bilang ini kepercayaan diri, tapi aku tak akan tumbang dengan mudahnya." Jawab Kurapika penuh percaya diri, senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hm... benarkah? Aku ragu, mengingat dulu kau tumbang dengan mudahnya karena kehujanan." Sindir Kuroro tenang. Ia menyuruput tegukan terakhir kopinya.

"Eh? Itu sudah berlalu. Lagipula karena siapa aku sakit waktu itu?" Kurapika sedikit tertunduk diingatkan kejadian dua tahun lalu.

"Memang salah siapa?" Kuroro kembali melirik Kurapika.

"Karena kau, bodoh! Karena kau dan mimpi bodoh itu!" teriak Kurapika pelan. Ia berdiri dan segera berbalik badan, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Kuroro melihat gadis itu berlalu dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud gadis itu. Namun ia teringat kata-kata Leorio dulu tentang mimpi Kurapika dan sesuatu muncul di benaknya.

"Kau bermimpi jorok tentangku ya waktu itu?" celetuk Kuroro dengan tenang.

Celetukan spontan dari Kuroro mampu menghentikan langkah Kurapika. Gadis itu terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk semakin dalam. Tangannya gemetar. Bayangan tentang mimpi itu terbersit dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu membalik badan perlahan masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jadi benar ya tebakanku?" ucap Kuroro dengan tenang. Nada cemooh terdengar samar dari ucapannya kali ini.

"BAKA!"

 **Bruuk!** Teriakan Kurapika diikuti dengan buku tebal yang melayang ke arah Kuroro.

Kurapika kembali berjalan ke kamar, kali ini lebih cepat. Gadis itu menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras.

"Ouch. Ia kan tak perlu melemparku dengan buku," rutuk Kuroro pelan. Ia mengambil buku tebal yang tadi sempat mendarat dengan sempurna di dahinya.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku tidur di sofa lagi. Gadis itu pasti akan melempariku dengan bantal kalau aku masuk." Ucap Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri, ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil mengusap dahinya yang sedikit benjol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya.**

"Mama~" rengekan kecil terdengar dari dalam kamar. Al keluar kamar dengan rambut yang masih berantakan dan mata yang setengah mengantuk. Anak 5 tahun itu berjalan ke arah dapur, tempat ia biasa bertemu dengan ibunya di pagi hari.

"Papa? Mama mana?" Al terdiam di dekat dapur sambil melihat sekitar, mencari keberadaan Kurapika.

"Mama sudah pergi dari pagi, mungkin Mama akan pulang malam hari ini, kita sarapan tanpa Mama ya hari ini." Jawab Kuroro tenang sambil menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Al hanya mengangguk pelan sambil naik ke tempat biasa ia duduk. Suasana pagi tanpa Kurapika terasa asing baginya, walau dulu ia pernah hidup terpisah dari sang ibu, namun meresakan itu kembali kini rasanya tetap saja asing dan tak begitu menyenangkan.

"Mama akan pulang nanti, kalau kau rindu Mama kita bisa meneleponnya nanti, Mama tak akan jauh dari kita lagi." Ucap Kuroro tenang, mengetahui kegelisahan anak sulungnya itu.

Al kembali mengangguk pelan. Ia memegang gelas susunya.

"Mama~~... Mama~~" rengekan lain terdengar dari arah kamar. Kuroro menengok dan menemukan bungsunya ada di ambang pintu dengan selimut dan boneka kesayangannya. Anak itu merengek dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Mama~ ayes nompoy... Mama~" anak itu kembali merengek sambil berjalan mendekati dapur. Celananya basah bukti bahwa ia memang mengompol.

"Mama sudah pergi tadi, kita bersihkan dirimu dulu ya." Kuroro segera menggendong anak itu dan berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Ares yang masih mengantuk hanya mengangguk dan bersender di bahu Kuroro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel yang membahana terdengar terus menerus mengusik siang hari yang tenang di kediaman Kuroro. Kuroro bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Wiss!"sapa Loki dari luar pintu dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di wajahnya. Kuroro tak tampak terkejut akan kehadiran Loki sekarang.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya pria itu dengan santai.

"Al sedang tidur siang." Jawab Kuroro melihat tas gitar besar di punggung Loki, ia bisa menebak dengan pasti apa yang akan di lakukan Loki disini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya di dalam, tak masalah kan?" Loki tampak memaksa sambil menengok ke dalam rumah.

"Jangan berisik di dalam. Anak-anak baru saja tidur, kasihan kalau mereka harus terbangun karena orang berisik sepertimu." Kuroro mempersilakan Loki masuk.

"Wah... kau dan istrimu bermulut tajam ya. Permisi," Loki melangkah masuk dengan santai, mengikuti langkah Kuroro ke dalam.

"Hari ini Kurapika tak ada?" lanjut Loki sambil melihat sekitar rumah.

"Dia ada pekerjaan selama beberapa hari ke depan, jadi akan sering tak ada di rumah dan pulang larut. Kau mau minum?" tawar Kuroro santai sambil melangkah ke dapur.

"Hoo... apa kau tak cemas dengannya kalau sering pulang malam seperti itu?... hmm... kalau ada _Cola_ atau kopi akan lebih baik." Loki menyenderkan gitarnya di sofa dan duduk dengan santai di sofa putih panjang kesayangan Kuroro.

"Cemas kenapa?... hanya ada kopi disini, kubuatkan dulu ya." Kuroro menyalakan kompor listrik miliknya.

"Dia gadis yang cantik dan terlihat rapuh. Bukankah bahaya kalau dia berjalan sendirian di malam hari, terlebih lagi daerah apartemen ini sepi kalau malam... ah ya, sankyuu." Loki berbalik, duduk menopang dagu di punggung sofa sambil melihat ke arah Kuroro yang sedang memasak kopi miliknya.

"Tak ada yang perlu di cemaskan soal itu, dia wanita yang sangat tangguh. Kurasa penjahat pun akan berpikir berulang kali kalau ingin berurusan dengan wanita sepertinya. Kau sendiri sudah merasakan bantingannya kan?" Kuroro sedikit berbalik dan melirik ke arah Loki.

"Hehe... yah... dia wanita yang sangat tangguh." Loki meringis pelan sambil mengusap punggungnya, membayangkan rasa ngilu akibat bantingan Kurapika tempo hari.

Kuroro tersenyum samar dan kembali menyiapkan kopi untuk Loki dan dirinya sendiri. Loki membenarkan duduknya kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar apartemen, suasana yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apartemen miliknya sendiri.

"Siapa yang memilih furniture apartemen ini?" tanya Loki penasaran.

"Hm... apartemen ini dipilih mengikuti seleraku, jadi bisa dibilang apartemen ini pilihanku... silakan." Kuroro berjalan mendekati Loki dan menaruh kopi mereka di meja.

"Sou... dekornya? Kurapika tak ikut partisipasi?... ah? Sankyuu." Loki melirik ke arah Kuroro.

"Begitu pun dengan dekornya. Kurapika hanya memintaku untuk menyediakan perpustakaan kecil untuk semua buku-bukunya." Kuroro duduk di sofa lain.

"Hoo... kau punya selera yang bagus Kuroro... Ah! Apakah itu foto pernikahan kalian?" pandangan Loki teralih pada sebuah foto besar di belakang sofa Kuroro, tertempel di dinding dekat kamar utama.

"Yah... itu foto pernikahan kami." Jawab Kuroro tenang sambil membuka kembali buku yang tadi sedang di bacanya.

"Waah... Kurapika sangat cantik... dia tak banyak berubah ya dari dulu," Loki berjalan mendekati foto dan sibuk memperhatikan fotonya dengan seksama.

"Tapi dia masih terlihat kurus untuk wanita yang sedang hamil." Loki memperhatikan ke arah perut Kurapika yang terlihat rata.

"Kami menikah saat dia masih hamil muda, jadi tak terlalu terlihat." Dusta Kuroro, tenang.

Loki hanya mengangguk-angguk, tanda paham. Kali ini pandangannya beralih pada jejeran foto yang berada di meja kaca kecil yang tepat di bawah foto pernikahan Kuroro dan Kurapika. Loki setengah berlutut dan tersenyum pelan saat melihat jejeran foto yang berisi foto keluarga kecil itu dan di dominasi oleh foto anak-anak.

"Dimana kalian mengambil foto ini?" Loki mengangkat sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 10R dan memperlihatkannya ke arah Kuroro.

Kuroro menutup bukunya kemudian melirik ke arah Loki, memperhatikan foto itu. Itu foto yang diambil saat liburan musim panas setahun yang lalu di Tsuki Jima, tepat di pantai belakang rumah mereka disana.

"Di rumah kami di Tsuki jima... kami kadang kesana untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama." Jelas Kuroro tenang kemudian kembali membaca buku.

Loki kembali mengangguk, ia menaruh kembali foto tersebut kemudian berjalan ke arah Kuroro.

 **Brught!**

Suara benda jatuh dari kamar mengejutkan mereka.

"HUAAA! PAPA!" Tangisan Ares terdengar keras. Kuroro segera berlari ke kamar utama diikuti Loki. Ia menemukan bungsunya itu sudah jatuh di lantai dengan kepala yang memar. Kuroro segera mengangkat tubuh Ares dan melihat ke arah tempat tidur, pembatas guling yang disiapkan olehnya masih tersimpan dengan rapi.

"Papa?" Al yang terbangun karena terkejut oleh tangisan Ares mengucek matanya sambil melirik ke arah Kuroro yang menenangkan adiknya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Tidurlah lagi. Papa akan obati luka adik Ares." Perintah Kuroro seraya membaringkan tubuh Al kembali.

Al hanya mengangguk, rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat membuatnya kembali tertidur dengan cepat.

Kuroro membenarkan selimut Al kemudian membawa Ares yang masih merengek keluar kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu, di tempat lain.**

Seorang gadis bersurai violet tengah duduk di sebuah kafe teras di tengah kota York Shin. Bersembunyi di bawah bayang-bayang payung besar kafe, semilir angin kering musim panas membelai rambut panjangnya. Jemarinya asik memutar-mutar gelas minumannya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam gadis itu hanya duduk diam di kafe itu, tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menatap keramaian di sekitar. Pikirannya mengawang ke tempat lain. Sesuatu tampak sangat mengusiknya kali ini.

Tampak seorang pria berambut merah dengan tanda aneh di wajah mendekati gadis itu dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Tampak tak terusik cenderung tak peduli dengan kehadiran pria itu, sang gadis masih melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan kafe kemudian memesan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi ia mengularkan sekotak kartu dan mulai menyusunya menjadi istana kartu. Cukup lama kedua orang itu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Hisoka?" gadis itu bertanya lebih dulu, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku hanya bosan. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, saat berjalan-jalan aku melihatmu." Jawab pria yang di panggil Hisoka itu dengan tenang sambil melihat tumpukan kartunya yang baru tersusun satu tingkat

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti seraya menyeruput minumannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa malah berdiam disini, Machi?" Hisoka balik bertanya.

"Ada yang kupikirkan." Jawab Machi singkat. Ia menopang dagunya dan menarik nafas berat.

"Apa tentang mantan no #4 itu lagi? Dia menghubungimu lagi?"

"Apakah hal ini sangat menarik untukmu sampai kau terus menanyakannya, Hisoka?" kali ini Machi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria badut itu. Hisoka kini mengabaikan istana kartunya dan duduk bersender di kursi kafe dengan santai.

"Tentu. Seorang wanita yang bahkan kedatangannya tak diinginkan oleh para _ryodan_ yang lain, dan yang lebih menarik adalah wanita itu sangat dekat dengan _danchou_." Seringai aneh muncul di wajah pria itu. Kilatan lain muncul di matanya yang bagaikan bulan sabit itu.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam untuk menggunakannya dalam kepentinganmu." Celetuk Machi ketus.

"Aku tak teralu tertarik menggunakannya dalam tujuanku. Tapi aku tertarik dengan reaksi Kuroro saat wanita itu kembali dan mulai mengusik keluarga kecilnya."

Machi terdiam. Hal itu lah yang ditakutkan olehnya dan para _ryodan_ yang lain. Ada kemungkinan kedatangan wanita itu dapat merusak semua rencana para _ryodan_ dan sang _danchou_. Machi menarik nafas panjang.

Mengetahui kecemasan tersirat pada lawan bicaranya, Hisoka kembali menyusun istana kartunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentingan senar gitar yang terdengar fals memenuhi ruang tengah apartemen Kuroro, diiringi dengan tarikan nafas kekecewaan.

"Susah kakak Loki... tangan Al sakit." Rengek Al di tengah keputus asaannya bermain gitar yang besarnya hampir dua kali lipat tubuhnya.

Loki hanya terkekeh pelan sambil mengacak surai hitam bocah lima tahun itu. Ia mengangkat gitar kesayangannya kemudian memindahkan Al ke pangkuannya.

"Kan kakak sudah bilang, kakak Al belum bisa main gitar sekarang." Jelas Loki untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Tapi kakak Loki janji ajari, Al mau main gitar!" Al tetap bersikeras. Ia menatap ke arah Loki seakan tak ingin di bantah.

Loki menarik nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Bila biasanya ia tak pernah kalah dalam berdebat, namun kali ini dengan berat hati ia harus mengalah dengan Al. Tatapan mata anak itu tak bisa ia lawan. Lagipula rasanya tak baik kalau tak mengalah pada anak kecil.

"Kalau gitu, kakak Al istirahat dulu ya... jarinya masih sakit kan? Kakak Loki juga mau istirahat dulu, boleh kan?" bujuk Loki untuk membuat anak itu lupa akan latihannya sebentar.

"Um! Kakak Al mau main sama Ares dulu." Al melompat turun dari pangkuan Loki dan berlari ke arah kamar Kuroro, tempat adiknya tidur siang.

Loki melihat Al sampai anak itu menghilang di balik pintu kamar, kemudian berjalan mendekati Kuroro di meja makan.

"Anakmu itu sangat keras kepala." Protes Loki sambil duduk di sebrang Kuroro yang sedang membaca sambil menikmati tehnya.

"Sangat mirip dengan ibunya." Jawab Kuroro dengan tenang. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari setiap lembar bukunya.

"Yaah... walau wajahnya mirip denganmu, tapi sikapnya sepertinya sangat mirip dengan Kurapika."

"Kau baru bicara dengannya selama beberapa jam, tunggu seminggu lagi, maka kau akan melihat Kurapika versi anak laki-laki."

"Begitukah? Hmm... tapi kurasa Al juga mirip denganmu... mungkin belum banyak terlihat kemiripan kalian, tapi pelan-pelan akan terlihat jelas bahwa kalian berdua mirip."

"Papa~~" belum sempat Kuroro membalas ucapa Loki, rengekan dari arah kamar mengintrupsi obrolan kedua pria itu. Kuroro menutup bukunya dan melirik ke arah kamar. Ares sudah bangun dan berjalan sambil merengek ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?" Kuroro memangku bungsunya itu.

"Ayes tannen Papa... mau cama Papa." Ares memeluk Kuroro erat sambil bersender manja di dada pria itu.

"Papa kan disini. Ares bobo lagi di kamar ya."

Ares menggeleng kuat, ia memeluk Kuroro semakin erat. Memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk kembali tidur.

"Sepertinya dia manja denganmu, Kuroro." Loki melihat ke arah mereka sambil menopang dagu.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sedikit manja denganku, di tambah lagi Kurapika sedang tak ada di rumah."

Loki mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kembali melihat sekitar dan kali ini matanya tertarik pada gelagat Al. Anak itu berjalan mendekati jendela besar di ruang tengah tempat mereka tadi belajar gitar. Ia hanya diam berdiri sambil melihat jauh keluar ruangan, tangan mungilnya menyentuh permukaan kaca. Kali ini tatapannya tertuju pada langit di luar.

"Psst... Kuroro... apa yang sedang dilakukan Al?" bisik Loki pelan sambil tetap menatap ke arah Al terheran-heran.

Kuroro ikut melihat ke arah Al. Ia juga tak tahu pasti apa yang sedang di lakukan sulungnya. Hanya saja ada sebuah perasaan yang menggelitiknya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia memergoki Al bersikap aneh, selama setahun ke belakang ini Al suka menunjukan sikap seperti itu, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat Al seaneh itu, hanya berdiam di jendela.

"Papa," panggil Al pelan, anak itu tak menatap ke arah Kuroro.

"Hm?" jawab Kuroro tenang.

"Suruh Mama pulang, akan ada badai besar... Al mau sama Papa dan Mama aja." Lanjut anak itu, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kuroro. Tatapannya berbeda kali ini. Tak mudah menjelaskan arti dari tatapan anak itu, tapi Kuroro tahu kali ini Al serius. Ia mengambil ponsel di mejanya dan mulai menghubungi Kurapika.

"Pulanglah... anakmu meminta kau pulang." Pesan Kuroro pada mail box Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan pulang. Sepertinya pelajaran hari ini akan segera di tutup," Loki pamit pulang sambil menghabiskan minuman yang di sediakan Kuroro tadi.

"Tak perlu mengantarku... aku bisa sendiri. Bye." Tolak Loki halus saat melihat Kuroro yang baru akan bagkit mengantarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit menggelap tertutup awan hujan, kaca bergetar oleh hembusan angin besar di luar. Rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi tumbuhan, aroma tanah menyeruak di sekitar.

"Papa... Mama belum pulang?" tanya Al sambil mendekati Kuroro yang sedang menemani Ares menonton TV sambil membawa buku gambarnya.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin Mama pulang." Jawab Kuroro tenang sambil memainkan rambut Ares yang sedang asik mengikuti lagu acara TV.

"Sou... kakak Al takut Papa." Anak itu naik ke sofa dan duduk di sebelah Kuroro, tak lama ia memeluk Kuroro erat.

"Takut apa?" Kuroro melirik Al, jarang-jarang Al seperti ini. Sejak siang tadi ia sudah bersikap aneh.

Al tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk pada jendela di luar sana sambil memeluk erat. Kuroro melihat keluar, angin dan hujannya semakin besar. Jendela bergetar semakin keras.

Samar terdengar pintu terbuka. Al segera mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik ke arah lorong.

"Tadaima." Sapaan pelan terdengar dari sana.

Mendengar itu, Al segera berdiri tegak dan melepas pelukannya. Ia segera melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Okaeri Mama!" ucapnya dengan segera dan langsung memeluk kaki Kurapika.

"Eh? Tadaima kakak Al." Kurapika yang terkejut dengan sambutan tiba-tiba itu, membiarkan anak itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mama, gendong." Al segera melepas pelukannya pada kaki Kurapika dan segera membuka kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Tapi baju Mama basah sayang." Tolak Kurapika halus. Dengan keadaan kuyup seperti ini sambil menggendong Al pasti akan membuat anak itu ikut basah.

"Gendong, Mama~" rengek Al dengan mata berkaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

"Eh? Tumben... kakak Al sakit?" Kurapika segera menggendong Al. Raut cemas tak bisa di sembunyikan darinya. Ia menyentuh kening Al, suhunya normal.

"Dari siang ia terus menanyakan tentangmu. Sikapnya juga sedikit aneh daritadi. Setiap kutanyakan alasannya ia tak mau menjawab kenapa." Jelas Kuroro tenang, pria itu berjalan mendekati Kurapika sambil menggendong Ares dan membawa handuk milik Kurapika.

"Bersikap aneh?" Kurapika balik bertanya, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kuroro.

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, lebih baik sekarang kau keringkan tubuhmu atau mandi." Perintah Kuroro sambil menyerahkan handuk.

"Baiklah. Arigatou."

"Mama, okaeli." Sapa Ares ramah. Senyum hangat khas miliknya merekah dengan indah di wajahnya.

"Tadaima. Ares jadi anak baik?" Kurapika ikut tersenyum. Ia menyentuh ujung hidung putra bungsunya itu.

"Um! Ayes pintey hali inyi Mama." Lapornya dengan ceria.

"Hebat. Mama mandi dulu ya. Kakak Al juga sama Papa dulu ya." Bujuk Kurapika sambil berjalan masuk.

Al menggeleng dengan kuat. Memeluk Kurapika semakin erat.

"Mama akan mandi dengan cepat lalu kita nonton bersama ya." Kurapika mengelus rambut Al lembut.

Al kembali menggeleng dengan kuat. Ia sama sekali tak ingin lepas dari Kurapika.

Kuroro berjalan mendekat, sedikit membungkuk. Wajahnya dan wajah Kurapika berjarak sangat dekat. Kurapika yang terkejut sedikit memundurkan wajahnya.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kurapika dengan sedikit panik.

"Aku hanya ingin membisikkan sesuatu pada Al." Jawab Kuroro tenang, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Al. Anak itu melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya dan balik menatap Kuroro.

"Bener?" tanya anak itu pelan.

Kuroro mengangguk pelan namun yakin.

Al tampak menimbang sesuatu, kemudian seakan setuju, ia segera pindah ke gendongan Kuroro.

"Sekarang kau bisa mandi dengan tenang. Ia akan bersamaku."

"Sou... baiklah... tunggu sebentar ya kakak Al, Mama akan segera kembali." Pamit Kurapika sebelum ia bergegas ke kamarnya. Al masih memperhatikan gadis itu sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu.

 **. . .**

Kurapika sudah selesai mandi dan ikut bergabung dengan Kuroro dan anak-anak di ruang keluarga. Secangkir teh hangat dan sebuah kue tersedia di meja kecil di depannya. Inilah bujukan yang diberikan Kuroro pada Al tadi. Ia mengajak anak itu membuatkan teh hangat untuk Kurapika. Kurapika memegang cangkir tehnya. Hawa hangat menyeruak ke jemarinya, menyeruputnya pelan, menikmati setiap tegukan.

"Enyak ma?" tanya Ares pelan, sambil menatap ke arah Kurapika penuh tanya. Ia mengemut telunjuknya seakan ingin ikut menyicipi.

"Um. Enak. Ares mau coba?" tawar Kurapika tenang.

"Nda. Buat Mama aja. Ayes mau cucu." Ares mengambil botol susunya dan segera meminum susunya.

"Sou... kakak Al mau?" tawar Kurapika pada Al yang duduk di pangkuaanya sambil memeluknya.

"Ga Mama... itu buat Mama aja... Mama kan kedinginan kata Papa."

"Hu um... arigatou." Kurapika mencium puncak kepala Al dan memeluk anak itu erat.

"Mama... Papa... Al mau tanya."ucap anak itu pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Hm?" jawab mereka bersamaan. Kurapika kembali menyeruput tehnya, sedang Kuroro hanya melirik ke arah Al.

"Dari mana datangnya adik bayi? Terus cara bikinnya gimana?" tanya anak itu polos.

"EH?... uhuk uhuk!... uhuk!" Kurapika yang terkejut, tersedak minumannya sendiri. Ia segera menyeka bibirnya, kemudian melirik sulungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mama kenapa? Sakit?" Al memandang Kurapika dengan cemas.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Al barusan.

"Kenapa Al tanya soal itu?" tanya Kuroro tenang, seakan tak terusik.

"Teman Al mau punya adik bayi. Terus Al tanya sama sensei di sekolah adik bayi datangnya dari mana, disuruh tanya ke Papa dan Mama. Terus tadi siang Al ketemu bibi Maria, tanya dari mana datangnya bayi, katanya Papa dan Mama yang buat. Gimana caranya, Pa?" Al berbalik tanya setelah penjelasan polos darinya.

"Kau yang jelaskan." Kuroro melirik Kurapika dengan santai.

"Jangan seenaknya lepas tanggung jawab begitu." Rutuk Kurapika, kesal.

"Aku tidak lepas tanggung jawab. Tak mungkin kujelaskan yang sebenarnya kan?"

"Jangan gila." Hardik Kurapika, tajam.

"Jadi dari mana datangnya, Mama?" desak Al tak sabar.

"Hmm... adik bayi datang dari tempat yang sangaaat jauh bernama surga." Jelas Kurapika pelan.

"Jauh? Terus gimana cara Mama dan Papa bikin adik? Harus ke surga dulu? Kesana pakai apa? Naik mobil? Naik zeppline?" tanya Al kembali bertubi. Ia semakin penasaran dan tampak tertarik dengan bahasan ini.

Kurapika tampak terpojok dengan pertanyaan Al barusan. Ia kebingungan jawaban apa yang bisa membuat anak itu bungkam.

"Kenapa Al tanya begitu? Al mau punya adik bayi?" kini Kuroro yang balik bertanya. Pertanyaan itu menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari Kurapika.

Al segera menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Al ga mau punya adik bayi. Adik Ares aja." Ucapnya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa?" Kuroro kembali bertanya. Ia sudah lama penasaran dengan ponalakan keras dari Al, padahal melihat dia begitu menyukai Yuna dan Reon, rasanya aneh kalau dia tak mau bayi.

"Nanti kalau ada adik bayi, Mama dan Papa ga sayang lagi sama Ares. Nanti Ares sedih. Al ga mau Ares sedih." Raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Al dengar itu dari siapa?" kali ini Kurapika kembali yang bertanya.

"Hm.. dari paman Hisoka."

Kurapika merutuki ucapan Hisoka pada Al itu. Ia bersumpah dalam hati akan menghajar pria badut itu bila mereka bertemu nanti.

"Jadi, gimana caranya bikin adik bayi?" Al kembali bertanya.

"Kalau Al sudah besar nanti, Al akan tau caranya." Jawab Kuroro tenang.

"Al sudah besar Papa." Protes anak itu.

"Harus sebesar Mama, baru bisa mengerti."

"Sou," Al mengangguk-angguk, seakan paham. Rasa penasarannya sedikit terjawab.

"Tapi Papa dan Mama ga buat adik kan?" tanya anak itu kembali. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya itu dengan polos.

Baik Kurapika maupun Kuroro tak menjawab pertanyaan Al yang satu ini. Masing-masing dari mereka tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan.

"Nee... Papa... Mama... ga buat adik kan?" desak Al semakin tak sabar.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia berharap jawabannya ini memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Al yang semakin besar.

Melihat itu, Al tersenyum riang. Ia kembali memeluk Kurapika dengan erat. Kuroro melirik anak itu dan kembali terdiam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alpha's POV**

 **Di sekolah.**

Hari ini ada kegiatan luar kelas bersama teman-teman dan _sensei_. Kami semua sedang bermain sambil belajar tentang kebersihan lingkungan. _Sensei_ menyuruh kami untuk berkeliling halaman sekolah sambil melihat-lihat sampah yang ada di sekitar untuk mengambilnya kemudian mengumpulkannya kepada _sensei_.

 _Sensei_ tadi janji akan memberikan hadiah pada yang paling banyak mencari sampah. Kami semua sangat bersemangat karena akan mendapat hadiah dari _sensei_. Begitu pun denganku, aku melihat sekitar dengan penuh antusias, mencari di setiap sudut dan kolong. Aku berjalan melewati samping kelas Ares, mengintip keadaan di dalam kelas, mencari sosok adik kesayanganku.

Ares sedang asik bermain dengan balok kayu. Ia tampak menyusun balok-balok kayu itu menjadi sebuah bangunan, mulutnya terlihat bergerak-gerak, mengucapkan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum, kemudian mengetuk jendela kaca. Ares yang mendengar ketukanku, terlihat mencari kemudian menemukanku. Ares melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan wajah sangat senang. Aku ikut senang melihatnya. Aku kembali melambaikan tangan, berpamitan padanya.

Aku kembali melihat sekitar. Mencoba mencari kembali sampah di sekitar. Aku berjalan ke samping gedung sekolah. Di sana ada gang kecil tempat kandang kelinci. Para kelinci sedang makan, tadi pagi kami baru saja mengisi tempat makan mereka. Aku berjongkok di depan kandang kelinci dan bermain bersama mereka.

 **Syuuu~~**

Seakan seseorang memanggilku. Aku melihat ke gedung di sebelah sekolah. Aku menatap gedung itu cukup lama. Seakan ada yang menarik dari sana, aku terus memperhatikan gedung itu, hingga aku hampir kehilangan kesadaranku.

Aku seperti melihat kumpulan asap dari gedung itu, hawa panas mengelilingi tubuhku. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara ledakan, kacanya pecah dan api menyembur dari sana. Aku yang terkejut segera menutup mata, kemudian jatuh terduduk dan mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku. Aku melihat gedung itu kembali, tak terjadi apa-apa pada gedung itu. Seakan hal itu akan terjadi, aku segera membuka kandang kelinci dan meggendong dua ekor kelinci yang ada di dekat pintu dan kembali berlari ke tempat _sensei_. Kelinci-kelinci yang lain berlari mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku terus berlari.

 **Bruuught!**

Aku menabrak salah seorang guruku hingga terjatuh.

"Eh? Al-kun? Ada apa? Kok lari-lari? Kenapa kelincinya dilepas?" guru laki-laki itu terkejut dan membantuku berdiri. Melihatku membawa kelinci, ia tampak kebingungan.

"Sensei..." aku bangkit pelan dan melihat ke belakang sebentar, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah guruku itu berniat untuk menjelaskan. Namun mataku melihat hal yang lain, seorang guru lain tengah menyalakan korek api, berniat untuk membakar sampah daun yang sudah terkumpul. Melihat api itu, aku teringat dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat tadi, hawa panas yang tadi sempat kurasakan tiba-tiba kembali menjalar di kulitku, seketika rasa takut itu menjalar.

"Huaaaa!" aku berteriak histeris kemudian berlari ke dalam.

"Eh? Al-kun?" guru itu berniat mengejar.

 **DUUAAAR!**

Belum sempat guru itu mengejarku dan aku pun belum sampai ke dalam, suara ledakan terdengar dari gedung di sebelah. Teman-teman yang lain ikut terkejut dan mulai panik. Aku melihat asap yang mengepul. Tubuhku gemetar hebat. Air mataku mengalir deras. Apa yang tadi kulihat benar-benar terjadi.

"Mama... Papa... takuut..." aku gemetar semakin hebat, rasa sakit di kepala tiba-tiba muncul dan seketika semuanya gelap.

 **End of Al's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurapika berlari memasuki gedung apartemen. Peluh membasahi wajah dan bajunya. Ia terlihat panik dan buru-buru. Ia menekan tombol lift dan menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabar. Mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya di lantai dengan tergesa. Saat pintu lift terbuka ia segera masuk.

 **Flashback.**

"Kau cepat pulang." Terdengar suara bariton dari balik telepon. Nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda kali ini.

"Ada apa? Aku sedang bekerja." Jawab Kurapika dengan tergesa. Ia membolak-balik tumpukan arsip di hadapannya.

"Terjadi ledakan kecil di gedung dekat sekolah Al dan Al pingsan sekarang." Jelas Kuroro.

"Eh? Apa Al baik-baik saja? Dia terkena ledakan itu?" Kurapika segera menutup arsipnya, membayangkan sesuatu terjadi pada Al membuatnya lemas. Ia tak mau hal sama yang pernah terjadi dulu terulang lagi.

"Al tidak apa-apa, sepertinya dia pingsan karena shock tapi dia belum sadar sampai sekarang. Ini sudah satu jam lebih."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kurapika membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan segera menutup telepon.

 **End of flashback.**

Kurapika sudah sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Gadis itu berlari dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Ia melihat sekitar, Kuroro tak ada di ruang keluarga. Kamar adalah tujuan utamannya kali ini, ia berlari ke kamar dan berhasil menemukan Kuroro dan anak-anak disana.

"Hh... bagaimana keadaan Al?" Kurapika mendekat perlahan dengan nafas terengah. Peluh membasahi wajahnya.

"Dia masih belum sadar, tapi semua baik-baik saja. Tadi Leorio sempat kemari dan memeriksanya, katanya ia akan sadar sebentar lagi." Jawab Kuroro sambil mengusap puncak kepala Ares yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Lalu Ares? Kenapa dia?" Kurapika menatap Ares dengan cemas.

"Dia hanya tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan."

"Yokatta." Rasa lega menyelimuti dirinya. Rasanya ia dapat bernafas bebas sekarang. Kurapika duduk di lantai dan mulai merasakan lelahnya.

Kuroro menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada istrinya itu. Kurapika segera meminum air itu hingga habis.

"Hei... Kurapika... apa kau ingat cerita tentang asal-usul Al yang di ceritakan Leorio dulu?" Kuroro angkat bicara.

"Hm.. iya... ada apa?" Kurapika balik bertanya, ia melirik Kuroro dari bawah.

"Hm... aku hanya penasaran akan sesuatu... tadi Loki mengingatkanku tentang hal ini." Kuroro bangkit dari kursinya dan membaringkan Ares di sebelah Al.

"Mengingatkan soal?" Kurapika masih belum bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tentang kemungkinan Al bisa meramal." Kuroro duduk menopang dagu dan melirik Kurapika.

"Jadi maksudmu... apa dia mulai menunjukan kemampuan gennya?" kini gadis itu bisa menangkap apa yang ingin Kuroro bahas sekarang.

"Kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi kan? Cepat atau lambat dia akan menguasainya." Kuroro menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Iris onyxnya kini menatap Al lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau sudah minta Leorio memeriksa tentang kemungkinan ini?" Kurapika bangkit. Ia pindah ke pinggir tempat tidur.

"Belum, aku baru membicarakan ini denganmu. Aku juga belum sepenuhnya yakin soal ini, tapi akhir-akhir ini Al terlihat aneh, saat badai kemarin dan hari ini pun begitu."

"Akan kucari tahu tentang ini." Kurapika kembali bangkit, berjalan ke meja kecil dan mengambil laptopnya.

Kuroro terdiam, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Pria pendiam itu berjalan mendekati jendela dan melihat keluar. Ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya di luar sana, cukup lama ia terdiam disana sebelum akhirnya ia menutup gordin kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara itu.**

Sosok seorang pria misterius berjalan mendekati gedung apartemen Kuroro. Ia mengeratkan parka hitamnya untuk menghalaunya angin dingin sore itu, menutup separuh wajahnya dengan tudung parkanya. Pria itu berhenti di depan taman di sebelah apartemen. Matanya menatap salah satu kamar apartemen.

Kamar apartemen itu terlihat tenang, sepertinya penghuninya sedang pergi atau masih tidur siang. Pria itu tersenyum pelan. Ia duduk di taman itu sambil terus memperhatikan kamar itu.

"Kapan kau akan keluar, tuan putri?" ucap pria itu yang bagai bisikan kepada sang angin.

"Sudah cukup lama aku tak melihatmu." Gumamnya lagi.

Kali ini terlihat siluet seseorang mendekati jendela kamar. Pria itu terdiam, ia tahu betul siluet itu bukan berasal dari orang yang ingin ia temui. Ia melihat Kuroro berdiri di jendela dan melihat tepat ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, walau pria itu sangat yakin Kuroro tak akan bisa mengenali wajahnya yang setengahnya tertutup itu. Pria itu kembali tersenyum, kali ini sebuah senyum dingin. Ia melambaikan tangan pelan ke arah Kuroro, tanda perpisahan, kemudian berbalik berjalan menjauh.

"Belum saatnya aku menyapamu, Kuroro lucifer." Ucapnya pelan sebelum sosoknya benar-benar menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroro mengambil ponselnya dari saku, berjalan keluar apartemen, menunggu balasan telepon dari sebrang sana.

"Hallo, _danchou_?" jawab seorang dari sebrang telepon. Sebuah suara pelan namun tegas khas yang dimiliki salah seorang anak buah Kuroro.

"Machi, kau dimana sekarang? Aku ingin kita bertemu di kafe dekat apartemenku. Ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu. Aku sedang menuju kesana sekarang." Perintah Kuroro pada gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju lift.

"Baik _danchou_ , aku akan segera kesana." Jawab gadis itu dengan segera sebelum mereka memutuskan pembicaraan singkat mereka.

Kuroro berada dalam lift menuju lobby, ia berharap tak bertemu dengan siapa pun sekarang, karena ia sedang tak ingin beramah tamah dengan orang lain.

 **. . .**

Kuroro sudah sampai lebih dulu di tempat janjian. Ia duduk di salah satu meja kafe, bukan di tengah maupun pojok ruangan namun merupakan tempat yang strategis dan mudah di temukan.

Kriiing... kriiing...

Bel tanda kedatangan seorang tamu terdengar, sebuah sapaan hangat dari pelayan menyambut kedatangan tamu tersebut. Tanpa perlu mengalihkan pandangan, Kuroro sudah mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang di tunggunya telah datang.

Wanita bermata tajam bertubuh mungil itu berjalan mendekati Kuroro. Hari ini ia memakai baju casual, sebuah T-shirt yang tampak sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya di tambah dengan celana jeans hitam. Rambut violetnya tetap diikat satu, yang merupakan ciri khasnya.

Machi duduk tepat di depan Kuroro. Ia melihat sang _danchou_. Kali ini sang _danchou_ juga terlihat lebih casual. Kemeja putih dengan kancing atas yang di biarkan terbuka dan celana jeans dengan sedikit sobekan di bagian lutut. _Tatoo_ yang tertutup dengan rambut yang di biarkan tergerai dan tak lupa sebuah buku di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro membuka obrolan. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku di tangannya.

"Pesananku akan segera datang." Jawab Machi tenang. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kafe, memperhatikan kegiatan di luar sana.

"Apa kau dapat kabar dari 'dia'?" tanya Kuroro langsung pada intinya. Ia bukan seorang yang senang basa-basi dan membuang banyak waktu.

Machi tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang akan jawaban yang harus ia katakan. Gadis itu menghela nafas berat dan kembali menghadap Kuroro.

"Apa badut itu yang mengatakan tentang ini?" Machi balik bertanya.

"Aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya selama seminggu ini. jadi benar 'dia' menghubungimu?" Kuroro menutup bukunya, menaruh di pangkuan, memberi cukup ruang untuk pesanan Machi yang baru saja datang.

Machi mengangguk pada pelayan tanda sopan, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kuroro barusan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu 'dia' menghubungiku. Tepat di saat kita mengadakan rapat. Aku sudah merasakan firasat akan kedatangannya sebelumnya." Lapor Machi kemudian, ia memutar cangkir kopi di depannya.

"Aku percaya firasatmu karena selalu tepat. Beberapa hari ini aku memimpikannya, mungkin ini pengaruh kemampuan anak-anak yang mulai bangkit. Aku tahu dia pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti, tapi kehadirannya kali ini sungguh bukan di waktu yang tepat." Kuroro angkat bicara sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Machi tak memberi respon selain anggukan pelan akan pernyataan Kuroro barusan. Ia juga berpendapat sama. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, bahkan baginya ta ada lagi waktu yang tepat untuk 'dia' muncul di hadapan Kuroro.

"Apa 'dia' bilang kapan tepatnya akan pulang?" Kuroro menopang dagu dan melirik Machi dengan ekor matanya.

Machi menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak, tapi sepertinya 'dia' akan muncul sebentar lagi." Jawab gadis itu sambil menyeruput minumannya.

Kali ini Kuroro yang mengangguk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukan tepat tengah malam ketika Zeppline mendarat bandara York Shin, itu merupakan penerbangan terakhir untuk hari ini. Hembusan angin cukup kencang menyambut para penumpang, mereka merapatkan jaketnya, mengahalau dingin. Wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi rasa kantuk terlihat hampir di semua penumpang. Perjalanan panjang yang mereka alami pasti menguras banyak energi dari mereka.

Seorang gadis yang terlihat masih bugar berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Berjalan sambil menarik koper merah miliknya, ia memasuki bandara. Membiarkan mantel bulunya tetap menutupi tubuhnya, rambut _burgundy_ nya berkibar pelan mengikuti belaian angin lembut di dalam bandara. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantel, menimbang-nimbang akankah ia menghubungi kenalannya sekarang, kemudian ia tersenyum dan menggeleng perlahan. Mengurungkan niatnya. Ia kembali berjalan keluar bandara, memanggil taksi.

"I'm back, Kuroro lucifer. Kita akan segera bertemu sebentar lagi." Ucap gadis itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya.

 **Contenyuu~~**

 **A/N : ayo balas review ^^**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : kira2 apa ya yang akan dilakukan 'dia'? silakan di lihat di chapy2 berikutnya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Moku-Chan : kenapa ya? Biar seru dan berkonflik aja ^^ #plak.. happy reading ^^**

 **Eien desu : sankyuu udah baca n bilang bagus ceritanya ^^, lama ya apdetnya, gomen ^^;... kapan ya pika hamil? Qiessa juga udah ga sabar ^^ #lho?... di tunggu aja ya lanjutannya, happy reading ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz : waah.. kasian bantalnya di gigitin, bolong ga? ^^... hehehe... kenapa ya kira2 Loki bisa mikir gitu? :D... coba kita lihat ke chapy depannya ya, happy reading ^^**

 **Lilo : iya nih, akhirnya muncul orang ke3nya ^^.., ini udah lanjut.. Um! Gambari masu, ore ^^/... happy reading ^^**

 **Plastic manda : hehehe... masih banyak kurang ya? Iya nih, typonya masih suka kelewat... waah.. senengnya kalo chapy yang kmaren bikin kamu puas ^^, smoga chappy yang ini juga bikin puas ya (ga yakin juga c ^^;)... ayesnya terlalu menggemaskan ya? ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Amaya Kuruta : yoroshiku amaya-chan ^^... waah.. sankyuu udah bersedia baca prekuel dan cerita ini ^^.. smoga kamu suka... mungkin akan ada banyak yang terjadi ke depannya, di tunggu aja... happy reading ^^**

 **Juzumone : hu um... dy mantan ryodan ^^... kita akan lihat reaksi Kuroro nanti ^^.. happy reading ^^**

 **Guest 1, 2 n 3 : updated! Happy reading ^^**

 **Rianthi risma: ini udah lanjut ko, wlopun mkan waktu sangat lama... hmm... kenapa? Karena di salah satu movie HXH juga di ceritaiin klo Hisoka menggantikan posisi #4 yg kluar dr ryodan, itu alasannya ^^... kita lihat apa yang akan di lakukan sama c burgundy ^^.. happy reading ^^**

 **Shobi : qiessa lagi kumpulin mood n ide crita buat lanjut fic ini ^^.. sekarang udah apdet, smoga kamu masih sabar menanti ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **A/N : ok, segitu dulu untuk apdet kali ini, smoga ga banyak typo bertebaran dan untuk yang masih sabar menanti tak kecewa.. qiessa akan usahakan bisa apdet lagi dalam waktu yang tak terlalu lama, mohon sabar lagi ya ^^... oyachuu minna ^^zZzZ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **A/N : akhirnya bisa apdet juga setelah perjuangan mencari inspirasi selama ini #lebay. Hai minna! #lambaitangan qiessa harap apdet kali ini ga terlalu lama ya. Qiessa mencoba sebisanya untuk apdet lebih cepat. Kali ini qiessa coba untuk sekalian apdet fic yang lain. Ok, ga mau lama2, silakan baca chappy baru ini. happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian ledakan kecil di dekat sekolah Al. Anak-anak sudah bersekolah seperti biasa sekarang. Kegiatan pagi mereka di lalui seperti biasa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini, Kurapika ikut sarapan bersama anak-anak. Ia memutuskan untuk ikut mengantar anak-anak hari ini.

"Mama hayi inyi bangkat bayeng Ayes?" tanya batita itu dengan wajah berseri.

"Hu um. Mama hari ini berangkat sama Ares dan kakak Al ke sekolah." Jawab Kurapika sambil menyuapi anak itu.

"Nanti antey ke keyas juda?" Ares sedikit menghindar, menunggu jawaban.

Kurapika mengangguk setuju.

"Yeaay! Papa juda antey ke keyas ya." Ares melompat senang. Ia melihat Kuroro yang ada duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

Kuroro mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi sekarang makan dulu. Al juga makannya jangan di emut dong." Kurapika kembali menyuapi Ares dan melihat Al yang masih saja belum selesai makan.

Al hanya mengangguk kemudian mengunyah makanannya.

"Apa kau pulang malam lagi hari ini?" tanya Kuroro sambil melahap roti bakarnya.

"Hm... sepertinya begitu, ada apa?" Kurapika melirik ke arah Kuroro.

"Hari ini aku harus ke markas, jadi kemungkinan anak-anak akan kubawa ke sana."

"Sou... hmm... jaga mereka baik-baik jangan sampai terluka, perhatikan juga makanan mereka, jangan pulang terlalu malam, kasian mereka kalau mau tidur dan yang paling penting jauhkan mereka dari hisoka." Pesan Kurapika panjang lebar.

"Kalau urusanku selesai sebelum sore, mereka tak perlu ikut aku ke markas. Itu hanya pilihan terakhir."

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap sebelum terlambat." Lanjut Kuroro lagi seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

 **. . .**

Mobil Kuroro terparkir di depan sekolah Al dan Ares, Kurapika dan Kuroro menggandeng anak-anak berjalan memasuki gerbang. Anak-anak terlihat sangat gembira hari ini. sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka di antar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ares terus bersenandung sambil melompat-lompat di gandengan Kuroro dan Kurapika. sedang Al, ia tak berhenti menebarkan senyum ramah ke setiap orang yang di temuinya.

"Ohayou, Al-kun... ohayou, Ares-kun." Sapa salah seorang guru di depan pintu.

"Ohayou sensei... ohayou cencei!" balas kedua anak itu dengan bersemangat.

"Cencei, hayi inyi Ayes di antey Papa Mama ke cekoyah." Lapor Ares langsung dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Sou, Ares senang ya di anter Papa Mama?" tanya guru itu, ia ikut senang melihat batita itu begitu bahagia.

"Um! Ceneng! Tadi cayapan bayeng, Mama tadi cuapi Ayes juda." Ceritanya kemudian dengan penuh antusias.

Guru tersebut hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut lembut Ares.

"Kalau begitu, nanti jangan minta pulang ya. Ares bobo siang disini sambil tunggu Papa jemput lagi." Lanjut guru itu, mengingat beberapa hari ini Ares sering minta pulang setelah makan siang.

"Um! Bobo cini!" angguk Ares dengan cepat, menyetujui.

"Ayo Papa." Rengek Al mengintrupsi, anak itu segera menarik tangan Kuroro mendekati kelasnya. Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan mengikuti Al dan memberi salam kepada guru itu.

"Al belajar yang pintar ya. Ares juga, jangan nangis lagi, tunggu Papa jemput sore nanti." Pesan Kurapika pada kedua jagoan kecilnya. Ia berjongkok seraya merapikan baju kedua anak itu.

"Iya Mama, Al nanti belajar yang pintar." Jawab Al dengan cepat.

"Um. Ayes juda. Nda nannis." Ares ikut menjawab sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Pintar." Puji Kurapika seraya mengusap rambut kedua anak itu.

Al dan Ares tersenyum bahagia. Mereka segera memeluk Kurapika erat.

"Papa cini." Pinta Ares sambil melihat Kuroro dari balik bahu Kurapika.

Kuroro berjongkok di dekat mereka.

"Peyuk juda." Pinta Ares lagi, ia sudah merentangkan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang masih memeluk tubuh Kurapika.

Kuroro menggeleng pelan, ia mengelus rambut kedua anak itu lembut kemudian mencium puncak kepala mereka.

"Mama pergi dulu ya. Kalian jadi anak yang pintar ya." Pamit Kurapika kemudian.

"Um!" mereka menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

Kurapika tersenyum lembut kemudian pergi menjauh bersama Kuroro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Markas Ryodan.**

Seorang wanita berambut sebahu berpakaian seperti sekertaris terlihat berjalan dengan tenang melewati bongkahan puing di gedung tua itu. mata sayunya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal sedang duduk di singga sananya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati sosok sang _danchou_ itu.

Kuroro sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca bukunya, di pangkuannya tertidur seorang anak berwajah manis berambut senada dengannya. Jemari lentik Kuroro memainkan rambut anak itu dengan lembut, membuainya dalam alam mimpi yang indah.

" _Danchou._ " Ucap wanita itu pelan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang anak.

Kuroro hanya melirik ke arah wanita itu dengan ekor matanya.

"Ini laporan yang _danchou_ minta." Wanita itu memberikan setumpuk kertas.

Kuroro mengambil kertas itu kemudian mengangguk berterima kasih. Wanita itu membalas tunduk, berniat untuk pamit.

"Paku." Panggil Kuroro pada akhirnya. Ia menaruh tumpukan kertas itu di sebelahnya.

Wanita yang di panggil Paku itu terdiam di tempatnya, kembali melihat Kuroro dan menunggu pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Apa Al terganggu?" tanya Kuroro kemudian. Ia menutup bukunya.

"Tidak _danchou_. Shal sedang menemaninya di ruang sebelah. Ia sedang menggambar tadi." Lapor Paku.

Kuroro hanya mengangguk tenang, ia lega sulungnya itu tak terganggu karena ikut ke markas.

" _Danchou_ , apakah aman membawa mereka berdua kesini? Dan lagi Ares sudah sangat sering kemari akhir-akhir ini, kurasa ini bukanlah tempat yang baik untuk tumbuh kembang mereka." Kali ini Paku yang balik bertanya.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tak akan membawa mereka kemari lagi dan mungkin aku tak akan sering kemari, kalau kalian butuh sesuatu denganku hubungi aku atau datang ke apartemenku. Membawa mereka kesini terus tentu bukan pilihan utama untukku. Kurasa kalian bisa berjalan tanpa aku disini." Putus Kuroro kemudian.

"Baik _danchou_ , akan kami urus semua yang perlu urusan disini."

"Siapkan juga untuk rapat hari ini." perintah Kuroro kemudian.

"Baik _danchou_." Paku kembali mengangguk dan pamit pergi.

Kuroro kembali mengangguk, ia membenarkan posisi tidur Ares, membiarkan anak itu tertidur di pundaknya.

 **. . .**

"Paman Hisoka, kata Papa, Papa tetap sayang sama Ares kalau punya adik lagi." Al menatap Hisoka dengan mata polosnya. Ia menaruh krayonnya kemudian duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur tua di ruangan itu. Shal yang diminta menemaninya sedang tak ada.

"Hoo~~ benarkah Papa bilang begitu?" tanya Hisoka santai. Ia berjalan mendekati Al. Kemudian duduk di sebelahnya sambil menangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Um! Papa dan Mama bilang begitu. Tetap sayang Ares." Anak itu menjawab mantap. Ia berbalik, duduk menghadap hisoka. Tak ada keraguan dari sinar matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Al? Apa Papa dan Mama tetap sayang sama Al?" pria badut itu kembali bertanya.

"Eh?" Al terdiam, ia tak sempat menanyakan soal ini sebelumnya. Al tampak berpikir mendengar pertanyaan Hisoka yang kali ini.

"Jangan suka memprovokasi anak kecil." Suara bariton terdengar mengintrupsi, Kuroro masuk ruangan sambil menggendong Ares yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Papa." Al segera melompat turun tempat tidur tua itu seraya berlari mendekati Kuroro dan memeluk kakinya.

"Aku tak memprovokasinya, aku hanya bertanya." Kilah hisoka kemudian sambil tersenyum licik.

Kuroro hanya terdiam. Anak buahnya yang satu ini memang sulit ditebak dan dikendalikan. Tak bisa ia pahami maksud dan tujuan pria nyentrik ini.

"Tapi Papa janji ga buat adik bayi, ya kan Papa?" ucap Al kemudian, ia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan tak ingin di bantah.

Mendengar ucapan Al barusan, Hisoka terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroro. ia menutupi wajahnya dengan jemari panjangnya.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjanjikan hal itu, _danchou_?" bisik badut itu kemudian sambil melewati Kuroro yang hanya terdiam.

Kuroro sedikit berbalik, melihat Hisoka yang keluar ruangan sambil terkekeh dengan ekor matanya.

 _"Aku harap aku bisa memegang janji itu terus."_ Ucap Kuroro dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

"Mama, Ayes mau beyi itu." seorang batita berlari mendekati tumpukan makanan ringan baru. Ia melompat-lompat di depan stand makanan itu.

"Papa, Al mau beli ini." anak lain yang lebih besar berjalan mendekati stand coklat.

Kurapika dan Kuroro berjalan mendeti mereka dan segera menggendong mereka.

"Nanti kita beli itu, sekarang belanja buat di rumah dulu ya." Pesan Kurapika seraya menaruh Ares dalam troli belanjaannya, itu adalah tempat paling aman untuk anak itu sekarang. Gadis itu berjalan sambil mendorong troli, Kuroro berjalan di sebelahnya sambil menggedong Al.

"Tapi Al mau Mama." Rengek Al, ia berniat protes pada sang ibu.

"Tidak. Kau jadi susah makan kalau sudah lihat coklat." Tolak Kuroro kemudian. Ia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Loki memberi sekotak besar coklat pada Al dan berakhir Al yang tak mau makan apapun selama seharian.

"Al makan Papa, beli coklat ya." Pinta Al lagi, ia melihat Kuroro dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak." tolak Kuroro lagi, kali ini lebih tegas dengan nada penuh perintah.

Al terdiam, ia masih belum mampu melawan Kuroro. Ia hanya bisa cemberut dan membuang wajahnya, tak mau menatap Kuroro.

"Mama, Ayes boyeh beyi itu?" tanya Ares pelan, tak ingin Kuroro mendengar dan akhirnya ikut marah padanya.

"Hu um. Tapi nanti ya setelah kita belanja." Bisik Kurapika santai.

"Kakak Ay juda beyi cotat ya ma." Pinta Ares, iba melihat kakaknya tak di turuti kemauannya.

"Hu um. Kita belikan coklat juga buat kakak Al." Kurapika menyetujui.

Ares tersenyum senang. Ia duduk manis di dalam troli. Kuroro melihat ibu dan anak itu dan pura-pura tak mendengar percakapan keduanya.

Hari ini Kurapika pulang lebih cepat karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya siang tadi. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemani anak-anak berbelanja hari ini, dan disini mereka sekarang. Di mall besar di dekat apartemen mereka, membeli semua keperluan mereka selama sebulan kedepan. Kurapika juga meminta Kuroro menjemput anak-anak lebih cepat hari ini.

Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali mereka pergi belanja bersama. Anak-anak terlihat sangat antusias dan senang. Banyak yang mereka minta selama acara belanja ini dan anak-anak tak berhenti berceloteh sepanjang jalan. Baik Kuroro maupun Kurapika bisa saja mengabulkan semua keinginan anak-anak, tapi demi kebaikan anak-anak mereka akhirnya membatasi keinginan anak-anak.

"Mama, udah boyeh beyi kue tadi?" tanya Ares penuh harap setelah melihat troli belanjaan mereka hampir terisi penuh oleh semua kebutuhan mereka.

"Hm... coba tanya Papa, boleh beli sekarang ga?"

Ares terdiam, ia hanya melirik Kuroro dari balik badan Kurapika. Ragu untuk bertanya, mengingat sang ayah tadi bernada tak bersahabat. Ares hanya memainkan ujung bajunya kemudian menggeleng perlahan, urung bertanya.

"Ares mau beli makanan tadi?" Kuroro bertanya dengan suara baritonnya. Ia melihat ke arah Ares yang tertunduk di tempatnya.

Ares mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Kuroro kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi janji jangan rewel terus. Malam ini Papa ada kerjaan."

Ares kembali menatap Kuroro kemudian mengangguk, kali ini lebih yakin.

"Tapi kakak Ay juda beyi." Pinta anak itu lagi. Ia melihat Al yang masih _bad mood_ karena penolakan tadi dan tak mau banyak bicara.

"Tapi kakak Al harus janji mau makan kalau di belikan coklat." Kali ini Kurapika angkat bicara menawarkan syarat.

Al menatap Kurapika, ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kurapika hanya tersenyum santai, menunggu anak itu kembali berbicara padanya.

"Coklatnya dua ya." Al mencoba menawar.

"Boleh, tapi tetap makan ya." Kurapika menyetujui.

"Papa belikan tiga coklat, tapi makan yang banyak dan ga boleh di emut." Kuroro datang dengan penawaran yang lebih menggiurkan dengan syarat yang lebih berat untuk Al.

Al tampak menimbang-nimbang penawaran tersebut, tak lama anak itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

Kuroro tersenyum puas, begitu pun dengan Kurapika. Al akan memegang janjinya, setidaknya selama ini mereka tahu bahwa anak itu sangat keras, begitu juga dengan janji yang telah ia ucapkan sendiri.

 **. . .**

 **Sementara itu.**

Tampak seorang wanita berdiri di kejauhan memperhatikan keberadaan keluarga kecil Kuroro. gadis bersurai burgundy itu telah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya, memperhatikan Kuroro dari tempatnya berada. Ia dapat melihat Kuroro terlihat santai dan bahkan tersenyum pada Kurapika dan anak-anak. Sebuah rasa sakit menjalar di dadanya. Tak pernah ia lihat Kuroro dapat sesantai itu terlebih di depan anak-anak.

"Senyum itu milikku Kuroro. aku akan kembali, aku berjanji akan kembali ke sisimu dan menjadi yang nomor satu lagi. Tunggulah." Ucap gadis itu seraya beranjak pergi dan menghilang di balik keramaian.

 **. . .**

Kuroro menghentikan lagkahnya, ia merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang, meski samar tapi ia yakin akan hal itu. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke belakang, mencari sosok yang mungkin ia kenal.

"Papa, ayo." Pinta Al tidak sabar, ia menarik Kuroro dan memintanya berjalan.

"Ah ya... ayo." Kuroro mengikuti Al.

 _"Apa hanya perasaanku saja?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroro dan Kurapika berjalan dari parkiran, membawa semua belanjaan mereka. Anak-anak sudah berlari sambil melompat kecil di depan mereka. Al dan Ares sudah memeluk mainan baru dan tak sabar untuk berjalan ke apartemen mereka.

"Selamat sore Al dan Ares." Sapa rinda sopan sambil membukakan pintu untuk kedua anak itu.

"Selamat sore... ceyamat coye." Jawab kedua anak itu bersemangat.

Penjaga muda itu hanya tersenyum dan menunduk memberi salam pada Kuroro juga Kurapika.

"Bisa saya bantu, Nyonya? Sepertinya belanjaan Nyonya banyak sekali." Tawar Rinda kemudian melihat belanjaan di tangan Kurapika.

"Tak perlu repot, Rinda-san." Tolak Kurapika.

"Tapi Nyonya... eh? Ya?" penawaran rinda terinterupsi, ia melihat ke arah Ares yang sedari tadi menarik-narik celananya, meminta perhatian.

"Ayes tadi beyi cawat cama Papa." Lapor anak itu segera sambil mengangkat mainan pesawatnya.

"Al beli mobilan tadi." Al pun tak mau kalah, ia mengangkat mainan mobil remote kontrolnya.

"Eh? Waaah... bagus sekali. Nanti paman rinda boleh pinjem ya?" penjaga itu berjongkok di depan anak-anak dan tampak ikut senang.

Kedua anak itu mengangguk senang.

"Kalian baru pulang ya?" sapa seseorang dari belakang. Kurapika berbalik badan.

"Ah... rasanya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu ya, Kurapika?" sapa orang itu seraya tersenyum ramah mendekati Kurapika.

"Hu um. Sedikit sibuk di kantorku akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku pulang larut, Maria." Jawab Kurapika ramah.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, kau mulai pucat." Ucap Maria cemas. Ia menyentuh wajah tirus Kurapika.

"Aku baik, tenanglah. Mungkin ini karena aku telat makan tadi," Kilah Kurapika sambil tersenyum. Kuroro melirik gadis itu dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, setelah ini aku akan minum vitamin agar besok tubuhku lebih baik." Lanjut Kurapika kemudian melihat Maria yang masih sangat cemas.

Kuroro melirik Kurapika dengan ekor matanya. Memperhatikan gadisnya itu.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, Kuroro. kasian kan kalau sampai sakit lagi." Maria beralih melihat Kuroro.

"Tentu akan ku perhatikan dia. Kau mau bareng kami ke lift?" tawar Kuroro.

Maria menggeleng. "Aku masih mau tunggu suamiku. Kalian istirahatlah, terutama kau Kurapika." Pesan ibu muda itu cemas yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan ringan oleh Kurapika.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Al Ares, bilang dadah sama bibi Maria." Perintah Kuroro kepada kedua anaknya.

"Bye bye, bibi." Ucap kedua anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Hu um. Bye, istirahat ya." Maria balas melambai sambil tersenyum.

Kuroro menggandeng Ares dan berjalan menuju lift diikuti oleh Kurapika di belakang.

"Kau masih ingat perjanjian kita kan?" tanya Kuroro saat mereka memasuki lift.

"Iya, aku ingat. Aku tak akan sakit." Jawab Kurapika datar. Ia yakin dengan baik bahwa tubuhnya baik-baik saja sekarang, bahkan ia tak merasa sesuatu yang tak benar di tubuhnya.

"Kau tak perlu menyiapkan makan malam, istirahatlah bersama anak-anak, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya." Perintah Kuroro kemudian.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Besoknya.**

Matahari telah tergelincir dari tahta tertingginya, pertanda sore telah datang. Kuroro baru saja pulang menjemput anak-anak. Hari ini anak-anak bersikap sangat baik, terutama Ares. Ia tak minta ikut dengan Kuroro maupun rewel. Kuroro berharap ini akan terus berlangsung.

"Taruh tasnya di kamar kalian lalu jangan lupa cuci tangan." Perintah Kuroro sambil berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri, ganti baju.

"Um." Jawab kedua anak itu dan segera melakukan perintah sang ayah. Al membantu Ares mencuci tangannya juga memastikan sang adik mencuci tangannya dengan benar.

"Sudah Papa." Lapor Al sambil menggandeng Ares mendekati Kuroro yang berada di dapur sekarang.

"Kalian mau kue?" tawar Kuroro sambil membuka kulkas, mencari kue yang kemarin mereka beli.

"Mau!" jawab mereka bersemangat. Al dan Ares segera naik ke bangku mereka masing-masing dan menunggu sang ayah menghidangkan kue untuk mereka.

Kuroro memotong kue dan memberikannya pada Al dan Ares juga tak lupa mengambil kopi untuknya sendiri.

" _Ittadakimasu~!_ " ucap Al dan Ares sebelum menyantap kue mereka.

Kuroro duduk di tempatnya sambil menopang dagu memperhatikan mereka. Kedua anak itu menyantapnya dengan antusias. Ares tak berhenti tersenyum sambil menyantap kuenya, pipinya semakin terlihat gembil saat kue itu berada di dalam mulutnya. Al tampak menikmati, kakinya tak berhenti bergoyang di bawah meja. Remah kue dan krim terlihat di sekitar mulut dan pipinya. Wajah putihnya jadi terlihat kemerahan oleh krim. Kuroro hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah mereka.

"Papa mau?" tawar Al, ia mengangkat suapan kuenya. Berniat menyuapi Kuroro.

Kuroro menggeleng. "Buat Al saja. Habisin ya." Kuroro menyeruput kopinya.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel berkali-kali menginterupsi acara makan kue mereka.

"Kalian makan dulu ya, Papa mau buka pintu." Kuroro bangkit.

 **Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!**

Suara bel kembali terdengar, sepertinya sang tamu sangat tak sabar.

"Sebentar!" jawab Kuroro sambil berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakannya.

 **Brught!**

Kurapika segera menyambar masuk dan berlari ke kamar.

"Kurapika?" Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berjalan kembali ke dalam.

"Mama kenapa, Pa?" tanya Al yang kebingungan.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Papa lihat keadaan Mama dulu ya. Kalian makan dulu ya. Kalau sudah selesai taruh di meja saja." perintah Kuroro sambil berjalan ke kamar.

Al mengangguk. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Kuroro berjalan memasuki kamar. Ia melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, berjalan mendekatinya dan diam di dekat pintunya.

"Kurapika?" panggil Kuroro pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kuroro hanya bisa mendengar suara keran air.

"Kurapika?" panggil Kuroro kembali, kali ini lebih keras.

"Sebentar." Jawab Kurapika. Ia menyeka mulutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroro saat melihat gadis kuruta itu keluar kamar mandi.

"Aku mual." Jawab Kurapika dengan nada lemas.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat." Kuroro menghadapnya. Melihat wajah gadis itu sangat pucat, ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Sebentar." Kurapika kembali berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dengan tergesa.

"Eh? Kurapika?" Kuroro terheran kembali.

Kali ini terdengar suara Kurapika muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Kuroro melihat kamar mandi.

"Kurapika, aku masuk ya." Entah apa yang membuat sang _danchou_ itu ingin masuk, namun ia merasa tak nyaman saat melihat Kurapika sepucat tadi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Kurapika. Gadis itu masih saja muntah, seakan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Kuroro mendekati sosok Kurapika yang berada di depan wastafel sambil tertunduk. Ia memijat leher belakang Kurapika, pelan. Gadis itu sempat terkejut dan melihat Kuroro dari kaca di hadapannya, namun gejolak di perutnya kembali terasa meminta di keluarkan.

Cukup lama gadis itu muntah-muntah. Ia sudah kehabisan tenaga, semua isi perutnya sudah dikuras habis. Kurapika hampir jatuh terduduk kalau saja Kuroro tak menahan tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau demam." Ucap Kuroro sambil menggendong Kurapika di depan.

Kurapika membiarkan pria itu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan, hari ini kondisi tubuhnya sangat buruk. Gadis itu hanya bersender sambil menutup mata di dada bidang Kuroro.

"Akan kupanggil Leorio untuk memeriksamu." Kuroro berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk pelan. Rasanya ia ingin cepat tidur. Kuroro membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti gadis itu. Kurapika membuka mata dan melihat Kuroro menelepon Leorio.

"Papa?" Ares mengintip masuk.

Kurapika melirik bungsunya itu, ia melambaikan tangannya meminta anaknya itu mendekati. Ares berlari mendekat dan berusaha naik tempat tidur.

"Mama cakit?" tanya batita itu dengan wajah penuh kecemasan dan sedih.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Mama cuma cape, Ares mau temani Mama bobo?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengelus pipi gembil Ares.

"Um! Ayes temenin." Ares segera menelusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Kurapika.

"Leorio akan datang sebentar lagi. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Apa kau masih mual? Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Kuroro sambil mendekati mereka.

"Arigatou. Sepertinya agak lebih baik. Tak perlu teh, tapi aku mau air hangat." Kurapika melirik ke arah Kuroro yang membenarkan kembali selimutnya.

"Baik, akan kubawakan. Ares temani Mama ya." Kuroro mengelus rambut Ares lembut.

"Um." Jawab anak itu sambil tetap memeluk Kurapika.

"Panggilkan Al juga." Pinta Kurapika lagi.

"Baik." Kuroro berjalan keluar kamar.

 **. . .**

 **Sementara itu.**

Seorang gadis bersurai violet terlihat bersender di salah satu dinding gedung di pusat kota. Ia tampak tak terganggu dengan hiruk pikuk dan keramaian di sekitar. Mata tajamnya mengawasi setiap sudut kota dengan awas. Letupan-letupan permen karet kadang terdengar darinya. Cukup lama ia berdiam disana, menunggu. Gadis itu menatap ke langit, langit lembayung senja terlihat jelas dari tempatnya sekarang. Pikirannya kembali mengawang jauh.

 **Flashback.**

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya gadis bersurai violet itu. Ia sedang berada di markas sambil melatih kemampuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu, Machi." Jawab seorang gadis dari sebrang telepon sana.

"Kau bukan tipe yang senang basa-basi denganku hanya untuk menanyakan kabarku." Jawab gadis bernama Machi itu datar.

"Tepat sekali. Aku memang tak meneleponmu untuk basa-basi. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Aku sudah di York shin city sekarang. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Aku gadis itu dengan tenang.

Machi terdiam. Ia tahu pasti apa yang akan di bahas oleh lawan bicaranya ini, terlebih lagi dia sudah tiba di kota ini sekarang.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kita bisa bertemu kan?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Machi kembali.

"Di tempat biasa? Baiklah." Gadis itu menyetujui.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kita bertemu 30 menit lagi." Ucap gadis itu sebelum mengakhiri teleponnya.

 **End of flashback.**

Machi terkesiap. Ia melihat sekitar dengan ekor matanya. Hawa keberadaan yang begitu kuat terasa di sekitarnya.

"Jangan terlalu tegang seperti itu, aku bukan musuh." Ucap seseorang dari sisi lain gedung, sisi yang tersembunyi di dalam gang.

"Kau terlambat." Sambar Machi, ketus.

"Ada yang menarik perhatianku tadi jadi terlambat." Jawab gadis itu dengan suara anggunnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bahas?" sambar Machi dengan segera.

"Bagaiman kabar _danchou_? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu. Ia ikut bersender. Mata indahnya menerawang jauh ke depan, sama sekali tak menatap ke arah Machi.

" _Danchou_ baik." Jawab Machi dengan nada mengambang.

"Tadi aku melihatnya. Dia pergi bersama dengan seorang gadis dan dua orag anak. Mereka terlihat seperti..." gadis itu terdiam tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Keluarga." Lanjutnya lagi setelah jeda lama tercipta diantara mereka.

"Inikah yang sedang dilakukan Kuroro sekarang? Membina sebuah keluarga... mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku tak pernah melihat Kuroro tersenyum seperti itu." gadis itu berbicara dengan mata nanar.

Machi terdiam. Ia membuat balon dengan permen karetnya. Tak ada jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku tak ingin melihat senyum itu jadi milik orang lain. Senyum itu hanya untukku." Nada sang gadis kali ini terdengar menggebu.

"Jangan usik _danchou_ sekarang. Kau hanya akan membuat semua makin kacau dan akan kau sesali di akhirnya." Akhirnya Machi angkat bicara.

"Kita lihat apakah aku akan mensyukurinya atau akan menyesalinya." Seringai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Machi berbalik menghadap gadis itu, namun gadis itu telah menghilang seakan lenyap di telan bumi.

"Sial!" rutuk Machi kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 **. . .**

"Kuroro ada yang ingn kubicarakan denganmu tentang keadaan Kurapika." Leorio keluar kamar berjalan mendekati Kuroro dengan wajah serius.

"Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan ini di perpustakaan... kalian main disini dulu ya, jangan berisik. Mama lagi tidur." Melihat ekspresi Leorio, Kuroro menurunkan Ares dari pangkuannya dan memberi pesan singkat kepada mereka, kemudian berjalan ke perpustakaan diikuti Leorio.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" tanya Kuroro langsung saat mereka di dalam perpustakaan kecil itu. Kuroro duduk di meja kerja sederhana di tengah ruangan.

Leorio tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya diam memperhatikan lawan bicaranya itu. Dokter muda itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kuroro.

"Untuk sementara ini dia akan baik-baik saja hanya butuh makanan bergizi dan istirahat. Aku juga sudah memberinya vitamin, tapi mungkin akan sulit baginya dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, terutama dalam 2-3 bulan. Di tambah dengan perubahan fisik dan mood yang mungkin saja terjadi padanya nanti." Jelas Leorio pada akhirnya dengan tenang.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Dia sakit apa?" Kuroro tampak kebingungan.

"Dia bukan sakit." Jawab Leorio kembali.

"Lalu?" Kuroro mendesak, ia semakin penasaran dan tak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

Leorio kembali diam. Ia menatap iris _onyx_ Kuroro, mencoba membaca pikirannya sekarang. Tak mendapat hasil seperti yang diiginkan, dokter muda itu menghela nafas.

"Kurapika bukan sakit, tapi dia... hamil." Jawab Leorio pada akhirnya.

Kali ini Kuroro yang terdiam. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, ia tahu bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu saat liburan kemarin, tapi mendengar Kurapika benar-benar hamil tetaplah membuatnya terkejut.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tak berniat untuk menyangkal bahwa itu anakmu kan?" Leorio bertanya sinis. Ia akan langsung menghajar Kuroro kalau ia berpikir untuk menyangkal ini dan Leorio sudah menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya untuk itu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Aku tahu itu anakku dan akan tetap bertanggung jawab." Jawab Kuroro tenang.

Meski terlihat tenang, tapi ini tetap saja mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sudah cukup terkejut saat harus memainkan peran sebagai ayah dan itu berlangsung sampai sekarang. Berada dalam sebuah keluarga memang membuatnya lebih nyaman. Sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan lain bahwa ia akan memiliki seorang anak, anak kandung. Dia akan benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Sebuah perasaan menjalar di dalam hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan hal ini pada Kurapika? Sepertinya dia tak mengetahui soal ini, pasti akan sulit." Pertanyaan Leorio menghadapkan Kuroro pada kenyataan lain yang juga harus ia hadapi. Penerimaan Kurapika.

"Biar aku yang urus soal ini. Ini masalah keluarga kami, terima kasih telah memeriksanya." Jawab Kuroro sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia harus menekan kebahagiaannya dulu sampai gadis Kuruta itu bisa lebih di kendalikan emosinya. Memberi tahunya soal ini pasti bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Sama-sama. Usia kandungannya sekarang sekitar 2-3 minggu." Leorio ikut bangkit.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Kuroro semakin yakin, malam itu telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Ia mengangguk.

"Bisa kutitip anak-anak? Kami perlu bicara empat mata." Pinta Kuroro.

Leorio mengangguk dan mengikuti Kuroro keluar perpustakaan. Ketenangan dan suasana yang baik adalah hal yang sangat dibutuhkan mereka sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kurapika bergerak pelan. Ia membuka matanya kemudian melihat sekitar. Ia menangkap sosok Kuroro yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil membaca buku.

"Anak-anak dimana? Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya gadis itu parau. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas.

"Mereka main bersama Leorio di luar. Kau tidur selama dua jam. Kau istirahatlah." Jawab Kuroro tenang, ia menutup bukunya.

"Leorio sudah datang? Lalu apa katanya?" Kurapika mencoba bangkit. Ia berhasil duduk dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu. Kau butuh itu sekarang."

"Memang aku sakit apa?" Kurapika mulai penasaran.

"Kau tidak sakit." Jawab Kuroro mengambang.

"Lalu? Ayolah... jangan berbicara berputar-putar. Langsung pada intinya." Desak Kurapika, ia semakin penasaran. Memiliki tubuh yang lemah tanpa alasan jelas membuatnya kesal.

"Kau... hamil." Jawab Kuroro akhirnya setelah jeda yang sempat tercipta.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia sedang mencerna dengan baik jawaban Kuroro tadi. Meresapinya dan berharap ia salah dengar.

"Kau tak salah dengar. Leorio yang mengatakan ini langsung." Ucap Kuroro tenang. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kurapika.

Mendengar itu mata Kurapika terbelalak. Iris _saphirre_ nya berubah menjadi _scarlet_. Rantai muncul menghiasi tangannya, membelit tangannya kemudian _chain jail_ mengarah pada Kuroro.

"Keluar." Ucap Kurapika dingin. Ia menatap Kuroro dengan hawa pembunuh yang sangat besar. Iris _scarlet_ nya menatap tajam dengan luapan emosi yang tak bisa di tahan.

Kuroro menghela nafas kemudian bangkit. Ia tahu hal ini mungkin saja akan terjadi saat Kurapika tahu kenyataannya. Pria itu menuruti kemauan Kurapika dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku akan tidur dengan anak-anak malam ini. Pikirkan ini baik-baik saat kau sendiri." Ucap Kuroro lagi di depan pintu.

"KELUAAR!" teriak Kurapika keras.

Kuroro kembali menarik nafas dan pergi ke balik pintu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sekarang ia harus menyiapkan diri untuk amukan dan penolakan Kurapika, tapi sebelum itu ia harus bersiap untuk kenyataan lain. Memberi tahu Al soal ini, bukan hal yang mudah juga untuknya memberi tahu ini pada Al.

 **Contenyu~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : akhirnya selesai? Dou? Semoga ga mengecewakan ya ^^. Sekarang saatnya balas review ^^**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : kapan ya? Mungkin nanti setelah aang menyelamatkan dunia dari negara api #lho? Hehehe... semoga cepat terwujud ya kedamaiannya ^^... ini udah apdet ko ^^. Hope u like it ^^**

 **Amaya Kuruta : waah berarti momennya pas banget ya waktu qiessa apdet chappy yang kmarin ^^. Arigatou juga udah bersedia baca chappy kemarin meski apdetnya kelamaan. Qiessa akan tetap berusaha lanjut fic ini ko meski butuh waktu untuk lanjutnya ^^;... panggil qiessa juga gaPapa ko ^^**

 **kenapa nomor 4 pulang? Dan darimana dia? Hmmm... nanti akan terjawab pelan2 di chappy selanjutnya ^^.. nasib hisoka? Baik ko, smua aman ^^. GaPapa ko, qiessa senang masih ada yang berniat review. Arigatou buat supportnya. Happy reading ^^**

 **Moku-Chan : waaah.. gomen ya kelamaan, smoga untuk apdet yang ini kamu ga perlu baca dari awal lagi. Happy reading ^^**

 **Chafujitaoz : lupa juga jalan ceritanya? Hehe.. gomen... semoga yang kali ini kamu ga lupa, udah qiessa coba tetep apdet cepat ^^. Happy reading ^^**

 **Rhalucifer : 'dia' msih menjadi misteri n belum banyak muncul. Waah.. akhirnya ada yang bhas pertanyaan Al juga ^^. Ini udah lanjut ko, Happy reading ^^**

 **Eien desu : lama ya apdetnya? Gomen ^^.. qiessa kudu semedi dulu kemaren ^^... kurang nendang? Oalah ^^;... ini udah apdet ko, happy reading ^^**

 **Nameayuistiara : ini udah lanjut ko ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **A/N : ok, segitu dulu untuk apdet kali ini, berharap kalian tetap suka ^^. Untuk chappy selanjutnya qiessa akan berusaha tetep apdet dalam jadwal yang pasti... tetep sabar ya... happy weekend minna ^^. Mind to RnR? ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **A/N : Yo! Minna, genki ka? Qiessa dateng lagi ni ^^... akhirnya bisa tetep updte ni, smoga kalian ga terlalu lama nunggu... dan sepertinya di chappy ini akan banyak OOC deh ^^; #spoiler... ok deh, ga mau lama2, happy reading ^^**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

Kurapika terdiam. Rantai di tangannya telah menghilang sesaat setelah Kuroro menghilang di balik pintu. Mata _scarlet_ nya kini kembali seindah langit biru.

 _"Kau hamil."_ Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Sebuah kenyataan yang seakan menghentakannya ke dalam jurang. Akal sehatnya seakan lenyap. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang sekarang. Kaget, marah, sedih, kecewa berkecamuk menjadi satu di hati dan pikirannya.

Dia memang sudah terbiasa dan nyaman saat anak-anak harus berada di sisinya selama ini, tapi memiliki anak kandung, seorang anak yang dilahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri. Tak pernah muncul di pikirannya. Terlebih anak itu dari seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Seseorang yang kematiaannya sungguh di tunggu oleh Kurapika sejak bertahun silam. Ini kenyataan yang begitu membuatnya terpukul.

Kurapika menyentuh perutnya. Di dalam sana ada janin Kuroro. Pria yang begitu ia benci. Tangannya terkepal di udara bersiap untuk memukul perutnya sendiri, namun tindakannya terhenti. Bayang wajah anak-anak muncul di benaknya. Irisnya kembali berubah _scarlet_. Kesedihan menguasai hatinya. Bulir airmata jatuh dari ujung matanya.

Bayang para sukunya yang meninggal oleh para _ryodan_ kembali muncul. Rasa dendam berkecamuk di dadanya, ini semua akibat para _ryodan_ dan kini janin seorang ketua _ryodan_ berkembang di rahimnya. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh janin itu sekarang juga. Namun bayang anak-anak muncul di benaknya membuat semuanya buyar. Hanya perasaan sedih yang begitu hebat yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Sedih kalau harus membunuh janin itu, janin yang tak berdosa itu. Sedih untuk para keluarganya, ia tak bisa membalas dendam dengan baik. Hal yang membuatnya lebih sedih adalah kebodohannya membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Membiarkan suatu hubungan yang lebih terjadi di antara ia dan Kuroro.

Kurapika memeluk lututnya. Meremas tangannya dengan keras. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menyesali semua kebodohannya selama ini, menyesali keputusannya untuk mengambil misi ini dan membuat dia harus terus bersama dengan Kuroro, menyesali kehadiran Al dan Ares. Meratapi semua yang telah terjadi. Semua pikiran negatif dan penyesalan merasuki pikirannya.

"Mama... kata Papa, Mama lagi sakit. Mau bobo sendiri. Cepet sembuh ya Ma. Al sayang Mama." Ucap Al dari luar kamar. Suaranya terdengar begitu cemas.

"Um. Mama cepet cembuh ya. Ayes juda cayang Mama." Lanjut si bungsu kemudian dengan nada sedih nan manja.

Suara kedua anak itu mengusir semua pikiran negatif dan penyesalan Kurapika tadi, semua sirna begitu saja. Seakan tersihir, ia tak lagi menyesali kehadiran kedua anak itu dalam kehidupannya. Al dan Ares adalah penyelamatnya, api semangatnya dan telah menjadi alasannya untuk tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Ia memang masih belum tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada janin dalam perutnya ini, tapi untuk sekarang ia harus menenangkan diri lebih dulu.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu, di luar.**

"Papa, Mama ga keluar kamar." Al berjalan mendekati Kuroro yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Mama masih tidur. Kakak Al dan Ares tidur sama Papa ya di kamar kalian. Kasian kalau Mama terganggu." Ucap Kuroro seraya memangku bungsunya.

"Tapi tempat tidurnya kecil. Papa ga cukup." Bantah Al.

"Nanti Papa tidur di bawah." Jawab Kuroro kemudian. Ia ingat tempat tidur di kamar anak-anak masih berupa box untuk balita dan itu hanya cukup untuk kedua anaknya.

Al mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Mama kacian Papa. Cendiyi di kamay, nanti Mama cedih." Ucap Ares iba sambil memandang pintu kamar.

"Mama ga sedih ko, Mama juga lagi ga boleh di ganggu. Al sama Ares jadi anak baik ya malam ini." Kuroro mengusap kepala anak itu lembut. Ia ikut memandang ke arah kamar. Dapat di pastikan Kurapika masih shock sekarang. Ia takut kalau gadis kuruta itu sampai berbuat nekat, tapi terus berada di sekitar gadis itu sekarang juga bukan hal yang baik. Ini adalah pertaruhan besar untuknya. Kuroro hanya bisa percaya bahwa gadis itu akan mencoba tenang sekarang.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa jam kemudian.**

Kuroro terbaring di bawah. Ia memandang langit-langit kamar yang penuh dengan gambar dengan tatapan nanar. Pikirannya jauh melayang.

 _"Kurapika hamil."_ Kenyataan itu terus terngiang di pikirannya.

 _"Hamil? Aku akan memiliki seorang anak?"_ pikirnya dalam hati. Sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan masih terasa bagaikan sebuah mimpi. Rasa bahagia dan bangga menelusup ke dalam hatinya. Akan ada penerus resmi darah 'Lucifer', namun ketakutan dan rasa cemas yang lain pun ikut bercongkol di hatinya.

 _"Akankah Kurapika menerima anak itu dengan baik? Atau kah anak itu akan di gugurkan? Bisakah anak itu bahagia? Bisakah aku tetap menjaga anak itu dengan baik, tanpa membuatnya ikut mengotori tangannya dengan darah? Bisakah dia tumbuh besar dengan baik dan bangga menjadi seorang 'Lucifer'?"_ semua pikiran itu terus berdatangan silih berganti di dalam hatinya. Bila biasanya ia bisa berpikir dengan tenang dalam menghadapi semua masalah, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia sangat cemas dan tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Semua terlalu di luar rencana. Kuroro mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba tenang.

"Papa." Panggilan pelan yang bagai bisikan terdengar dari atas.

Kuroro kembali membukan matanya dan melirik ke arah box.

"Kakak Al belum tidur?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

Al berguling pelan ke salah satu sisi box yang di biarkan terbuka dan melirik ke Kuroro di bawah. Gelengan kecil ia berikan sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Kuroro tadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroro lagi. Ia melirik ke arah Al.

"Mau tidur sama Papa." Al bangun kemudian turun dari box dan berbaring di sebelah Kuroro.

Kuroro sedikit bergeser. Ia menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian menghadap ke arah Al yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Al menelusup ke selimut Kuroro, menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan selimut kemudian menatap Kuroro dengan mata indahnya.

Kuroro teringat beberapa tahun yang lalu saat mereka terpisah dengan Kurapika, ia sering tidur dengan posisi seperti ini bersama Al. Dia akan memainkan rambut Al sampai anak itu tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Papa, Mama sakit apa?" tanya Al kemudian, membiarkan jemari lentik Kuroro bermain dengan rambut ravennya.

"Mama cuma perlu istirahat. Nanti juga sembuh."

"Mama kecapean ya, Pa? Besok Mama kerja?"

Kuroro menggeleng. Ia rasa keadaan Kurapika sekarang belum memungkinkan untuknya melanjutkan misi dan kemungkinan Kurapika tak akan keluar kamar besok. Mereka tediam, Kuroro menatap Al seksama. Ia ingat bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Al. Jemarinya berhenti memainkan rambut Al.

"Kakak Al." Panggil Kuroro pelan seraya bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap si sulung.

Al menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan bingung, ia ikut duduk menghadap Kuroro.

"Kenapa kakak Al ga mau punya adik?" tanya Kuroro pelan. Ia mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang baik.

Al terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah, terlihat dengan jelas ia tak begitu suka dengan pembahasan ini.

"Kakak Al takut Ares ga di sayang?" tanya Kuroro lagi, kali ini ia menyentuh tangan Al lembut.

Al mengangguk pelan.

"Papa dan Mama akan tetap sayang Ares, sayang kakak Al juga. Kalian anak kesayangan kami, jadi kakak Al ga usah takut ga di sayang. Semua orang sayang kakak Al dan Ares." Kuroro mencoba memberi pengertian perlahan.

"Nanti Papa sama Mama cuma main sama adik bayi aja." Al angkat bicara. Ia menunduk pelan.

"Kata siapa? Hisoka yang bilang?"

Al menggeleng pelan. "Teman Al di sekolah yang bilang. Katanya waktu punya adik bayi Papa dan Mamanya main sama adik bayi terus." Lanjut Al.

"Nanti Al juga kan bisa main sama adik bayinya, sama kaya Ares dulu. Al kan suka main sama Yuna dan Reon juga." Bujuk Kuroro lagi.

"Ga mau Papa. Al ga mau adik bayi, Papa janji ga bikin adik bayi kan?" tanya Al kemudian. Ia menatap iris _onyx_ Kuroro penuh harap.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu. Ia harus menjelaskan soal ini pada Al.

"Kakak Al maaf... Papa ga bisa tepati janji itu. Mama hamil, nanti kakak Al punya adik bayi." Kuroro menjawab pelan. Ia menatap Al serius.

Al terdiam. Matanya terbelalak. Terlihat dengan jelas anak itu terkejut dan _shock_ mendengar pernyataan Kuroro barusan. Sirat kekecewaan dan kesedihan terpancar di iris _sapphire_ indahnya.

"Kakak." Panggil Kuroro pelan, ia berniat menyentuh bahu Al sebelum anak itu mundur perlahan.

"Papa jahat! Papa bohong!" hardiknya dengan murka. Ia menatap Kuroro geram, bulir airmata mengalir deras dari ujung matanya.

"Maaf Al, Papa ga bisa tepati janji." Kuroro mencoba mendekat.

"Papa jahat! Tukang bohong! Al benci Papa!" Al segera naik boxnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kuroro menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali duduk sila kemudian menopang kepalanya. Dapat terdengar jelas kalau Al menangis tersedu di balik selimutnya. Meski ini berat, tapi Al harus tahu ini, lebih cepat lebih baik dan akan lebih mudah bagi Al untuk menerimanya. Setidaknya itu yang Kuroro harapkan.

.

.

.

 **Esoknya.**

Acara makan pagi hari ini di rundung awan kelabu. Sedari bangun pagi Al tak mau bicara sepatah kata pun pada Kuroro. Matanya masih bengkak bekas menangis semalam. Kurapika juga tak keluar kamar. Kamarnya masih terkunci rapat, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan keluar kamar. Gadis itu pun tak menjawab panggilan Kuroro maupun Ares. Kuroro masih bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Kurapika di dalam kamar dan pria itu masih bisa menarik nafas lega karena sepertinya Kurapika tak berbuat nekat.

"Kakak Ay." Panggil Ares pelan, melihat sang kakak makan dalam diam.

Al tak menjawab, ia sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Pagi ini ia makan dengan cepat, tak ada satu pun makanan yang ia emut. Setelah selesai makan, ia segera turun dari bangku dan menaruh piring kotornya.

"Kakak Ay." Panggil Ares lagi sambil melihat Al yang berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mempersiapkan semua keperluan sekolahnya.

"Papa." Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Ares segera beralih ke Kuroro dan memeluk sang ayah. Ia sedih karena Al tak mempedulikannya.

"Maaf ya Ares. Kakak Al lagi marah sama Papa." Jelas Kuroro pelan.

Ares mengangguk pelan, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Kuroro.

"Mama juga mayah?" tanya Ares lagi.

"Hu um. Mama juga marah sama Papa, jadi untuk sekarang Ares jadi anak baik ya. Ares ga marah sama Papa kan?" tanya Kuroro.

Ares menggeleng kuat. "Nda. Ayes nda mayah. Ayes cayang Papa, cayang Mama, cayang kakak Ay." Lanjut Ares seraya memeluk leher Kuroro. Kuroro mengelus kepala Ares kemudian mencium keningnya lembut.

Al melirik ke arah mereka dengan ekor matanya. Ia sedih melihat Ares seperti itu, tapi ia masih kesal dengan Kuroro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di sekolah.**

Sejak pagi tadi _mood_ Al sedang buruk, meski dia tetap masuk sekolah tapi tak banyak yang dia lakukan di sekolah. Dia tampak acuh dengan sekitarnya termasuk dengan para guru dan teman-temannya. Anak itu hanya duduk diam di bangkunya dan memandang keluar jendela seakan langit luas sana lebih menarik untuknya. Para guru sedari tadi penasaran dengan tingkah Al, tapi saat di tanya anak beriris _sapphire_ itu enggan menjawab. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang kakak, Al. Ares pun tampak tak bersemangat. Ia murung seharian ini. Senada dengan tingkah Al, Ares tak banyak berkegiatan hari ini, ia hanya diam di pojok sambil memainkan mobilan dan baloknya. Nafsu makannya juga turun, ia hanya makan sedikit kue dan makan siangnya. Saat di tanya ada apa, batita itu tak menjawab dan hanya terisak. Para guru tampak semakin cemas dengan kakak beradik itu.

Seorang gadis dengan kuncir dua mendekati sosok Al. Gadis itu telah berteman dengan Al sejak awal Al masuk sekolah ini. Gadis itu juga tampak cemas melihat sikap Al hari ini. Ia duduk di bangku sebelah Al dan melihat ke arah anak itu.

"Al-kun?" panggil gadis kecil itu pelan.

Al hanya sedikit menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan melihatnya dengan ekor mata. Tak ada respon apapun yang ditunjukan Al.

"Al-kun lagi marah ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi, berusaha untuk tetap dekat dengan Al.

Al masih diam seribu bahasa. Pandangannya kembali tertuju ke langit biru.

"Al-kun marah sama Lucy?" gadis bernama Lucy itu bertanya dengan nada ragu.

Al terdiam sebentar kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Terus Al-kun marah sama siapa?" senang akhirnya mendapat respon, Lucy kembali bertanya.

Al kembali tak memberi respon. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan berat, seakan banyak yang sedang bercongkol di pikiran bocah lima tahun itu.

Lucy ikut terdiam. Ia menunduk. Al kembali tak memberi respon, Lucy tampak bingung dalam mencari bahan pembicaraan lagi. Ia melihat ke arah kakinya dan memainkannya.

"Al marah sama Papa." Jawab Al akhirnya dengan pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa marah sama Papa?" Lucy segera mengangkat wajah dan kembali memandang Al.

"Papa bohong. Papa jahat. Papa ga tepati janji. Al benci Papa." Jawab anak itu dengan nafas memburu dan suara parau menahan tangis dan amarah.

"Eh? Tapi Papa Al baik ko, Papa Al suka senyum sama Lucy dan kasih Lucy permen."

"Ga! Papa jahat! Papa tukang bohong!" teriak Al dengan cepat. Ia menatap Lucy dengan tatapan kesal.

Lucy tampak terkejut. Ia tak pernah melihat Al marah seperti itu, Al yang ia kenal adalah anak yang baik dan selalu tersenyum juga sayang pada adiknya. Teriakan Al barusan menjadi perhatian bagi teman-teman dan guru Al. Ini kali pertama Al berteriak seperti itu, meski dulu ia pernah bertengkar dengan temannya tapi ia tak pernah berteriak. Al di kenal sebagai anak yang tak banyak bicara saat ia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tak baik. Seorang wali kelas mendekati Al.

"Al-kun kenapa? Kok teriak?" tanya guru muda itu.

"Al mau pulang." Jawab anak itu dengan cepat dan nada penuh perintah.

"Eh? Kenapa? Al-kun sakit?" tanya sang guru kembali.

Al menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau gitu sensei telepon Papa ya. Biar di jemput Papa."

"Ga mau di jemput Papa. Di jemput yang lain aja." Tolak Al dengan segera.

"Eh? Telepon Mama aja?"

"Ga mau juga. Telepon paman Leorio aja." Putus Al kemudian.

"Eh? Ya udah. Al-kun tunggu disini dulu ya."

 **.**

 **10 menit kemudian.**

 **.**

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt**

Leorio melihat ponselnya bergetar. Nama Kuroro muncul di layar menandakan sang penelepon.

"Ada apa Kuroro? apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Kurapika?" tanya Leorio segera saat mengangkat telepon.

"Apa kau sedang senggang? Aku mau minta tolong." Pinta Kuroro sebagai jawaban.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit, minta tolong?" Leorio melihat keluar mobilnya, tertahan lampu merah.

"Tolong jemput Al, dia ga mau ku jemput." Jawab Kuroro, ia mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Tak biasanya dia minta jemput aku." Leorio tampak bingung. Ia bersender sambil melihat jam di tangannya, jam dua siang.

"Intinya dia sedang marah karena mau punya adik. Dari awal dia menolak keras kehadiran bayi." Kuroro menutup bukunya yang sedari tadi tak benar-benar ia baca.

"Jadi kau sudah memberi tahu soal ini padanya?"

"Iya, dia yang paling menolak jadi dia yang harus kuberi tahu lebih dulu, cepat atau lambat dia harus tahu tapi aku tak menyangka kalau responnya akan seperti ini." aku Kuroro dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya. Apa Ares juga mau sekalian ku jemput?" dokter muda itu tahu betul bahwa lawan bicaranya itu kini sedang kebingungan.

"Tak perlu, tadi kata gurunya Ares memilih pulang denganku nanti sore."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera ke sekolah Al dan segera menjemputnya." Leorio segera membalik arah mobilnya.

"Yah.. arigatou... kau bisa minta kunci apartemenku dari ruang staff, mereka pasti percaya karena kau sering kesana. Kurasa Kurapika juga masih belum mau keluar kamar."

"Baiklah." Leorio segera memutuskan saluran telepon mereka dan memacu mobil menuju sekolah Al.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 hari kemudian. Pagi hari.**

Suasana di rumah Kuroro masih sama, Al masih marah pada Kuroro sedang Kurapika masih mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Akhir-akhir ini Al lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di kamar sambil menggambar. Ares yang melihat 'perang dingin' antara ayah dan kakaknya ikut murung, di tambah dengan Kurapika yang tak pernah menampakkan wajahnya selama ini, hal itu jelas mengganggu pikiran Ares. Nafsu makannya turun drastis, ia tampak lebih kurus sekarang.

Kuroro mengelus rambut Ares lembut. Ia tahu meski Ares masih kecil, anak itu sungguh sangat sensitif. Ia mudah terluka bila melihat konflik di sekitarnya. Sudah selama 'perang dingin' di rumah ini terjadi, Ares berusaha keras untuk menjadi anak baik dan tak menambah beban pikiran Kuroro. Meski terlihat acuh, Kuroro berusaha semampunya membujuk Kurapika dan Al. Ia selalu menyimpan makanan Kurapika di depan pintu kamar dan menanyakan keadaaannya dari luar kamar, meski selalu tak ada jawaban disana. Begitu pun dengan membujuk Al, ia selalu berusaha untuk mengajak bicara sulungnya itu, tapi kedua orang itu terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan Kuroro.

"Mama... Mama." Ares turun dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah kamar. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Sangat sunyi.

"Mama... ayes punya kue... Mama." Panggil Ares lagi. Ia menggedor pintu kamar kembali.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Ares menunduk pelan, bahu kecilnya gemetar menahan tangis. Kuroro mendekati Ares dan menggendong bungsunya menjauh.

"Mama mayah cama ayes." Ucap anak itu sedih.

"Ga. Mama ga marah sama Ares. Ares kan jadi anak baik, Mama marah sama Papa. Maaf ya kalau Ares jadi sedih." Kuroro merasa iba pada bungsunya itu, ia harus terlibat dengan semua masalah ini.

Ares memeluk bahu Kuroro kemudian bersender pelan.

"Kakak Ay." Panggil Ares kemudian melihat sosok Al keluar kamar. Ia segera turun dari gendongan Kuroro dan berjalan mendekati Al kemudian memeluknya.

Al tersenyum pelan kemudian ikut memeluk Ares. Ia tampak biasa aja pada Ares.

"Kakak Ay, ayes punya kue. Makan bayeng kakak Ay." Ajak Ares sambil memegang kedua tangan kakaknya.

Al mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Makan cama Papa juda ya." Bujuk Ares dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Al terdiam. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah, ia tampak tak senang dengan ajakan Ares barusan.

"Kakak Ay nda mau?" tanya Ares tampak sedih.

"Kakak Al masih marah sama Papa. Kakak benci Papa!" jawab Al tegas, ia menjawab sambil membuang wajah.

Ares terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam, tampak dengan jelas ia begitu sedih dan terkejut mendengar jawaban Al barusan.

"Lalu kakak mau apa? Kakak Al mau Papa pergi dari sini?" tanya Kuroro dingin. Jujur saja ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua sikap kekanakan Al selama ini. Ia sudah cukup lelah.

Al dan Ares terkejut mendengar ucapan Kuroro barusan. Ares segera melihat ke arah Kuroro dan berlari mendekatinya.

"Jannan.. Papa jannan peygi. Ayes cayang Papa." Batita itu memeluk kaki Kuroro erat.

"Itu yang kamu mau? Kamu benci Papa kan? Mulai malam ini kita akan tidur terpisah." Ujar Kuroro kembali dengan nada dingin.

Al hanya terdiam. Ia menunduk diam. Begitu pun dengan Ares ia hanya bisa diam, ia merasa sang ayah sedang marah besar kali ini. Kuroro menggendong dan berjalan ke arah perpustakaan meninggalkan Al yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siangnya.**

Siang ini begitu panas. Mentari bersinar terik di puncak langit. Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan gedung salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di York Shin. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang turun taksi. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan langkah yang sedikit lunglai. Gadis itu berjalan menuju lift yang menuju lantai 4. Di dalam lift gadis itu menopang kepalanya, menahan pusing.

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka, gadis pirang itu keluar lift. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan di ujung lorong.

"Kurapika." Panggil sebuah suara dari belakang.

Gadis yang di panggil Kurapika itu berbalik badan, melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Sedang apa kau kemari? Wajahmu sangat pucat." Sosok itu berjalan mendekat dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku kemari ingin menemuimu, Leorio. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Jawab Kurapika pelan.

"Kita bicarakan ini di ruanganku. Aku juga akan memnita seseorang membawakan makanan ringan untukmu. Dilihat dari kondisimu, kau pasti belum makan." Putus Leorio kemudian. Ia merangkul tubuh Kurapika dan berjalan bersisian. Sebenarnya sedikit banyak ia sudah bisa menebak hal apa yang ingin di bahas sahabat baiknya itu, tapi keadaannya sekarang lebih membuat cemas.

Kurapika membiarkan Leorio dan berjalan mengikutinya. Ia masih sangat lelah untuk melawan Leorio.

 **. . .**

Kurapika menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi. Leorio hanya menatap sahabat baiknya itu dengan tenang. Ia sengaja menutup jam prakteknya untuk memberi Kurapika banyak ruang dan waktu membahas segala kegundahannya.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Kurapika kemudian setelah keheningan tercipta. Ucapannya mengambang tanpa arti.

Leorio terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan namun yakin.

Kurapika melihat anggukan kepala itu. Meski ia tahu jawabannya, tetap saja ini berat untuknya. Gadis itu menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku sudah memastikannya berulang kali saat memeriksamu tempo hari. Awalnya aku pun tak percaya, tapi dari semua hasil pemeriksaan aku yakin. Aku juga sempat mengambil _sample_ darahmu untuk diperiksa di lab dan ini hasilnya," Leorio menyodorkan secarik kertas dalam amplop rapi yang diambilnya dari dalam laci.

"Aku sudah membacanya, rencananya aku akan mengantarkan hasil ini padamu besok. Semoga itu bisa membuatmu lebih yakin." Lanjut dokter muda itu kembali.

Kurapika mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya pelan. Ia membaca setiap baris dalam surat itu dengan baik, kemudian meremasnya dengan kesal.

Melihat respon dari Kurapika yang demikian membuat Leorio kembali terdiam. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, membuat kursi kerja itu sedikit condong ke belakang.

"Apa... apa hasilnya itu bisa salah?" tanya Kurapika lagi dengan nada putus asa. Ia duduk tegak menghadap Leorio.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu Kurapika, tapi hasil tes darah ini sangat akurat dan hasilnya menyatakan kalau kau benar-benar hamil. Usia kandunganmu masuk minggu ke-3 sekarang." Jelas Leorio lagi.

Kurapika tampak semakin frustasi. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan keras seakan itu akan pecah.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, terlebih dengan keadaanmu sekarang tapi cobalah untuk tenang dan jangan terlalu stress. Kasian bayi yang sedang berkembang di dalam rahimmu. Ia tak berdosa." Leorio menasihati dengan tenang. Ia tahu hal ini akan sulit diterima, tapi sebagai dokter hal ini harus diucapkan dan sebagai teman sikap simpati telah ia tunjukan pada gadis pirang itu.

Kurapika hanya diam. Pikirannya campur aduk, tak ada jalan keluar yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang ini. Semua begitu memusingkan dan berkabut baginya sekarang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroro duduk diam di markas. Ares berada di pangkuannya. Buku kesayangannya sama sekali tak tersentuh. Tampak jelas bahwa sang ketua _ryodan_ itu sedang dalam _mood_ tak baik. Ares yang berada di pangkuannya juga tampak murung, tak banyak celotehan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia pun tak mau saat di tawari makanan, termasuk kue yang begitu ia sukai. Batita itu terus menempel pada Kuroro, seakan tak mau pergi.

Ares memainkan bonekanya sambil sesekali melirik sang ayah. Ia tak berani banyak bicara sekarang, bila ia lihat Kuroro tak menghiraukannya ia kembali bermain dengan bonekanya.

"Papa ga marah sama Ares." Ucap pria itu pelan. Ia melirik ke arah bungsunya itu. pria itu tahu betul apa yang ada di pikiran si kecil dan hal yang begitu menggundahkan hatinya.

"Be... beney? Ga mayah?" tanya Ares ragu.

Kuroro menggeleng pelan, ia melihat ke arah Ares dan mengelus rambutnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Melihat itu, Ares segera memeluk leher Kuroro erat. Semua ketakutannya sirna dalam sekejap. Ia begitu bersyukur bahwa sang ayah tak marah padanya. Kuroro mengelus punggung Ares lembut.

 **. . .**

"Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan pada _danchou_ , Machi?" seorang pria berambut merah dengan hiasan aneh di wajahnya mendekati seorag gadis mungil yang sedang bersender di sebuah pilar gedung yang hancur sambil memperhatikan sang _danchou_.

Machi melirik kedatangan pria nyentrik itu dan memilih tak menghiraukannya dan tetap fokus memperhatikan sang _danchou_ sambil memikirkan langkah apa yang paling bijak untuk diambil.

"Tak perlu terlalu banyak berpikir sekarang. Putuskan saja semuanya." Ucap pria itu lagi dengan tenang sambil duduk bersila di depan Machi. Tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu bukan hal baru untuknya.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tahu _danchou_ tentang kepulangan 'dia' ke kota ini," putus gadis bersurai violet itu kemudian.

Pria itu hanya terdiam, memainkan kartunya. Ia ikut memandang ke arah sang ketua laba-laba, pikiran lain muncul dan mengganggu pikirannya.

"Mengetahui kehadiran 'dia' sekarang hanya akan menambah pikiran _danchou_." Lanjut Machi lagi, ia meletupkan pelan permen karetnya.

"Sepertinya masalah kali ini lebih pelik dari biasanya. Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga kecil mereka? Apakah Kurapika hamil?" tebak pria itu asal.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Hisoka." Hardik Machi dengan cepat. Gadis itu menatap Hisoka tajam.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan itu bisa tetap terjaga, cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi. Mereka sama-sama dewasa." Jawab Hisoka tenang dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Kalau itu benar terjadi, semua akan semakin runyam." Dengan berat hati ia setuju dengan ucapan badut itu, firasat lain muncul di hatinya. Mungkin tak tepat di bilang firasat namun hanya dugaan. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan dugaan gilanya.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu keturunan resmi 'Lucifer' yang mungkin menjadi penerus _ryodan_ kelak." Ujar Hisoka sambil menyeringai pelan kemudian berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin sore hari menyapu halaman salah satu rumah sakit kecil di pinggiran kota York Shin. Angin yang menyejukan, menjadi penghiburan atas teriknya siang tadi. Di bangku taman halaman rumah sakit terduduk seorang gadis sambil tertunduk dengan tangan yang menopang kepala. Semilir angin membelai lembut setiap helai rambut pirangnya. Berulang kali gadis itu menghela nafas sambil memegang perutnya dengan salah satu tangan. Tampak seorang berambut hitam dengan ikatan asal mendekatinya dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu. Gadis pirang itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tak sadar akan kehadiran pria itu.

"Kurapika?" tanya pria itu sambil berjongkok tepat di depan gadis yang di panggilnya Kurapika dan memandang wajahnya.

"Eh? Loki?" Kurapika terkesiap. Ia sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas, dari sekian banyak orang yang tak ingin di temuinya pria ini masuk dalam daftar sepuluh orang teratas saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kurapika datar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku kadang datang kemari untuk bernyanyi disini." Jelas pria itu tenang. Kurapika dapat melihat tas gitar bersandar manis di punggungnya. Kurapika memperhatikan pria itu. Ia memakai sebuah _T-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan gradasi biru langit di bawahnya, jeans belel di tambah _boots_. Rambutnya diikat asal dengan kalung berantai tipis menghiasi lehernya, tak lupa sebuah kaca mata hitam berbingkai kotak melengkapi penampilannya sore ini.

"Jadi hari ini kau juga nyanyi disini?" tanya Kurapika basa basi setelah memperhatikan Loki.

"Um. Aku juga baru saja selesai menjenguk seseorang disini." Jawab Loki tenang. Ia duduk di sebelah Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk, tak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tak bertanya siapa yang sakit?" ucap Loki kemudian setelah melihat minimnya respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak terlalu tertarik." Aku Kurapika jujur, ia menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tsk! Kau dingin sekali. Apa kau masih marah dengan perbuatanku dulu? Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" Loki memandang gadis itu kesal.

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku keras kepala?" tanya Kurapika dingin.

"Astaga! Ok, kita lupakan soal ini. Sepertinya kau sedang tak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk hal ini, jadi aku kembali pada pertanyaanku sebelumnya saja. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" pria beriris amber itu berusaha tenang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku pergi." Kurapika bangkit pelan.

"Tunggu. Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang dilakukan seorang ibu muda dengan dua anak berkeliaran di rumah sakit ini?" Loki menahan tangan Kurapika, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang kemari? Seorang kenalanku di rawat disini." Jawab Kurapika tanpa memandang wajah Loki.

"Aku harap itu benar adanya. Mengingat tentang hal di balik reputasi rumah sakit ini dan juga keadaanmu sekarang aku harap kau kemari dengan niat mulia." Pria berambut acak itu berucap dengan nada tajam.

Kurapika kembali terdiam dan berusaha lepas, sebenarnya mudah saja bagi dia untuk melepas genggaman Loki sekarang juga dengan menggunakan _nen_ nya, namun ia tak mau melukai pria itu lagi.

"Kau pasti tau kan rumor tentang tempat ini?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Kurapika mengangkat bahu ringan.

"Heh! Bahkan tempat ini sudah terkenal keluar kota mustahil kalau kau tak tahu. Tempat aborsi paling terkenal seantero York Shin." Cemooh Loki ringan.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang tak ingin banyak bicara denganmu dan lepaskan tanganmu itu." Kurapika menatap Loki tajam, atmosfer aneh tercipta diantara mereka.

"Eh? Baiklah. Bodohnya aku berpikir hal seperti itu. Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Nyonya Lucifer." Loki terkejut dan segera melepas tangan gadis pirang itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kurapika segera melangkah menjauh dan tak lama ia menghilang. Loki hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang sambil menggaruk rambut hitamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Malamnya.**

Kurapika masuk apartemen. Mata kucingnya memandang sekitar, mencari sosok lain penghuni apartemen yang lain. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ke arah kamar anak-anak. Ia melihat Al yang berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan kaki Kuroro dari celah pintu, Kurapika berjalan mendekati kamar dan melihat ke dalam.

"Jadi kau sudah keluar kamar?" tanya Kuroro dingin tanpa melihat ke arah datangnya gadis itu. Pria itu mengganti kompresan Ares yang sedang terbaring dengan nafas berat dan sedikit tersengal.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ares? Dia sakit? Eh?" Kurapika berniat untuk mendekat namun langkahnya terhenti sekitar 5 meter dari box karena aura tak nyaman dari Kuroro.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa? Ini akibat sikap keras kepala kalian yang membuatku muak. Ares tak mau makan karena kebodohan kalian dan akhirnya Ares demam." Jawab Kuroro. nada bicaranya tak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Ma... maaf Papa." Ucap Al pelan, nada bicaranya penuh dengan penyesalan. Ia manatap Kuroro dengan takut-takut.

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah mau bicara denganku? Bukankah kau yang benci aku, Alpha Lucifer?" Kuroro balas bertanya dengan nada tajam penuh intimidasi, kali ini ia menatap sulungnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Bertemu dengan tatapan dingin Kuroro barusan, membuat nyali Al ciut. Ia segera memeluk kaki Kurapika dan menangis. Tangisan antara ketakutan dan rasa bersalah. Hal yang paling ia takuti telah terjadi. Kuroro marah padanya.

"Hei! Jangan bicara kasar seperti itu!... tenang ya kakak Al, ada Mama disini." Kurapika menghardik Kuroro dan segera memeluk sulungnya.

"Diam kau. Kau tak pantas bicara disini, tahu apa kau tentang keadaan di luar? Dan kau bilang dirimu 'Mama'? apa kau pantas untuk itu? Apa kau tau selama tiga hari ini Ares selalu mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan memanggil namamu? Apa kau tahu betapa sakit dan sedih hatinya saat tak ada satu jawaban yang kau berikan padanya? Atau kau tahu berapa kali dalam sehari dia mengecek pintu hanya untuk berharap kau keluar kamar? Apa kau juga tahu selama tiga hari ini dia menyisakan kue dari sekolahnya untuk makan denganmu di rumah? Apa kau tahu semua hal itu, gadis bodoh?" tanya Kuroro. Ia menatap Kurapika tajam.

"Eh? Ares." Kurapika terdiam. Memang selama tiga hari ini dia selalu mendengar suara Ares dari luar kamar atau ajakan batita itu untuk makan kue bersamanya, tapi tak ada satu pun dari panggilan atau ajakan itu yang dia respon. Perasaan bersalah mendera hatinya.

"Kau masih berani panggil dirimu 'Mama'? Pikirkan lagi. Ini kali kedua kau melakukan hal bodoh ini," Kuroro bangkit dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu. Kau disini saja." Lanjut Kuroro lagi sambil berjalan melewati mereka, ia melirik Al memberi perintah dan meninggalkan kamar.

"Kakak Al tunggu disini ya. Jaga adik Ares ya. Jangan nangis terus." Kurapika mengusap rambut Al sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Al mengangguk pelan. Ia melihat sosok Kurapika yang hilang di balik pintu mengikuti sosok Kuroro.

 **. . .**

 **Perpustakaan.**

Kuroro berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bayi itu?" Kuroro melirik lawan bicaranya dengan ekor mata. Ia melirik ke arah perut Kurapika sekilas. Kemudian membuka laci mejanya.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah memikirkan ini selama tiga hari, sebenarnya ada sebuah rencana di kepalanya, namun ia masih ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku akan bilang ini untuk yang pertama dan terkahir kalinya, jadi pikirkan dengan baik dan tentukan pilihanmu dengan bijak," Ucap Kuroro seraya melempar sesuatu ke atas meja dengan suara dentuman yang cukup keras mengiringi.

"Gugurkan atau lahirkan. Pilihan semua tergantung padamu. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik, Kurapika kuruta." Jelas Kuroro datar. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan menatap Kurapika sambil bersender di rak buku.

"Eh?" Kurapika terdiam melihat meja kerja. Sebuah belati kesayangan Kuroro teronggok dengan manis di hadapannya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pilihan yang ditawarkan Kuroro kali ini. Kurapika mengelus perutnya pelan, mata kucingnya masih tertuju pada belati Kuroro itu. keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

 **Contenyu~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : akhirnya selesai, dou? OOC kah? Smoga ga terlalu mengecewakan ya... ok, saatnya balas review ^^**

 **Moku-Chan : iya nih hehehe... akhirnya bisa update dengan lumayan cepat di chappy kmaren ^^.. yup! Akhirnya pika hamil, yeay! Kuroro berhasil hamilin pika ^^/ #ditendang.. hahaha smoga semua berhasil di hadapi Kuroro ya ^^**

 **Teror bird : huum.. akhirnya Kurapika hamil ^^... hehehe, nama Loki emang qiessa ambil dari nama dewa di mitologi Norse, karena qiessa suka sma nama itu ^^.. gaPapa, sankyuu udah sempetin review ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Alluka-chan : sankyuu juga udah baca, happy reading ^^**

 **Amaya kuruta : hehehe.. iya nih, akhirnya Kuroro berhasil juga buat Kurapika hamil ^^... hehehe.. nasib ga terlalu bagus emang nih, tapi semoga smua sukses sesuai rencana ^^.. huum, sankyuu untuk supportnya ^^, tetap semangat ^^/**

 **Chafujitaoz : huum.. akhirnya up juga ^^... iya nih, ada dede bayi baru ^^, sama2, makasih juga udah mau baca ^^... nasib Kuroro ga terlalu bagus sekarang** **.. huum, sankyuu buat supportnya ^^**

 **hitsugayaFreya : yeeeaay! Akhirnya ada anggota keluarga baru nih ^^... ini udah update ko, happy reading ^^**

 **rhalucifer : iya nih, akhirnya hamil juga ^^... Kuroro punya caranya sendiri buat seleseiin masalah ini, semoga sukses deh ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : ini udah apdet ^^.. Kuroro jadi Papa ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Ayuistiara : ini udah apdte, happy reading ^^**

 **Juzumone : waah... kyanya penasaran banget sama sosok 'dia' ^^... nanti ya, sabar sebentar lagi ^^**

 **Eien desu : hehehe... lama juga ya nunggunya dari tahun lalu ^^.. hmm... sebenarnya qiessa mau masukin dua sekawan itu, tapi belum nemu plot yg ccok untuk mereka lagi, mungkin nanti akan muncul ^^#semoga.. ini udah apdet, happy reading ^^**

 **Wizard : hehehe... kepo ya? ^^... tunggu sebentar lagi ya ^^**

 **A/N : waah.. kayanya banyak banget ya yang nunggu berita kehamilan Kurapika ^^ dan dari review, hampir semua bahas soal nasib Kuroro yang bakal dapat dua macam penolakan. Hmm... dan setelah di lihat lagi, kayanya porsi Machi dan Hisoka lumayan sering ya di fic ini, sejujurnya qiessa lumayan suka pair ini, jadi tanpa sadar sering keluarin pair mereka hehehe... ok, segitu dulu deh. Untuk chappy selanjutnya, qiessa akan berusaha apdet dlam waktu yang cepat... mohon bersabar ya ^^... happy weekend minna^^... mind to RnR?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : Fic ni mengandung banyak keGAJEan author, OOC dan TYPO yang mungkin bertebaran dimana-mana. Fic berupa AU, jadi ceritanya tak sama dengan seri asli milik Togashi-sensei, jadi harap dimaklum. So, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **A/N : yo! Minna gomen baru bisa apdet... telat seminggu dari jadwal yang qiessa niatin. Qiessa kebingungan cari jadwal karena terlalu sibuk, semoga ga terlalu lama nunggu ya. WARNING sebelumnya nih, sepertinya akan banyak bagian yang OOC ni, harap maklum ya ^^... ok, happy reading minna ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Review :** "Aku akan bilang ini untuk yang pertama dan terkahir kalinya, jadi pikirkan dengan baik dan tentukan pilihanmu dengan bijak," Ucap Kuroro seraya melempar sesuatu ke atas meja dengan suara dentuman yang cukup keras mengiringi.

"Gugurkan atau lahirkan. Pilihan semua tergantung padamu. Jadi pikirkan baik-baik, Kurapika Kuruta." Jelas Kuroro datar. Ia melipat kedua tangan dan menatap Kurapika sambil bersender di rak buku.

"Eh?" Kurapika terdiam melihat meja kerja. Sebuah belati kesayangan Kuroro teronggok dengan manis di hadapannya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pilihan yang ditawarkan Kuroro kali ini. Kurapika mengelus perutnya pelan, mata kucingnya masih tertuju pada belati Kuroro itu. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

 **. . .**

Al memegang tangan adiknya erat. Ia dapat melihat jelas bahwa adiknya sedang tersiksa karena sakitnya. Nafas Ares tampak berat dan tak teratur. Bulir air mata berjatuhan dengan deras dari mata bocah lima tahun itu.

"Maaf Ares... kakak ga marah lagi sama Papa. Ares cepat sembuh." Gumam anak itu berulang dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

 _"Lalu kakak mau apa? Kakak Al mau Papa pergi dari sini?"_

 _"Itu yang kamu mau? Kamu benci Papa kan? Mulai malam ini kita akan tidur terpisah."_

 _"Jadi kau sekarang sudah mau bicara denganku? Bukankah kau yang benci aku, Alpha Lucifer?"_

Setiap perkataan dan sikap dingin Kuroro tadi terus terngiang di pikiran Al, menghantuinya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang ayah marah dan begitu dingin padanya, hal ini membuatnya sangat sedih, melebihi ketakutannya melihat kemurkaan Kuroro.

"Papa... maaf." Tangis anak itu kembali pecah. Ia memegang tangan Ares erat.

 **. . .**

Keheningan tercipta di dalam perpustakaan pribadi itu. Kuroro masih berada di tempatnya memperhatikan Kurapika. Kurapika juga terdiam memperhatikan belati yang seakan memanggilnya. Gadis Kuruta itu menutup mata kemudian menghela nafas panjang, mencoba tenang. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja.

"Ini pilihanku." Jawab Kurapika seraya meletakkan sebuah kotak di atas meja.

Kuroro melirik kotak kecil itu. Ia kenal dengan kotak berwarna _silver_ dengan pita berwarna _maroon_ itu, ia pernah melihatnya beberapa tahun lalu. Kotak cincin yang ia dulu pakai saat foto pernikahan palsu mereka.

"Nikahi aku. Aku akan membesarkan anak ini dan aku mau kau bertanggung jawab atas anak ini sepenuhnya." Jelas Kurapika kemudian. Ia menatap Kuroro penuh keyakinan.

Kuroro balas menatap gadis beriris _saphirre_ itu, mencari keraguan disana. Ia terkejut dengan keputusan Kurapika ini, ia sudah cukup kagum saat gadis Kuruta itu memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak itu, tapi tahu bahwa ia minta dirinya untuk ikut bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya, itu hal yang luar biasa.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini?" tanya Kuroro kemudian.

"Bukankah kau bilang semua keputusan berada di tanganku dan inilah keputusan yang kuambil. Apa sekarang kau yang ragu dengan pengajuan pilihanmu tadi?" Kurapika menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

Melihat jawaban dan sikap Kurapika barusan, Kuroro yakin gadis itu telah memikirkan semuanya dengan sangat matang dan baik. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali dalam setiap ucapannya. Gadis Kuruta ini telah mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya setelah mengurung diri di kamar.

"Tentu saja pernikahan ini memiliki syarat. Aku tak mau dengan mudah mengadakan pernikahan dengan musuh besarku." Lanjut Kurapika kemudian.

"Lalu, apa syarat darimu?" tanya Kuroro lagi, ia kembali berdiri tegak dan berjalam mendekati meja kerja kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini besok. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk menebus kesalahanku pada Ares. Aku ingin merawatnya malam ini." Kurapika tampak cemas, setidaknya ia bisa lega sekarang karena masalahnya dan Kuroro sudah menemukan titik cerahnya.

"Baiklah." Kuroro berdiri dan hendak berjalan kembali.

"Kau juga harus minta maaf pada Al, dia pasti sangat terluka dengan sikap dan perkataanmu tadi. Aku memang tak tahu apa inti masalah diantara kalian, tapi yang ku tahu dia paling takut kau marah. Dia pasti tertekan sekarang." Cegah Kurapika, ia memegang tangan Kuroro erat.

"Dia sudah tahu kau hamil dan dia marah padaku, itu sebabnya dia bilang benci padaku dan menghindariku tiga hari ini dan itu juga yang menambah kesedihan Ares sampai dia sakit." Jelas Kuroro seraya melepaskan pegangan tangan Kurapika dan kembali berjalan kembali ke kamar anak-anak.

"Eh? Dia sudah tahu tentang ini?" keterkejutan lain menyerang Kurapika. Ia berjalan di samping Kuroro.

"Cepat atau lambat dia akan tahu dan semakin cepat semakin baik untuknya. Aku juga tak mau bersikap seperti itu padanya, tapi itu langkah terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya sadar akan sikapnya." Kuroro berjalan memasuki kamar anak dan mengusap rambut Ares lembut.

"Eh? Pa... Papa?" Al yang terkejut melihat kehadiran Kuroro, tampak canggung. Anak 5 tahun itu duduk tegak kemudian memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Kakak anak baik. Kasian adik Ares sekarang. Kakak Al sayang Ares kan?" ucap Kuroro pelan. Ia menatap Al seraya mengelus pipi anak itu, menghapus airmatanya.

"Um. Huuaaa! Papa maaf!" tangis Al kembali pecah, ia segera melompat ke dalam pelukan Kuroro. Hatinya begitu senang dan lega mengetahui Kuroro tak lagi marah dan bersikap dingin padanya.

"Maafkan Papa juga sudah kasar padamu." Bisik Kuroro, entah anak itu mendengar atau tidak karena tangisnya yang terlalu keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Keadaan Ares tak perlu terlalu di khawatirkan, setelah istirahat dan makan yang cukup dia akan pulih. Anak ini hanya sedikit stress." Jelas Leorio setelah memeriksa keadaan Ares. Pria itu segera datang saat Kurapika mengabarinya bahwa Ares sakit. Baru kali ini ia menemukan Ares sakit, selama ini batita itu selalu tampak sehat dan bugar juga sangat aktif.

" _Yokatta_. Aku sempat cemas karena ini pertama kalinya Ares sakit selama dua tahun ini." Kurapika menarik nafas lega. Ia bersender di dinding.

"Kau jangan terlalu cemas, dia juga sudah kuberi obat penurun demam, sekitar 2-3 jam lagi demamnya akan turun." Jelas Leorio lagi.

Kurapika mengangguk, ia mengelus perutnya perlahan, seaka menahan sesuatu.

"Kau juga istirahatlah. Berhari-hari mengurung diri dan seharian ini kau di luar rumah. Dengan kondisimu yang sekarang kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Kuroro melirik Kurapika yang mulai pucat.

"Aku baik-baik sa..." hampir saja tubuh Kurapika jatuh ke lantai kalau saja Kuroro tak menangkapnya.

"Apanya yang baik Kurapika? Kali ini kau harus menuruti perkataan Kuroro. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Bawa dia ke kamar, Kuroro," Sambar Leorio dengan segera dan melihat ke arah pria bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaannya setelah selesai dengan Ares disini." Lanjutnya lagi. Kuroro mengangguk sambil menggendong Kurapika.

Kurapika yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa pasrah dan bersender di dada bidang Kuroro. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sedangkan perutnya bergejolak hebat. Kuroro membaringkan tubuh Kurapika pelan di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro. Melihat Kurapika begitu pucat seperti sekarang cukup membuatnya cemas.

Kurapika menggeleng pelan. Ia berbalik membelakangi Kuroro, menahan sakit di perutnya.

Kuroro terdiam. Ia duduk di bangku kecil dekat tempat tidur. Tak lama, Leorio masuk dan segera mendekati Kurapika kemudian segera memeriksanya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Kurapika. Kau pasti belum makan? Kasihan bayimu, ia kelelahan sekarang. Aku belum berani meresepkan obat untukmu karena ini bukan keahlianku tapi yang pasti kau harus istirahat dan makan sekarang. Setelah keadaanmu membaik aku akan membuatkanmu janji bertemu dengan dokter kandungan yang lebih mengerti soal ini." Jelas Leorio setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Bisa kau buatkan teh hangat untuknya, Kuroro?" pinta Leorio.

Kuroro mengangguk, pria ber _tatoo_ salib terbalik itu berjalan keluar kamar. Membuatkan teh untuk Kurapika kemudian menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah kamar anak-anak. Al tertidur pulas di sebelah Ares, isak tangis masih terdengar samar darinya. Kuroro merapikan selimut mereka seraya mengelus rambut kedua pria kecil itu, kemudian ia kembali ke dapur untuk melihat tehnya.

 _ **. . .**_

"Apa kalian sudah mengambil keputusan tentang bayi itu?" tanya Leorio akhirnya untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Kurapika sedang tidur efek kelelahan sepanjang hari ini, sedangkan Kuroro jauh lebih diam hari ini. Ia tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kuroro melirik Leorio, ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menatap Leorio langsung di mata.

"Dia memutuskan untuk melahirkan dan membesarkan anak itu," jawab Kuroro pada akhirnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat tenang.

Leorio menarik nafas lega mendengar keputusan itu, ia sempat takut Kurapika akan menggurkan bayinya. Meski ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, tapi segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi meski kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

"Ia mau aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas bayi itu dan menikahinya. Tentu saja dengan perjanjian dan syarat tertentu." Lanjut Kuroro, meski samar namun Leorio dapat menangkap sebuah nada ketidak pastian dari ucapan sang ketua _ryodan_ itu.

"Lalu, perjanjian dan syarat apa yang diajukan oleh Kurapika kali ini?" tanya Leorio pada akhirnya.

Kuroro mengangkat bahu. "Kami belum sempat membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kurapika lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ares tadi."

Leorio mengangguk perlahan, entah mengapa ia seakan tahu beberapa syarat yang akan diajukan oleh Kurapika kali ini. Dokter muda itu kembali melirik ke arah Kurapika yang tertidur dengan tenang.

"Besok kau harus membawanya ke dokter kandungan, sebenarnya saat bertemu siang tadi aku sudah menyarankannya untuk kesana, tapi aku tak sepenuhnya yakin kalau dia sudah kesana."

Kuroro hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bisakah kau menginap disini malam ini?" tanya Kuroro tanpa melihat ke arah dokter muda itu.

Leorio tampak terkejut dengan ajakan Kuroro barusan, ia tak menemukan alasan untuk membuatnya tetap tinggal disini.

"Keadaan Ares sepertinya belum stabil, aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau tiba-tiba Kurapika merasakan sakit lagi di perut. Kalau pun aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, harus ada yang menjaga anak-anak disini, tak mungkin aku meminta bantuan para tetangga, ini sudah larut." Jelas Kuroro untuk menjawab semua kebingungan Leorio.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menjaga anak-anak, kau hanya perlu fokus pada Kurapika malam ini, kurasa malam ini tak akan ada banyak masalah pada Kurapika. Kau juga harus istirahat malam ini, pasti melelahkan perang dingin dengan Kurapika dan Al beberapa hari ini."

Kuroro kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke kamar anak-anak dan menunggui mereka disana." Pamit Leorio sebelum ia keluar dari kamar.

Kuroro melirik kepergian Leorio dengan ekor matanya. Ia kemudian melihat Kurapika yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Kuroro bangkit dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. ia menatap wajah Kurapika yang tertidur lelap, kemudian mata _onyx_ nya beralih ke prut gadis itu. Perut itu masih terlihat rata, namun ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Kuroro mengarahkan tangannya pada perut gadis itu, berniat untuk menyentuhnya, namun gerakannya terhenti. Tangannya terasa kaku di udara.

 _"Apa yang akan ku lakukan? Dia pasti akan salah sangka bila nanti terbangun dan melihat ini."_ pikirannya seakan berperang dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Kuroro menarik kembali tangannya kemudian duduk di bawah bersandar pada tempat tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok paginya.**

Suara keran air dan keberadaan seseorang di dalam kamar mandi membuat Kuroro tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia membuka mata, posisinya tak berubah, masih dalam keadaan terduduk. Kuroro mengangkat kepala dan melihat ke arah kamar mandi, ia melihat pintu kamar mandi sedikit terbuka. Ia yakin Kurapika ada disana. Kuroro bangkit, berjalan mendekati kamar mandi dan menunggu di luar, samar ia mendengar Kurapika muntah di dalam sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja disana?" tanya Kuroro saat ia tak lagi mendengar suara Kurapika dan hanya menyisakan suara keran.

Kurapika tak menjawab, gadis itu mematikan keran airnya.

"Masuklah." Pintanya setelah sekitar lima menit terdiam. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah dan tersirat kelelahan.

Kuroro berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, ia mendekati Kurapika yang terduduk di lantai. Wajah gadis itu pucat pasi, seakan tak ada darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kuroro lagi sambil berjongkok di depan gadis Kuruta itu.

"Gendong aku. Aku tak kuat berjalan." Pintanya sambil menatap Kuroro dengan mata sayu karena kelelahan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?" Kuroro mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Mungkin setengah jam. Aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku." Jawab Kurapika seraya bersender pada Kuroro.

"Akan kubuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kau istirahatlah lagi." Kuroro baru saja akan membaringkan Kurapika di tempat tidurnya lagi.

"Aku mau ke meja makan saja, aku mau sarapan dengan anak-anak. Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Kurapika menahan Kuroro.

"Sou... Leorio yang menemani mereka semalam. Leorio bilang demam Ares sudah turun. Tadi malam juga mereka sudah mengunjungimu, tapi aku meminta mereka untuk tidur di kamar mereka semalam." Jelas Kuroro sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Leorio menginap? Kenapa kau tak membiarkan mereka tidur bersamaku?" Kurapika menatap Kuroro berniat untuk protes.

"Semalaman kau mengigau, kasian mereka kalau harus terganggu karenamu. Lagipula Leorio juga menyarankan hal yang sama. Agak sulit membujuk mereka, terutama Ares. Dia sangat rindu padamu, tapi akhirnya kami berhasil membujuknya." Kuroro mendudukkan Kurapika di bangkunya, kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

Kurapika hanya terdiam. Perasaan bersalah kembali merasuki hatinya. Ia memang sangat salah kemarin. Dia berjanji akan membayarnya pada anak-anak.

"Akan kubuatkan susu untukmu. Leorio menyarankan untuk minum susu ibu hamil, tapi kita tak punya, jadi kurasa susu biasa juga tak masalah." Ucap Kuroro.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sarapan anak-anak?"

"Aku akan buatkan roti untuk mereka." Kuroro menyalakan kompor.

Kurapika terdiam, menopang dagu. Tubuhnya sangat lemah dan tak bertenaga hari ini. dia sudah terlalu banyak muntah pagi ini, untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya sendiri saja ia tak kuat.

"Ah ya... Leorio menyarankan kita untuk ke dokter kandungan hari ini, kau harus tahu bagaimana keadaan janin itu sekarang dan harus tahu apa yang sebaiknya kau hindari juga lakukan selama kehamilan ini." ucap Kuroro.

"Aku sudah ke dokter kandungan kemarin, tapi kurasa aku harus kembali hari ini. seperti yang Leorio bilang 'kita' yang harus kesana. Anak ini juga anakmu, suka atau tidak kau adalah ayahnya jadi kau juga harus tahu tentang keadaannya." Jawab Kurapika tenang.

Mendengar jawaban itu, membuat Kuroro berbalik. Ia tahu bahwa gadis Kuruta itu sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang tapi saat mendengar gadis itu dengan tenang menyebutkan bayi itu adalah 'anaknya' tetap membuat Kuroro terkejut dan takjub.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu mempertahankan bayi itu? dia anakku dan kau sangat membenciku jadi harusnya tak ada alasan untukmu mempertahankannya. Kau bisa dengan mudah menggugurkan bayi itu dan tak ada jaminan sepenuhnya kalau aku mau bertanggung jawab penuh pada bayi itu." tanya Kuroro kemudian. Ia bersender di dekat kulkas sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kurapika terdiam, ia melirik Kuroro dengan ekor matanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Memang benar anak ini adalah anakmu, anak dari seorang pria yang amat sangat kubenci bahkan ingin ku bunuh. Kenyataan juga sangat mudah bagiku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Aku juga tak punya keyakinan penuh bahwa kau akan bertanggung jawab secara penuh atas bayi ini bila mengingat hubungan dan 'ikatan' kita selama ini. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi kunjungan ke dokter kandungan kemarin membuatku takut untuk menggugurkan bayi ini." Kurapika menurunkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin?" Kuroro mematikan kompor kemudian melangkah mendekat.

Kurapika menatap pria berambut raven itu lekat-lekat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **Kemarin sore.**

Kurapika berjalan memasuki lobby rumah sakit kecil itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah sedikit cepat melewati meja resepsionis kemudian menuju lift. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sedang tak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria yang sangat tak ingin di jumpai, terlebih dalam keadaan sekarang ini. Lift menuju lantai tiga, Kurapika keluar lift, melihat sekitar kemudian kembali berjalan ke ujung lorong.

 **Tok tok! Tok tok!**

Kurapika mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih itu perlahan.

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang dari dalam. Dari suaranya yang lembut dan terdengar hangat dapat dipastikan itu adalah suara seorang wanita.

"Permisi. Aku Kurapika Kuruta yang tadi menelepon." Kurapika masuk. Ia melihat sekitar. Ada seorang dokter wanita berumur 30an dengan kacamata tipis yang mebingkai mata indahnya di temani dengan suster yang tampak lebih muda berdiri di sebelah meja sang dokter.

"Ah! Kami sudah menunggumu Nyonya. Silakan duduk dulu biar suster memeriksa tekanan darahmu dulu." Sang dokter mempersilakan. Kurapika menurutinya kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan dokter itu. Suster dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan umum Kurapika.

"Jadi, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan Nyonya?" sang dokter bertanya dengan sopan.

Kurapika tampak diam. Ia belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya kali ini.

"Kapan anda mengetahui tentang kehamilan anda ini?" saat melihat sang pasien kebingungan untuk memulai. Dokter muda itu bertanya kembali, kali ini ia memilih untuk tak menatap Kurapika melainkan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

"Eh? Beberapa hari yang lalu. Seorang temanku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter yang mengatakan ini padaku." Kurapika akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Sou... apa anda sudah memastikannya sendiri?" dokter itu masih tak menatap Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. "Aku sudah memastikannya tadi dan hasilnya positif." Jawaban Kurapika terdengar putus asa kali ini.

"Apa anda masih meragukan hasil tes itu?" kali ini sang dokter menulis sesuatu.

Kurapika menggeleng kali ini. "Aku yakin dengan hasilnya tadi." Jawabnya lebih yakin.

"Apa anak itu tak diharapkan kehadirannya?" dokter itu menopang dagu, kali ini ia memandang Kurapika.

Kurapika tertunduk diam. Ia meremas jemarinya dibawah meja.

"Apa anda sudah menikah Nyonya?"

Kurapika mengangguk pelan, ia tak yakin hal apa yang membuatnya mengangguk atas jawaban itu.

"Saya tak tahu juga tak mau tahu tentang masalah yang ada dalam keluarga anda sekarang ini karena itu di luar wewenang saya dan rasanya tak sopan bila saya harus ikut campur untuk ini," ucap dokter wanita itu lembut. Ia tersenyum pelan ke arah Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dokter itu.

"Hanya satu alasan kenapa anda datang kemari dalam keadaan seperti ini Nyonya, anda datang kemari untuk menggugurkan kandungan itu kan?" tanya sang dokter kembali untuk memastikan.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan, kali ini anggukan tersebut terasa berat.

"Memang bukan wewenang saya untuk menolak atau mencegah, anda pasti punya keputusan sendiri untuk ini. Sebagai seorang dokter saya juga harus menjalankan tugas untuk menyelamatkan bayi-bayi yang akan hadir ke dunia, tapi saya juga kan menghormati keputusan anda ini. Sebelum anda menggugurkan bayi ini, bisa ikut saya sebentar?" dokter itu bangkit dari duduknya. Suster kemudian berjalan ke bagian lain ruangan yang tertutup tirai.

Kurapika ikut berdiri kemudian berjalan di belakang dokter itu. Sang dokter membuka tirai pelan, tampak sebuah tempat tidur dengan sebuah mesin yang cukup besar di sebelahnya. Kurapika terdiam melihatnya.

 **Kurapika's POV**

Aku melihat tempat tidur itu kemudian terpaku. Sang dokter wanita itu sudah melangkah di depanku kemudian duduk di depan alat besar itu.

"Silakan berbaring Nyonya," Ajak dokter itu seraya memutar kursi menghadap ke arahku.

"Jangan khawatir Nyonya, ini hanya pemeriksaan biasa. Saya harus mengetahui usia janin dan bagaimana keadaannya di dalam sana sebelum melakukan tindak aborsi." Jelas dokter itu dengan tenang seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Aku berjalan mendekat kemudian berbaring perlahan.

"Coba untuk rileks ya. Bisa angkat sedikit baju anda Nyonya?" pinta dokter itu sambil memutar kursi kembali menghadap ke depan alat-alat.

Aku mengangkat sedikit bajuku. Ada sebuah televisi yang bisa kulihat dari posisiku ini. Dokter itu mengoleskan sesuatu seperti _gell_ di atas perutku, kemudian ia mulai memutar-mutar alat di tangannya di atas perutku seraya meratakan _gell_ tersebut.

"Anda bisa melihat dari televisi di depan." Perintah dokter itu.

"Apa yang saya lihat dok?" tanyaku. Aku melihat ke layar televisi, tak ada apapun disana hanya gambar buram berwarna hitam putih.

"Aku sedang mencari janin anda. Ah! Ini dia. Anda lihat titik hitam itu?" dokter itu menghentikan gerakan alat di perutku.

Aku melihat layar televisi itu kemudian terfokus pada setitik hitam yang terlihat disana.

"Itu adalah janin anda. Dia masih berupa embrio sekarang dan sangat kecil tapi dia berkembang dengan cukup baik di dalam sana. Panjang tubuhnya normal." Jelas sang dokter dengan wajah tersenyum lembut.

 _"Itu kah bayiku? Dia hanya sebesar itu? dia tampak lemah di dalam sana."_ Ucapku dalam hati. Sebersit rasa haru menyeruak dalam dadaku.

"Mau saya tunjukan hal yang lebih luar biasa?" tanya dokter itu kembali.

Aku menengok, menatap sang dokter kemudian mengangguk pelan.

Dokter wanita mengambil sebuah alat lain kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas perutku.

"Ini namanya _dopler_ , alat ini berfungsi untuk mendengar detak jantung janin anda." Jelasnya kemudian.

"Apakah dia sudah punya detak jantung?" tanyaku takjub.

"Tentu saja, meskipun ia masih sekecil itu tapi dia sudah punya detak jantung sendiri di dalam sana." Jawabnya seraya kembali tersenyum.

Aku begitu antusias, rasanya ada kebahagian yang menyeruak dan memuncah di dalam dada ini.

 **Deg... deg... deg...**

Sebuah detak jantung terdengar samar memenuhi ruangan. Detak jantung yang berdetak lemah namun dapat kudengar perjuangan hebat dalam setiap detakannya. Kali ini rasa sakit yang menghantam dadaku. Aku terhenyak mendengar detak jantung kecil itu. Detak jantung sang janin memenuhi telingaku, begitu tentram dan lembut.

 **Deg... deg... deg...**

Aku menyentuh dadaku, seakan menyatu dengan detak jantung sang janin, detak jantung kami terdengar bagai melodi damai untukku. Mataku memanas, airmata mengalir dari ujung mataku. Begitu bodohnya aku berpikir untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Dia anakku. Anak yang harus kulindungi. Aku menutup mata dengan punggung tangan, membiarkan airmata mengalir deras, menangis dalam diam, menyesali kebodohanku. Aku dapat mendengar sang dokter selesai kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri.

 _"Maafkan aku nak. Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik di dalam sana. Tetaplah tumbuh dan jadilah kuat. Aku menantikan kehadiranmu. Aku janji akan jadi ibu yang terbaik untukmu."_ Janjiku dalam hati seraya mengelus lembut perutku.

 **End of flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi begitulah kira-kira kenapa akhirnya aku mengurungkan niat untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. Meski pada akhirnya kau tak akan bertanggung jawab, aku akan tetap menjaga bayi ini seperti janjiku padanya." Jelas Kurapika setelah selesai bercerita. Gadis itu bersender pada punggung kursi.

Kuroro hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, seakan semua kata-katanya menghilang dari pikirannya. Sang ketua _ryodan_ itu hanya terpaku menatap Kurapika.

"Kau kenapa?" kali ini Kurapika terheran-heran melihat tingkah Kuroro yang tak berkata apapun.

Kuroro berjalan mendekat kemudian mengangkat Kurapika dan mendudukannya di atas meja.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" pekik Kurapika.

 **Greb!**

Alih-alih menjawab, Kuroro segera memeluk tubuh mungil Kurapika. Membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kurapika.

"Hey! Bodoh! Kau sudah gila ya?! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang mau kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriak Kurapika. Ia memberontak sebisa mungkin, memukul-mukul punggung pria itu dengan keras. Namun semua pemberontakan itu berhenti saat ia merasakan tangan besar Kuroro berada di atas perutnya kemudian mengelusnya dengan lembut. Kurapika menegang dan terdiam beribu bahasa.

Kuroro mengelus perut Kurapika lembut. Memeluk Kurapika dengan satu tangannya, kemudian bergumam sesuatu, membuat Kurapika kegelian.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh? Bicara dengan jelas." Perintah Kurapika dengan nada sinis.

"Tolong jaga baik-baik bayiku. Kalian berdua harus sehat dan kuat. Aku menantikan kehadirannya." Bisik Kuroro pelan membuat bulu roma Kurapika meremang.

Kuroro melepas pelukan kemudian sedikit berbungkuk di depan perut Kurapika. Pria bertatoo salib terbalik itu mengecup lembut perut Kurapika.

"Tumbuhlah jadi anak yang kuat. Jangan repotkan ibumu dan turuti semua perintahku." Ucap Kuroro di depan perut Kurapika.

Kurapika terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Wajahnya sudah memanas karena bisikan Kuroro tadi dan kini pria itu mencium perutnya. Sesuatu menggeliat dalam perutnya, seakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu di dalam sana menyeruak dari bekas ciuman Kuroro tadi. Kurapika hanya bisa tertunduk.

 **. . .**

Leorio terdiam memperhatikan mereka dari balik pintu kamar anak-anak. Ia tak berani keluar dan menganggu kedua insan itu. samar dokter muda itu tersenyum. Sebersit kelegaan muncul dalam hatinya.

 _"Semoga kalian bahagia dan ini adalah jalan terbaik dari Tuhan untuk menghapuskan segala dendam kalian di masa lalu."_ Doa Leorio dalam hati.

 **Contenyuu~~**

* * *

 **A/N : akhirnya selesai, dou? Uwaaaaah! Pasti OOC banget ya? Apalagi semua tingkah Kuroro, maaf ya kalo ada yang ga suka, qiessa sih cuma berharap Kuroro bisa kaya gtu ^^ #diglareKuroro... hehehe, tapi semoga kalian masih bisa tetap menikmati chappy kali ini deh ^^... ok, sekarang waktunya balas review ^^**

 **Moku-Chan : well... ini memang pilihan sulit untuk pika... hehehe, suka ya? Sukur deh kalo ada yg suka, karena takut aja pada ga suka, itu terasa OOC banget kayanya hehehe... scene hisoka n machi memang banyak d fic ini kayanya, sebenernya qiessa juga suka sama pair mereka, asik abisnya ^^... selamat mnikmati chappy kali ini ^^**

 **Alluka-chan : hmm... semog smua harapanmu bisa terkabul ya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Amaya kuruta : hahaha... sekarang loki mulai buat curiga ^^, kerja bagus nak ^^ #puk2Loki... iya nih, butuh cupid yang jago banget biar bisa bikin pika jatuh cinta sama kuroro.. padahal kan kuroro cowo kece ya? XD.. belatinya di pake buat pika kayanya, kuroro emang sadis XD... tuh, pika udah dapet restu dari ibu (palsu) #diranteKurapika... happy reading ^^**

 **Terror bird : kurang panjang ya? Haha.. kalo kepanjangan, nanti makin lama apdetnya... iya, Cuma nama aja, ga ada hubungan sama loki di cerita thor ^^... iya nih, akhirnya kuroro marah besar.. happy reading ^^**

 **HitsugayaFreya : hehehe.. untung kurapika ambil keputusan yang kaya gitu ya ^^... qiessa juga penasaran akan gimana hasil percampuran antar Kuruta dan Lucifer? Selamat menunggu ^^... wuaah.. perang batin y? Asal jangan perang dunia ya ==a #garing ... udah apdet ko, happy reading ^^**

 **HiNa devilujoshi : hehehe.. sekarang udah tau kan apa yang dipilih sama kurapika? Ga kecewa dong ? ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Hyuashiya : sangaaat.. lucifer menyeramkan! #mojok... happy reading ^^**

 **Chafujiatoz : hehehehe... gomen ya atas ketidaknyamanannya ^^ #bow... smoga yang kali ini ga terlalu salah ^^.. makasih buat masukannya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Naiia : uwaah.. sampai nangis #ambilintissu... kuroro mencoba untuk tetap sabar, meski itu tetap sulit buat dia.. happy reading ^^**

 **Guest #1 : seperti yang qiessa udah tulis di author note awal cerita, chappy kemarin memang akan OOC, tapi terima kasih untuk perhatiannya ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **Eien desu : hehehe... qiessa juga berpikir kaya gitu, tapi setiap kemungkinan pasti ada, walaupun qiessa ga pake kemungkinan itu disini ^^.. happy reading ^^**

 **Ayuistiara : waah.. kemampuan qiessa belum sehebat itu untuk bisa apdet stiap hari, tapi qiessa akan tetap coba apdet secara berkala dan teratur ^^... happy reading ^^**

 **AtsushiAkira : ini udah lanjut ko ^^... yup, disini dia OC qiessa ^^.. happy reading ^^**

 **Eiko hanazono : qiessa ga ngerti maksud angka 8 di review mu, tapi makasih udah mau mampir dan baca, semoga kamu baca lanjutannya, happy reading ^^**

 **Lilo : ini udah lanjut, happy reading ^^**

 **Guest #2 & #3 : ini udah lanjut... happy reading ^^**

 **A/N : hampir semua respon minta buat pika jaga kehamilannya, qiessa juga berharap kaya gitu c ^^... di chappy kali ini, full cerita tentang KuroPika, qiessa lagi coba bentuk chemistry diantara mereka, qiessa sih berharap chemistrynya tersampaikan dengan cukup baik... ok, sekian dulu balasan review dan apdet kali ini... qiessa ga bisa janjiin untuk apdet cepat, tapi qiessa akan tetap coba apdet sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi, semoga ga terlalu banyak kesibukan lain yang menyita waktu #tepar.. terima kasih untuk yang tetap setia nunggu dan baca fic ini ^^... semoga urusan kalian minggu ini lancar ya ^^... see you ^^**


	13. Chapter 13 BUKAN UPDATE

**BUKAN UPDATE!**

 **SEKALI LAGI BUKAN UPDATE!**

Maaf untuk hiatus yg sangat lamaaaaaa... qiessa kemarin urus soal sekolah dan kesehatan agak menurun jadi ga boleh terlalu cape... laptop juga sempet rusak jadi harus kumpulin bahan cerita dari awal lagi... sekali lagi, maaf #bow

Bagian ini Qiessa sengaja bikin untuk menjawab beberapa review di chapter sebelumnya dan sebagai permintaan maaf... chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam proses pengetikan dan semoga bisa cepat apdet T.T... pengetikannya sendiri sudah rampung sekitar 70-80%jadi harusnya semua bisa lancar... kemungkinan akan update minggu depan... Qiessa harap bisa lebih cepat dan ga molor lagi waktunya... mungkin sebagian dari kalian harus baca dari awal lagi karena terlalu lama ga update dan sudah lupa ceritanya... ok.. Qiessa mau jawab beberapa review dulu

 **BALASAN REVIEW**

alluka-chan : gomen, belum bisa update kemarin2... scene itu fluff banget ya? ^^.. qiessa akan berusaha buat KuroPika berakhir good end... dan semoga kamu tetap bersedia menanti dan baca chapter berikutnya ^^

moku-chan : maaf membuatmu melakukan penantian panjang buat chapter ini.. kayanya tetangganya bakal rame banget nanti ^^

HiNa devilujoshi : dokternya kece... kece badai~~... mungkin akan banyak halangan lagi ke depannya ^^

Terror Bird : syarat dan ketentuan berlaku ko untuk kuroro nanti ^^... hisoka dan machi ya? mungkin mereka di jadikan selingan aja ^^

Amaya Kuruta : waaah... hati2 ah bisa bahaya kalau kamu di sangka gila karena senyum2 sendiri ^^... kuroro di buat sweet disini mungkin akhirnya malah OOC... qiessa akan berusaha apdet dalam waktu cepat. Semoga kamu masih mau menanti ya ^^

.39 : selamat datang di fic ini dan terima kasih sudah baca ^^.. qiessa akan berusaha sebaik mungkin buat momen kehamilan yg baik ^^

dindachan06 & chafujitaoz : di usahakan apdet minggu depan ya semoga ga molor lagi ^^

Hanamatsuhina : sankyuu sudah berkenan untuk baca dan review ^^... semoga kamu tetap suka dengan chapter2 berikutnya ya ^^

Eien desu : hehehe... mungkin kali ini kamu sampe jamuran nunggu apdet barunya... semoga target qiessa bisa tercapai jadi ga makin lama nunggu dan hidupmu bisa lebih tenang ^^

Miho : makasih sudah sempatkan baca dan review bahkan sampe suka.. qiessa senang ada lagi yg suka cerita ini ^^... qiessa akan berusaha tetap apdet ^^

Ayuistiara & saysay : akan diusahakan apdet minggu depan ya ^^

Kuropii : sankyuu ^^... minggu depan akan apdet... harap menunggu ^^

Ruka Miyazaki & Via Akira Mia : sankyuu sudah baca dan sempatkan review ^^ semoga minggu depan bisa apdet ^^

HitsugayaFreya : semoga minggu depan bisa apdet ya ^^

Ruka, eka, liv, ai, yuunhi, rinegai, binachan : semoga minggu depan bisa apdet ya ^^

Oka : salam kenal juga, qiessa desu ^^... sankyuu sudah baca dan sempatkan review ^^ semoga minggu depan bisa apdet ^^

 **PENGUMUMAN**

Selain balasan review dan permohonan maaf... sebenarnya Qiessa mau open request nih #gaya XD... karena akhir2 ini rasanya porsi Al dan Ares terasa kurang dan bagi para penggemar Al dan Ares, kalau kalian punya ide plot mereka berdua, kalian bisa tulis di review... nanti akan Qiessa buatkan plot dari ide kalian.. ide2 yg terkumpul akan di buatkan plot pendek untuk muncul di chapter ekstra... bagi yg minat dan berkenan, silakan tulis idenya di review nanti.. untuk sementara qiessa akan batasi untuk 5 ide aja dulu (itu pun qiessa ga yakin banyak yg kasih ide, mengingat lama ga apdet T.T). sampai jumpa minggu depan ^^.. see ya~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Hunter xHunter ©Togashi-sensei**

 **Story : Qierra Sabian a.k.a Qiessa**

 **Title : My F.A.M.I.L.Y**

 **(Father And Mother I Love You)**

 **[Sequel My and You Family?]**

 **Pairing : KuroXfemKura, slight Kuroro X OC, FemKurapika X Oc**

 **Warning : gaje, OOCness, Typo(s), AU**

 **(udah di kasih warning lho ya... don't like, don't read)**

 **A/N : qiessa berusaha untuk tepati janji... semoga ga telat ^^.. happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

Kuroro memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang, di sebelahnya duduk Kurapika. Gadis berambut pirang itu bersender pada jok mobil sambil menutup mata. Ia tampak berusaha keras menahan mual yang amat luar biasa.

"Masih jauh kah? Aku mual." Tanya Kurapika sambil menutup mulut.

"Kita sudah masuk jalur tol, 10-15 menit lagi sampai. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi." Jawab Kuroro tak menatap ke arah gadis itu.

"Cepatlah sedikit. Ngebut juga tak apa. Aku mau cepat sampai." Perintah Kurapika lagi, ia memegang perutnya kali ini.

"Kau yang meminta kesana, Nona." Jawab Kuroro pelan. Ia memacu mobilnya lebih cepat sekarang.

 **Flashback**

"Kurapika, jangan lupa kau harus pergi ke dokter hari ini, akan kubuatkan janji dengan dokter kandungan di rumah sakitku hari ini." ucap Leorio saat duduk bergabung bersama Kuroro dan Kurapika di meja makan. Pria berambut acak itu melihat kontak dalam ponselnya.

"Ya, aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan Kuroro, dia juga akan ikut denganku hari ini. bagaimana anak-anak? Mereka masih tidur?" tanya Kurapika kemudian.

"Memang akan lebih baik kalau Kuroro ikut juga... anak-anak masih tidur pulas."

"Baguslah dan soal janji dengan dokter kandungan, aku yang akan memilih dokter kandungan untukku." Putus Kurapika lagi.

"Eh? Kau yang mau memilihnya? Kau mau ke dokter kandungan di rumah sakit mana?" Leorio melirik sahabatnya itu.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit yang ku datangi kemarin. Dokternya cukup baik dan ramah. Aku juga nyaman disana." Jawab Kurapika tenang , ia menyeruput segelas susu yang diberikan Kuroro tadi.

"Eh? Apa kau yakin? Bukankah itu di pinggir kota York Shin, sangat jauh dari sini. Butuh waktu sekitar 1 jam untuk sampai sana. Kau pasti lelah." Leorio terlihat cemas mendengar pilihan Kurapika kali ini.

"Ada Kuroro yang mengantarku. Kemarin juga aku dari sana dan aku baik-baik saja." gadis itu tetap bersikukuh pada pilihannya.

"Tapi Kurapika, kali ini berbeda. Kau," Leorio masih berusaha membujuk sahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang beda? Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan tetap kesana meski kau melarangku." Kurapika segera memotong bujukan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Biarkan saja dia, percuma kalau tetap berkeras melarangnya, dia tak akan menuruti semua ucapanmu. Biar dia merasa sendiri akibatnya." Kuroro angkat bicara. Ia mendekati pasangan sahabat itu sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa piring roti bakar.

"Tapi Kuroro kau juga akan kesulitan kalau dia sampai sakit."

"Dia adalah orang yang paling menderita kalau sampai terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Aku sudah menitipkan bayi itu padanya, kalau dia orang yang pintar harusnya dia tahu apa yang sebaiknya di lakukan dan apa yang tidak." jawab Kuroro dengan nada sedikit mencibir.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kurapika melirik Kuroro tajam, sedang pria yang dilirik itu hanya menyeruput kopinya dengan santai tanpa menunjukan wajah bersalah.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar. Baiklah aku akan membiarkan Kurapika pergi kesana untuk konsultasi, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa kalian yang harus menuruti ucapanku." Putus Leorio akhirnya.

Kedua orang itu mengangguk setuju.

 **End of flashback.**

 **. . .**

"Berhenti sekarang juga." Pinta Kurapika, ia sudah tak tahan menahan mual. Tangannya merayap mencari bukaan pintu.

"Eh? Tahan sebentar lagi, kita hampir sampai, rumah sakitnya ada di depan." Kuroro melirik Kurapika.

"Kubilang berhenti sekarang juga!" teriak Kurapika. Kuroro segera menepikan mobilnya. Kurapika segera turun dan berjongkok di samping mobil.

Kuroro turun dari mobil, sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian memijit leher belakang Kurapika pelan. Kurapika kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya, ia memegang perutnya menahan mual.

"Sudah kami bilang, sebaiknya kau jangan kemari, ini terlalu jauh dari rumah. Ini akibatnya." Kuroro menegur pelan.

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku begini? Kau harus belajar lagi membawa mobil. Aku mual naik mobilmu." Sergah Kurapika tak mau di salahkan. Gadis itu menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kalau kau menuruti ucapan kami dari awal, tak akan begini hasilnya." Kuroro tak mau kalah.

"Aku tak minta kau gurui. Aku hanya memintamu menemaniku, kalau kau tak suka kau bisa pulang sekarang juga." Jawab Kurapika dengan sinis. Ia kembali berdiri.

"Terserah. Ayo cepat masuk mobil, kita hampir sampai."

"Tak perlu! Rumah sakitnya ada di depan. Aku mau jalan saja, kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau." Ucap gadis itu seraya melangkah pergi menjauh dari mobil sedan hitam Kuroro.

"Astaga! Apa lagi yang diinginkan gadis itu? dia menyebalkan hari ini." rutuk Kuroro dalam hati melihat tingkah polah Kurapika.

. . .

"Permisi." Ucap Kuroro pada dua orang suster jaga di meja resepsionis rumah sakit. Ia berhasil membujuk gadis super keras kepala bernama Kurapika untuk naik ke dalam mobilnya lagi.

"Eh? Ya... selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" salah seorang suster di depan Kuroro menjawab dengan ramah. Ia sempat terkejut melihat sosok tampan Kuroro.

"Saya mau bertemu dengan dokter kandungan." Jawab Kuroro dengan ramah tak lupa senyum lembut terlihat di wajahnya.

"Apa Tuan sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya suster lain dengan wajah agak tersipu melihat senyum Kuroro barusan.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan dokter kandungan yang praktek kemarin. Apakah dia ada?" sambar Kurapika sebelum Kuroro sempat menjawab, entah kenapa ia risih melihat pandangan kedua suster itu terhadap Kuroro.

"Eh? Maksud anda dokter Kimmy? Maaf Nyonya, tapi dokter Kimmy hari ini tidak praktek. Beliau akan praktek lusa," Jawab suster yang duduk di depan Kuroro tadi, ia melihat layar komputer sambil mengecek jadwal dokter.

"Kalau anda mau hari ini ada dokter Cecil." Lanjut suster itu kembali.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali kemari lusa." Putus Kurapika kemudian.

"Hei, bukankah Leorio bilang kau harus memeriksanya hari ini." Kuroro segera menahan tangan Kurapika.

"Dokter itu tidak ada disini sekarang, jadi untuk apa aku kemari?" tanya Kurapika balik, ia menengok ke arah Kuroro dengan santai.

"Kita bisa periksa pada dokter lain." Saran Kuroro kemudian.

"Aku tak mau. Aku hanya mau dengan dokter itu. kalau dia tidak ada, aku tak mau di periksa." Tolak Kurapika kemudian.

"Ayolah, berhenti bersikap keras kepala seperti ini."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. kalau kau mau, kau saja yang periksa." Ucap Kurapika dengan acuh.

Kuroro menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Ingin rasanya ia memarahi gadis keras kepala itu.

"Anooo... maaf, kalau anda berkeras ingin bertemu dengan dokter kimmy, kami bisa memberikan alamat prakteknya pada kalian, jadi kalian tak perlu bertengkar seperti ini." salah seorang suster itu angkat bicara, berusaha melerai pasangan muda itu.

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan alamatnya pada kami." Sambar Kurapika dengan segera.

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar." Suster itu mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Kuroro menarik nafas panjang dan berat. Ia melihat Kurapika yang sedang menunggu dengan tenang, senyum kemenangan terlihat di wajahnya. Gadis itu telah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berjaket biru gelap terlihat sedang duduk di taman sebelah gedung apartemen Kurapika, setengah wajahnya tertutup _hoodie_ , hanya menyisakan bibir tipisnya. Pria itu terlihat duduk cukup lama disana. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan, hanya duduk sambil menatap gedung apartemen, pria itu tampak tak terganggu dengan teriknya matahari siang ini. Sesekali terdengar ia bersenandung pelan guna mengusir kebosanan atau menendang kerikil di sekitarnya, tapi meski bosan, pria itu tampak tak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya.

Terdengar obrolan para ibu di sekitarnya. Beberapa orang memang tampak sedang bersantai di taman itu, sebagian dari mereka tengah asik dengan kegiatan mereka sedangkan sebagian lainnya sedang sibuk bercengkrama – bergosip, terutama para ibu di sekitar apartemen tersebut. Mereka sibuk dengan obrolannya. Pria misterius itu hanya melirik ke arah para ibu-ibu itu sesekali, obrolan mereka cukup keras sampai terdengar dari tempatnya yang berjarak beberapa meter. Seorang ibu muda tampak keluar dari gedung dan berjalan mendekati para ibu-ibu itu.

"Maria-chan kemari, kau baru saja keluar ya?" tanya salah seorang ibu berbadan agak gemuk menyapa maria dengan ramah.

"Iya, aku baru saja selesai dengan urusan di rumah dan baru akan belanja untuk makan malam." Jawab maria tak kalah ramah kemudian ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Waah... kau sangat rajin ya." Puji salah seorang ibu lainnya yang berkacamata. Maria hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Hei... maria-chan, kau lihat pria yang disana itu? yang pakai baju biru tua?" bisik ibu berbadan gemuk yang tadi menyapanya.

Maria menengok pelan mengikuti arahan jari dari ibu gemuk itu. Ia berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Apa dia salah seorang penghuni apartemen?" tanya ibu itu kemudian.

Maria kemudian menggeleng, ia tak ingat ada penghuni apartemen seperti pria itu.

"Tapi rasanya aku pernah bertemun dengannya dulu." Jawab maria kemudian setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Benarkah?" tanya ibu yang lain.

Maria mengangguk pelan, ia sendiri sedikit ragu, tapi ia yakin sosok itu terlihat tak asing baginya. Rasanya ia sering bertemu dengan pria itu.

"Memang ada apa tiba-tiba membahas pria itu?" tanya maria kemudian.

"Pria itu sangat mencurigakan." Jawab si ibu gemuk.

"Dia sering terlihat berkeliaran di daerah sini terutama di sekitar apartemenmu." jelas ibu yang lain.

"Mungkin dia tinggal di sekitar sini." Maria berpendapat.

"Kami sudah tanya di sekitar sini, tak ada satu pun orang yang mengenal pria itu." tambah ibu yang berkacamata.

"Yang lebih mencurigakan lagi, sejak kemunculan pria itu di sekitar sini, banyak kasus kehilangan yang terjadi di sekitar." Ibu lain menambahkan dengan nada pelan dan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku tak pernah mendengar itu." maria tampak terkejut. Rasanya semua aman dan baik-baik saja di tempatnya.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen, maria-chan. semua aman disana." Jawab si ibu gemuk lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tak melaporkannya pada polisi?"

"Kami sudah menceritakan kecurigaan kami pada polisi, para polisi akan memeriksanya nanti."

"Kalau begitu semua akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Semoga begitu, kau juga harus hati-hati maria-chan, pria itu sering memperhatikan apartemenmu, bisa saja dia memiliki niat jahat disana." Nasihat si ibu berkacamata.

"Aku akan beritahu hal ini pada zaburo-san dan teman-temanku yang lain agar mereka lebih waspada." Putus maria akhirnya yang di balas anggukan para ibu lain.

"Ah? Lihat! Pria itu akan segera pergi." Seru si ibu gemuk, sedang yang lain pura-pura sibuk dan sengaja buang muka.

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati para ibu-ibu yang tengah bergosip. Pria itu tersenyum samar, hampir saja maria tak melihatnya bila saja ibu muda itu tak penasaran dengan wajah sang pria yang tertutup hoodie. Maria terpaku, meski sekilas, tapi maria yakin bahwa pandangan mereka sempat bertemu tadi sebelum pria itu tersenyum padanya atau pada mereka.

 _"Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."_ Maria membatin sambil melihat punggung pria itu yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

 **Markas Ryodan**

Hisoka sendirian di markas itu, tak ada banyak hal yang ia bisa lakukan disana, ia hanya menyusun istana kartu atau melemparkan kartu-kartu itu ke dinding. Akhir-akhir ini tak banyak hal yang ia bisa lakukan, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di markas dan jalanan. Pria badut itu melihat sosok lain masuk dalam markas.

"Kau sedang berada disini, Hisoka?" tanya sosok itu seraya mendekat.

"Yah... tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan sekarang, _danchou_ juga jarang ke markas jadi tak ada hal menarik disini." Jawab Hisoka seraya menopang dagunya.

" _Danchou_ sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di rumahnya, jadi akan semakin sulit untuk kesini."

"Yah... keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia." Ucapnya sarkatis. Dering ponsel menginterupsi obrolan mereka. –Danchou-, nama itu yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

"Ya, _Danchou_... apa ada yang bisa ku lakukan?" tanyanya langsung saat mengangkat telepon.

"Paku... aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku mungkin akan semakin jarang ke markas jadi aku minta kau urus semua hal selama aku tak ada." Perintah pemilik suara bariton dari sebrang sana.

"Baik _Danchou_." Jawab wanita kepercayaan sang ketua Ryodan tersebut.

"Ah ya... dan satu lagi, besok datanglah ke apartemenku ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Kali ini nada bicara sang ketua sedikit berubah.

"Baiklah. Apa aku perlu membawa anggota lain?"

"Tidak. aku ingin bicarakan ini denganmu dulu."

"... Hei... Ayo cepat." Suara lain terdengar menginterupsi dari kejauhan, meski samar tapi Paku yakin 100% bahwa itu adalah suara Kurapika.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu besok. Aku harus pergi." Itulah ucapan terakhir dari sang ketua sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

"Apakah akan ada hal yang menarik lainnya?" tanya Hisoka dengan nada bicara yang di buat seakan bersenandung. Paku hanya melirik badut eksentrik itu kemudian memasukan ponselnya di kantung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di klinik.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kurapika dengan nada bicara kesal.

"Aku juga harus mengurus urusanku sendiri." Jawab Kuroro tenang sambil memasukan ponselnya di saku celana.

Kurapika hanya melirik pria raven tersebut sambil mendengus kesal sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan ke salah satu ruangan di lorong klinik. Langkah cepatnya diikuti oleh Kuroro dengan tenang dari belakang.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Ketukan pelan pada pintu ruangan sebelum akhirnya ada suara yang mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Permisi." Ucap Kurapika dengan nada sopan seraya mengintip ke dalam ruang periksa.

"Silakan. Ah... anda yang kemarin kan?" sapa seorang dokter dari dalam. Ia segera mengenali Kurapika dan tersenyum ramah padanya. "masuklah, Nyonya." Pintanya kemudian dengan sopan.

"Baik. Terima kasih." Mendapat sapaan ramah dari sang dokter muda itu entah mengapa membuat Kurapika nyaman. Gadis kuruta itu melangkah masuk ruangan kemudian mendekati meja sang dokter.

"Ah? Kali ini anda datang dengan suami?" tanya dokter itu saat menyadari keberadaan Kuroro yang mengikuti dari belakang yang hanya di jawab dengan anggukan ringan dari Kurapika dan salam sopan dari Kuroro.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan dan Nyonya." Ucapnya kemudian mempersilakan pasangan muda itu.

Kurapika dan Kuroro segera duduk dan melihat ke arah dokter muda itu.

"Jangan tegang. Rileks. Saya tak segalak itu kan?" canda sang dokter muda.

Kurapika menggeleng cepat kemudian tersenyum pelan.

"Jadi, apa yang membawa anda kemari hari ini? anda tak berniat tetap melakukan niat awal anda kan?" tanya sang dokter.

Kurapika kembali menggeleng.

"Aku mau periksa.. err... hmm.. kandunganku." Jawab Kurapika sedikit meragu, suaranya pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Baiklah... apa ada keluhan seharian kemarin?" dokter muda itu melihat ke arah Kurapika, ia mengambil sebuah map dan pulpen.

"Hm... selain mual yang luar biasa dan lemas, tak ada keluhan lain yang saya rasakan." Lapor Kurapika.

"Rasa mual memang wajar terjadi di awal kehamilan, rasa lemas juga karena anda terus-terusan mual. Anda sudah coba minum vitamin ibu hamil?"

"Temanku yang berprofesi sebagai dokter memberiku vitamin tadi malam, tapi pagi ini belum minum lagi." Aku Kurapika dengan jujur, ia lupa dengan vitaminnya, pelan-pelan ia melirik Kuroro dengan ekor matanya. Pria itu sudah memperingatkannya tadi pagi, tapi ia tetap saj lupa. Sedang Kuroro, berlagak seakan tak mendengar pengakuan Kurapika barusan, matanya masih terfokus pada dokter Kimmy.

"Bagaimana dengan susu ibu hamil?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Saya baru berniat membelinya hari ini." Lanjut Kurapika kemudian. Ia sedikit jengkel karena Kuroro karena pria itu pura-pura tak mendengarnya barusan.

"Hm... baiklah, nanti saya akan resepkan vitamin dan susu ibu hamil yang bagus untuk anda. Sekarang kita periksa dulu ya." Wanita itu berdiri kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain ruangan, Kurapika mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Anda juga boleh ikut, Tuan." Wanita itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kuroro yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Kuroro tak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri kemudian berjalan mengikuti kedua wanita itu. Sejujurnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan olehnya nanti di dalam, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan proses pemeriksaannya.

"Sama seperti yang kemarin. Anda silakan berbaring disini dan angkat sedikit bajunya." Perintah dokter itu pelan. Ia sendiri tengah sibuk mempersiapkan alat-alat.

Kurapika berjalan ke arah tempat tidur kemudian berbaring dan mengangkat sedikit bajunya. Kuroro berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur, memperhatikan dokter Kimmy kemudian melihat ke arah Kurapika.

Dokter Kimmy mengoleskan sesuatu seperti gel ke atas perut Kurapika kemudian meratakannya menggunakan sebuah alat. Matanya tak meninggalkan layar di depannya sedikitpun. Alat di tangannya di putar-putar di atas perut Kurapika seakan mencari sesuatu. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Kali ini Kurapika bisa lebih rileks walau ia juga sedikit tak sabar, ingin kembali melihat janinnya di dalam sana.

"Nah.. ini janin anda... kalian bisa lihat dari layar di depan." Dokter Kimmy menunjuk pada layar seukuran TV yang terpasang di sebrang tempat tidur Kurapika. Kuroro melihat ke arah layar tersebut.

"Anda lihat titik yang ada disana Tuan? Itu adalah janin kalian. Masih terlalu kecil untuk di lihat memang." Dokter muda itu menjelaskan.

Kuroro hanya diam dan memperhatikan layar tersebut, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ungkapkan. Kehidupan kecil ada di hadapannya sekarang. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan melihat hal seperti ini dalam hidupnya, membayangkannya saja tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya meski dalam imajinasi tergilanya. Memang benar kata sang dokter, janin itu masih terlalu kecil untuk di lihat, tapi ia tahu dengan pasti janin itu tengah berjuang dengan hebat di dalam sana.

"Dan anda juga bisa mendengar detak jantung janin anda, Tuan. Istri anda sudah mendengarnya kemarin, apa anda juga mau dengar?" dokter Kimmy beralih memandang Kuroro.

Kuroro mengangguk pelan. Dokter tersebut tersenyum, kemudian menyiapkan alat lain yang di taruh di atas perut Kurapika.

Deg deg... deg deg... deg deg...

Suara detak jantung kecil terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kuroro terdiam, ia tak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya. Detak jantung kecil itu menggambarkan sebuah perjuangan dalam setiap detaknya. Tak pernah di bayangkan sebelumnya bahwa detak jantung kecil itu bisa menjadi melodi yang indah di telinga.

"Dari detak jantungnya, janin kalian sangat sehat."

"Sou... Begitukah?" tanya Kuroro mengambang. Ia masih sibuk mendengarkan detak jantung calon anaknya itu. Entah mengapa, suara detak jantung kecil itu sekejap menjadi candu di telinganya. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajahnya. Darahnya bergejolak hebat, ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Ia memang pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti ini sebelumnya, saat ia berhasil membunuh untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi kesenangan yang dia dapat kali ini jauh berbeda. Bukan lagi kesenangan karena puas telah memenangkan sesuatu, tapi kesenangan dari calon penantian.

"Apa dia benar-benar sehat di dalam sana?" kali ini Kurapika bertanya. Ia begitu penasaran akan keadaan bayinya, mengingat yang ia lakukan beberapa hari ke belakang ini hanyalah menyiksa diri dan bayinya.

"Ya, bayi anda sangat sehat. Tapi hal ini bukan berarti anda bisa lengah. Keadaan janin bisa berubah dengan cepat sesuai dengan keadaan sang ibu. Anda harus tetap menjaga pola makan dan istirahat. Sekarang lebih fokuslah dalam memulihkan keadaan anda sendiri dengan begitu anda akan lebih kuat menjalani masa awal kehamilan ini." Saran dokter Kimmy.

Kurapika mengangguk pelan. Ia setuju dengan ucapan dokter itu. Merasa pemeriksaannya sudah selesai, Kurapika bangkit pelan.

"Ah ya.. saya kemarin tak menawarkan ini, tapi apa kalian mau mencetak foto hasil USGnya?" tawar dokter itu.

"Mau." Kurapika segera menjawab dengan anggukan penuh antusias. Ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya dan mungkin yang terakhir jadi ia tak mau melewatkan satu bagian pun dalam setiap prosesnya.

Dokter Kimmy hanya tersenyum kemudian mencetak hasil USG tersebut sambil memberi beberapa catatan pada foto tersebut, setelah selesai ia memberinya pada Kurapika.

"Kita kembali, saya akan memberikan resep vitamin dan susu hamil untuk anda mungkin akan beberapa obat juga yang akan saya resepkan untuk anda." Dokter itu berdiri kemudian kembali ke tempatnya. Kurapika baru saja akan mengikutinya, namun kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing ia hampir saja jatuh kalau saja Kuroro tak dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati... ayo ku bantu." Tawar sang suami kemudian berjalan sambil merangkul Kurapika ke arah meja dokter.

"Setelah ini anda sebaiknya langsung istirahat dan tidur. Dalam beberapa hari tubuh anda akan sangat lemah, tapi meski nanti tubuh anda sudah lebih baik bukan berarti anda bisa tetap bekerja yang berat. Apa anda juga bekerja? Atau apa kegiatan anda selama di rumah?" dokter kimmy meihat keadaan Kurapika yang mulai pucat dengan sedikit cemas.

"Saya bekerja dan kalau di rumah setelah menjemput dua anak saya yang lain saya biasanya melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah." Aku Kurapika sambil bersender ke punggung kursi, seakan semua tenaganya sudah terkuras.

"Anda punya dua anak lain?" dokter itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit terkejut yang di jawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Kurapika.

"Dua anak laki-laki berumur 5 dan 2 tahun." Jelas Kuroro mewakili Kurapika.

"Saya sarankan istri anda untuk bed rest setidaknya dua hari ke depan, selain itu juga istri anda juga harus banyak dapat asupan gizi dan vitamin. Keadaan sang ibu bisa sangat berpengaruh pada bayinya, meski bayi kalian sepertinya sangat kuat tapi keadaan ibunya lebih mengkhawatirkan" jelas dokter kimy sambil menuliskan beberapa resep.

"Akan saya pastikan dia benar-benar istirahat mungkin lebih baik aku mengurungnya di kamar." Ucap Kuroro dengan tenang.

"Anda tak perlu melakukan sampai begitu, tapi kalau memang anda ingin memastikan ia tak beranjak, saya rasa pelukan sepanjang hari cukup." Sang dokter menjawab sambil tertawa ringan, mungkin baginya itu sebuah candaan yang biasa, tapi bagi Kurapika, itu adalah mimpi buruk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Akan ku peluk dia sepanjang hari." Balas Kuroro masih dengan wajah tenang. Ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Kurapika melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya yang tentu saja di acuhkan oleh si pria onyx itu.

Dokter Kimmy kembali tertawa, kali ini ia sampai menutup mulutnya. Wanita itu berasumsi tatapan tajam Kurapika barusan hanya karena gadis itu malu sang suami berkata seperti itu di depan orang lain. Seakan teringat sesuatu, sang dokter menghentikan tawanya dan kembali berwajah serius.

"Dan kalian sepertinya harus bersabar, terutama untuk anda Tuan. Selama beberapa bulan kedepan kalian tidak bisa berhubungan dulu. Itu bisa membahayakan janin, tapi setelah melewati trimester pertama kehamilan kalian bisa kembali bermesraan, jadi harap bersabar dulu ya." Sang dokter memperingatkan dengan sebuah senyum jail terulas di wajahnya. Mendengar itu sontak membuat wajah Kurapika panas, meski maknanya tersirat tapi gadis itu cukup pintar untuk paham arah pembicaraan itu. Ia sendiri tak paham kenapa wajahnya bisa panas tapi jelas ia tak nyaman dengan hal ini. Sedangkan Kuroro hanya tersenyum sekilas tanpa di ketahui maknanya.

"Kurasa pemeriksaan hari ini sudah cukup. Ini resep vitamin, obat dan susu yang di butuhkan istri anda. Anda bisa menebusnya di apotik di dekat sini. Ini juga ku berikan kartu kontrol kandungan, kalian bisa periksa disini lagi atau memilih di rumah sakit besar juga tak apa," dokter muda itu memberikan sebuah buku kecil dan secarik kertas pada Kuroro.

"Baik terima kasih, kurasa kami akan kembali ke sini, istriku sangat menyukai anda dan tempat ini dekat dengan apartemen kami. Kami permisi." Kuroro mengangguk pelan, tanda sopan. Ia kembali membantu Kurapika untuk berdiri.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan pulang dan jangan lupa semua yang kusarankan tadi pada kalian. Semoga ibu dan bayinya tetap sehat ya. Sampai jumpa bulan depan." Ucap dokter kimmy sambil mengantar pasangan muda itu ke pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leorio memasuki kantor Hunter, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Langkahnya sedikit lunglai. Berdebat panjang dengan Kurapika di pagi hari di tambah dengan kondisi kurang tidur karena menemani anak-anak membuatnya lelah. Bila harus memilih, ia lebih memilih melakukan oprasi daripada harus berdebat dengan Kurapika sepanjang pagi. Ia tahu bahwa gadis kuruta itu keras kepala, tapi hari ini gadis itu jauh lebih keras kepala ia tak mau mendengar perkataannya sama sekali. Terbersit rasa kagum dalam hati dokter muda itu pada Kuroro yang bisa bertahan dan selalu menang bila berdebat dengan sahabatnya. Leorio menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

"Apa ada masalah yang berat, Leorio?" sebuah pertanyaan mengejutkan Leorio, ia terkesiap kemudian memandang ke belakang – arah suara itu datang.

"Gon?! Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Leorio kemudian.

"Sejak tadi kami berjalan di belakangmu, Leorio." Kali ini killua yang menjawab, ia menatap Leorio santai.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Leorio?" Gon kembali bertanya, anak itu terlihat cemas.

"Yah... ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku." Aku Leorio kemudian.

"Apakah itu masalah berat? Bersedia cerita? Siapa tau kami bisa bantu." Tawar Gon kemudian. Jarang-jarang ia melihat Leorio seperti ini.

"Nanti juga kalian akan tahu, cepat atau lambat..." Leorio menghela nafas panjang dan berat.

Gon dan killua saling memandang seakan paham, mereka tak bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Mereka menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Killua berspekulasi hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Kurapika, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pasangan itu. tapi di lihat dari keadaan terakhir mereka sepertinya tak ada masalah berat yang mungkin di alami. Tiba-tiba sebuah hipotesa gila terbersit di pikirannya. Killua terdiam.

"Tidak mungkin karena itu kan? Aaah.. tidak.. tidak... itu tak mungkin.." killua bergumam dalam hati. Ia menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran gilanya barusan.

"Tak mungkin Kurapika hamil... itu gila." Killua memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan kemudian menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena kebodohannya barusan.

.

.

.

Kuroro duduk tenang di ruang tunggu sambil membaca bukunya. Ia sengaja menyempatkan diri mampir ke salah satu apotik di perjalanan pulang. Ia menunggu obat, vitamin dan susu kurapika selesai. Sedangkan kurapika ia biarkan tertidur di mobil, ia tak tega membangunkan gadis itu. kurapika pasti lelah karena banyak muntah dan jalan-jalan hari ini, itu pikirnya. Kuroro melihat jam di tangannya, sudah sekitar 15 menit ia menunggu, keadaan apotik hari ini memang sangat ramai dan banyak yg mengantri. Kuroro melihat ke arah loket pengambilan resep, belum ada tanda-tanda namanya di panggil, ia pun kembali melihat bukunya.

Kurapika yang baru saja terbangun, segera turun dari mobil saat sadar Kuroro tak ada di sampingnya, ia berjalan masuk ke apotik tempat mobil Kuroro terparkir. Gadis itu baru saja akan memanggil Kuroro tapi mata kucingnya menangkap pemandangan yang tak di sukainya. Pria raven itu menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, berpasang-pasang mata melihat ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan yg membuat jengkel, bibir mereka asik berbisik sambil sesekali tersenyum. Melihat itu, entah kenapa membuat kuropika kesal. Moodnya langsung jelek dan dia kesal pada pria raven itu.

Kuroro masih membaca sambil mengacuhkan kenyataan bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang jadi pusat perhatian. Mengacuhkan dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-pa adalah langkah yang paling tepat sekarang. Kemudian Kuroro merasakan hawa keberadaan yang sangat ia kenal. Kurapika. Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah gadis itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ah? Kamu sudah bangun? Aku sedang menunggu obatmu datang... kamu butuh sesuatu?" Kuroro bertanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke kurapika.

"Tidak. Aku bosan di mobil." Jawab kurapika dengan nada ketus. Ia melewati Kuroro dan duduk di tempat tadi pria itu duduk.

Kuroro mengikuti Kuroro dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah? Apa perutmu sakit lagi?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

"Tidak. Ya, dan kamu yang salah." Jawab Kuroro lagi dengan nada ketus.

"Eh? Aku? Apa yang aku lakukan?" Kuroro tampak kebingungan, ia tak ingat melakukan kesalahan tadi. Bahkan ia tak banyak bicara hari ini.

"Pikirkan sendiri. Dasar bodoh!" kurapika tampak makin kesal, ia kembali bangkit dan berjalan ke arah luar apotik.

Kuroro baru saja akan mengejar gadis pirang itu, tapi ia mendengar namanya di panggil tanda obatnya sudah jadi. Pria itu harus mengurungkan niatnya dan berjalan ke arah loket obat dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Ada apa tuan? Apa obatnya ada yang salah?" tanya sang apoteker saat melihat Kuroro menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah? Tidak." Kuroro tersenyum pelan dan mengecek obat di tangannya.

"Apa istri anda membuat anda kesulitan? Sepertinya istri anda sedang hamil muda ya... itu masa-masa tersulit dan rawan untuk seorang ibu... pasti moodnya akan mudah terganggu, jadi bersabarlah tuan." Sang apoteker menebak sambil memberi saran pada Kuroro.

"Yah... terima kasih untuk sarannya dan ini uangnya." Kuroro membalas dengan senyuman, ia menaruh uang dan segera pergi ke mobilnya.

 _"Sepertinya hal ini akan lebih berat."_ Pikir Kuroro dalam hati sambil berjalan ke mobilnya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : huaaawaaahhh... akhirnya updte juga.. bersyukur kayanya ga telat dan ga ingkar janji (semoga) gimana chapter barunya? Qiessa harap kalian suka... maaf kalau ada yg belum puas.. semoga di chappy berikutnya bisa lebih baik ^^**

 **Ok... saatnya balas review ^^**

 **Yuunhi : makasih udah mau nunggu, ini udah apdet ko ^^... ok, ideya akan di tampung ^^... sankyuu**

 **Alluka-chan : sankyuu ^^... ok, idenya akan di tampung ^^.. sankyuu ^^**

 **Nn : semoga ini ga molor ya ^^... hmm... setnya khusus untuk Al dan Ares dlu sekarang ^^; but it's ok... qiessa tampung... sankyuu ^^**

 **Vita : ini udah apdet ko ^^... hmm... itu masih di rahasiakan ^^ .. sankyuu udah baca ^^**

 **Kuropiii : qiessa sama sekali ga lupakan ff iniko, Cuma butuh waktu aja ^^,,, sankyuu udah mau nunggu ^^ ... sankyuu.. qiessa akan semangat ^^**

 **Eka : sankyuu ^^ qiessa akan jaga kesehatan ^^... selamat baca chappy baru ^^**

 **Ok... sekian apdetannya.. untuk chap extra nanti ya ^^ dan maafkan klo banyak typo, kolom buat editnya kecil banget T,T jadi qiessa cuma edit seadanya di word... takutnya masih ada yg miss... ohayou to oyasumi ^^**


End file.
